


Rightfully Yours

by Leilani5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Babies, Bottom Dean, Car Accidents, Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Emotionally Hurt Sam, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, I love both pairings so I have either works too, Love Triangles, M/M, Major Character Injury, Obsession, Omega Dean, Omega Hannah, Other, Please don't read if you're if Sam/Dean is your Otp, Possession, Pregnant Dean, Top Castiel, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, child kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 200
Words: 89,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 24, Alpha Castiel donated his sperm to support his best friend's Balthazar newly opened cryobank in the city.  His half thought action haunted him when he fell in love with a male Omega named Dean. Something happened during their courtship and Castiel found out much later that Dean was already mated with a nice alpha and now a baby was on the way. Heartbroken, Castiel then poured his heart and soul into his career, till his dying mother wished for him to start a family. Obligated, he married his old friend Hannah who was ready to marry the man of her dreams. Hannah found out that she was barren and Castiel knew about her part in his breakup with Dean left her. Castiel found out about the child who was rightfully his led to surprise, love and heartache for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> errr...My first Alpha/Omega attempt... :) Hope it's okay!

2015

Cady looked at herself in the mirror and smiled happily. She finally found the right dress for her wedding! It made her slim and tall frame looked regal yet soft and elegant. Her best friends, Bella and Suki gasped and clapped their hands with glee, they too agreed that the dress was perfect for their best friend.

Bella thought that the eggshell color off shoulder wedding dress brought out Cady's shiny green eyes. Suki quickly added that Cady should wear her long dark curly hair down with a tiny white flower wreath headband. Bella interrupted saying that a tiny gold band seemed classier and the two started bickering again. 

Cady turned around laughing, "Guys! Come on! Let's not fight! I'm in my wedding dress! We should celebrate!" she then opened her arms beckoning her dear friends into her embrace. They laughed and fell into a group hug. Happy tears pooled their eyes, they couldn't believe that Cady's getting married soon and she looked so divine, like a princess.

Cadence, a beautiful young omega, blessed with her parents good genes. She inherited her papa's gorgeous dark wavy hair and her daddy's beautiful green eyes. 

They continued hugging, laughing and crying till the boutique owner reluctantly break the union to rescue the dress! Laughing some more, Cady apologized to the sweet lady and quickly followed her to the fitting room to change. Excitedly, her friends quickly discussed which restaurants to go.

While changing, Cady thought about her life, how she came into it, how she had hated her own unorthodox existence before. How her parents had struggled against all odds to be together as a family in the end. 

But looking at her life now, radiant and happy, eager to start her own family with her loving fiance, Alfie......traditionally.


	2. Chapter 2

1992

"I don't know, Bal..." Castiel frowned deeply, shaking his head. Balthazar sighed and leaned forward across the table, laying his hands on Cas shoulders. "Please, Cas... I really need your support, you may only do this one time instead of signing a yearly contract like Gabe and Benny did. It's truly fast and efficient, I promise you." Bal winked playfully.

"I mean, honestly, you have enough support already Bal, why do you still need me?" Cas asked, his eyes squinted in curiosity. Balthazar pulled his hands away and looked straight into his friend's blue eyes. "Honestly? Most people requested for donors like you. You're tall, dark, handsome, intelligent, hardworking and kind. I mean our friends are alright but You are a package deal, the most sought after!" Bal praised him with a big grin on his face but then he quickly turned serious when Cas didn't seem affected by his compliments. 

"Okay....at least, let's do this for the omegas out there who really wanted to have children without the domination of prickly alphas." Cas gave him the eye and Bal quickly backpedaled "I mean Some prick alphas." he smiled and continued gently, "Cas, you've always wanted equal rights for omegas, this is one of the things you could do for them." 

Castiel was deep in thoughts, he didn't see the harm as he didn't have a mate and doubted he ever will. No one seemed to catch his fancy and he doesn't fall in love easily anyway. He nodded his head and said okay to Balthazar. Just once, he warned.

Balthazar smiled triumphantly, he knew his little speech about the omegas was a good enough reason for Cas to agree.

They went straight to his clinic after that.


	3. Chapter 3

1992

Castiel observed the establishment in appreciation. Balthazar really outdid it this time with his talent in interior decorating. Cas felt like he's in an upscale penthouse rather than a clinic with soft jazz music piping through the hallway. The dark wood panelled wall decorated with beautiful pictures and mood lighting made him feel warm and cozy. 

"Okay, let's start, hmm...these are the clause that you need to read and understand thoroughly before you agree to fill and sign, which I hope you will... my dear friend.." Balthazar gave a huge smile, handing Castiel the form and motioned for him to sit across him at the desk. Castiel sat and started reading immediately. He was clearly impressed by the stipulations and requirements that Bal has set and he was very sure that his friend has a top-notch attorney help in constructing this. Bal answered all Cas's questions patiently and professionally. Castiel was impressed. It's like talking to a different person, Bal used to be so playful that it's a wonder he graduated in college at all. Bal's enthusiasm and seriousness in his new business made Cas comfortable to donate his seeds. He refused any payment from Bal instead he agreed to let his friend treat him to a nice dinner downtown. 

Balthazar then took Cas to the nurse's station to run some medical routine checks on him. It took about an hour or so and Cas was told to go home and come back in a two weeks when they get the results from the hospital. 

Cas came back to Bal's clinic when the result was out and his friend was so happy to convey him his clean bill of health. Balthazar then instructed one of his female staff, a young beta nurse to guide Cas throughout the process. Cas stared at him with wide eyes and Bal quickly rephrased his words saying that she will only take him to the "room" down the hall and be there when Cas is ready. Cas let out a sigh of relief. "Take your time, buddy!" Bal called out cheerily. Cas rolled his eyes dramatically. So much for professionalism, he thought. The nurse just gave out a small chuckle and led Cas to the "room" and handed him a hand sized bottle with his registered name and number on it. 

Taking a deep breath, Castiel opened the door to the room and was again impressed by the beautiful decor. He sat on the leather sofa and turned the tv on. The screen showed the introduction, similar to the intros you see at most nice hotels, welcoming guests to their suites. Castiel smiled when he pressed the channel guide. There were soft to hardcore porn he could choose according to the Xs. Cas burst out laughing and shook his head in amusement at Bal's quirky thoughtfulness. 

He picked the classic male/male alpha/omega porn.


	4. Chapter 4

1992

"Dean, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Sam asked carefully. Dean has been talking about nothing but the new cryobank clinic near their apartment. "Yes, Sam. I am positively sure that's what I wanted. I wanted a child of my own. It will be awesome, you're gonna have a cute niece or nephew to play with!..you love kids Sam, please give me your blessings." Dean implored with a sad face. Sam smiled warmly looking at the omega's pitiful face. He so often wished that in another world, Dean would return his love and let Sam be his alpha. There's nothing Sam won't do for Dean. Dean was his first and only love. Even when Dean didn't reciprocate his feelings, Sam will never leave him. 

1985

Sam was totally bushed. The last thing they had to move into the house was that old god damn delapidated fridge. It took them 5 minutes to move it out from the truck and then the trolley wheels broke. Grudgingly, they had no choice but to carry that ugly heavy thing into the house. Sam groaned in frustration while Bobby grumbled at him for being a sissy alpha. Sam just presented a month ago and he was so proud of himself. He has the height to prove it too, his uncle Bobby often teased him that half his height was actually made up of his alpha ego. Sam retorted by saying that his uncle was just jealous because the old man was just a plain old beta. Despite their constant banter, Sam always respected his uncle who took good care of him since his parents death when he was 4. It wasn't easy for a single man like Bobby to take care of a teenage boy but Sam was a very exemplary kid, mature and intelligent for his age. Sam never got into trouble till Trouble came seconds later. 

The sound of a screeching vehicle coming to a halt, caught their attention and then Sam saw a boy his age rushed out of the car and ran towards them offering help. An older lady, maybe his mom, climbed out of the passenger side and was about to scold him when she saw what happened that she screamed. The fridge was tilted dangerously to the side and Bobby was trying to push it upright with all his might that his face crumpled. Sam momentarily distracted by the sight of his neighbor, quickly nodded and said yes to his offer of help and the three of them managed at last to move the monster of a machine safely into the house. 

That's when the boy, wiping his sweat off his forehead with his arm and extended his other hand to Sam, "Hi, I'm Dean Smith. Welcome to the neighborhood." the blonde boy with green eyes gave Sam his megawatt smile and Sam was hooked forever after.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In these upcoming chapters, I will be focusing on Sam and Dean. How they began their lifelong friendship, their new extended family, Dean presenting, love and heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you so much for reading, the kudos, bookmarks and the wonderful comments. 
> 
> Secondly, I apologize for my poor grammar... ;p!

1985

Sam and Bobby's one story house began to look more like a home with the help of their neighbor's feminine touch. Ellen Harvelle was a wonderful woman though a little loud for Bobby's liking but much to Sam's amusement. Both she and her adopted son, Dean brought a lot of joy to Sam's new life there. Dean was a very happy and outgoing kid that both 15-year-old boys became fast friends. They did everything and went everywhere together. 

Bobby was happy for his nephew, the boy rarely has friends who understood him. Dean seemed to be just what Sam needed and though the kid was mischievous, Bobby was glad that he got Sam out of the house more often instead of holing up in his room reading all day in this beautiful hot summer. Sam finally had a chance to be like any normal kid and Bobby thought that he made the right decision by moving them from that old drabby town. 

There wasn't a day go by without event in those two households and now, for instance, the boys were making such a big mess in Bobby's kitchen. Flours, sugar, egg shells and sliced apples scattered everywhere on the table and on the floor. Dean was teaching Sam how to make apple pie, apparently it was the boy's favorite food and Sam was eager to impress Dean with his newfound skill in kneading and punching the tough dough. Bobby shook his head in disbelief at the state of his kitchen, warned the boys to clean up the mess after and went on outside to fix a neighbor's car. 

He saw Ellen's car pulled in her parking lot and came over to help when she came out and opened the back door to retrieve the groceries she bought at the supermarket. "Hey, thanks. Where are the kids?" Ellen asked, smiling when she thrust a few bags into Bobby's ready arms. "In ma kitchen, makin a lotta mess!" he scoffed rolling his eyes. Ellen laughed at him. "Boys too handful for you huh, Bobby? I'm just gladddd..... they left my kitchen alone!" She laughed some more. 

"Just ya wait! payback time missy!" Bobby retorted. It's almost the daily routine for them both. Bobby working on his clients' cars in his garage, Ellen comes home from working her shifts at the hospital and will cook dinner either at her place or Bobby's. They seemed like a strange married couple running two households but they're just very good friends who looked out for each other.

Ellen adopted Dean at the age of 7. The boy was the son of her best friend, Mary Smith. Ellen and her late husband John were childless and she quickly took Dean into her life when Mary died in a car accident. Ellen can't bear to see Dean went into social service and foster care because Mary was a single mom and has no other living relatives.

Eventually,Ellen adopted Dean through the proper channel and she was approved based on her mental and financial stability. Dean was a joyful kid who made everyone happy with his charming disposition. Ellen loved him so much like her own and when Dean started calling her Mom one day, she broke into happy tears. Her only wish was John was still alive, she knew her late husband would love the boy as much as she did. 

The loud sound of laughter and shrieks from the kitchen could be heard as soon as Ellen and Bobby stepped in the house. She didn't need to see the state of the kitchen and guess how messy it looked. Happily, she called out to the boys that she's home.


	6. Chapter 6

1985

"Man......I don't wanna go back to school. Don't ya think the summer's too short, Sammy?" Dean grumbled to Sam who laid next to him in the open field. "Sure is...." Sam answered softly, his hands underneath his head, staring at the clouds in the sky, "Do you have lots of friends in school?" Sam continued. "A few..." Dean replied, uninterested.

Sam then turned his head to Dean and asked, "You don't wanna hang out with any of them this summer?" 

"Why should I?...When I have you..." Dean winked and smiled pleasingly at his friend who just stared at him, dumbstruck by his comment. Sam's heart was fluttering and as usual, Dean seemed oblivious to the effects he had on the poor boy that he kept on talking about his hate for school, his teachers, and homework. 

Sam hurriedly turned his attention back to the clouds and cleared his throat. He willed his hammering heart to slow down. Dean's voice faded in the background because Sam's mind chose to replay those enticing words Dean just uttered to him instead. He wondered if Dean truly meant what he said or was he messing with Sam again.. and that beautiful smile that always did things to Sam's young and pining heart. Sam wished he was brave enough to ask Dean to elaborate on this latest comment. 

He's been suppressing his feelings for this beautiful boy for almost 3 months now.

This wasn't the first time Dean threw words like that. Like last month, when they were rough housing at Dean's house. Sam, who's taller and bigger, playfully scooped Dean up, threw the hysterical boy over his shoulders and ran upstairs to his bedroom. Once there, he threw Dean unceremoniously on the bed planning on attacking him some more. Dean landed on his back with his knees bent and thighs spread wide. The were both laughing so hard when suddenly Dean stopped and slowly pulled his upper body up with his elbows. Tilting his head slightly, he smiled and gazed at Sam beneath his eyelashes. He moaned and licked his lips playfully, "Ooooooh.....Alphaaaa...you're so strong...so gooood for me...come on now...come and claim me...come on alpha...I need you alpha..".

Sam's laughter died immediately at Dean's "invitation". The sight before him was so tempting that his body heated up rapidly in lust and desire. His breathing labored and jaw tightened when the front of his pants swelled instantly. Bloody red eyes zeroed in on Dean, making the blonde dropped his seductive act. "Sam??. Sam!!..You okay??" Dean asked panicking.

Dean was teasing but he inadvertently triggered Sam's rut. That was the first time he'd seen Sam like that and he was terrified. Dean's anxious voice alerted Sam's senses somewhat that he quickly turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could back to his house and to his room, slamming the door shut and locked the door. Bobby who just witnessed a frenetic Sam turned his head to see Dean running after his nephew. Dean then knocked and rattled Sam's door hard calling out frantically for his friend to open up. Bobby ran up to Dean and grabbed the boy's forearm that was hitting the door. "DEAN!! WHAT'S GOIN' ON?!!" he demanded. 

Dean turned his attention to the old man and said hurriedly, "I don't know! We were messing around and Sam's eyes turned all red, glaring at me! What's wrong with him?! SAM!! OPEN THE DOOR!!" Dean shouts were answered by Sam's sudden loud grunts. Bobby immediately pulled Dean away from the door and the boy struggled to be free. "WHAT THE HELL BOBBY!?!! LET ME GO!!" Dean shouted angrily. Bobby didn't reply but gripped Dean's arms tighter, pulled him forcibly all the way out of the house and shut the front door behind them. "YOU IDJIT!!!!" he shouted angrily at a surprised Dean. "SAM'S IN RUT! YA BETTER NOT GO ANYWHERE NEAR HIM NOW, UNDERSTAND??!!" Bobby warned, his face red in anger. He didn't know that Dean was ignorant about this alpha situation. "SAM'S IN A RUT??" Dean asked shockingly. He had heard about ruts from the cocky alphas in school but he didn't expect Sam to experience it when they were playing together. He explained to Bobby what happened and the old man just shook his head exasperatedly.

He advised Dean to go back home and not come by till Sam's okay. Dejectedly, Dean apologized to Bobby who dismissed him gently, saying it's not Dean's fault. That night he told Ellen and got another lecture but when she saw that Dean seemed truly sad and confused, Ellen mellowed. "Look sweetheart... I'm sorry for scolding you but you have to be careful. Sam's an alpha and you have not presented yet, thank the lord for that." she sighed rubbing her face."I can't imagine what will happen if you did." "I'm sorry mom...and yeah...I'm not an omega or an alpha, why did Sam react that way? we were just rough housing..." Dean whined softly, still baffled by the event.

Concerned, Ellen looked into her son's innocent green eyes and said gently, "I don't know baby.....". 

But she knew why and she's going to have a talk with Bobby tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost 3 am when Sam's rut finally subsided and he was boneless. The bedsheet was totally drenched with his spent and he groaned at the stickiness. Tiredly, he removed the soiled sheet, threw it on the floor and went straight to the bathroom. The cold shower that hit his head alerted his mind back to Dean. Sam had imagined fucking his friend in every possible way during the rut. The love and lust he felt for that boy consumed his heart and mind entirely. He had felt good and bad at the same time. What will Dean think of him now? How is he ever going to explain himself to Dean? Will his friend understand? Or will he grossed out and end their friendship? Sam can't handle it if Dean walks away from him. His life has been so perfect with Dean in it. Overwhelmed with emotions, Sam growled in frustrations and cried beneath the relentless running water. 

Bobby heard the shower running. He has been worrying about Sam the whole night and now his body ached from lack of rest. His nephew will be famished now that his rut's over and Bobby think that it's time for that talk, something that he has been dreading all this while. He's really not good at this kind of talking stuff. Sighing, he went to the kitchen to fix them early breakfast. 

Dean tossed and turned in his bed. He felt guilty for what he's done to cause Sam to be like that. He was only teasing the alpha like he often did, well... not as bad as today but still... it was all just play, wasn't it? Surely Sam could handle it? Ellen finally told him last night about things that would trigger an alpha's rut. But Dean wasn't an omega, what brought that on? He hated himself for his ignorance so he blamed his mom for not sharing this with him before and she had sincerely apologized. Ellen thought that Dean's still too young and was not ready for this kind of stuff. Dean forgave his mom because he loved her so much anyway and asked what to do next. She told him to wait out and not see Sam yet. She wanted to talk to Bobby first. 

Dean wished he had not listened to her because he's itching to get to the bottom of this. He's losing sleep and he's frustrated. He can't wait till the morning comes and find a way to get Sam alone.


	8. Chapter 8

"EARTH to Sammy Wessonnnnn!!!" Sam jolted out of his reverie. Dean's arresting face inches from his, blocking the sun with his body that was hovering above was almost touching Sam's. Angrily, Sam pushed him away roughly from his body that Dean fell to the ground on his back with a yelp. Sam didn't bring himself to care. He quickly got up and walked away. Not again. Not this time. Lately, Sam had better control over his alpha desire. "Hey!!! What's that for?! My butt hurts dammit!" Dean shouted, glaring at his friend who's leaving him. Dean's eyes widened when Sam began to pick up the pace and he immediately ran after the taller boy. 

"Hey!! wait up!! Sammy..Stop!! Where are you going?!!!" Dean gasped as he was trying to catch up with a fleeting Sam. Sam stopped and turned around abruptly that they almost collided. Scowling, he asked Dean, his voice angry and low, "What?! What do you want from me?! Why are you always doing this to me?! Why?!!" Sam was at the end of his tether with Dean's constant teasing and his own hankering emotions for the blonde. His fists balled up at his sides trying to rein his rage. For the second time, Dean was caught with terror by Sam's sudden change of mood. The sneaky part of him quickly checked out Sam's eyes, satisfied that they weren't red, he instantly put on a brave front and replied angrily, "Whatchu talking about?! I want nothing from you, you Moron!! So lighten up!!" 

Sam stalked dangerously close to Dean that the blonde had to tilt his neck up to look at him. "Have you forgotten what happened to me the last time?!" Sam growled. "NO I'VE NOT! Are you threatening me?! You don't care to tell me WHY!! you fool!!" Dean retorted, unwilling to be intimidated by the taller boy even when he did feel a little scared. Dean's mind was reeling with what's happening here. Since when was having fun became a problem between them?! Why is Sam being so sensitive lately, he don't understand?! Should he blame this fucking alpha thing that's going on with Sam?

"You're the fool here, Dean!! You're so fucking oblivious that it's not even funny anymore!!" Sam retaliated indignantly at Dean's face. Dean was shocked, mainly due to Sam's heated words, literally and non-literally, spat at his face. Staring back at Sam he asked, "What am I oblivious about?!" his voice actually sounded more curious than spiteful, much to his chagrin. He didn't want Sam to think he's backing out on this fight. Sam's stance dropped immediately after hearing Dean's question. Slowly he took a step backwards and turned around before murmuring "nevermind" to Dean. Baffled, Dean leapt forward and turned Sam's shoulder to face him. "Tell me...please..." Dean asked calmly, pulling Sam's gaze with his and was taken aback when he saw tears in his friend's eyes. 

Sam finally met his gaze and with a sad smile, he said, "You're oblivious to my feelings for you all this time... that I am in love with you.."


	9. Chapter 9

Dean was rendered speechless by Sam's confession that he still kept his gaze on the taller boy. Sam's heart beat erratically against his chest and he quickly lowered his gaze to the ground. Dean's silence was making him really nervous. He shut his eyes and prayed silently for Dean to feel the same way for him. "I....I don't know what to say....Sam..." said Dean finally. Sam's withheld tears escaped his closed lids. Dean didn't love him. 

For the first time in his life, Dean can't find anything else to say. This was new to him, he's never been in love before so he didn't know the feeling and now that his best friend has uttered that very word to him, he didn't know how to act. But he felt the pain, the sadness, for Sam, for him and for them because he knew this will affect their beautiful friendship somehow. He wished he felt the same way for Sam and made him happy. He wished that he could just tell Sam that he loved him too so as not to hurt his best friend but he can't lie to Sam and to himself. He loved Sam but like a brother he never had. Without realising, his own tears fell down his face at this revelation. 

"I'm so sorry......" Dean whispered softly amidst the tears. Sam looked up at him finally. He summoned his courage and brought his hand to brush Dean's tears away gently. Smiling sadly, he whispered, "It's okay Dean...I will be okay....we will be okay...please don't cry.. we are still friends...I don't want us to lose our friendship." Dean began crying uncontrollably and kept saying sorry that Sam pulled his shaking body into his arms, soothing him with comforting words even when his own heart was breaking into pieces.

Sam dared to hope that Dean will return his affection one day but for now, it didn't matter. Sam knew that he will hold on to this love he has, only for Dean and that there will be no other.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean pushed the food on his plate around. He has no appetite and wasn't paying attention to what his mom was saying. Ellen stopped talking and watched her son's behavior at the table. Dean never refused food especially the one that she made now, it was his favorite. Something was up and she's going to find out. 

"What's wrong..?" she asked gently, looking at the boy's swollen eyes. He had been crying in his room after he and Sam parted ways earlier. 

Dean just shrugged and not meet her gaze. Ellen waited a bit before she got up and cleared both their plates. She had lost her appetite too. Dean let her when she came over to pull his hand and led them towards the living room. She motioned for Dean to sit next to her on the couch and tried asking again.

"Did you and Sam had a fight?" 

Dean just shook his head slightly and kept staring at his folded hands on his lap.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" probed Ellen. He shook his head again. As a mother, albeit not his natural one, Ellen could sense what's going on. They often confided with each other and shared most their problems. Right now Dean's silence bothered her. She and Bobby knew that Sam has feelings for Dean but they chose not to interfere. And if she guessed right, Sam must have confessed to Dean hence her son's dilemma. Still she won't say anything till Dean's ready to tell. Patience has always been Ellen's virtue and her job as a nurse helped bolster that good attitude. 

Ellen reached for Dean's hand and clasped it in hers, offered her assurance in a way when words aren't enough. Dean sighed and turned to look at this kind and selfless woman who has loved him unconditionally like her own that he relented. 

"Sam's in love with me....but I don't feel the same way, mom...I can't..I'm worried things might change between us. Sam's my best friend and I did this to him. I felt really guilty..." Dean said sadly. He wished he could turn back the clock to where they first met and kept his distance. He has ruined everything and school going to start soon. They were really looking forward to studying and join any extra activities together. Now it's gonna be awkward between them even though Sam has assured him that it won't. Ellen looked at Dean, even with a frowning face he still looked beautiful. She knew Sam fell in love with that blessed good looks first and then Dean's engaging personality. Dean didn't realise the effect he had on others. People wanted to be around him all the time though he chose his friends carefully despite his popularity. Sam held his own too with deep dimples on his cheeks when he smiled and that cute floppy brown hair. Anyone will be lucky to have him and he's quite chivalrous, always letting Dean have his way. He's going to be a truly awesome Alpha when he got older. If Dean presents as an omega, which Ellen highly suspected he will, the boys would make a very cute couple. She truly hoped Dean will open up his heart to love Sam one day but for now, she's going to have a grown up talk with her son. But things were so different in Bobby's household. Sam locked himself up in his room and missed dinner altogether. Bobby was beside himself with worry but can't seem to do anything about it so he left his brooding nephew alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Things did change somewhat between them, it's like they became grown-ups overnight. Sam seemed to be much calmer and more thoughtful than before and it grated on Dean a little. He missed the frivolous fun and games they used to have since the day they first met. Dean wanted to rectify this friendship so much but he didn't even know where to start.

He thought of his 16th birthday that's coming up soon, perhaps he will ask his mom if he could have a birthday party at home. Dean will get Sam involved in all the exciting preparations and he will introduce him to his buddies from school, feeling kind of regret now for not hanging around them much in the summer. Yes, that's exactly what he planned to do, he hoped that Sam missed their good old days too and his bestfriend will find someone much worthy of his love than Dean when school reopened in a few days.

He didn't foresee his own possessiveness when that actually happens later. 

School reopened with a buzz. Bobby sent the boys to school in his truck. He promised Dean the old chevy that he's been working on for his birthday and after he got his licence. The boy was so excited that he helped the old man spruced up the black beauty too. Bobby disapproved him driving Ellen's car for now even when the woman have faith in that kid. Sam will have his birthday 2 months after Dean's and all he wanted was the old truck they possessed. Bobby's going to restore it to it's former glory. Sam's humility since The Confession (that's what he and Ellen called it) was getting more obvious. He's worried his nephew's turning into a saint in his wake. 

They were surrounded by Dean's school mates the minute they arrived. Quick introductions were made to Sam and the gang whilst Dean apologized profusedly to his friends for his missing in action status during the summer. Sam looked at them with amazement. The mix of alpha, beta and omega friends that Dean have made him comfortable already. They knew instantly that Sam was an alpha for he was the tallest and biggest among them and teased Dean mercilessly for his "delay". Dean took no offence whatsover, this was how they were when they got together, so he noogied said friend who announced his unknown status. 

Sam smiled warmly at Dean's antics with his friends. It's not going to be so bad after all, he thought. At least Dean was laughing again, Sam had missed that laughter so much. Few pretty girls walked past them and giggled. One of the boys, an alpha, whistled loudly, getting their attention but the girls were busy whispering to each other and smiling at Sam who smiled back shyly. 

Dean didn't miss the exchange and he was surprised to find himself not quite liking what he saw. He shrugged off this notion and quickly called out to his friends to enter the school building.


	12. Chapter 12

The boys shared most of the classes and found seats next to each other to their relieved. One of the girls they saw earlier hurriedly sat in front of Sam and introduced herself to him as Evie followed by a flirty "and I'm an omega" remark. Sam saw Dean rolled his eyes while he exchanged pleasantries with the frisky blond girl but he let it go. 

Whatever Dean's problem was, he will find out later because right now, all Sam's interested in was concentrate on the lesson being taught. The alpha vowed to repay his uncle's kindness by being successful in the future. He hoped Dean has the same goals but the boy seemed too playful at times. Dean clearly needs guidance and Sam was willing to show him. His love for Dean went beyond infatuation to protection. 

Dean stared at his friend. He thought that Sam's gonna be disgusted with her too but then the alpha was all nice and polite that the girl's still smiling stupidly in her seat. He must admit that Sam looked really good in that dark blue chambray shirt and black jeans, no wonder all the girls go gaga over him. Plus he has that height advantage. 

Dean felt inadequate because of his unknown status though he had his fair share of admirers from both genders. He didn't care what he will turn out to be, he just wanted to present already. Tapping his pencil on the desk impatiently, he willed for the time to go by fast for lunch break so that he can meet up with his other friends. The teacher warned him to stop the noise and Dean sighed tiredly. He already started to hate his first day of school.

Days went by and Sam made quite a number of new friends and more female admirers. They really dig his height somewhat plus his maturity was a breath of fresh air since most of the boys were loud and nasty. The girls felt happy and safe around the attentive alpha. If Dean was bothered by Evie, nothing prepared him for his uneasiness at Sam's newfound popularity among the girls. But wasn't that exactly what he wanted for Sam? To loosen up and be happy, forget about his feelings for Dean and move on. Or was it what Dean really wanted? He was appalled at his growing resentment at the girls who shamelessly threw themselves at Sam. 

Dean berated himself for his own selfishness. Sam deserved to be happy after what happened between them. Dean used to the popularity before, now it's Sam's turn to shine. He then walked away quietly from Sam's new groupie. Amidst the excitement around him, Sam's eyes never left Dean's back till the boy turned the corner. Beneath that calm exterior, Sam was actually worried. Worried for Dean.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean fell sick the night before his birthday but he refused to cancel the party. He has invited most of his friends from school, even Sam's groupie tomorrow evening. Ellen relented knowing how stubborn Dean can get. So she diligently attended to her sick son till he fell asleep at about 2 am. 

She was exhausted but smiled gratefully at the cheerful birthday decorations in the living room downstairs made by Sam and Bobby. She's going to make the birthday cake and food for the party herself. Dean promised to get better and help her in the morning, he was truly excited for his Big day. Well, Dean always love parties and Ellen never failed to indulge him. She wondered if she spoiled Dean too much sometimes and went straight to bed without changing her clothes.

Earlier that day she had a talk with Sammy alone in the kitchen about school, friends and of course, Dean. Sam seemed to fit well in his new environment and that his grades were promising. Ellen congratulated him for his achievements and asked about Dean. Sam told her that they've been studying a lot together lately and that's why Dean was super excited for this party. 

Ellen asked Sam if he met anyone he liked in school and he plainly told her he has no interest for anyone but her son. Gently, she asked the boy if he was still waiting for Dean. Sam told her that he feels that there's a small chance that Dean might feel the same way judging by the boy's behavior recently. Ellen didn't make any comment. 

Sam may seem mature and all but his young heart still needed to grow, so she let him be. She wondered what sort of behavior Dean was displaying now towards Sam and she surely hoped that her son's not giving any more mix signals to the poor handsome boy. She will have another talk with her son. It seemed like motherhood just got more challenging by the day.

Dean woke up feeling much better than last night. He can't wait for the party later and went straight to the kitchen. Ellen has already begun preparing his favorite food on the counter top. Dean came to her side and gave her a warm hug and kiss and whispered thank you.

"Happy birthday sweetheart...how do you feel now?" Ellen pressed her palm on his forehead. The heat was gone but his cheeks still looked a little flush. "Feel much better mom..." Dean assured. "You sure baby?" Ellen asked doubtful 

"Mom!!! Please don't call me that in front of my friends...promise...?!" Dean whined. Ellen laughed and promised. "Okay, you go have a shower now and we'll have breakfast. You still need to take some medicine alright baby?..oops!" Ellen clamped her mouth stifling her laughter.

"Mommmm!!!" Dean whined again and trudged grumpily up the stairs to the bathroom. 

Smiling, Ellen mouthed "sorry' to Dean and went back to the tasks at hand.


	14. Chapter 14

The guests kept coming till both floors packed with kids even on the staircase. Ellen was slightly annoyed at Dean for not telling her the truth about his guests list. He insisted that he only invited half of them and the rest were unknown to him. His friends must've invited their other friends or these people invited themselves to his party. Loud pop music blared and the kids started dancing to the beat. Sam and Bobby moved the huge couch and table outside to make room for the young dancers. Ellen shook her head exasperatedly calling Dean to the kitchen to check if they have enough food for the guests. 

Ellen was glad she went grocery shopping the day before and bought those jumbo packs of frozen chicken wings. She didn't think to cook them today after that huge spread outside. Efficiently, she got to work on them with Dean's help. The loud music and laughter from the living room filtered through the kitchen.The guests were clearly having a good time and Dean was so happy, even for Sam's groupie. It's going to be an awesome party and they are going to talk about it in school on Monday! Whistling happily, Dean dumped the bowl of frozen chicken in the new microwave oven and turned around to ask his mom how long to get them cooking when suddenly he slammed onto a tall alpha who just entered the kitchen. The alpha quickly grab hold of Dean when he almost lost his footing at the impact. 

Dean was about to apologize when he saw the handsome alpha stared down at him with his icy blue-grey eyes and sly smile. The stranger has been watching Dean the whole time since he arrived and he had wanted him bad. Wasting no time, he quickly grinded his crotch lewdly against Dean's and his mouth slobbered wetly on the boy's neck. Something hot triggered inside Dean, his body heated up rapidly and turned pliant against the stranger's urgent ministrations. His heart was beating fast and strong. The alpha's eyes darkened and widened in interest when Dean's eyes began to dilate and gold rimmed the beautiful green orbs. A presenting omega, how did he get this lucky he thought. Dean heard his mom's distress voice shouting at the alpha to let go. The alpha ignored her cries and kept rutting against his lower body. Something wet trickled down Dean's pants and the sweet smell permeated the air making him writhed and moaned in agony, clinging helplessly to the lusting alpha. 

Sudden loud umpf came from the lusting alpha and Dean fell backwards to his crying mom opened arms. Blurrily he saw Sam pounding furiously at the stranger's face and Bobby was shouting and trying to stop him from killing the man. Guests came rushing into the kitchen to witness the commotion. Few of his friends helped Bobby subdued an angry Sam and rescued the groaning alpha away from more blows. His handsome face was smeared with blood that Dean was hit with nausea. His wretching caught Sam's attention that the alpha hurriedly scooped him up, ran upstairs to Dean's bedroom and locked the door. 

Ellen was panicking, thinking that Sam's not in his right mind and was going to take a helpless Dean now. She screamed at Bobby to go after the boys.


	15. Chapter 15

The racket outside Dean's room was unbelievable. Bobby was shouting and banging hard at the door while Ellen's anxious voice begging Sam to let her in. Sam walked closer to the door and growled at them to leave him and Dean alone. Sam can't risk opening the door when Dean's still vulnerable. Even Sam himself who vowed to protect Dean found it hard now to control his alpha desire to claim the omega, let alone other alphas out there and if he let them in, God knows what will happen to Dean. 

"OPEN UP SAMMY!!" Bobby yelled and rattled the door for the umpteenth time.  
"Sammy please open the door...let me take care of Dean...!" begged Ellen in tears. She was beside herself with worry.

Behind him, Dean was whimpering loudly in bed begging Sam to pacify his needs and alleviate his pain. 

Sam groaning in frustrations replied, "NO!!! Guys Please..!!...please... just listen to me...trust me on this please...I'm NOT going to hurt Dean. Tell the rest to go home, I will open this door once Dean's okay...please, just trust me..trust me..." his voice trailed softly hoping that his uncle and Ellen believed him. 

The banging stop and he could hear Ellen arguing fiercely with Bobby and then he could hear Bobby's voice telling the party of people to go home.Sam listened on as Ellen kept yelling and Bobby's calming her, till their voice and steps fade away then he turned to Dean. The sight almost made his resolve falter. Dean has removed all his clothing and was about to remove his boxers when Sam leapt forward onto the bed and stopped him. Dean mewled in ecstasy when Sam's hand grabbed both his wrists and pushed them down above his head. He gazed at the alpha above him with glinted eyes and begged for mercy.

"Alpha...do something..please....I can't take it anymore...please...Sammy..." Dean wanton moans and his wriggly suggestive body made the alpha let out a sudden animalistic growl. Dean responded eagerly to the sound. It's like deja vu except this time Sam wasn't in a rut though the dangerous combination of his alpha instinct and his teenage hormone was still driving him crazy! Dean's seduction was driving him insane!

"Sammy..take me..you want me, Sammy...you love me...I know you do...come fill me baby..." he begged again deliciously, his gaze darkened with desire at the alpha. Sam was so aroused that he instantly bent down and scent Dean's beautiful neck. Dean smelled heavenly, it was so intoxicating, his skin soft and warm and Sam could hear his heart beat clearly. The urge to claim the boy he loved so much was so overwhelming that he quickly bit the insides of his own cheeks so hard that they bled. Sam managed to save himself from drowning in lust. He extracted himself from Dean's body and opened the door, calling out to Bobby and Ellen. 

Dean growled in anger at Sam's desertion. Sam just walked away leaving him with their anxious caretakers. Dean will thank him for what he's done, which was nothing. The omega will probably forget about all this tomorrow after the heat's over. Sam thought he should feel good about this chivalrous act of his but the longing in his heart after the lust was gone had just deepened. The sorrow he felt now was irreparable. 

He couldn't claim the only omega he ever desired, ever.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam walked dispiritedly into his empty house. He grabbed Bobby's bottled whisky on the way to his room. Locking the door behind him and stared into the darkness. 

His mind went back to what happened. His chest tightened and the emotions he held earlier came rushing through. Questions after questions taunted his mind and hurting his heart.

What's the purpose of his existence on this earth? If he's not meant for Dean why was he fated to meet him?   
Why did God make Dean an omega? To mock him further?   
And why don't he just claim Dean just now and made him his?   
Was he a coward?   
Was being thoughtful worth the pain he's suffering right now? 

He slumped down to the floor and started to cry. This was too much for him to bear. He's too young to suffer a heartbreak such as this. So he opened the bottle and started drinking, numbing himself to this cruel world.


	17. Chapter 17

1992

"Hey..thanks for coming with me... I'm hella nervous right now Sammy. Don't think I can do it without you." Dean whispered near Sam's ear. There were a few couples waiting to be called for an interview by a guy named Balthazar? Dean thought that maybe a Russian owned this clinic and mentioned it to Sam who corrected him..

"Balthazar is a biblical name Dean..by the way, I'm just as nervous as you are now. He might ask a few very personal questions, you sure you want me to come in with you?" Sam asked carefully.

Dean rolled his eyes, unbelievable that he thought Sam would ask him such questions. "Since when my personal thing a problem with you?" he chided with a playful smirk on his face. Sam just gave him a sidelong glance and looked away. He too was smiling because Dean's right. When was it ever a problem? Sometimes Sam thought they might as well being born Siamese twins. They've come so far and so long together that they could surpassed any old married couple.

Sam's mind went back to the day after Dean presented as an omega. He had pulled himself together and set to face reality. Their friendship was first and foremost in his mind. His feelings...well...can take a backseat for now. He will deal with it later like always. Bobby was super mad when he found out that Sam drank the whole bottle of whiskey and chided himself for leaving it on the table. He kept his spirits under lock and key since. 

Sam was so sure that Dean would be glad that he didn't take advantage of Dean's dire situation that night but he had guessed wrong. Dean was utterly ashamed of himself, of his conduct, apparently he did remember all the things he had said to Sam during his heat. He refused to meet Sam that weekend and chose to stay in his room. 

Sam who was a little hungover slipped a note underneath Dean's room. In it he said that he had forgotten all about it and that Dean should come out and brace his new status. Sam will be waiting outside with that gift that Bobby promised him. 

That did the trick. Dean came out of his room finally looking sheepishly at Sam who was dangling the Impala car keys right in front of him. Dean smiled widely and snatched the keys from Sam's hand. He was about to run out to the car when Sam grabbed his wrist and pulled him back roughly towards him. Dean stared at him, surprised. Then Sam reached behind his pocket and pulled out a small square box out of his back pocket and gave it to Dean. 

"Happy birthday Dean.." he smiled warmly. Dean took the box from Sam's hand and opened it slowly. Inside was a beautiful Omega watch with dark brown leather straps. He turned it around and saw the tiny engravings at the back and brought it nearer to his vision to read. 

Most beautiful omega  
Dean

Dean had smiled with tears in his eyes and hugged Sam tightly.

"Thank you...for everything.." he whispered in Sam's ear.

"Sam!!" Dean's voice interrupted his reminiscence. He turned to look at Dean who was already standing in front of him. "They called. It's my turn. Come on!"   
Sam got up hurriedly from his seat and walked beside Dean. "What were you daydreaming about?" Dean asked chuckling. Sam just shrugged and smile. Dean shook his head in amusement and held Sam's hand in his to calm his own nerves.

His hand that was wearing the watch. Sam smiled again at the memory.


	18. Chapter 18

1992

Balthazar looked at the young men in front of him in admiration. He'd never seen a more handsome couple. The Alpha, Sam Wesson was intelligent, calm and a good looking man. He exuded strength and the undulated attention he gave to his beautiful omega was noteworthy. The omega was Dean Smith and an Adonis, enough said. Balthazar decided to approve their requests immediately.

Of course, Balthazar didn't see through their act. They have to feign a romantic relationship so that Dean could be approved for this artificial insemination process. The flamboyant owner was clearly impressed with Sam's successful career as a lawyer and Dean's maternal qualities that he skipped through a few unnecessary questions and get on to business.

"So... do you have any special requests for the type of donor?....I mean, height, hair and eye color and if they're successful in education or career? " Bal asked smiling contentedly. He hoped that the lovely couple wasn't too choosy because he already has in mind the perfect type for them and it's been frozen and stored in a vial for 2 days now. Too bad it can only be released after 6 months, though, to ensure that the donor didn't drop dead. 

Dean turned to look at Sam who stared back at him. He worried his lower lip and asked Sam softly. "What do you think Sammy?" Sam gave him a small smile and replied, "It's your choice Dean...however you want the baby to look like" The pain in his heart as he uttered the words to Dean was ineffable. He often wished that he was the father to their children.

Dean looked at him and nodded then turned his attention to Balthazar. "I don't mind how they looked like as long as they're healthy." he said confidently. Balthazar's smile was so huge that it filled up his face. "Well, it's set then!! Though I have some good news and bad news!" he announced dramatically. Dean's face fell and said, "Please...tell us the bad news first.." Quietly, Sam held Dean's hand, assuring him while waiting for Bal's explanation.

"Okaaayy... the bad news was that you have to wait out 6 months or more for us to release them to you and the Good news.......!! It was a perfect specimen which I'm very positive meant for you" Bal exclaimed confidently. Call him crazy but the minute he had laid eyes on the beautiful omega, he knew that Castiel's the right donor for Dean. Bal felt like a freaking Frankenstein but instead of creating a monster, he's going to create an angel!

Dean released a sigh of relief while Sam brought Dean's hand to his lips and kissed it. Bal resisted the urge to coo at the romantic display of affection. He can hardly wait for the day his "experiment" to happen. 

Happily, he guided Dean to the nurses station to get some mandatory health check-up done.


	19. Chapter 19

1992

Dean sat in Ellen's kitchen looking slightly pensive. Sam dropped him at his mom's place awhile ago and drove back to town to meet a client. His mom had been on his case since he got there. She wasn't too crazy about Dean's idea of getting an anonymous sperm donor from the clinic. Dean tried explaining his reasons to her many times but his mom wasn't convinced.

"Please think this through carefully, Dean. It's not as easy as it made out to be. Have you considered the child's future opinion about this? He or she might wanna know who their father was and how are you going to explain to them then?" cautioned Ellen worryingly. She will never understand why Dean adamantly refused to accept Sam's sincere offer in using his sperm instead. Sam was willing to do it the scientific way with Dean. His sacrifices, endless. She thought it was perfect since they were best friends who lived together and could share the responsibilities of raising their child together. So she brought up Sam's idea again and this time, Dean really put his foot down.

"Mom...trust me..! I've thought about it a lot but I just can't bring myself to do it. It's easy for you guys to think that it's a great call but I can't do that to Sam or myself, please understand. Haven't you already noticed our situation all these years?" Dean whined exasperatedly. He can't believe they're going to argue about this matter again especially after that happy news he got earlier at Balthazar's clinic. 

Ellen more than just noticed the boys' situation, she was baffled by their life decision. It's like a silent pact between them all these years. Sam's unwillingness to move on and chose to stay close to Dean even when it's eating him inside out. Dean, who's afraid of hurting Sam and added to his phobia of other alphas since that birthday incident, refused to date other people. Both she and Bobby had tried so hard to encourage the boys to expand their social circles but their words and counsels fell on deaf ears. 

The good thing about this was that Sam as a gifted student skipped 2 grades in high school and off to a prestigious college with high recommendations from the school and his teachers. Dean with his talent in baking graduated high school and went on to get a degree from a known culinary academy. Life was almost perfect for them and Ellen can't help wish that it will get better. Her high hopes for them to end up together as mates never leave. 

But now this.

Ellen rubbed her temple as she felt a headache coming. She looked at her 22-year-old son with concern. 'What?.." Dean asked softly when his mom kept looking at him. "Nothing Dean..." she replied quietly.

"No, mom, what is it?.." he insisted. She simply shook her head, looking away. He disliked it when his mom went all quiet like this. "Please mom, tell me what you're thinking..." 

Ellen pulled herself to sit up straight, looking directly into Dean's curious green eyes and said, "I think.... you are going to make a big mistake"


	20. Chapter 20

1992

Sam came home to find Dean sitting on the couch in the living room. The TV was on but he's not watching. He was moping.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked concerned, when Dean didn't even acknowledge his presence. 

"Do you think it's a mistake?" Dean asked without looking at Sam. Surprised, Sam asked him back, frowning. "What was?" 

"Me getting a sperm donor" Dean grumbled lowly. Ah, Sam got it now. Ellen must have said that to him earlier.

Sam didn't give a reply and went to the kitchen instead to grab a couple of beers. He then turned off the tv and sat next to Dean. The omega was still wearing the same clothes he had on earlier and it's almost 10 pm. 

"Talk?" Sam offered gently offering a can to Dean. Dean turned to look at the alpha who looked kind of worn out.

He berated himself for his selfishness. Smiling, he asked softly, "Later. Did the meeting went well?" 

Sam smiled and replied, "Yes it did, thank you. Did you eat?" 

Dean shook his head and replied, "No appetite. Have you?" 

"Come on, let's go." ignoring his question, the alpha got up and placed both beers on the coffee table. He then pulled Dean's hand. The omega looked up at him, puzzled "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere. You'll see." Sam responded with a knowing smile. He's going to cheer him up. Dean returned the smile and followed the alpha out of the apartment.

Castiel kept looking at his watch. He couldn't be bothered with discretion anymore. He wanted to get out of that place. It's too loud and his present company was making all sorts of subtle and not too subtle advances at him since they got there. Cas was obligated, Hannah had told him that it was his turn to take her out to dinner. So he did and after that, she suggested that they come here, to this loud pub, to unwind. And yes, Cas needed to unwind, at home, alone, in his bed. He had a long day at the office and was looking forward to a quick tv dinner and a hot bath. But he had stupidly answered Hannah's call before he had the chance to look at the caller's name on the phone. 

"It's Friday night Cas and the night's still young and we're still young. You should relax and enjoy yourself.... you've been working too hard." Hannah teased. Cas thought that she had half of it right, the enjoy yourself part, without her. Forcing a smile, he said, "Sorry Hannah. I've never been a really good company and yes I've been working very hard cause I've bills to pay." 

Hannah didn't seem to catch the drift and went on to say, "And that's another thing. If only you had continued your late father's successful business, you won't have to work so hard like this Castiel." 

Castiel's jaw tightened, "Don't." he warned, index finger pointing at Hannah.

Hannah just shrugged and muttered sorry. Cas signalled for the waitress to get him another beer. He might as well get himself drunk so that this "date" would be more bearable. 

Dean laughed when they got to the front of the pub. Sam sure knows how to uplift his spirit. Memories came rushing in his head when Sam laughed along with him. 

"Remember Dean?" Sam asked still laughing. "How could I forget?" Dean laughed and replied immediately. 

It was 1986 and the boys just turned 17. They've been wanting to go to that new pub to drink. Most of the boys in school boasted about being there already and how cool that place was. Sam and Dean didn't want to feel left out. They really wanted to be there but since they were underage, one of Dean's friends offered them some fake IDs. Apparently, there's no need for those as the pub was buzzing with people and the man who screened the influx of patrons was overwhelmed. Sam and Dean had a very good time that night laughing and drinking glasses after glasses of beer that they didn't see what's coming as they were seated at the far end of the room.

The pub got raid by the police, someone had tipped them off about an illegal drug activity in the vicinity. Everything happened so fast when the boys finally aware of the commotion around them. Suddenly, someone grabbed them away by their collars and it was the pub's owner who immediately noticed that the boys were underage. Grunting, the man dragged the inebriated kids to the hidden basement downstairs. "Stay there!!" the owner ordered angrily and locked them in from the outside. He clearly didn't need another set of charges against him by the cops. 

The boys looked around them and laughed hysterically. They were surrounded by crates and crates and crates of free beer!!

The owner was cleared by the cops. The tip off was a hoax and the boys were later freed by the relieved owner and Sam's uncle Bobby who happened to know the man. Needless to say, the boys received the worst punishment they ever had that lasted 3 months. 

Hannah watched Castiel walked away in disbelief. She was actually talking when he abruptly excused himself to go the bathroom. It's almost like he can't wait for her to get out of his hair. Annoyed, she harrumphed loudly in her seat. Castiel didn't know who he's messing with. Hannah's not a quitter and she will get him someday, someway, somehow. Taking a quick gulp of beer, she waited impatiently for her man to come back. 

Sam and Dean sat at the bar. The owner remembered the boys and they had a good laugh reminiscing the past. Dean ordered a huge plate of buffalo wings as his appetite came back full force. Sam was just happy to see him smiling and laughing again. He will talk to Ellen tomorrow and let her see from Dean's perspective.

Castiel splashed the water on his face furiously. He was getting tipsy and drowsy listening to Hannah's boring rambles. That woman could really talk! He snatched the paper towel from the holder and wiped his face angrily. Cursing under his breath, he made his way out of the bathroom and as he was walking towards Hannah, he heard a sudden peals of laughter coming from the bar. Curious, he turned to look at the source. Two young men about his age were laughing hysterically with the bartender. He could only make out the sides of their faces and suddenly one of them turned to his direction. 

Castiel's heart stopped immediately when the stranger's beautiful eyes met his.


	21. Chapter 21

1992

Something powerful forced Dean's eyes to the floor. A few feet away stood a very attractive alpha with dark messy hair and penetrating blue eyes. Those eyes were staring hard at him now. Dean felt a sudden rush of excitement and curiosity that tingled throughout his omega's body at the alpha's attention. He stared back hypnotized, hoping that the alpha will say or do something about this tension between them immediately. 

Castiel can't looked away, he was extremely distracted by this vision before him. The beautiful green-eyed man was an omega, there's no question about it. Everything about him screamed omega! Castiel wanted him. The urgent need to reach out to him, to talk to him and touch him made Castiel head swim. 

He was about to move towards the bar when suddenly the omega's friend pulled him across the shoulder and whispered close to his ear. Castiel's stance stiffened in anger at the sight. Frustrated, he quickly turned and walked away that he missed Dean turning back to look at him. 

Dean's heart raced with anxiety when he saw the alpha walked away in a hurry. The omega jumped off his stool and was about to go after him when Sam pulled his wrist. The alpha asked him what's wrong but Dean ignored him. His curious eyes immediately scanned the room for the dashing alpha hoping to spot the man. Distress apparent on the omega's face. 

Castiel hurried to his table and pulled Hannah's hand. The omega was caught by surprise when Cas led them out to his car at the parking lot. "Cas! What happened? Where are we going?!" she asked baffled. "I need to get out of here now." Cas told. "But why ?" Hannah asked curiously. "Just Get in the car Hannah!" Cas growled in his alpha's voice. Hannah obeyed instantly. If this was what she think it was, maybe Cas wanted to do something to her finally. She hoped that it's sexual frustrations she had just witnessed on Cas face. Smiling inwardly, she wished hard that they're on the way to his home.

"Dean! What's wrong?!" Sam asked for the third time. Dean turned to look at the alpha's worried face but he couldn't utter a word. His heart and mind was reeling with curiosity at the stranger's sudden disappearance. He tried to pull his hand away but Sam won't let go. He found his voice finally, "Sa..mm..!! let go of me please" Dean beg anxiously. He was panicking and he needed to go find the blue eyed alpha now. His alpha. Dean was totally surprised by this revelation. He never felt like this for an alpha or anyone. Was this love he's finally feeling? So strong was his desire that he yanked his hand away from Sam's strong grip and tore across the room scanning the alpha. Dean searched in vain everywhere but he couldn't be found. 

Overwhelmed with sadness and desperation Dean walked back towards the bar where Sam stood waiting. His chest tightened and his face warmed when hot tears began to fill his eyes. Sam saw the desolation on Dean's face that he strode forward and pulled Dean into his arms. 

"Shush..Dean. Let's get out of here, come on.." Sam rubbed Dean's back, calming him with gentle voice. He wondered what's wrong with the omega. Who was he looking for? His mind troubled at the thought of someone finally catching the omega's attention. Jealousy shot through his veins that he quickly calmed himself down by taking deep breaths. The alpha then held Dean's hand and led them out of the bar. 

Sam needed to know what happened to Dean even when he already knew the answer.


	22. Chapter 22

1992

Hannah's eyes never left Cas's face. The alpha drove quietly and she could feel the tension beneath his calm exterior. She kept her mouth shut where usually she will bombard him with questions. Hannah was so busy staring at the alpha to notice that they've arrived in front of her apartment building. Cas didn't even turned off the engine when he bid her good night. Hannah's eyes widened at his words but she's afraid to ask him anything. The serious look on his face left no room for argument so she got out and slammed the door in protest. Cas pulled the car away in haste. 

He was glad that Hannah didn't put up a fight like she usually did. It's getting more and more difficult to end their meetings lately. Cas' mind went back to the male green eyed omega. He knew that the beautiful man too felt the amazing strong connection between them. Cas has heard about true mates before. Even though he couldn't smell the omega as the man was clearly using scent blockers like the rest of them there, Cas was absolutely sure that they were meant for each other till that taller alpha touched his object of affection.

Cas was glad that he managed to control his fury back there. He could only imagine the chaos he would start if he failed. The alpha could easily lose it sometimes especially when it concerned something he really cared about and he truly cared for the green eyed omega. Finally, someone captured his heart and mind and within such a short time. The feeling was so unreal that Cas would love to relive that moment again. The thought of kissing that sweet omega's face and cradled his perfect body in his arms made Cas' heart bloomed in his chest. But green eyes has a boyfriend, and then he suddenly remembered. 

His sperm in Bal's cryobank. No omega would want him anyway if they knew his secret. 

Sighing deeply, Cas continued driving with heaviness in his heart. He rested his left elbow on the opened window and drove with one hand. Rubbing his temple, he willed for the longing to go away. He has to forget about green eyes and hoped that they don't cross each others path in the future. 

Sam and Dean were back sitting on the couch in the living room. It's like they've never left. Sam's success at cheering the omega earlier was dampened by this current event that had his friend in tears. Concern and dread were warring in Sam's heart and mind. He wanted to ask Dean what happened but he was so afraid of the answer and he didn't think he could handle any more heartache. For years, they had peace even when there's no love, at least from Dean.

"What's going on Dean?" he asked finally.

Dean turned to look at Sam. His eyes reddened with tears and he quickly brushed off a few that trailed down his face. 

"I don't know how to do this Sam... I want to tell you... but I don't think I can..." he whimpered softly and new tears start falling.

"Try me..." Sam professed.

"Please... forgive me...." Dean cried with his hands covering his face. Elbows on his knees. 

"Please...just tell me, Dean... I can handle it.." Sam's heart was beginning to beat erratically, this anticipation's killing him. Dean's killing him for the thing he's about to say and Sam falsely thought that he could handle it anyway.

Dean cried some more and Sam got up and crouched in front of him. The alpha pulled the omega's hands away from his face and wiped the tears. 

"Tell me..." Sam encouraged gently looking into Dean's eyes. His calmness belied his pain. 

Dean looked sadly into his best friend's eyes and said, "...I found my alpha." 

Sam's heart shattered to pieces and he began to cry.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the rating to explicit for the upcoming chapters...sorry! :p
> 
> hope you still enjoy my little story... and thank you again for reading and everything! bless you..xoxoxo

1992

Dean cried along with Sam who lay his grief in his lap. The sound of sorrow they let out was harrowing. He didn't mean to hurt the alpha but the truth needed to be told. The omega can't hide his yearning for the blue eyes alpha from Sam even if he wanted to. The alpha will see through him instantly and now it hurt them both so much in a way they could never explain. History has repeated itself and it's Dean's doing all over again. He cried harder at the fact and held Sam's shaking form tighter. 

Sam was inconsolable. Sadness and regret consumed his being. Sad, for the all the things they went through together, he still can't make Dean love him. Regret, at the irony of his last effort at making the omega happy turned out to be his own ruination. Sam can't control his emotions anymore this time so he let it all out. He has to or he will die with a broken heart. 

They stayed like that for a very long time till Sam pulled away slowly. Without words, he got up slowly, grabbed his car keys and left the apartment. Dean watched him went in silence. Cradling his head in his hand, he asked himself what's wrong with him? Why can't he love Sam who loved him with all his heart all these years? He's the only alpha Dean could trust and now the fear of losing him wrenched his heart. No amount of tears could subdue his misery. Falling for an alpha who deserted him and now his wonderful Sam will too. His howling reverberated throughout the apartment.

Sam drove around aimlessly. He's emotionally exhausted. He should've foreseen this happening eventually. Dean's still a human, after all, a beautiful man inside and out. No one could resist him especially Sam, who by some miracle managed to suppress all his feelings and desires for the omega all this time. Who was that lucky alpha who turned Dean's head finally? Sadness aside, Sam's head now filled with curiosity. The need to know his rival took an interesting turn in his already troubled mind. Why did he leave the pub when Dean was sure that he was his alpha?

Sam's going to find out about him. It was almost morning when he returned to the apartment. Dean was asleep on the couch in the same clothes again. Sam walked past him to the bedroom and grabbed a blanket. He then covered Dean's body with it and walked towards the bathroom. 

Letting the hot water run through his aching body, he thought of what he's going to do with his bleak life now. Fresh tears welled his eyes and he quickly washed his face angrily. Sam was so tired of being weak and something snapped inside of him. He's going to be a different person that Dean ever knew. 


	24. Chapter 24

Castiel slumped on his couch in the living room. Staring at the ceiling, he began to ponder over the event earlier, trying in vain to forget the omega but the more he tried the stronger he yearned for the green eyed beauty. He sighed and groaned at his helplessness.

Pulling his body upright, Cas began questioning his actions. Was he being too rash by leaving? Had he misunderstood the intimacy between the two men? They could be brothers or very close friends because Cas was pretty sure the longing in the omega's eyes wasn't just his illusions. He wished they were closer so he could see if there were any bite marks on him. And what if there were and the omega had dared to stray when his alpha least suspected it? But he didn't seem to be the cheating kind. 

Cas should've just waited and see, he has let his impulsive nature took over like always. 

Groaning with frustrations, Cas immediately stopped his train of thoughts. He was bewildered that he even bothered to conjure up all these possibilities in his mind when he already lost the omega. Or has he? Hastily, he got up and walked out the door. He needed to get back to the pub and prayed that he's not too late. 

"They left like 20 minutes ago." the bartender told the anxious alpha. Cas tried to hide his disappointment from the burly alpha but failed miserably. He had hoped the omega was still around but the pub was almost empty and it was easy to spot anyone. "Do you know them? Their names?" Cas asked urgently. "Sam and Dean...Why'd you wanna know??" the man asked curiously. "Nothing. They looked like my former high school mates.....I forgot their names." Cas lied. The bartender, satisfied with his answer went on talking. "Oh! you boys caused a hell lot of trouble in my pub! Should've burnt that school of yours years ago!" he said laughing. Castiel joined in the laughter and asked again. "Perhaps you should..." he laughed, convinced that the alpha bought his lie, he continued. "So Sam's the alpha now then huh? I mean he's big and tall anyways." 

"Yeah..poor kid, always hanging around Dean....waiting.." the bartender trailed while wiping the counter top. "Waiting to be his alpha.." Cas supplied when he was actually fishing for information. "Yep! and he's still.....waiting" the man gave an exaggerated sigh. 

So his name is Dean. It's a small progress but Cas could work from there. He couldn't possibly ask the bartender for Dean's last name, it will arouse suspicions in that jolly alpha. Cas continued to make a few small talks and drank a beer before he headed home. 

"Dean...." Castiel said again smiling. His beautiful omega's name is Dean and Cas loved it very much.


	25. Chapter 25

Castiel resorted to begging now when Bal ardently refused his request to discard his specimen. "Please, Bal. I will pay you every cent, I promised please, just throw it away." 

Balthazar sighed, he's not going to give in Cas' pleas. He already promised the omega and he won't breach their contract or he'll be heavily sued! And it's not just about the money, Bal was actually excited over this baby, the product combination of Cas and Dean. He can't wait to see how the baby turned out and wished he could just tell Cas who the recipient was to get the alpha all excited. Hell! HE was excited the first time he laid eyes on Dean Smith and Bal was a beta!. 

"I really can't do that Castiel. We've already signed the contract and the poor omega really needed a child badly. I can't do that, I won't. I hope you understand." Bal asserted solemnly. 

"Can't they use another, Bal? I'm sure you have enough stock here. It's not really important to use mine right?" Cas tried again, truly hoping that Bal will relent.

"Believe it or not, it's important. The couple specifically asked for your colorings Cas and I told them it's available." a little white lie will do no harm. Bal thought.

"By the way, why the sudden change of mind?" he asked the alpha curiously. Cas looked defeated. He's not getting anywhere with Bal and they've been arguing for the past hour. A part of him wanted to help the said omega and his partner and another part of him was sure he's going to find Dean soon. So he told Bal about his quest for his omega named Dean and was afraid if they ended up together, his omega wouldn't like the idea of his paternity elsewhere. 

"Dean what?" Bal asked nervously. Surely not that Dean? Did any of his staff leak the secret information to the alpha? 

"That's the thing, I didn't even know his last name" Cas replied dejectedly not looking at the beta.

Bal sighed discreetly. That was close and uncanny. What are the chances of two omegas with uncommon names linked to the alpha? Bal laughed nervously and asked, "What's he? A cocktail waitress?" 

"It's not funny, Bal. I really wanted him, bad. But he has an alpha friend, Sam who's in love with him." Cas added sadly.

Balthazar paled instantly. Now, this couldn't be a coincidence. He quickly got out of his seat to grab the hot coffee on the machine. He can't let Cas detect his nervousness. Bal sipped the hot beverage hurriedly that it burnt his tongue. He hissed in pain. Anything to bring the color back to his face, he thought. 

Satisfied that his nerves were under control, he turned around and offered Castiel some coffee. The alpha declined. "You're sure he's just a friend?" Bal asked. He was getting more curious now. Those couple Sam and Dean, that came to his office are not mates then? IF....they're talking about the same people here. 

"The bartender told me. Why do you ask?" Castiel turned to be curious. 

"I don't know...I just thought that maybe he's off limits? Can you trust the bartender's words?" Bal gushed. His nerves came ten folds when Cas asked and looked at him strangely. Bal relaxed a little when Cas looked away.

"Yeah, he could be wrong. Nevermind Bal, do what you have to do and I'm so sorry to bother you." Cas said apologetically.

"It's okay buddy. Wish I could help. Are you going to visit your mom today?" Bal asked gently.

"Yes, I'm going now. She's not getting any better Bal but I really hope she can make it a few more years. I send her your love." Cas said standing by the door. 

"Thanks, Cas. Take care now. Call or text me whenever okay?" Bal bid him goodbye and closed the door behind him.

Oh my God...he thought.


	26. Chapter 26

Castiel held his mom's cold hand in his and looked into her eyes. "Promise me you take your medicine regularly. Or at least, get Juanita to remind you, mom" 

Ada smiled warmly at her son. She was always happy to see him but her son was such a worry wart that they ended up with serious conversations every time. 

"I promise Cassie. Juanita had enough on her plate to remind me to take my medicine regularly like I'm a 5-year-old snot!" Ada gave a playful sidelong glance and a smile at Juanita who was passing by with fresh laundry in her hand. 

The lovely 56-year-old Hispanic lady just chuckled and walked away. She had attended to the Novak family since she's 25. Both she and Ada were each other's confidante since they first met. Ada was 2 years younger than Juanita. Castiel sometimes felt like he has 2 mommies growing up and he was an only child. 

His late father Albert was a very busy alpha and he spent most of his time at the office running his prosperous shipping company. He was authoritative towards his only son and has high expectations from the boy.

Castiel shared both extreme traits from his parents. Ada was sophisticated yet fun loving while Albert was old school and serious. The older alpha had wanted Castiel to take over his business after college but Cas chose his career path in advertising instead. 

He was too creative to be handling shipping advice, invoices and such. He had worked for the same agency for two years now and he was happy. His mom was happy for him too. She discouraged Cas to continue her late husband business as she recognized her son's other talent. 

Ada sold her husband company after he died and started her own small fashion boutique. She had never been happier since. But a year ago, she was diagnosed with a Stage 2A cervical cancer. Castiel was distraught by the news that he promised to visit his mom as often as he could. She lived about an hour away from the city where Cas was. His mom was a very strong woman and even in this condition, she still looked great. She always dressed nicely even at home, always said to Castiel you'll never know who's gonna come visiting. 

Ada let her alpha son be his own man but she worried about his love life like any mother would. Smiling at him now she asked, "Have you met anyone you liked yet sweetheart?" 

Castiel returned her smile and replied, "I think I did mom.." The wide grin from Ada warmed his heart. He will do anything to make his mother happy till her last breath.


	27. Chapter 27

Dean woke up from a steamy dream about the blue eyes alpha and now he was in heat. Perspiring furiously, he quickly pushed the blanket away from his body, barely remembered having it there the first place. Sam must've put it on him. Sam? He's home, Dean thought. So he called out to the alpha but his room was shut. Maybe he was asleep and Dean turned to look at the time on the cable. It's 4 am. 

His body was heating up fast and his heart was beating faster. Dean was getting up from the couch when a sudden stabbing hit his lower abdomen that he screamed in agony. His legs were caught in the blanket and he fell hard onto the floor. 

The stabbing was relentless that Dean bowled over with pain. He howled and pressed his stomach really hard with his crossed arms. The medication for his heat was in the kitchen but he can't get up. "Sam!!...I'm in heat..please..." he whimpered loudly, hoping that the alpha could hear him. Slick gushed from his throbbing entrance. The stimulating pain and pleasure were too much for him to handle. He seldom got those pains during his heat, something must've triggered it. He then thought of the spicy wings he had earlier and he groaned louder at his carelessness. 

Dean can barely breathe trying to suppress the physical torments of his body that he thought he could pass out or die on the floor like this. He prayed hard that Sam could hear his suffering and help him like he always did. Dean didn't want to think otherwise, that Sam chose to let him deal with it alone because of what Dean had said tonight. 

Sam could hear Dean's groans and whimpers from his room clearly. He tried to cover his ears with the pillows, shutting out the pitiful sound of the omega pleading for his help. Sam wanted to be that other guy for once, that other type of alpha who didn't care about anything but himself. He wasn't Dean's alpha, so why should he help him? Did the omega think it was easy for Sam every time he was in heat? The lustful moans and the begging to be touched by Sam who could only look on helplessly because it's wrong to fuck someone who didn't love you!?!! Did he thought about Sam's own lust every time that happened?!! 

The cries grew louder outside and Sam can't bring himself to ignore anymore. He got out of his bed angrily and opened the door. Guilt filled his heart and mind completely at the sight of the distressed omega on the floor. 

The alpha rushed forward and cradled his upper body, "Dean, oh god! what's wrong?!!" The omega looked so pale and sweating that Sam was getting scared. He brushed his hand beneath Dean's bottom and found his pants wet with slick which the alpha already expected. Dean's folded arms were still pressing his abdomen and he writhed painfully.

"You're in pain?!" It was more of a statement than a question. Sam had thought earlier that Dean was just in heat. The pain that accompanied it was a very rare occurrence and he chastised himself for letting Dean suffer alone in the living room. 

Sam suddenly remembered the painkillers that Dean used to take months ago. "Dean..tell me where are the pills?" Dean tried to speak amidst the excruciating cramp, "top....kit..chen.." Sam laid him down gently and dashed to the kitchen opening up all the top cabinets searching for the medicine. Dean groaned loudly at another attack that Sam was panicking, trying to locate the drug. 

He cursed and slammed the doors till he found the elusive bottle at the far back of one of the shelves. Sam rushed back to the living room with a bottled water with one hand and the pills in another. He gently scooped Dean up into his arms and held him close.

Sam fed Dean the pills and water in one go. It took awhile but the aching in the omega's abdomen finally subsided. The slick has stopped flowing too and Sam brushed Dean's wet hair away from his face gently. He kissed Dean's forehead and whispered sadly, "I'm so sorry Dean...please forgive me...you're going to be alright now...I'm here..you'll be okay..." 

Dean looked up at the forlorn alpha and unwarranted tears fell from the corner of his eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

Dean raised his hand and cupped Sam's face gently. "Sam.....?"...he said looking up at the alpha who's still cradling him.

"Yes, Dean...?" Sam replied holding Dean's hand that was on his face.

"Are there any words better than thank you...? or sorry that I could say to you..?...cos those words don't justify for everything you've done for me.." Dean asked his tears still falling but he let them go. 

Sam gazed down at him, "Love??...you can say that too..." but then he grinned and Dean knew he was joking. Sam was trying to cheer him up again at the alpha's own expense.

Dean gave him a small smile and said, "You know I love you Sammy... "But never in that way..." Sam interrupted him, smiling. "I know Dean and it's okay. You don't have to thank me or apologize... I will still love you no matter what and you have no right to tell me to stop..."

"What am I going to do with you..?..." Dean said sadly.

 

Balthazar was thinking about the pros and cons of this pressing matter at hand.

He decided to go ahead with the initial plan. He hasn't done anything wrong as far as he was concerned. Yes, Cas had told him to discard his specimen but he also gave him the green light to keep it after. If they, Sam and Dean, still wanted the procedure, who was he to stop them? He made them a promise and that's ethical in Bal's book. This is God's doing, this strange twist of fate between Cas and the omega, not Balthazar, he merely carrying out his duty as God's servant. He almost laughed at that last thought. Bal was far from religious, in fact, he wanted to play God or scientist or whatever. All that matter to him was the beautiful creation that will grace this earth in about say one and a half year? and Bal could hardly wait. 

He picked up the phone and dialled the Wesson's residence.

Dean was making them dinner when the phone rang in the living room. Sam went to answer. 

"Hello..?" he greeted.  
"Hello....Is this Sam or Dean?" the caller replied.  
"Sam...who's this?" the alpha queried. The caller sounded familiar to him.  
"Balthazar from the clinic. How are you guys doing?" Bal answered cheerily.  
"Oh...hi..we're okay, thank you. You?" Sam countered politely.  
"I've never been better, thank you. By the way, there's a reason for this call, Mr. Wesson." Bal explained.  
"Please, call me Sam. What is it?" Sam asked turning to look at Dean who was peering at him quizzically. Sam mouthed "Balthazar" at him and the omega nodded and turned back to his tasks in the kitchen.  
"Sam, I talked to the doctors this morning and they gave me the consent to release the specimen to you earlier. In December to be exact, 4 months from now? How's that sound to you?" the beta asked happily.  
"Wow....that sounds good actually... but I need to ask Dean first. Can you hold on..? Sam asked.  
"Sure, take your time..." Bal replied calmly.

Sam told Dean about the call. Dean looked surprised but he told Sam to tell the beta to give him a month to think about it. Sam looked at him puzzled. He thought Dean wanted this baby real bad. Was he still hoping for his alpha? 

Sam told Bal about Dean's decision and he could detect a little disappointment in the beta's voice when he said okay. He hung up the phone and began to set the table.


	29. Chapter 29

Balthazar was perturbed. He didn't expect that. The omega seemed very anxious just days ago and now he wanted to wait? What's up? And what if Castiel managed to find him then Bal will be doomed. He bounced his foot nervously under the desk thinking what he should do next. Bal can't think of anything. Shit. This is not good, not good at all. 

"Why are you stalling, Dean?" Sam asked Dean over dinner. 

"No reason.." Dean replied quietly.

"I don't buy that. You've been wanting this baby for awhile..so what gives?" Sam countered.

Dean stopped eating and looked at Sam knowingly and then looked away. Sam understood and dropped the subject. He's right, Dean's waiting for his alpha and they continued eating in silence.

Castiel drove around town after visiting his mom. The alpha thought of stopping by the pub to see if the omega was there tonight. It was a Sunday evening, probably not but he went anyway. Dean wasn't there but the bartender was glad to see him again. They chatted and had a couple of beers. The burly alpha looked at him and smiled. Cas asked him what's wrong? The bigger alpha just shook his head in amusement and said, "The whole time we've been chatting, you only asked me about Dean like what? 10 times? Am I dealing with another Sammy here?" The handsome alpha blushed furiously, he hadn't realized he did that. The bartender just laughed. 

"Are they mates? Sam and Dean?" Cas asked hoping that the answer is no. "Nope, they're not. But they might as well be." replied the bartender with resignation.  
"Why do you say that?" Cas asked, curious. "Sam's uncle Bobby's my good friend. He told me that they been together since they were 15 and never been apart. Sam as you already know loves Dean and Dean.....well...he can't leave Sam..out of obligation maybe? I dunno....point is, they were stuck with each other, perhaps forever.." the bartender supplied apologetically. "You liked Dean huh?" he asked.

"More than like actually, I think I'm his alpha. What's their last name, if I may ask?" Cas declared.

"Sam Wesson and Dean Smith. Look, I'm not discouraging you whatsoever, but they are tight even when they're not mates. I just knew you for a short time, you're good and I don't wanna see you get hurt kiddo." the bartender cautioned gently. 

Cas thanked him for his advice and went home. Castiel was not easily deterred. If anything, the alpha was more driven to find his omega. As long as he's not mated, Castiel will not give up on him. He's ready to put up a fight with the other alpha Sam Wesson for Dean.


	30. Chapter 30

It has been 2 weeks since Castiel saw the omega at the pub. He's been searching everywhere for him, in town, the outskirts, the diners, cafes and even the libraries. He knew he could easily ask the bartender where they lived but the man already advised him to stay away. So there he was, stealing every free time to go out and looked for the elusive omega. He didn't mind doing this as his own punishment for leaving the pub abruptly the other night.

Sam was waiting impatiently for Dean to get ready. The alpha has a meeting in less than half hour and they were both running late for work. Dean worked as a pastry chef at an Italian cafe near downtown for almost a year now. He's been doing so well contributing new recipes to the existing traditional Italian fare.

"Dean!! Come on!!' Sam shouted from the living room. Dean hurriedly put on his shirt on his partially wet body. He has no time to dry it off properly with the towel. The alpha's a stickler when it comes to punctuality.

"I'm coming!!.." Dean ran out of his room slinging his bag across his body and slipped on his shoes near the front door. "We take your car? I wanna snooze..." Dean asked smiling. Sam shook his head exasperatedly, he was already late and now he has to send the omega first but he agreed like always when it comes to Dean.

Sam arrived at his office just in time for the meeting to begin. Dean started preparing the ingredients for the day. The cafe was a small one so there are only two of them working this section.Leah and himself.

Leah's wide eyes were staring at him now with a rolling pin pointing towards his crotch. "Are you planning to poke my organ with that thing?" Dean smirked and pointed at the tool the alpha was holding. She quickly put it away. "Dean...you forgot your scent blocker!" 

"Shiiiittt!!" he cursed banging his palms hard on the stainless steel counter. He forgot to put them on this morning because Sam rushed him.

"Don't smell like shit to me...you smell so gooooooood omega.." teased Leah chuckling. "Very funny!" Dean retorted. 

"Too bad Alessandro wasn't here....or he will scent marked you all over already." Leah teased further, giggling.

It's a running joke among the employees in the cafe. Alessandro, the cafe's owner was forever trying to get into Dean's pants. The 40-year-old alpha was already mated with 3 kids! But the omega loved his job so much so he stayed.

Despite Alessandro's constant flirting, he was actually a good boss and he trusted Dean with the kitchen. Dean's free to expand his creativity plus his boss wasn't there all the time. Right now, he's in Florence, Italy visiting his grandmother and Dean can work in peace for 3 weeks.

Sam didn't know about his boss' advances or he won't allow Dean to work. The alpha could be very possessive at times. 

Leah wasn't kidding, he could smell his own scent permeating the kitchen now. He grabbed a few lemons and began grating furiously, hoping to downplay his strong and sweet apple cinnamon smell. Leah looked on laughing.


	31. Chapter 31

"Hannah, I really can't today. I'm swamped with new projects and have yet to finalise the old ones, please understand. Raincheck?" Cas rushed through his words, hoping that Hannah believed how "busy" he was. He lied. The alpha was a fast and efficient worker that he always managed to complete his tasks before the datelines. 

"I've not seen you for weeks, Castiel.." she whined through the phone. Castiel sighed, "I promise you we'll meet soon. It's my treat next time anyway right?" 

"Yes.." grumbled Hannah. "Talk to you later?" Castiel added quickly. "Sure. Take care Cas." Hannah replied. "Thanks. You too Ha. .Click. Cas looked at the phone, amused. She hung up on him before he got the chance to say goodbye. Cas then called his co-worker Michael from the accounting department. "Mike, I'm ready, let's go."

Michael drove them to his favorite Italian cafe which was located a little further from downtown. The alpha was so excited telling Cas about the food they served especially their pastries and desserts. "....and wait till you see the baker, Castiel..fucking Adonis I tell you." the tall alpha gushed. "I thought you only like females?" Castiel chided playfully. "Of course! But this omega's something else my friend...you'll see...." Michael smiled knowingly. 

Balthazar just snapped at his staff for interrupting his train of thoughts. He has been sitting in his office for hours trying to come up with a solution to his problem when the mousy male beta came in to ask him some questions. He can't let Cas knew about Dean. 

Firstly, the alpha will kill Bal for not telling him.  
Secondly, Cas might want to mate the omega instead and there went Bal's experiment and testimonials.  
Thirdly, Castiel didn't deserve to be happy. He had everything especially that alpha status. Bal resented him for that because what he will kill to be one. Being a beta was so boring and ordinary. Even the omegas are more interesting and fun. 

The wheels were turning in his head like crazy till the idea finally popped.

Hannah.


	32. Chapter 32

The sweet and delicious aromatic smell invaded the alphas senses the minute they opened the cafe's door. Castiel was intrigued. If the smell was this good, then the food must be truly delicious. "See what I mean?" bragged Michael, raising his eyebrows and smiling at Castiel. "Yeah, you're damn right, Mike. I'm getting hungry already.." Cas smiled rubbing his flat tummy. 

The small cafe was so packed that they were seated at the far end of the room. The waitress came to get their drinks order and Castiel excused himself to go wash his hands when she left their table. 

Dean was about to close the oven's door on the wall when he caught a quick glimpse of the back of a tall dark-haired man in a suit walking past the tables. He stopped and shook his head. "Nah.." he said to himself closing the oven and turned the dial. He went back to the kitchen counter and began piping the cupcakes. 

Cas came out of the bathroom and walked back slowly towards their table while eyeing passed the bustling kitchen, wondering who this Adonis baker was that Michael raved about. Knowing his friend, Cas would think that this omega must be a brunette with blue eyes. 

"Did you see him?" Michael asked the minute Cas sat. "Nope. Relax Mike...I'm sure he must be busy in there. Why don't we start ordering our food now." Cas suggested.

Hannah's phone on her office desk rang. She looked at her watch and it's still lunchtime. Castiel!! She thought and answered the call cheerily. "Castiel!!" 

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, sweetheart, but it's only dear old Balthazar." Bal jibed. 

Hannah was instantly disappointed and it's evident in her voice,"What do you want, Bal?" the omega asked curtly.

"Straightforward. I liked that in a woman...." Bal replied leeringly.

"Seriously, I'm very busy right now. What do you want?" Hannah countered impatiently.

"I want to ask you out to dinner tonight. Interested?" he asked innocently.

"Sorry but I'm really busy." she insisted.

"Too busy to talk about Castiel?" Bal fished and he knew within minutes, Hannah will concede.

"Castiel?" she replied eloquently.

"Yes...Castiel, the alpha of your dreams..." Bal added dreamily.

"See you at Giorgio's at 7" she replied briefly and hung up. 

Balthazar smiled at the memories. The three of them were friends in college. The alpha, the beta and the omega. Sounds nice right? but it wasn't, never was. Hannah seemed like a bimbo, forever clinging on to the hope of nailing Castiel. But the alpha's her only weakness, otherwise, Hannah was a very cunning and calculative woman.

And she's going to help Bal without her knowledge.


	33. Chapter 33

"Oh boy!...what a feast!!" Michael slumped in his chair with a satisfied look on his face. Cas nodded in agreement. The food was freaking delicious and the portion was perfect. "I've never tasted a more delicious beef lasagne anywhere..!" Michael continued praising. Cas laughed at the alpha's dramatic declaration. "Dessert??" he asked Cas. 

"Oh God! I don't know Mike...I don't think I could stuff myself anymore.." Cas sighed contentedly. "Oh but you gotta try their dessert Cas! It's their creme de la creme!" Michael coaxed and Cas caved in.

Michael signalled for the waitress and she came immediately. Good service and good food, how about that. Michael thought. Michael ordered the the Zabaglione with mix berries and Castiel ordered the newest addition on the menu, a Meringue gelato cake with chocolate sauce. Michael added espressos to be served with their dessert. The waitress commended them on their excellent choices and went straight to the kitchen to fire their orders. 

"Meringue what??!" Michael asked in amusement. Castiel said the full name of the dessert with a wide smile. He always liked to try new things and he knew that it's going to be as delicious as it sounds. 

Dean looked at the order and grinned happily. He's been waiting for someone to order that all afternoon. It's one of his latest creation and he can't wait to hear the customer's review. The omega immediately get on with the orders. He was so busy garnishing the new cake that he forgotten to add the berries in the Zabaglione and the waitress was already out on the floor with the unfinished dessert. 

The alphas were chatting animatedly when the same waitress came back with their desserts. Michael looked at her smitten face and he gave her his most charming smile. The omega blushed prettily and turned to walk back to the kitchen amidst the leaving crowd when she saw Dean walked fast towards her with a small cup of berries in his hand. She instantly realized what's going on and told the chef where the customer's table was. 

Dean pushed his way through the crowd till he finally got to the intended table and was immediately paralyzed. There seated before him was his alpha and his bright blue eyes were staring back at Dean with a surprise look on his handsome face.


	34. Chapter 34

"Adonis!" Michael exclaimed with wide eyes. Dean was flabbergasted. His mouth opened in astonishment and his body tremored slightly. Sweet apple cinnamon scent filled the air around them rapidly. 

Castiel stared at the stunning vision before him with obvious adulation on his face. Just like the night at the pub but this was So much better. The sunlight that shone through the windows added sheen to the omega light golden skin. Tiny freckles spread prettily across the bridge of his nose and those smoldering green eyes were framed by thick long lashes. Dean was not human. He's an angel.

"Dean......" Castiel said finally. The cup of berries slipped from his hand to the ground at the sound of his name being uttered by his alpha. 

"You...knew my name?" he whispered in amazement. His heart was jumping with joy. His alpha knew his name! and he's here in the flesh! Dean wanted to scream out loud but he knew he can't and so he walked nearer to the alpha. 

Castiel got up immediately from his seat when he saw Dean's advancing. He walked around the table and slipped his hand in the omega's and whispered in his ear. "Yes, Dean and I am Castiel. Let's get away from here" Cas smiled and swept his eyes to where the people were watching their little drama, smiles on their faces. Dean blushed heatedly at the attention and returned their smile. 

"Let's go the kitchen at the back..." he said, smiling softly at the alpha. Castiel tilted his head, smiling warmly at the gorgeous omega and said, "Lets..." 

Michael watched his friend and the omega disappeared into the kitchen and shook his head in disbelief. Castiel knew the Adonis! He smiled at the omega waitress who looked at him knowingly and asked for the bill. This treat's on him. Castiel will find his own way back to the office....IF...he goes back.


	35. Chapter 35

The crew scampered in the kitchen when Cas and Dean entered. They had witnessed their drama with excitement too. Leah came over and whispered in Dean's ear to go to Alessandro's office at the back for privacy and handed him the keys. She told him that she will take over his duties for the day. Dean thanked her and led his alpha to the office.

The dimly lit office was a decent size with a two seater leather couch in it. The alpha immediately pulled Dean into his arms and the omega surrendered into his strong and warm embrace. He nuzzled Dean's neck and breathed in the omega's sweet scent. It was intoxicating. "I cannot believe I finally found you....I've looked everywhere for you, my love" Castiel whispered in his ear. 

Dean's body shivered in excitement. The alpha's breath was warm against his neck and the heady scent of dark wood and amber sent the omega's stomach fluttering. He was relieved that his heat was over or he would've let his alpha take him right there. 

He hoped to take it slow and glad that Cas' wasn't like the typical traditional alpha who greedily claimed their rights the minute they found their omegas. Dean loved romance and he cherished what they're having now. Castiel was happy too, that his omega was beautiful, talented and creative. He can't believe his luck for he never thought that he would find someone who met his criteria perfectly. Not that Cas was choosy but this was a true blessing. 

The alpha was glad that they had waited for each other.

 

He smiled contentedly against the alpha's strong shoulder. Castiel pulled away slightly and turned to face Dean. He cupped the omega's chin in his hand and asked softly,"You're shivering sweetheart..?" Dean smiled shyly and said yes.

Cas returned Dean's smile and searched his face. "Don't be shy, my love..." Dean smiled again and blushed at the endearment.

He can't seem to stop smiling. This is what love feels like.....euphoric. "You've searched for me..?" he asked softly. 

"Yes and I never gave up. I got your name from the bartender at the pub where we met..." Cas replied. 

"Tony?" Dean asked curiously. "That's his name?.." Cas countered. 

"Yes....you didn't ask him..?...but you asked mine, alpha?" Dean laughed softly. His alpha has a sense of humor and he liked that... a lot. Castiel laughed along with him, "You consumed my thoughts, Dean, that I didn't think to ask the poor guy!...." 

The omega was flattered by his comment but he wanted to know why the alpha left that night, so he asked, curiously,"Why did you leave.?"

The alpha pulled away and led them towards the couch and sat. "I thought that he....Sam...was your alpha and I got so mad when he touched you, so I left." 

"He's not my alpha, Cas. But we're very close and we lived together." Dean explained.

The alpha's brows furrowed at the information that he clutched the omega's hand tighter."Tony told me he's in love with you. Should I be concern..?"

"No...you shouldn't. He's my best friend and I'm completely yours, Cas..." Dean assured bringing both their hands to his lips and kissed. 

Cas stared at his omega's plump lips and whispered, "You're so beautiful, Dean....I'm so lucky.."

Dean's heart bloomed in his chest at the alpha's praising words. "You're beautiful too..and I'm the lucky one here." he replied softly.

Castiel held the omega's face and gazed deeply into his eyes. He whispered breathily, "May I kiss you...?" 

Dean, lost in his alpha's blue eyes, begged, "...please alpha...." Cas caught his lips and kissed him tenderly. Dean's lips were soft and moist that Cas pulled his head closer and kissed him harder.

Their tongues swirled urgently in each other's mouth. Dean moaned and pulled away briefly to bite the alpha's lower lip hard. The alpha growled at the sensation. He was getting more aroused by the omega's mewlings and actions that he felt his pants tightened rapidly.

Cas was immediately brought to his senses and with so much effort he began to pull away slowly but Dean kept chasing his lips for more kisses. "...Dean...." he murmured breathlessly. Dean ignored him and kept kissing that he has no choice but to pull away roughly and held the omega's pretty face in his hands. "Dean..." he repeated looking straight into the omega's half lidded eyes. 

"...what...?.." he asked, head still reeling from the kiss.

"Sweetheart...we have to stop..." Cas said gently. His fingers brushed Dean's flushed cheeks. "...why...don't you want me, alpha..?" Dean asked sadly. 

"No Dean..!.I want you so bad and that's why we needed to stop my love.." the alpha replied quickly. He didn't want Dean to think that he's not desirable to his alpha. Far from it. Dean was so irresistible that Cas had to restrain himself from taking him right there.

"I don't understand...." Dean replied hazily. Cas pulled him into his arms and told him that he loved him and that he wanted their lovemaking to be special for his omega. Not some back office in a restaurant. Cas was classy like that. He wanted to woo his omega, spoil him with love and things.

Dean pulled away and said, "I wanted to wait too....thank you for being the stronger one alpha..." 

"I'm not strong Dean...believe me...you're driving me insane...." Cas replied seriously.

"Well, that's good to know..." Dean winked, pecking Cas lips and got up from the couch. Cas grabbed his wrist and asked where he's going. 

"Woo me alpha ...take me out on a date" Dean replied cheekily, stepping out of the office with his alpha hot on his trails.


	36. Chapter 36

Sam was elated. His company had just clinched a deal with a very renowned company in the city and Sam's going to handle their legal matters in the near future. He wanted to celebrate it with Dean and so he called the cafe. Leah picked up the phone and told Sam that Dean has left the premises. He asked her where did Dean go? She just said that he left with a friend. Sam asked if she knew that friend and she said no. She was telling the truth, she barely knew Castiel. 

Sam hung up the phone feeling slightly perturbed. They always informed each other of their whereabouts. It's not about control, it's just habitual. Sam wondered who this friend was. He tried to shrug the matter off, Dean's not his mate and he can do as he pleases. But the niggling voice at the back of his mind told him something else. Sam turned to his desk and force himself to focus on the tasks before him. 

But until the end of the day, his mind has not a single moment of peace.

Dean and Castiel were having burgers at a diner. The alpha wanted to take Dean to a nicer restaurant but Dean declined. He wanted burger period. Cas obliged and they had a very good time, laughing and chatting away, sharing information about each other. Dean's energetic and engaging that Cas found himself enjoying their conversation thoroughly. The omega was also very affectionate. He touches Cas a lot while talking but not in a flirty way like Hannah's. It's not a wonder then why Sam was so hung up on him. Dean was much more than a beautiful face. Cas was proud that Dean was his and he can't wait for the day they became mates. The alpha wanted to do this right, make them official and his mom proud. She would love his omega.

Balthazar kept looking at the entrance of the restaurant. Every time someone came through the door he would think that it was Hannah. He hoped she kept their appointment and didn't tell Castiel about it. He has forgotten to remind her, dammit! While he was busy berating himself, Hannah walked in looking pensive. She never really liked Balthazar, even back in college but since Castiel was close to him, Hannah thought what the hell. She thought that Bal was pretentious and an over reaching, S.O.B.

Bal too knew that the omega hated him and the feeling was mutual. The only thing they had in common was Castiel and right now they really needed this link to help them with their goals. Putting on his best smile, he greeted the dark haired woman, "Hannah...how lovely to see you again"

Hannah looked at him coolly and replied, "Can't say the same for you, Bal. So, make it quick."

Balthazar dropped his act immediately and went straight to business.

Sam came home at 7 pm to an empty apartment. He immediately went to the phone and check the answering machine. There was only one message from Ellen. He dropped his suitcase and sat on the couch. Where's Dean?


	37. Chapter 37

"A male omega?" Hannah asked incredulously.

"Yes, and his name is Dean" Bal repeated the omega's name to Hannah. He has been telling the female omega about Dean but she still not convinced with his story.

"Are you absolutely sure about that? Cas never gave me any indication that he preferred his own sex, even if it's an omega, Balthazar." she asserted with a smirk on her face.

Balthazar was getting desperate. The omega was not budging. She intimidated him in such a way that he thought about dropping his case totally. The woman's a lioness, no wonder Castiel seldom mentioned their meetings to him. But still, Balthazar must try to get through to her no matter what because there's too much at stake. He knew the minute he said forget it, she will go running to the alpha and threw him under the bus. Nope, not gonna happen.

"Look Hannah. I know you don't believe me but Cas told me himself that he's crazy about the gorgeous omega and he has been searching high and low for him."

Hannah appeared uninterested in front of Balthazar when in actual fact she was fuming inside. Who's this omega that Balthazar rave and rant about? According to the sleaze the omega was a sight to behold. It made Hannah's mind rage with jealousy. She's afraid she might lose it in front of the lowly beta so she quickly come up with another question.

"Why are you telling me this, Bal? It's not like you're crazy about our so called friendship. So, if you please, enlighten me with the real story or we could just go home to our comfortable beds and forget about this nonsense." the omega taunted him further. 

Balthazar imagined strangling her across the table. He was getting really agitated and decided to play it Hannah's style. 

"True. I'm not crazy about us but I cared for our friend, Hannah and the unmated omega wanted Castiel for his money. Our poor alpha's mother is dying soon and Castiel's going to be the most desirable bachelor ever lived. And if you don't act soon, nailing him that is, he will find the elusive omega and mate him. It's not really a big city we lived in, Hannah." Bal turned to smirk when he saw Hannah's face flickered with emotions. So she's human after all, he thought mockingly.

Hannah was seething inside listening to Balthazar's rambling. Could he be telling the truth? So she tested him one last time.

"Why did he lost the unmated omega in the first place if he's really crazy about him?" she pointed out.

"I'm sure you remembered the night when Castiel dropped your ass home from the pub?" Bal smiled secretly. 

Check.

Hannah found herself nodding to her surprise. Part of her was still interested to what the beta's about to say.

"He saw his beloved omega got chummy with another alpha at the bar. He thought that they were mated and the omega lied to him so he left in anger taking you with him. But Cas regretted his actions and came back to the pub that same night but the omega was gone. He then asked the bartender who assured him that Dean and the other alpha were just good friends and our alpha has been searching for him eversince." 

Hannah went rigid. She grinded her teeth angrily and told Bal she will take care of it. Balthazar smiled genuinely this time. 

Check Mate.


	38. Chapter 38

The sound of the phone ringing startled Sam. He was thinking it could be Dean. 

"Dean?!" Sam answered anxiously.  
"No, Sam. It's me." It was Ellen. She detected urgency in the alpha's voice.  
"Oh...hi El.." Sam replied.  
"Hi you too... Where's Dean?" she asked curiously. She called earlier but no one answered. Dean was usually home by 6. Leah will take over the kitchen after the afternoon tea session in the cafe.   
"I don't know El, he's not home yet. Probably out with his friend." Sam replied.   
"Oh...he didn't say anything?" Ellen probed.  
"No." Sam answered feebly.  
"Well, tell him to call me when he gets home alright Sammy. Had your dinner?" she asked the alpha lightly as she could sense that he was worried, it was almost midnight and Dean's still not home.  
"Not yet. You?" Sam asked.  
"I did Sam, thanks. I called earlier to ask you, kids, to come over for dinner. I made meatloaf, you're favorite. Why don't you come over?" he could feel Ellen smiling on the other end.   
"Thank you but I'm gonna wait for Dean. Hope he's not in trouble or something." Sam said worriedly. Where was he?  
"Okay then. Tell him to call me when he gets home no matter how late kay Sam?" Ellen reminded.  
"I sure will El. Bye."   
Ellen said goodbye and hung up.

The sound of a car's engine running below in the parking lot and then it stopped. Sam rushed to the window and looked down. It was a dark silver Lexus and saw Dean on the passenger's side. He can't really make out the driver. Sam waited when no one made a move to get out of the car.

They got his car back after dinner. Michael was still working in his office and told the alpha that he already informed his assistant about her boss' disappearance. Cas laughed and introduced his omega to his friend. Michael praised Dean's cooking highly and then they left immediately after. 

"I'm gonna miss you so much baby.." Cas confessed and squeezed Dean's hand.  
"Me too alpha....you're coming over for lunch tomorrow right?" he asked hopefully.  
Cas kissed the omega's hand and looked at him smiling softly, "Tomorrow and for the rest of my life"   
Dean blushed, ducking his head smiling. "You're such a sweet talker.."   
"You don't like it, omega?" Cas teased. Dean stuck his tongue out playfully at his alpha. Cas swiftly pulled him in for a kiss.   
Dean was clearly surprised but returned the alpha's passionate kiss. They kissed and kissed till they were out of breath.   
Dean pulled away first and said, "I should go, alpha. Sammy will be worried sick by now." 

Cas looked at his omega and pulled him back to mouth his neck. "Cas...." Dean moaned softly. He felt Cas bit his neck and moaned louder. He knew that it was just a hickey that his alpha was leaving on his skin and not a mating bite. Cas moved away when he was satisfied at the small but fairly dark bruise on Dean's neck. 

"Possessive." Dean accused with a smile.  
"You have no idea, sweetheart." Cas gave him another quick kiss before he got out of the car and opened Dean's door."Go. Before I go all Alpha on you in this very parking lot." He shooed him playfully.  
Dean laughed and got out and the alpha pulled him into a hug.

"Sleep tight my love.." Cas whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. They bid each other goodnight. Dean turned around and jogged up the stairs to his apartment. Cas watched till his omega's out of view and drove home happily.

Sam walked away from the windows with acute sadness in his heart. He locked his bedroom door and leaned helplessly against it. "Fuck." he cursed silently when he felt hot tears formed rapidly in his eyes.


	39. Chapter 39

Castiel turned the radio on and tuned into the channel that played love songs after midnight. He's in a romantic mood and right now it's playing one of his favorite songs, Open Arms. Smiling widely, he began air drumming the chorus and sing along loudly to the music. Motorists that passed by his car watched him in amusement and he couldn't find himself to care. 

He wanted this to be his and Dean's song that he can't wait to share it with his omega tomorrow. They're gonna play it on their wedding day and the alpha decided to propose to the omega within that month. It's only been a day but the alpha can't wait anymore, he's too much in love.

Dean fell face down on his bed smiling happily. His heart's still beating fast in his chest since Castiel embraced him just now. He was too elated to even take a shower. The omega prayed for the morning to come soon cause he's missing his alpha already. He couldn't believe the gorgeous and gentleman alpha wasn't mated or even have a lover yet. He thanked his lucky stars for bringing them together and forced himself to sleep.

Sam heard Dean came in. The omega didn't even called out to him like he always did. Dean had found his alpha and they seemed very much in love. Sam wiped his tears away and climbed onto his bed. He planned to wake up earlier that morning and leave the house before Dean. He didn't think he can talk to the omega about his alpha yet. It hurts too damn much.

Hannah lied in bed thinking of ways to get Castiel's attention again. No wonder he's been ignoring her lately. That sneaky Balthazar warned her not to tell the alpha about this piece of information. They have to be discreet he had said as if Hannah was born stupid. But the beta was right, though, they have to move fast or Cas will end up with Dean.

Hannah was curious. She wanted to see this male omega in the flesh. If he's as wonderful as Bal made him out to be, then Hannah would really have something to worry about. 

Ellen waited for her phone to ring but it didn't which means that Dean's not home yet. Something was up and she could hear it in Sam's voice earlier. She planned to visit her son tomorrow evening and find out.


	40. Chapter 40

Dean woke up to find Sam already gone. Puzzled, he looked at his watch and saw that it was only 7 am. The alpha must've left very early and Dean wondered if Sam's mad at him for not calling last night. He made a point to apologize to his friend later and got into the shower. 

Castiel was in such a happy mood that Michael interrogated him instantly.

".....so..did you get lucky last night?" the taller alpha continue badgering.

Cas gave him the evil eye, "NO. We wanted to wait until our wedding day" he said, half-joking.

"You're kidding right?!!" Michael burst out. His eyes wide opened.

"Nope" Cas confirmed, smacking his lips together. 

"You proposed to him?!!" the taller alpha asked, baffled.

"Not yet but soon my friend..." Castiel laughed at his friend's shocked face. 

Castiel glanced at his watch. One more hour and he will see his beautiful lover again. Cas had missed him so much and hoped that his omega's pining for him too. He kept checking the time impatiently every minute. 

Dean hummed happily despite getting scolded by Leah for not using his scent blocker again. He wanted to drive his alpha crazy and he didn't care if he reeked the entire kitchen with his apple and cinnamon smell. 

He looked at the time and the thought his alpha's coming soon made his stomach fluttered in anticipation.

Castiel was about to leave when he saw Hannah strode into his office. His assistant apologized profusedly for not being able to stop the omega from entering. Castiel dismissed his staff politely and asked Hannah what she's doing there.

"I wanted to see you Castiel. I know you've been very busy lately so I come to you instead, let's have lunch together." she explained gently and flashed him her winning smile. It didn't work. 

"I'm sorry Hannah but I can't. I really have to leave now and I can't be late." Castiel said apologetically while turning off his computer hurriedly.

"Where are you going?" she asked innocently.

Castiel was caught off guard. He didn't want to hurt the omega knowing how she felt for him so he lied. "I'm meeting a client. Look, I'm truly sorry but I really gotta go. Catch you later alright?" He patted her arm and walked hurriedly out of the office. Hannah smiled secretly and left too.

Castiel was so excited about seeing his omega that he didn't see Hannah's car following him from a distance. 

Dean called Sam using his boss' phone to apologize. The alpha sounded distant and told Dean that he was busy. Dean muttered his apology and hung up. He knew Sam's still mad at him and the omega felt bad. His happiness earlier was dampened a little by Sam's aloofness.

"Dean, he's here!" Leah hissed loudly through the opened door. Dean's heart was beating wildly when he went out to meet his dashing alpha, who stood near the entrance with two stalks of red roses in his hand. 

Castiel smiled warmly when he saw Dean and said hello. He then kissed Dean's cheeks and offered him the flowers. Dean accepted with a shy smile and a soft thank you. The blushing omega could hear his nosy co-workers whispering excitedly behind the kitchen door that he quickly led his alpha towards their table at the far end of the room. 

Hannah watched interestingly at the scene in the cafe. Balthazar was right. The omega was really beautiful and Hannah cannot wait to destroy his happiness. She calmly turned on the car's engine and drove away.


	41. Chapter 41

The lovers had a truly wonderful time in each other's company that they were oblivious to their surroundings. It's as if there were just the two of them there. Dean was on cloud nine when his alpha held him close in his strong arms.

Cas' masculine pheromones invaded his senses when he discreetly scented his alpha's neck. His own smell was so fresh and sweet that the alpha wished they were somewhere else more private to scent marked his omega lovingly. The visible bruise on Dean's skin made Cas smiled at the memory.

Onlookers witnessed the budding romance that bloomed before their very eyes with renewed interest. The aura that the couple gave out was so contagious that few of them began enjoying their own companions at the tables. 

Castiel stayed a little more than 2 hours before they reluctantly walked back to his car. He promised to call Dean the second he got to his desk at his office. Holding his omega close, he asked gently if they could meet up again for dinner later. Castiel can't seem to get enough of him and he was so happy when his omega nodded excitedly on his shoulder. The alpha kissed his cheeks and drove back to the office happily, looking forward to their dinner date.

Hannah thanked Bal for his new information and hung up the phone. The show at the cafe earlier left her feeling sad and angry. She wondered why Cas chose the male omega when she too fared well in the looks department. Plus, they were so close since college and she even suspected that Cas was smitten with her that one time. Hannah can't let the omega steal her man. She has invested her feelings and affections in the alpha all these years to lose him to some tramp who worked at some cafe.

She began dialing the phone number that Bal gave earlier and waited nervously for the other person to pick up.

The ringing seemed endless until the voice of a female with a foreign accent came through. Hannah did a double take on the receiver thinking that Bal had given her a wrong number. "Hello...?" the woman on the other end repeated her greeting curiously.

Hannah took a deep breath and finally spoke, "Hello, is this the Novak's resident?"


	42. Chapter 42

Dean left a voice message on Sam's work phone saying that he'll be having dinner outside and that he's sorry again about last night. He knew that the alpha has been avoiding his calls. 

Sitting in the little office, the omega began to feel guilty about his own happiness. He knew now how Sam felt for him all these years the way he felt for Castiel in just a few days. Dean wished Sam would open up his heart to love someone else. The adorable alpha never lacked admirers since high school and now adding to his successful career, the numbers had doubled.

Instead, he chose to wait for Dean, for how long, the omega will never guess. He wanted so much to tell Sam about Castiel but he knew it will only hurt the man further. With a deep sigh, he went back to the kitchen and start preparing tomorrow's ingredients with Leah.

Ada sat smiling after the unexpected call from Hannah. She remembered the pretty young lady who was her son's close friend from college but she didn't know that they were seeing each other. So she must be the one that her son mentioned the other day. 

The conversation was beyond pleasant that Ada was so happy and shared the joyful news with Juanita immediately. Hannah told the older omega that she wanted to throw her son a surprise birthday party that Friday evening and hoped that Ada could keep their conversation a secret from the alpha in the meantime. She also added that she's going to get the best birthday cake for the 25-year-old alpha. 

Ada was more than willing to oblige. They agreed to have the party at her place and the sickly woman began calling a few of her close friends excitedly. Juanita tried to slow her down with not much success. She wished that Castiel had introduced Hannah to his mother in person. Something about this call didn't sit right with the loyal employee but she quickly let it go for Ada's sake. 

Hannah smiled long after the phone call ended. One down, one more to go, she thought. She grabbed her car keys and stepped out of her office heading towards her rival's workplace. 

Hannah used her middle name Lynn when introducing herself to Dean. The omega was even more breathtaking up close that Hannah was raging inside with jealousy. She knew her plan was the only way now to get her alpha because there's no way she can compete with this unreal being before her.

Dean was surprised that the sophisticated lady wanted his service. He has never met her nor promote his talent anywhere but the cafe. Lynn told him that it was her fiance, James (Castiel's middle name) who raved about the Cafe's delicious desserts and so she wanted to surprise her alpha with a huge birthday cake. 

Dean was really flattered and thanked her for the opportunity and consideration. Lynn smiled gratefully and they began discussing what type of flavor that her fiance would love. She reminded Dean to leave some of the cake's top surface bare as she planned to decorate her fiance's name herself later. The only thing she could do, she told Dean laughingly. Dean laughed with her saying that he understood her "effort" and they laughed some more. It was only Tuesday and he has enough time to come up with ideas for the cake.

Castiel arrived few hours after Hannah left the cafe. Dean was glad that he wore nice clothes today because his alpha took him to an upscale restaurant downtown for dinner. They were so immersed in each other that Dean forgot to mention Lynn's visit earlier. That night, after lots of affectionate touches and teasings, Castiel took Dean back to his place when the omega felt his slick coming out.

They made love for the first time after the alpha promised him that he won't knot the omega or mate him until the right time comes. 

Their bodies were moving sensually when Castiel suddenly stopped thrusting midway and gazed down into his omega's dilated eyes. "I love you so much Dean..." he whispered breathily near the omega's lips almost kissing. 

Dean stared at his alpha's adoring face and replied softly, "I love you very much too alpha..." 

"Don't ever leave me omega... ." Cas begged and brushed Dean's sweaty hair away from his face. 

"Never..." Dean assured him lovingly and Cas began to move again slowly. Cas' cock drenched deliciously in the omega's slick that he growled fiercely into Dean's mouth and picked up the pace. 

"Mine...!!" and thrust his huge aching cock sharply into Dean's tight hole. Dean burst out crying that Cas growled again, "MINE!!..!!" and began thrusting faster and harder that had the omega wailed with pleasure.The alpha spurred on by the sounds coming from his omega, hooked his lover's left leg on his shoulder and began stabbing his hole downwards in fast and short thrusts. Dean was exhilarated that he gripped his alpha's strong biceps hard that left marks on the tanned skin. 

Cas fucked into him relentless till he felt his knot forming at the base of his cock and with a loud frustrated grunt, he pulled himself out forcefully from Dean's tight hole. Dean whimpered at the loss and Cas hurriedly shoved three fingers into his omega's quivering hole. "I'm sorry....I'm sorry..." the alpha whispered urgently. He wanted to knot Dean so much and he knew that his omega wanted to be filled completely but they have to wait or Dean will caught on and get pregnant. Castiel wanted to marry Dean and then mate him before he has their babies. The thought of Dean having his children made his knot swelled harder. 

Dean cried when he finally came and turned them around quickly when his orgasm subsided. The omega immediately went down on Castiel. Dean sucked and massaged the huge knot hard with his fingers that his alpha ejaculated into his mouth instantly. Cas roared when he saw Dean caught and swallowed every drop of his seed hungrily. The pride he felt at his lover's willingness to do that to him was amazing. He pulled his omega gently onto his body and rubbed slow circles on his back, soothing him with thank yous. 

Castiel cannot wait anymore. He made up his mind to propose his beautiful and talented omega that weekend.


	43. Chapter 43

"Did he tell you where he will be Sammy? Ellen asked the quiet alpha.

She was surprised Dean wasn't home again today. Ellen was looking forward to meeting her son to discuss the baby topic again. She had regretted her words to Dean before without seeing his point of view first.

"He's having dinner with his alpha. I dunno where." Sam replied tiredly. He really wished Ellen hadn't come and now she's going to feel sorry for him all over again like she did in the past. 

"His alpha? What are you talking about?" Ellen's voice raised questioningly.

"Dean found his alpha few days ago and they've been seeing each other. Look, Ellen, I really don't wanna talk about it alright. I got to work early today and I'm gonna sleep now." Sam said agitatedly. 

Ellen was taken aback at Sam's rebuke and it was understandable. She can only imagine how he feels like right now so she didn't press the matter. "Have you eaten Sam?"

"I'm sorry Ellen but I don't have any appetite. I'm going to bed now so make yourself at home" Sam excused himself and went straight to his bedroom. He really didn't need to witness that sorry look right now.

"Bal, please tell me that the couple could be persuaded to get someone's else sperm." Castiel whispered through the phone in his study. Dean was fast asleep after another round of sex with the alpha.

"Cas, I assure you, yours and their anonymity. No one will be the wiser, especially the child. It's the protocol we have in running this kind of business. I truly can't back out now Castiel.... please understand my situation too." Bal explained exasperatedly. 

"What Dean didn't know won't hurt him. Cas, you're a smart alpha, you will be alright."

Castiel was disappointed. He regretted so much about what he'd done and now he has to live with the nagging conscience of being some baby's father. How can he be truly happy with Dean, knowing he has this secret stashed away. Dean will think he's a hypocrite for being an anonymous father and yet talked about knotting the omega properly. Cas slumped into his leather chair and pulled at his hair with frustrations.


	44. Chapter 44

Ellen decided to wait out for Dean to come home. She really wanted to know about this alpha of his. Good thing she's off duty tomorrow. Its past midnight so she grabbed her things to Dean's room. She deliberately left his bedroom door open so she could hear him come in.

Castiel climbed onto his bed carefully trying not to startle his sleeping omega. He pulled Dean's body towards his chest and hugged him from behind. He was still sleeping soundly when Cas whispered sadly in his ear, "I'm so sorry my love...so sorry.."

"He's with the omega right now Hannah!! They're sleeping together for christ's sake!!" Balthazar screamed into his phone. Hannah was furious but not at the beta's yelling but at Castiel and Dean consumating. 

"Can you stop being hysterical! I got this alright! What's it to you anyway? You wanted to fuck the omega too, is that it?!" Hannah shouted back impatiently. She's been very calm a good 15 minutes just now listening to his whines! He didn't do nothing, Hannah's the one finding ways to save the alpha from the clutches of that money grabbing omega.

"I'm going to sleep now and if I hear your calls again, I will just warn Castiel myself about the omega" It was a threat to get the beta off her back but Bal was visibly shaken on the other end. He guessed he's flew off the handle abit just now and quickly apologized to the omega and bid her good night. Promise he'll be more cordial next time.

Hannah hung up the phone feeling perplexed. Fuck, Dean was good. She's been trying to get Castiel in bed for years!. Let's see who has the last laugh, omega!! She fumed into her pillow.

Morning came and her son's still not home. She could hear Sammy taking a shower in his room and she went to the kitchen to make him breakfast. Dean must've spent the night at his alpha's place. Ellen hoped her son was careful because he's very fertile. All the visits to the doctors since he presented confirmed his excellent bearing status. 

As much as Ellen looking forward being a grandma, she was more concern with who Dean will end up with and really hope this alpha was worth it. 

Sam came out of his room ready for work. He was surprised to see Ellen in the kitchen smiling at him with breakfast on the table. The alpha was reminded of all those times when the four of them will sit and eat their meals together that he can't help but smile. Sam knew Ellen got his back, she wanted him to be Dean's alpha.

Guess he can't avoid her after all, so he sat and started sharing with her what he saw the other night. Dean's alpha was striking unlike him who was plain. Ellen stopped him right there disagreeing. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately, Sam?" Sam just looked into the older woman eyes and just shook his head. "You're gorgeous Sam! and being an alpha wasn't just about looks. It's about character, strength, honesty and integrity. You have all that and more sweetie." Ellen appeased.

"What's the use Ellen when I can't even make Dean look my way?" Sam said sadly. Ellen dropped her shoulder in surrender.


	45. Chapter 45

"Cas...alpha...wake up love..." Dean kissed his alpha's stubbly cheeks. Castiel looked much more handsome sporting those facial hairs. Dean being an omega won't grow hairs like that. His skin will always be smooth and clear. Dean heard his mom used to say that pregnant omegas male and female will have flawless glowing skin and lustrous hair. Well, Dean's not growing his hair long like Sammy but he sure wanted that radiant skin. Dean touched his abdomen imagining it swollen with Castiel's baby. He thinks that their baby's going to be very beautiful and he can't wait for the day they unite. Dean wanted lots of babies with his alpha. He bent down to kiss his sleeping alpha again.

Castiel stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes slowly. "You're up..." he asked the omega. His hand went to Dean's face and caress him lightly. "How's your sleep sweetheart?" he asked again softly.

"I slept well alpha...thank you...did you?" Dean blushed, smiling shyly at his alpha's question. He knocked out after the second round that lasted much longer than the first. 

"I did, my love..thanks" Cas lied because he didn't want Dean to worry. 

"Don't you have to go to the office today?" the omega asked, curious. 

"Yes, but I want to stay in bed with you like... forever..." the alpha joked.

"I'd love that too but I have to work alpha. There's this customer who came in yesterday and she asked me to bake her a birthday cake for her fiance. Romantic huh?" Dean said dreamily.

"Yeah sure...but we're more romantic, don't you think so my love?" Cas asked tilting his head.

Dean blushed and turned his attention to his alpha's stubble. "I love this...can you keep it sometimes?" he asked smiling.

The alpha nodded, "Anything for you baby, and will you promise me to blush often? it's so endearing..." he whispered softly. Dean's face reddened three shades darker. 

"Come on lazy Alpha. Take me to work. Someone's gonna steal my antic car!" Dean pulled the blanket away and saw Castiel's sporting a boner. The alpha licked his lips and smile. 

"Take care of me first omega.." and he pulled his laughing omega into his embrace.


	46. Chapter 46

Ellen helped clean the boy's apartment after Sam left. It's quite in order and tidy actually but she just did some extra dusting and polishing the furniture. She looked at the boys pictures on the shelves. 

There were ones when they were 15, the day they first met in fact. Dean had insisted Ellen took their picture with that troublesome fridge between them. He had said that he's going to remember that moment for the rest of his life and he's going to tell his grandkids and they will tell theirs. 

Sam remembered it differently, though. The alpha told Ellen that was the first time he fell in love at first sight with the omega.

The next one was Sam's graduation. He looked much younger than the rest of his college mates because of his early intake. Dean was grinning mischievously at the camera while smashing the alpha's mortar board flat on his head. The alpha had looked shocked and bewildered. Ellen shook her head in amusement. Her son was really a terror back then.

But the next similar picture had them hugging each other with the mortar board retained it's shape back to normal.

The last one was purely amazing to Ellen. She had begged for that picture but the boys won't let her have it because their friend who took the picture lost the film. It was a picture of their 5th high school reunion and they all went to a 6-course dinner on a high sea cruise. 

Sam and Dean looked stunning. They both spotted matching double breasted tuxedos and the background was the night sky with moonlit shadows rippling in the dark water. It was mesmerizing that the boys were glad their friend developed it before he lost the rest of the film.

Castiel dropped Dean off in front of the cafe after showering him with kisses all over his freckled face. The omega ran out of the car laughing the minute his alpha let him loose. Castiel smiled all the way to his office. He missed his omega so much already. 

"FINALLY!! Somebody bothered to show up and.....NOT using his scent blocker again!" Leah lifted both her arms in defeat with her big brown eyes rolled dramatically. 

"I'm terribly sorry oh kitchen goddess!! My alpha kidnapped me last night, please punish him, not me!" Dean pleaded with his hands folded in supplication before the female alpha. 

"Are you wearing his clothes omega? I could smell him on you at this distance!!" Leah exclaimed exasperatedly. She was really, really, Really glad that Alessandro still vacationing or Dean's gonna be in Big trouble already.

"Yes, alpha cause I missed him oh so much....you won't believe what we did last night...!" he laughed, taunted the alpha further.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALA!! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!! LALALALALAAL!!" the alpha screamed continuously, shutting both her ears with her fingers. 

Dean continued laughing and grabbed his chef uniform in his locker. He's gonna start lunch and then brainstorm with Leah for the birthday cake. He wanted to make a really special cake for Lynn. She's such a sweetheart to do this for her fiance. He's going to bake a cake they will never forget.


	47. Chapter 47

The cafe was jam-packed during lunch that Dean and Leah were overwhelmed with a dessert orders. Castiel had called him from his office to inform that he has to forgo lunch for an urgent office meeting. Dean told him it's okay and that he understood because he too was swamped at work. They wished each other good luck and that they missed and love each other so much and after waiting forever for the other to hang up first, Leah came and helped them by slamming the phone onto the cradle. 

The lovers stayed well through the night at their respective workplaces. The lengthy meeting has reduced Cas productivity by half. He was actually looking forward to surprise Dean at the cafe for dinner but now it seemed wasn't the case as he stared at the number of tasks before him. 

He will meet his omega for lunch tomorrow and planned to leave his office earlier. Cas wanted to get something nice for his gorgeous lover. His mood got better already thinking about it and he began working systematically.

Dean's brainstorming plans with Leah had to take a back seat. Which means he left only the day before the party to plan the cake. He rubbed his face in frustations. He needed to be at Lynn's future in law's on Friday by 7pm with the cake. 

Dean wondered why so late since the party starts at 7.30pm but he just shrugged it off. Maybe she really wanted to surprise her fiance with Dean pushing the cake full of candlelits into the room? How dramatic yet romantic, he thought. 

He asked Leah to come with him and she was very excited at the address they're going to be at. It was a very highly desired community, an hour away from the city, lesser if Dean drove like nuts in his antic Impala. 

Dean rushed home after giving Castiel a quick call. His alpha was still slavering away in his office but promised to see Dean for lunch tomorrow. Dean walked in his apartment to find his mom and Sam sitting on the couch waiting for him. Uh oh.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err...I'm so sorry for this superslow story. I'm not even half way there but I hope you guys don't mind because I really wanted to tell it my crzy wya...hehhe
> 
> Thank you so much for reading again and bless y'all!

"Mom...Sammy...." Dean greeted but can't seem to find any words to say. He wanted to ask them why they're still up but it's only 9 pm. He wanted to ask his mom why was she there but she might get offended so he thought it's best to make his way to his bedroom and call it a night. He was exhausted anyway but then his mother spoke.

"Hold it right there, young man! Come and sit down. We need to talk." his mom called and patted the empty space next to her. She's using her authoritative tone which means bad news.

Dean slowly made his way back to the living room and sat next to his mom on the couch. Sam got up and moved to the armchair. Dean glanced at the alpha who was avoiding his gaze.

"Where've you been?" she asked, body turned to face her son.  
"I was with a friend." Dean replied.  
"Who's your friend?" she asked again looking at him with an eyebrow raised.  
"Mom...I'm 22 ye.. " Ellen cut him. "Just answer my question, Dean." she asked.  
"Alright..he's my alpha." the omega answered sulkily.  
"Does he have a name, this alpha?" Ellen asked slightly impatient.  
"Castiel Novak." he supplied.

Sam finally looked at him. Dean returned his look with a raised eyebrow. Sam just shook his head and looked away.  
What's the matter with him, Dean thought. Can't he back him up here? His mother's going all detective on him and he didn't seem to care!

"How long you knew each other, Dean?" his mom started again after seeing the exchange between the two.  
"Few days, mom." he answered quietly. He could only guess with dread where that question leading too.  
"And you slept with him already??" Ellen countered with disbelief.  
"Are you judging me?!!" Dean retorted, staring at his mom with his eyes wide.  
"Don't you yell at your mother, Dean Jesse Smith!" Ellen remarked angrily.  
"Well, look at the way you asked me, mom?!" Dean replied defensively.  
"How shall I ask, then? You didn't tell me or Sam about this alpha of yours. You didn't come home last night without even bothering to call? You wanted to be treated like an adult, Dean, then you should have thought about all these things." Ellen nagged continuously.  
"Sam knew about the alpha, I told him." he turned to point at the alpha with his hand.

Sam looked at him unbelieving but tried to reply calmly since the atmosphere's getting hotter in that room.   
"You didn't tell me his name, Dean. You didn't share anything with me." Sam asked gently even when he knew that's a wrong question. He's just being defensive too.  
"And it's my fault? You've been avoiding me, Sammy! Yes, I'm sorry for the first night but I tried calling you at your office many times yesterday. You didn't even call me back! So lay off!" Dean replied heatedly. He couldn't believe Sam would ask him that!  
"You know what?! This is bullshit. I'm a grown man and I have an alpha who truly loves me. Not that you guys care anyway!" Dean said grimly and was about to walk out of the house when Sam immediately got up and pulled Dean's arm back.

Dean looked at him surprised. "Let go of me, Sam." he said staring at the alpha.  
"Where are you going?" Sam asked.  
"Anywhere, away from you two." he replied curtly and tried to yank his arm away from Sam.

The alpha held his grip tighter but not to the point of hurting the omega, just a small warning. Sam didn't want Dean to leave angry.  
"Dean..." his mom pleaded gently, standing closer to them now.   
"What?!" he asked frowning at his mom. He felt a little bad at his response but he's ganged up and he's not liking it one bit.  
"Dean, come on. Let's talk about it alright? I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday." Sam interjected when he felt like Dean's getting more defensive and let go of the omega's arm.   
Dean stared at him and said,"So, now you wanna talk? You know what? I don't really feel like talking to you right now. I'm going to Castiel. Don't wait up." 

Dean walked out of the house slamming the door hard behind him.

Sam and Ellen shared a look or worry and regret. That didn't go well and they blamed themselves instead of the omega. 

Ellen grabbed her bag in silent, patted Sam's shoulder lightly and bid him good night.


	49. Chapter 49

The Impala pulled out of the parking lot with a screeched. Ellen watched with regret and then walked slowly to her car. She's going to talk to Bobby later about Dean.

Dean turned on his heavy metal music in his car at the highest volume. He needed to distract himself from thinking about what happened earlier. That's not how he pictured it to be. They didn't even asked much about Castiel or about his newfound happiness. Instead, they treated him like a child! 

He thought that they're gonna be happy that he found his alpha especially his mother. He shook his head in disbelief. Well, screw them! It's his life anyway and only his alpha seemed to care for him these days. He hoped that his alpha's home already or he will have to wait outside his apartment. The unfriendly security guard might not let him in.

Castiel didn't get any calls from Dean. His omega promised that he'll call him as soon as he got home. The alpha looked at the time and it was 11 pm. Dean must have gone to bed early, he thought. He grabbed his briefcase and jacket and walked out of the office. The light was still on in Michael's office so he went to him and bid him goodnight. 

Castiel thought about his omega and smiled. He missed having him in his arms and images of Dean writhing and moaning beneath him this morning invaded his mind. The alpha's getting aroused that he hurriedly channelled his thoughts to his birthday this Friday. He suddenly remembered Dean telling him about baking a birthday cake for a customer. He smiled at the coincidence and wondered if he and the other person shared the same birthdates. Dean didn't mention it to him. Cas will ask him tomorrow.

Dean was stranded. His car was parked far away from the lobby at the grumpy security's order. The old beta didn't want his Impala to obstruct the apartment entrance nor did he let Dean wait for his alpha in the fancy lobby. Dean scowled at him and sat on the pavement.

Castiel almost missed the crouching figure by the roadside as he drove passed his apartment complex. Curious, he backed up slowly and was surprised to see that it was Dean who lifted his head in time to look at the reversing car. 

"Dean!!!" Cas called out through the opened window. Dean ran up to his car and kissed his alpha full on the mouth and then let go. "Hello handsome..." the omega said with a smile. 

"Sweetheart?! what happened? Are you alright? Get in the car.." the baffled alpha rushed his words. He was happy yet curious to find his beloved there on his street.

Dean got in and kissed Cas again, "Tell you later alpha." Cas nodded quickly and drove through the parking lot at the basement.

Cas turned off the engine and turned to his omega. "Why didn't you wait for me in the lobby, love?" he asked.   
"Your grumpy security won't let me. He even made me parked my antic car 2 blocks away." Dean sulked looking at his lap.  
"Did he now? Come on sweetheart, I'm gonna have a chat with him." Cas said scowling. Dean never saw his alpha mad before and he's a little turned on and a little scared at the same time. 

Cas walked up to the security with a single thought in his mind. He's gonna put the old beta in his place. He had heard a number of complaints from his neighbours recently about the new staff attitude that he's going to confront him with it now.

"You're Hammond, right?" Castiel asked curtly not bothering with last names. He hated the way the man treated his omega. "Yes, Mr Novak. How can I help you?" Hammond the guard asked curiously, eyes shifting from the alpha to the omega, who's smiled knowingly at him now. It immediately dawned on him that they were a couple and that the angry alpha's gonna make him sorry for what he's done to his omega. His face paled awaiting the repercussions. He knew that Alpha Castiel wasn't one to mess with.

"First, YOU, can help Mr Smith by driving his Impala to the parking lot below and parked it next to mine." Castiel motioned for Dean to pass him the car keys and the omega happily obliged. The alpha threw the keys at the beta who quickly caught them with his shaky hands.

Castiel continued in a warning tone, "Second, YOU better drive carefully and not scratch his car." 

The scowling alpha then strode menacingly towards the beta and growled lowly at his terrified face. "Last but not least, Apologize to Mr Smith and promise him you'll be nicer to him and everyone in this building in the future. NOW!!" 

Shocked, the beta nodded hurriedly and went straight to Dean and apologized profusedly before running out of the building to find the Impala. Dean ran after him and shouted the location of his car.

The omega then turned and walked slowly to the alpha. 

"Oh... my... God.....I'm sooo turned on right now, Alpha....that I believe only You can do something about it."

The alpha's face broke into a huge smile and pulled his omega and kissed him soundly.


	50. Chapter 50

Sam sat thinking about Dean's alpha, the Castiel Novak. Sam knew he's from the distinguished Novak family. They're well known in the corporate world. The omega couldn't be bothered with knowing this kind of things and Sam wasn't surprised if he still didn't know how influential his alpha was. 

How could Sam even compete with Castiel now. That man has looks, money and perhaps power too. Sam's nothing to offer the omega. He can only wish for the best for Dean and hoped that the alpha will treat him right. Dean was obviously so much in love that he can't see straight. 

Castiel was holding the omega in bed after a round of hot sex. Dean told him about what happened at his place earlier and Cas asked curiously, "Why didn't you call me sweetheart? I would've come right away and introduced myself to them. You know how serious I am about you and I think it's time to let them know about us." 

"You think I overreacted, alpha? Dean asked softly. The thought that he had actually, crossed his mind but it's too late now. His mom and Sam must've hated him.

"I don't know baby...maybe? but it's understandable considering how crazy you are about me.." Cas claimed jokingly. Dean slapped his alpha's arm and smiled. 

"Tell you what, love, we're going to meet your mother this Sunday evening if she's not working. I'd love to meet Sam and Bobby too" Cas said looking down at Dean's face on his chest. 

"Are you sure, Alpha? he whispered softly. "We're not moving too fast, are we?" he continued.

"I can't wait any longer, my love..have to make you mine soon.." confirmed Castiel seriously.

Dean looked up at him, smiling and slowly moved his body up to meet his alpha's. "I love you, alpha, so so much. Promise me you'll never break my heart.."

"I swear my love...never.." Castiel pulled his omega's sweet face and kissed him.

He forgot to talk about his birthday.


	51. Chapter 51

"I'm so worried about Dean, Bobby." Ellen confided in Bobby's kitchen. "I think he's falling too hard and too fast for this alpha" she concluded.

Bobby looked worriedly at his friend. They both knew how stubborn Dean can get but this was not like the usual, trivial things that the omega used to go through before. This concerned the matters of the heart. Half of his life he had wanted to spank that naughty kid but he can't or he ended up in jail for child abuse. 

He wondered how his nephew's taking this news. Poor boy had his heart broken far too many times by the same omega. Sam could already be an angel right now like he's feared. 

Bobby reached for Ellen's hand across the table and said. "I will look for this alpha and interrogate him myself okay, Ellen? Now, don't ya worry your pretty little head and go make me some sandwiches." 

Ellen knew he was joking and she was glad that he made her laugh. She thanked him gently for wanting to help.


	52. Chapter 52

Dean came to work wearing Castiel's clothes again and Leah gave up. It's bad enough when Dean's scent mixed with his alpha's and now the telltale smell of sex lingered in the air. For the first time in her working life at the cafe, she really wished that Alessandro will come back soon. 

Right now, she has no choice but to work closely with the lovesick omega. They needed to come up with ideas for the birthday cake fast before the lunch crowd walked in. It's Thursday and the delivery guy came in with new stocks, thank god. Dean decided to make tiered book cakes. Lynn had told him about her fiance's love of reading and it gave him the idea somehow. He asked her about his favorite books and ran off to do a quick research at the bookstore next to the cafe. They're going to pay attention to details, like the books genres, sizes and titles down to their original colors. Dean was so excited and they began to draft the measurements and prepare the ingredients to bake first thing tomorrow morning. 

Castiel was happy that he got most of his work done and he was looking forward to his omega later. His phone on the desk rang and he answered.

"Hello, Castiel." His mom's faint voice came through.  
"Mom? You okay..?" Cas asked worriedly. His mother seldom called him at his office.  
"Yes, just a little weak. How are you? Hope I'm not bothering you or anything." she asked between coughs.  
"I'm okay...sure you alright mom?" he asked concerned.  
"I'm fine baby, just a little coughing spell that's all. I called to ask if you're free tomorrow night? It's your birthday sweetie, I thought that you would want to spend it with poor old mommy here?" she laughed softly.  
"Of course mother, I will be there right after work okay?" Castiel replied immediately.  
"Ah..thank you, sweetheart. What would you like to have for dinner? I will cook anything you want, just say it." his mom offered, still coughing.  
"No mom. Please don't do anything, I don't want you to trouble yourself. Just call one of the caterers, we're gonna enjoy our time together, okay?" Cas pleaded.  
"Of course sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow evening at 7.30. Goodbye, Castiel."  
"Bye mom..love you.." he replied.  
"Love you too baby.." and she hung up, smiling.

Ada can't wait to see the look on her son's face tomorrow and he'll be very happy to know that his beloved Hannah's the one to throw the surprise birthday party for him. Her cough came back suddenly in full force. Juanita who was standing near, rushed to her aid.

Castiel stopped at Tiffany's before making his way to the cafe. He was looking around the store when the sales representative who recognized him instantly came and offered his assistant. Castiel told him he couldn't find anything suitable there for his omega and the beta asked him politely what type of gift he has in mind. The alpha told him that he wanted something beautiful and valuable yet unique for his lover and that the price won't be an issue. The beta got so excited that he quickly led the alpha to his office and told him to wait there. Castiel sat down thinking what's going on and in a matter of minutes the beta came back with a rectangular box in his hand. He placed it in front of Castiel and opened the box slowly. Inside was a men's watch with a sub-second hand and Arabic numerals. The beta happily provided further details when he saw Castiel's immediate interest in the object, "....it's an exclusive one of a kind vintage, 14kt yellow gold watch with an adjustable alligator strap." 

"I'll take it." Castiel told the elated beta. The watch cost over $3000 and it's still early in the day, the beta can take it easy now.


	53. Chapter 53

"Cas......alpha....this is sooo.. beautiful...I can't take it." Dean stammered almost speechless when he saw the watch. He could tell that it's very expensive, hell anything from Tiffany is and this is what? a vintage? he could only imagine how much it cost the alpha!! He didn't deserve it no matter how much his alpha loved him. Dean remembered the omega watch that Sam gave him that he's wearing now and it cost a lot then too but this one easily doubled or tripled that price. 

Castiel's face fell at his omega's words. Dean felt bad and immediately grabbed his alpha's hand in his. They were seating at the same corner in the cafe. The alpha had initially wanted to take him to a fancy restaurant but Dean refused and explained that he can't leave Leah in the busy kitchen alone too long. 

Castiel was a little disappointed and now Dean not accepting his gift was quite a blow to his alpha ego. Cas was surprised at his own behavior, he's getting more and more possessive towards his omega and chided himself for it.

Dean's a simple person with a simple life and Castiel loved that about him. He knew his mom would love Dean too. Cas wished he could bring Dean tomorrow but his mother wasn't well and he wanted to spend quality time with her alone. It's been awhile that they had dinner together anyway. Plus Dean had to send the birthday cake too. Castiel really not in the mood to talk about his own birthday. He can wait till Sunday to tell his omega.

"I'm sorry...I don't mean to be ungrateful but it's too expensive alpha...I'm not worthy." Dean explained softly. Castiel stared at him and pulled his face in for a kiss. Dean was surprised at first but kiss his alpha back lovingly. Cas pulled back after a while and said looking into his omega's eyes, "You are worth everything to me, Dean and I never want to hear you say that again, understood?" his alpha warned him gently. Dean nodded and smiled, "Thank you so much, alpha. You're everything to me too...I love you.." He then removed the omega watch and wore the vintage. "It's really beautiful.." Dean whispered.

"You're beautiful sweetheart....and I love you.." the alpha kissed him again.

Dean went home straight from work that night. He wanted to apologize to Sam for his actions. Sam accepted and apologized to him too but he can't help looking at Dean's new watch that replaced the one he gave. It looked very expensive and Sam felt very alone suddenly. He's slowly losing his best friend and he can't even tell him.


	54. Chapter 54

The crew clapped, gasped and cheered around the kitchen table at the same time. The flawless tiered books cake was a delight to look at. There was a total of 10" books" altogether, stacked one upon the other in a messy pile. The different sizes and colors of the books looked so alive that they could passed of as the real deal. Some even have "bookmarks" with tassels in between the pages.

Leah and Dean were so proud of themselves and their co-workers congratulated them excitedly that even a few regular customers peered curiously through their kitchen. Dean let them in to have a closer look and told Dean and Leah they should open up their own bakery and make specialty cakes. They thanked everyone for their compliments and with the help of another co-worker, they began to load the huge cake in Leah's red Cherokee. 

Dean's not driving his old Impala, afraid that poor thing might break down during the hour journey plus he didn't trust the clumsy Leah to handle the cake in the backseat anyway. Leah argued that it's because she's a more considerate and safer driver than Dean and she knew where the address where they're going. They left the cafe at 6 pm. 

Castiel was so proud of Dean and Leah. They managed to build the cake on time and now they're heading to the party. Dean was so excited and in a hurry to hang up that Cas didn't get to ask him where the party was. He looked at the time and it was almost 6 pm. The alpha has a little less than an hour to leave his office. He's really looking forward to having dinner with his sweet mother. Cas hoped she's feeling much better and he's been so worried about her deteriorating condition. She's all the family he had and he promised to himself that he's going to make her really happy tonight. 

Hannah arrived at Castiel's childhood home at about 5 pm. She and a party planner helped set the party scene and Ada just looked on with admiration at the omega's style and wit. She wished she could help like she did for the family parties years before but she's unwell and leave everything to the talented Hannah. 

The huge hall was decorated with royal blues, white, and silver. Castiel's favorite colors. There are champagne and wines at every corner and a variety of delectable hors d'oeuvres spread out on the long table with white linen. They had a talk earlier and Ada found out that Hannah's a cosmopolitan woman but yet very sweet. Ada thought that she's equally matched with her handsome son with her dark good looks and intelligence.

She wondered why they didn't hit it off at college? It's so just Castiel, always busy with his career to notice something beautiful right under his nose. Ada was glad that Hannah took it in her own hand to introduce herself to Ada. That took courage and Ada was impressed but Juanita wasn't. Ada just laughed at her old-fashioned thinking friend. 

Ada told Hannah that it should be a small party as she didn't want to overexert herself and the young omega quickly agreed. But judging by the lavish setup, Ada thought that her son's lover might have gone a little overboard but she didn't say anything. It's Castiel's 25th birthday and he deserved it. He's been a very good son especially after Ada was diagnosed with cancer. 

The door bell rang and Juanita ran to get it. Some of Ada's and Castiel's friends had arrived. And after that, more people came and it seemed like a total of 40 people already filled up the room. Ada sighed tiredly after greeting the guests that Juanita quickly took her to her room to rest before the party started. 

The house was buzzing with people that when the door bell rang, Hannah almost missed it. She opened the door to find Dean and Leah holding the cake in their hands. Dean had used the tip of his nose to press the doorbell. They arrived at the house in Pelican Hill slightly after 7 pm. 

"Hey! Right on time guys!!! Come! Let's take this awesome cake to the study." Hannah exclaimed excitedly. Dean and Leah exchanged questioning looks. The study? Not the kitchen? Oh well, Dean thought. Rich people can be weird sometimes only because they could afford it. He chuckled lowly at his own humor that Leah looked at him strangely. They followed Hannah to the study which was located in the east wing of the huge house. Dean looked around him in awe, lucky son of a bitch, or more accurately lucky Lynn. 

Hannah had painstakingly cleared the smaller study in the house of Castiel's pictures and his other stuff earlier. Luckily there weren't too many of them as the alpha hated taking pictures of himself. She turned on the light and led them in. They laid the huge cake on a silver trolley with wheels. Lynn began to explain, "Those are for you guys if you're hungry," she pointed towards the snacks at a corner table ".. and the bathroom's just outside and please use the back door when you guys leave." 

"Remember, stay inside until I told you to come out alright? This is a surprise party for my fiance and I don't want to screw up." Lynn reminded seriously. Dean felt like she's actually reminding Them to not screw up. But whatever. "I will write his name on the cake later." she added. Dean shook his head the moment she left and closed the door. She's strange, he thought. But the sight of the delicious food made them forget about the host weirdness and they quickly dug in. 

It's 10 minutes to 7.30 pm and Castiel would arrive any minute. Hannah gathered all the guests together in the huge hall and rushed towards the study to get the cake. Dean gave her the piping for the name and she went out pushing the trolley without saying thank you. Leah rolled her eyes with disgust.

Juanita brought Ada closer to the group of people and Hannah, satisfied that everyone was there began to light the candles on the cake and told a friend to turned off the lights. It was almost 7.30 pm when she heard a car pulled over. And she quickly turned to the other friend and whispered in her ears. 

Castiel was amazed at the number of cars that lined outside on the street. Somebody must be having a huge party in the neighborhood, he thought. He continued driving into the grounds of his former home. There's a red Cherokee parked at the side and he wondered whose car that was. Maybe his mom had a guest visiting, they always did. 

There's a knock on the door and Dean opened it. A beautiful lady about his age was standing there giggling softly and said, "Hey guys, Lynn wanted you both to come out but you must stay out of view alright? The birthday boy almost here so hush hush!! Come!" and she pulled a baffled Dean and Leah along the hallway till they reached the entrance to the hall. "Okay stay here, it's gonna be fun!" and she ran back to the dark hall. 

Dean and Leah just shrugged their shoulders and waited behind the glass door. They could only make out a few faces because of the flickering candlelights. Lynn was there, of course, standing right in front of the cake and there's an older woman standing next to her. Could it be her fiance's mom? Dean thought. 

The excitement in the dark hall turned to hush whispers and then followed by a deafening "SURPRISEEEEE!!!!" that Dean and Leah can't help but grinned with happiness too.

And then the lights went up and he saw Lynn ran towards the front door and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CASTIEL!!!" 

Dean froze at his alpha's name being called. He was so dumbstruck that he couldn't hear the clamorous sound outside nor Leah calling out to him. "DEAN!!! DEAN!!!!! JESUS CHRIST! DEAN!!!" she yelled. Leah pulled his face towards her and yelled again. 'Dean!!" He finally recovered from his shell shocked state and looked through the glass door. He saw Lynn hugged and kissed his smiling alpha with the older woman looked on with adoring look on her face. 

"Dean...." Leah's concerned voice made him turned towards her. Funny, he thought, when he couldn't hear her shouts but he could hear her whisper loud and clear now. He saw tears in his friend's eyes but didn't notice his own tears falling down his face. "Dean...." Leah began to cry and hold him. He turned to look at his happy alpha one last time and then turned towards Leah. He pulled her hand and walked towards the back door.


	55. Chapter 55

Leah tried to drive carefully like she always did but she's losing focus now. The scene at the house was too much for her and she can only imagine what Dean went through. The omega was silent next to her throughout the ride that it frighten her and she wasn't easily scared. So she pulled over. 

"Dean....please say something.." she whispered softly, voice still laced with tears.  
Dean turned his head to look at her with unbridled tears and then turned his gaze back on the street before him.  
Leah turned her body to face the heartbroken omega and laid her hand on his.  
"Let it out Dean...come on...let it out..please" the alpha begged.

Dean has been thinking crazy thoughts in his head.

Karma.

Yes. That's what it was. Karma.

This was his punishment for not returning Sammy's love.  
This was what he got for not listening to his mother.  
This was the lesson for falling hard for a man he barely knew.

The signs were there and yet he missed them all. 

His alpha's promise... no swear....yes he swore to never break his heart but he did  
His alpha's begging him not to ever leave but he has to now  
His alpha who wanted to meet his family when he's currently creating one with another  
His alpha who spoiled him with sweet words when those are not what he wanted to hear  
His alpha who professed his love for him in the throes of passion  
His alpha who can't wait to make him his

His alpha who protected him from others but not himself

Dean broke down finally and cried into his hands. 

Leah pulled his quivering body to her and cried along with him.


	56. Chapter 56

The shock that Castiel experienced earlier still lingered in his mind. Shocked not because of his surprise birthday party. Shocked in as seeing Hannah there with his mom. The pure joy on his mother's face made him forget momentarily about this fictitious scenery he's in.

Yes, this was a scheme made by Hannah who's still not giving up on him. He will pull her aside later and asked what the fucking hell that went through her mind creating this farce of a party. But right now, he has no choice but to play along with her demented plans.

Right now the pathetic omega was all over his mother, making sweet comments about him and gushing about his mother's wonderful way of raising him properly.  
Castiel cannot look anymore. The only thing apart from his mother that's worth watching in that room was his birthday cake. It was so beautifully executed. 

Leah dropped Dean at his place instead of the cafe. She didn't trust him to drive home alone. After a long comforting embrace, Dean finally let her go promising her that he will call whenever he needed to talk. The alpha kissed his cheeks and drove home.

Sam was making dinner in the kitchen when Dean stepped into the apartment quietly. The alpha was about to greet him when he saw Dean's tear streaked face. He dropped the frying pan in the sink with a clang and rushed out to meet the omega. Dean fell immediately into his arms and cried. His body shook so hard that Sam hugged him tighter. His mind swirled with questions about what had happened to the omega. Castiel Novak was the first to come into his mind. If he's the cause of Dean's sorrow now, Sam wouldn't hesitate to make him pay for what he's done.

Ada kissed her son, wishing him happy birthday again and bid him good night. The moment she disappeared into her room with Juanita guiding her there, Castiel turned towards Hannah and grabbed her upper arm and pulled her roughly into the study. Few guests who witnessed his sudden action were clearly surprised. Something was brewing between the alpha and the omega and the clever guests knew that it's not a passionate move made by Castiel there. They all waited in anticipation.


	57. Chapter 57

Castiel practically threw the omega into the study room and shut the door behind him. She almost lost her balance if she hasn't grabbed hold of the edge of the desk quick. The study was the same one that Dean and Leah stayed in earlier and it's far from the party scene. Castiel didn't waste anytime and taunted the frightened omega immediately.

"THE FUCKKKK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING OMEGA?!!!!" he shouted at her face furiously. His face red and threatening. He could kill her right now for fooling his beloved mother like that.  
"Castiel please...you're hurting me!!!" she yelped loudly when Cas tightened the grip on her arm. Castiel has never been violent towards women and now this fucking omega has to be the first to taste his wrath.  
"ANSWER ME OMEGA!! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU TRYING TO DO!! THAT'S MY AILING MOTHER YOU'RE FOOLING DAMMIT!!" he spat at her paled face.  
"I just wanted to throw you this party alpha...that's all! I promise!!" she begged in tears, clearly shaken by the alpha's rage.  
"You are not fooling anyone especially me, OMEGA. I want you to get out of my house now before I did something that WE WILL BOTH REGRET!!" and he threw the door opened and pushed the omega out. 

Hannah was shaking when she scurried away in tears towards the hall and grabbed her handbag. She didn't even turn to say good bye to her friends who watched her ran out of the house in astonishment.

Castiel went to the bathroom outside and splashed the water on his face trying to simmer down his anger. 

Then, he walked out towards the baffled guests and smiled. At first there were no reaction from them and then Castiel spoke, "Come on guys! Let's celebrate! It's my birthday!" and he went on to turn the music up. One of his ex college mate, a vivacious blonde named Karla ran happily towards him and the alpha immediately caught her in his arms and twirled her around. The crowd began to loosen up when they saw the couple danced merrily on the floor and joined in the fun. 

Castiel was far from being happy but like his mother, they never disappoint the guests and never let them see their sorrows because they're strangers who will judge your pain.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the last chapter. Castiel wasn't a violent alpha, he's just very protective towards the people he loved especially his sick mother. That Hannah being inconsiderate towards his mother's condition made him really angry. 
> 
> soooo...sorry ah! :p

Dean told Sam what happened at the party and Sam was incensed. "Tell me where he's at Dean. I want to meet him."  
"No...no, no..no Sammy..there's no point" Dean replied quickly.  
"What do you mean there's no point, Dean? He clearly cheated on you both that fucking son a bitch!! Just tell me what's the address?!! Sam argued angrily. He couldn't believe that Dean's trying to stop him. If Castiel was in his office, Sam would have kicked his sorry ass by now! He knew where the alpha works. 

"I don't want you to get into trouble, Sammy, trust me. He's not worth it." Dean pleaded sadly.  
"I don't fucking care his worth Dean! I cared that he DARED to do this to you!! I'm not going to let him get away with it!" Sam screaming now. He stood up and Dean quickly followed suit and pulled the alpha's forearm.  
"Where are you going??!!" Dean asked panicked, his eyes widened in terror.  
"I'm going to find out the address myself since you're not telling me." Sam threatened and yanked his arm away.  
"Sammy please..please I had enough!! Please think of me I need you right now!" Dean cried fresh tears start pooling in his eyes. "Please, Sam....I need you" he pleaded tearfully.  
Sam was stunned. Dean never said that to him except during his heats. He came closer to the omega. "I need you, Sammy.." he repeated.

Sam pulled him into his warm embrace.

The guests had left and the alpha made his way to his mother's bedroom. She was fast asleep and when he got out of her room, Juanita came to him. "Castiel, I don't think Hannah's good for you." Cas smiled. Juanita's a no-nonsense woman. She never sugarcoat anything, tell you right to your face but not in a bad way. The alpha appreciated that actually. 

Juanita's far from being a mean person. She meant well and that's why her friendship with his mother went on for years. They're totally different but yet alike. Different because his mother trusted people easily but Juanita will not let strangers get familiar with her but they shared something in common. They're both very maternal. 

"Tell me about it, Nita. I chased her out of the house just now but please don't tell mom about it. She didn't need to know this unnecessary stuffs." Cas replied. 

Juanita laughed softly, said "Good you do that!..So Bambino....are there anyone else in your life?" 

"There is and he's the most beautiful omega on earth Nita. I can't wait for you and mom to see him!!" Castiel said excitedly. The sound of Ada coughing interrupted their conversation and Juanita hurriedly excused herself to attend to his mother. 

Castiel told her that he's coming in too and decided to stay there for the weekend.


	59. Chapter 59

"I'm going to forget about him, Sam. Like he never existed in my life before. I'm going to quit my job and start working from home, what do you think?' Dean smiled weakly. It's so exhausting, this thing called love that he just want to let go already. It amazed him that Sam was steadfast in his feelings for him.

"Why do you wanna quit Dean? You're doing so well in the cafe, your regulars gonna miss your wonderful food." Sam supplied. Dean was about to reply when Sam beat him to it. "If it's about him, I will take care of it." 

"Sam...have you not listened to a thing I've said just now? I want to move on Sammy, with you in my life I don't need anybody else...except..." Dean hesitated, worrying his lower lip.

"Except what Dean?" asked Sam curiously.

"My future baby in the cryobank..?" Dean replied smiling softly.

Sam's smile was so wide that Dean hugged him instantly. A baby of his own will be good, he will love him or her unconditionally, no alpha except Sammy will help him raise his child. 

"Let's go the clinic tomorrow!" Sam suggested happily. He was glad that Dean found out about Castiel's philandering now before he's in too deep.

"Let's..." Dean replied smiling warmly.

 

"How did it go omega?" Balthazar asked over the phone.

"Fuck off Bal." came the curt reply from Hannah.

Bal tried not to take offense to that nasal remark because clearly her plans had failed miserably but he needed to know what happened.

"What happened, Hannah?" he asked with his best-concerned voice.

"It's OVER Bal!! So Please! KINDLY LEAVE ME ALONE!!" and she hung up the phone on him.

Interesting. He thought. Hannah's not as good as he thought she was.


	60. Chapter 60

The phone rang and Dean's eyes met Sam's instantly. They let it continue ringing at Dean's insistence. The omega somehow knew that it was Castiel because his mom seldom called this late. True enough, the alpha's voice came through the machine. Dean reproached himself for giving away his number to that cheater. 

"Hello, Dean. I've not heard from you since this late afternoon. Is everything alright sweetheart...? " the alpha's worried voice affected the omega. He was so used to listen to those words from the alpha that it's impossible to not get affected by them. Sam saw the troubled look on the omega's face that he went straight to the phone and was about to pick it up when Dean slammed the alpha's hand and said "no". Sam tried to remove his hand and Dean repeated "NO" louder this time.

".....I missed you so much. How was the party? Did they like the cake? I'm sure they loved it..."

"Let me talk to him, Dean!" Sam persuaded.  
"And I said NO. Please, Sam! Let me do this my way!" he pleaded.  
"How long are you going to avoid him? HE should realize what he's done Dean or he'll be haunting you forever!" Sam reasoned.

"I will call you again tomorrow my love. Good night." 

"As long as it takes until he got a clue or got tired of waiting." Dean stated quietly.

"What if he comes here then?! And you're alone?!! What will you do then??!!" Sam persisted.

"Then I won't open the fucking door or call the police!" the omega responded impatiently. 

Why was Sam making this so hard? Castiel's a man, an alpha with a freaking fiance. He will be too busy to even give Dean a second thought. Maybe there were other omegas that Dean didn't know about. It was only tonight that he found out how rich Castiel was. Dean was only one of his playthings! His existence in Castiel's life was only for the rich man amusement.!!

"Why are you afraid to confront him, Dean? He's the one in the wrong here, not you." Sam asked desperately. He really wanted to get into Dean's head and see what the omega's thinking.

His question was met with silence. Dean moved Sam's hand away slowly and deleted the message.


	61. Chapter 61

Castiel was pining for his omega that he thought of going to his place. This was so unlike Dean, not reaching for his alpha, even for a minute. Was he asleep already? Or was he out with someone else? maybe Sam? It's Friday night after all. Maybe they were at the same pub like the other time. Castiel was overcome with jealousy that he hastily got up from the couch and headed towards the door. He's going to look for his omega.

"Thanks Leah, I owe you one." Dean hung up the phone. He has just called his friend to inform her he's not coming to work the whole of next week. Leah told him she understood and not to worry. It's time she trained the new employee anyway. She will call Alessandro and tell him about Dean's emergency leave. 

"Now what?" Sam gently asked when Dean went silent.

"I'm going to stay at my mom's place for awhile." he replied quietly.

Sam sighed heavily. He can't go back with Dean. He wished he could but his old house was too far from his workplace. "Okay. I will come see you after work every day." Sam offered. 

"You don't have to Sammy. I will be fine" replied Dean assuringly.

"I don't have to. I want to." Sam informed.

Dean just stared at the alpha who stared back at him. 

The omega spoke first. "Will you be coming with me to the clinic?" Sam nodded. Dean continued,"Then I will send you to work after and then go to my mom's." 

Sam just nodded again and said good night.

Dean dreaded this part. He didn't want to go to bed knowing that he can't sleep thinking of Castiel. It's strange yet painful to not think of him as his alpha anymore. He went to the kitchen and took some of Sam's sleeping pills and waited out for the medicine to take effect. He removed the watch that Castiel gave and throw in the bedside drawer. 

He decided to take a long hot bath and hopefully drown himself in the tub.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 62, 8pm, location Narita airport... :))

'"Hi Tony." Castiel greeted the bartender with a smile.  
"You finally learn my name huh?" Tony teased him.  
"Yeah...Dean told me.." he replied sadly.  
"Trouble in paradise already, Castiel?" Tony teased again.  
"Hope not...I just thought that he'll be here with Sam." Cas confessed.  
"Haven't seen those kids for quite a while. Hey let me get you some beer. You look like you need it." Tony turned to get him the drink.

Cas didn't know why he feels the way he felt right now. He could wait to call Dean tomorrow or find the omega at work but he had this notion that something wasn't right. He knew Dean for only a few days but it felt like he knew him forever. Cas' heart and mind were restless wondering about his omega. It's becoming a habit to the alpha that he needed to hear Dean's voice before the day ended.

This thing about Hannah has got to stop. He hoped that she somehow learned her lesson tonight. It's bad enough that she didn't care about his privacy, she had to bring his sick mother into this too. That's so unforgivable. What a waste of time when he could have celebrate it quietly with Dean and his mom instead. 

He forgo the plan to find his omega at his apartment. It's getting too late anyway and that bartender sure loved to chat. The alpha welcomed the distraction and stayed till the bar closed and went back to his mother's place. He was so drunk that he passed out on the couch.

Dean sat crying silently in the tub for so long that his skin wrinkled in the water. He waited for the medicine to kick in but it didn't. maybe because he was too sad and his mind too alert thinking and missing his alpha. He can't show Sam how upset he was because he knew Sam would have done something horrible to Castiel. He remembered clearly the aftermath on his 16th birthday. Dean didn't want the same incident to repeat and Sam losing his career and ended up in jail. 

Sam asked him just now why he didn't want to confront Castiel about what he's done. The reason's simple. Dean was still very much in love with Castiel even after what happened. Dean didn't think he can ever forgive him nor forget the incident though. But why was he still yearning hopelessly for the handsome cheating alpha right now?


	63. Chapter 63

Hannah was blubbering continuously in bed. She regretted answering Bal's call just now. He only made her feel worse and it was all his damn fault too! He had pushed her to do this and it left her ridiculed and embarrassed by the alpha in front their friends. 

The omega wanted to rectify this matter with Castiel soon. She needed to apologize and make peace with him because she can't afford to lose their friendship. Part of her felt bad for what she's done but then she did it out of love. No one loves Castiel more than Hannah, not even that male omega. She wondered if her planned had worked at least so she called the friend who lured the bakers out of the study. The friend told her that they saw Hannah and Castiel celebrating and then left. She asked Hannah what it's all about but the omega told her it's nothing and ended the call. 

So, Dean must've seen her kissed Castiel then, she thought. Suddenly, Hannah felt much better already but she's not going to share this little information with Balthazar. She's going to find out more about what happened to Dean herself. 

Her only guess was that Dean must be totally heartbroken if he truly loved Castiel but if it was only money that he's after, like what Bal had claimed, then Hannah knew he won't ever give up. 

Hannah dried her tears and thought about what to do next. First, she must call her friend the party planner to go over Ada's house to clean up the mess herself or get someone else to help her. Second, she will try to talk to Cas and apologize and third, get rid of that conniving beta, Bal, out of her life. He's been nothing but a nuisance.

 

"Dean....?...Dean???!!!Are you alright in there?" the sound of persistent knocks on the door and Sam's loud voice startled the omega. He did fell asleep in the tub after all and was a bit disappointed to find that he's still alive. 

Splashing some water on his face, he then answered the alpha groggily, "I'm fine Sammy, just taking a bath." 

"Yeah... but you took so long in there and I was getting worried!!" Sam exclaimed. "How do you know that I'm in here?..." Dean asked. 

"I went to your bedroom earlier to check on you and then heard you ran the bath. You've been in there for more than an hour Dean!" Sam explained anxiously. 

"Alright...alright...I'm coming out now, Sammy...jeez.." he replied impatiently. One can't even drown their sorrows with a worry wart Sam around. 

 

"Castiel......wake up honey..." Ada called out and brushed her son's hair away from his face gently. She was surprised to find him there sleeping face down on the couch in the living room. The alpha reeked of alcohol and Ada thought that it was from last night's party but Juanita told her that Cas has left the house after midnight and came back only a couple hours ago. 

"Did he tell you where he went?" Ada asked her best friend.  
"No Ada, he only told me he wanted to stay over this weekend before he left the house."

"I'm worried about him, Nita. He didn't seem to be too happy last night and he ignored poor Hannah all the way. Sweet girl was just trying to be nice. I'm so afraid that our bambino will turn out to be just like his father. Cold and unloving." Ada fretted looking at her son who was still fast asleep. 

"I don't think he will ever be that way, Ada and I'm sorry but Hannah was too giddy in my opinion." Juanita confessed. Ada just smiled warmly at her friend. No woman will be too good for Castiel when it comes to Juanita, she thought dearly. But her friend was right though, Hannah was overly excited and Castiel didn't seem so much in love like the young omega claimed them to be. Maybe her son's not the showy type or he's too private, after all this was his first love. 

Ada told Juanita that they should just leave him alone there till he woke up. She will have a serious talk with her son over lunch later.


	64. Chapter 64

Balthazar was so ecstatic that he could kiss Dean on the mouth. The omega had decided at last to receive the sperm from his bank! The beta hurriedly gave Dean another form for him to sign and seal the deal. The insemination process will be in 3 months. 

After they left, Bal sat at his desk thinking what could've happened between Cas and Dean that the omega wanted to do this after all. Hannah's plan had failed obviously so what stood in their way? Well, whatever. It's not Bal's concern. His only concern was to get that omega pregnant through his experiment and he's going to celebrate it with the alpha Castiel without his knowledge.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked gently looking at the omega. "Yeah, Sammy I'm totally looking forward to this. Three months seemed like forever, though" Dean replied bitterly. 

The thought about having his own child made him forget about Castiel briefly. He had cried over the alpha enough last night and now it's time to move on. He told Sam to change their home phone number so that Cas couldn't reach him anymore. Dean can't believe he fell for somebody like that and vowed to never fall in love ever again.

The pain wasn't worth it as Cas' lack of conscience disgust him immensely. He just wished that in time he will lose all feelings for the alpha and his baby will be the sole focus in his life. 

"It's going to be soon Dean, three months will come by soon enough. Make yourself busy. Hey why don't you work at the diner instead?" Sam asked. "You mean the one in our old neighborhood?" Dean asked back.

"Yeah..we had lots of fun there too remember? I'm sure Bob gonna be thrill to have you there. I think it's time they changed their 100 year old menu too." Sam said laughing. Dean laughed too, they had good memories there and Sam was right, Bob had the same old same old food every year.

"Yeah, you're right Sammy. I just hope he can afford me!" Dean joked. "If he can't Dean, I will gladly make up for it." Sam affirmed and the omega looked at him in amazement. Sam continued, "Dean... I've been wanting to tell you something but I wonder if you'll agree with my plans." Sam said quietly looking at his own hands.

"What was it Sammy?" Dean asked quizzically looking at his friend.

Sam looked at him seriously and said, "Dean, I have been thinking about you running your own little cafe or bakery for awhile now and I've been saving some money to make it happen. So...what do you think?" Sam looked up at him finally. Dean stared at him with his mouth opened and then slowly began to smile. "Are you serious?" he asked the alpha again.

"Dead serious. You're gifted Dean and you can expand your passion in whichever way you like by being your own boss." Sam concluded. He prayed hard that Dean will accept his offer.

"Only if you'll be my business partner, Sammy." Dean requested. 

"Sleeping partner? I still need to work full time at the law firm, Dean, if it's okay with you?" Sam inquired. He loved his job at the firm and there were talks that he might be offered partnership in a couple of years too. 

"More than okay Sammy. God....I know that I asked you many times before what am I going to do with you but now that I think about it, I should've asked myself what will I do without you?" Dean said smiling genuinely. 

Sam blushed at the omega's words and returned his smile, shyly. He didn't reply but he knew in his heart that there's nothing in this world that he won't do for Dean and soon, the baby too.


	65. Chapter 65

The first thing that Castiel did when he woke up was calling his omega at work. Leah sounded cold and distant when she told him that Dean won't be in for a week. He asked her why but she just said she didn't know the reason and told him she needed to get back to work immediately. Castiel was puzzled by her reaction towards him and was beside himself with worry about his elusive omega. 

Why did Dean took leave of absence without informing him, his alpha? He quickly called Dean's home next but the line was disconnected. His anxiousness amplified and he went straight to his mother in the kitchen to tell her that he's going out for a bit. 

"What's wrong, Castiel? Please tell me, I'm so worried about you." Ada implored. Her son seemed agitated and in a hurry. "Mom, I promise you I will come back here soon. There's something really important I needed to do, please trust me. Love you, mom." he give his mom a quick kiss on her cheeks and ran off.

Juanita looked at Ada and said, "I think he's looking for his omega, Ada." Ada looked at her friend questioningly and asked, "Hannah?" 

"No Ada, Castiel's omega was a male." Juanita confirmed gently.

"What?! Then what about Hannah? What's going on here Nita? What else did he tell you?" Ada asked hurriedly, shocked at the words that her friend just uttered.

"Calm down Ada. You're getting too excited. He didn't say anything else except that the omega was beautiful and he can't wait for you to meet him. I think he wanted to tell you himself last night but you were sleeping." Juanita explained calmly.

"Oh my God, Nita. What's happening now? Castiel's in trouble and I can feel it, I'm so worried...." Ada began to cry and Juanita held her friend close.

She silently prayed that her Bambino will be alright.

Castiel drove like crazy. His heart pounded harder in his chest as he got closer to Dean's apartment. He ran up the stairs, three at a time till he got to the front of the door. He knocked on the door hard and repeatedly calling out to his omega but there were no answer. The apartment was empty. Where could he be? 

He began pacing the hallway in distress trying to think where his omega could have been. Was Dean avoiding him? But why? What had Cas done? So again, he knocked on Dean's door incessantly till one of the neighbors told him to stop the noise. Castiel asked the older lady if she had seen Dean and she said no and walked back into her own flat. 

Castiel took a deep breath and walked back to his car in a hurry. He decided to look for his omega at the cafe. If it's true that Dean's been avoiding him, he wanted to know the reason why. And for everyone sake at the cafe, they better not hide his omega from him or he will go berserk.


	66. Chapter 66

Dean thought about Sam's offer after he dropped the alpha at his office. He could already imagined them running it together with the support of their families and friends. Even though Sam insisted that he won't be active in their business, Dean knew that the moment Dean start building the bakery, Sam would want to get in with the excitement. 

The alpha had said that he wanted to earn more money in the law firm so that they both and the baby will have a very good future. If Dean could just close his eyes and pretend that he's in another world, Sam would be the perfect alpha for him and his child. But Dean can't make himself love Sam that way even if he tried. And he did tried. He didn't miss Sam when he wasn't around. He tried kissing him on the lips playfully that one time when they were younger but nothing came out of it. It really felt like kissing his own brother. 

He cursed himself for not being able to love Sam the way he loved Castiel. Why was it so hard for him to forget the cheater. That stupid handsome face smiling and laughing with his fiance at the party taunting his mind. Dean never thought that he could love and hate someone so much at once. He missed Castiel but he wanted to hurt him. He loved Castiel but he wanted to kill him. He thought that he's going crazy and maybe he already was crazy. If not for Sam, he would have died or ended in an asylum maybe.

The omega was so distracted that he didn't realise that he already reached his old house. He turned off the engine and got out of the car. He saw his mother already standing by the door waiting for him with a smile. He walked up slowly and Ellen pulled him into her warm embrace. Dean muttered sorry and she just nodded. "I'm going to stay here for awhile mom, if it's alright with you?" Dean asked when he pulled away to face his mother. 

"This is your house baby, you can come and stay whenever you like. Sam told me you needed to talk to me but he didn't say anything else much. Are you alright sweetheart?" Ellen asked looking into her son's sad face. 

"I'm not alright mom, I don't think I ever will be. Castiel cheated on me and I almost gave up on myself last night. I'm sorry, mom." he broke into pitiful sobs thinking about what he almost did to himself last night.

Ellen was alarmed at her son's confession that she held him tighter in her arms.


	67. Chapter 67

"Will you stop making a scene! HE IS NOT HERE!!" Leah whispered harshly at Castiel while glancing at the tables where the customers were watching them with interest. The female alpha was getting impatient. She wanted to tell Castiel to fuck off but she couldn't lose her cool. She might be an alpha but Castiel was much stronger being male alpha and all so she held her tongue. 

"You must know where he was right now Leah. Don't make me force it out of you." he growled lowly at the female alpha. Leah refused to be intimidated so she spat back. "What are you going to do ALPHA? Are you going to hurt me? That's all you're good at right?!" Castiel was taken aback by her question and asked her promptly, "What do you mean by that?!!" Leah just shook her head and walked away. Castiel grabbed her hand and pull her back. She was caught by surprise and then a voice interrupted Castiel when he's about to repeat his question. It was the new employee and he was an alpha. 

"Let her go and we can take this outside you and I." The young alpha warned Castiel with a serious look on his face. Castiel was incensed! No one bothered to tell him where his omega was and now this pup wanted to duel with him. The older alpha stared fiercely into the younger man's eyes with his own red ones and warned, "Stay out of this kid. Unless you know where Dean was please don't waste anymore of my time. I don't want to hurt anybody. All I needed was to find my omega fast and if you please tell me what do you mean by that last word you said?!" he switched his attention to Leah at that last sentence. The young alpha let out a relief sigh and ran back to the kitchen berated himself for trying to be a hero. 

Leah was taken aback by Castiel's innocent question. Either he's clueless or he just played dumb with her. She wished she could tell Castiel in the face what they had seen last night but she already made a promise to Dean not to let Castiel know that they knew. Dean said that it will be pointless because Cas will deny everything and make them look like fools. 

So the only way to get the alpha out of her hair was to hurt him back and she said, "All I can say was that Dean decided to be with Sammy, the alpha who loved him wholeheartedly and right now he was trying to get away from you. Hope you will take a hint." Leah looked at him with her chin pointed up. It felt really good to hurt him with those words. He deserved it and she did it for Dean. 

Castiel was so angry at her comment that he growled at her face. "I don't believe a word you said and I WILL find him, alpha." and he walked away, wishing so much that Leah was a man so that he could deck that arrogant look off her face.


	68. Chapter 68

Leah ran to the office and quickly dialled Dean's home number. The line was disconnected and she was panicking. She needed to get in touch with Dean and tell him that Castiel came over. So she looked into Alessandro's drawer for Dean's personal file and found his emergency contact. It was his mother's home phone number. She wasted no time calling Ellen, praying that Dean was there.

Dean was telling Ellen what happened when the phone rang in the den. Ellen went to pick it up and Dean went to the kitchen sink to wash his tear streaked face and wipe it off with paper towel. He wished he could just stop crying but failed whenever he thought or talked about Castiel. He's afraid he's gonna go blind like this. 

"Hello. Is this Ellen? I'm Leah, Dean's friend. Is he there?Can I talk to him please?" Leah rushed her words.  
"Slow down Missy. This is Ellen, Dean's mom. Hang on I get him alright?" Ellen replied calmly, wondering about the girl's urgency.  
"...okay..." the alpha replied meekly.

"Dean, that call's for you from your friend, Leah?" Ellen told her son the minute she got into the kitchen. Dean thanked his mom and went to get the call.

"Leah?? Are you okay?" Dean asked anxiously as he was surprised that Leah called him there.  
"I'm okay Dean but listen! Castiel came over just now looking for you! I told him I don't know and he got mad. Dean, I told him that you avoided him because you wanna be with Sammy. I'm so sorry but I wanted to hurt him so bad like he hurt you..!" Leah whined into the phone.

"Leah, it's okay. I understand. Did he hurt you?" Dean asked with a concern voice. "No, but I think he will if I'm a guy! Dean, I hate to say this but I think you should quit or he's just going to find you here and I'm afraid of what he might do to you." Leah warned.

"I was planning to tell you that Leah, glad you brought it up first. Please don't tell anyone where I am now okay? I will ask Sammy to stay here with me too. I got the feeling that Castiel gonna look for him now. Shit. How is this my life?" Dean groaned.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that to Castiel, Dean, I'm so sorry." Leah cried.

"Leah...oh no....don't be it's not your fault. I'm going to call Sammy now alright? You take care. Please call the police next time he come, okay?" Dean advised gently.

"Okay Dean please take care and call me whenever you can. Love you. Bye!" and she hung up.

Dean called Sam right away. He told the alpha what happened and Sam said he'll be coming home to Dean soon. He assured the omega that if Castiel looked for trouble with Sam, he would gladly let him as it's Saturday and there's no one in the office. Dean scolded him saying that he was being serious and he didn't appreciate the alpha taking his warning lightly. Sam sighed into the phone and promised to leave soon. 

Dean turned to look at his mom who had been listening to his conversations with both alphas. He told his mom to sit and then told her everything. Ellen listened quietly and finally when Dean finished talking, she asked, "Why don't you talk to him, Dean. Let him know how you felt."  
"What?! Mom! I'm trying to forget him! Seeing him again was the last thing I wanted to do." Dean replied heatedly. He can't believe that his mom will suggest that. He thought that she's going to ask him to kill Castiel or something, that's more her speed not this. 

"If you both don't have closure, you will always be reminded of each other. Believe me, distancing yourself from him won't solve anything sweetheart. It will cause more pain and and questions of what ifs in the future." Ellen advised him calmly. 

"Mom, I cannot, wow, I cannot believe that you're not supporting my decision! HE HURT ME MOM! HE CHEATED ON ME!" Dean began crying again frustrated at his mom's words. It's like giving the alpha another chance! He's engaged to be married for christ sake!! 

"I'm not telling you to get him back Dean. I'm telling you to tell him what happened so that he knew his mistakes and for your happiness sake, there won't be anymore grudges in the future" Ellen tried explaining but Dean won't listen. 

"You know mom. I don't give a flying fuck if he knew his mistakes or not. I don't care. I decided to have a baby through the clinic and Sam's going to help me raise my baby. And that's the end of my story. I don't wanna hear Castiel's name ever. This will be the last time." and he walked out the door heading towards Bob's diner.

Ellen let out a deep breath. She knew her son will not understand what she meant now but he will later and she's afraid that it will be too late then.


	69. Chapter 69

Castiel was fuming. What had happened in the matter of 24 hours that he lost his omega without any rhyme or reason? Dean can't possibly took off and leave him just like that. He can't be that cruel, can he? Cas was sure that the omega received his pleading voice message last night and instead of calling Cas back, Dean had cut his line off!

Cas knew that Leah lied about Dean choosing Sam over him and she had slipped when she said that Cas liked to hurt people. Whatever on earth she meant by that? Cas felt like he was sucked into a freaking twilight zone where nothing was real anymore. It's like Dean disappeared into thin air. One day they were so happy and very much in love and next thing he knew, Dean was gone from his life.

Castiel was so lost in his thoughts that he ran through the red light and slammed hard into another car that came from the opposite direction. At the moment of impact, everything went silent and still. Castiel was in a semi conscious state at first before he blacked out when he heard the sudden sound of people screaming and running towards the damaged vehicles got louder and louder. The other victim suffered the same trauma and both were sent to the nearest hospital. 

Ada received the horrifying news over the phone and she passed out immediately. Juanita with the help of Carlos the gardener immediately sent Ada to the hospital. They're not taking any chances waiting for an ambulance to come to this part of town like forever. Plus they have to consider their employer's illness too. Juanita prayed for both Ada and Castiel that she cried silently holding her dear friend in her arms. Why do bad things always happen to good people? she thought. 

Dean was driving his Impala fast on the quiet road when he almost knocked down a cat that was running in front of his car. He managed to swerve his car just in time for the skittering feline to run safely to the other side. Shocked, Dean banged his forehead on the steering wheel, he could hear his own heartbeat drumming loudly in his ears. The omega then rubbed his chest to calm himself down and about 5 minutes later, he turned the engine back on and drive slowly towards Bob's diner. Dean was still shaking when he got in the restaurant.


	70. Chapter 70

Carlos drove them to the same hospital where Castiel was. It was located in the middle of both of Ada's and Cas' town. Ada was taken immediately to the intensive care. Juanita and Carlos sat outside at the lobby, patiently waiting for any news. 

The doctor came out 15 minutes after he'd seen Ada and asked Juanita if any of Ada's family member present. She told the doctor in tears that Ada passed out when she heard her son, Castiel got into an accident and that he was probably in that very same building they're in now. The doctor was clearly surprised but he kept calm for the sake of Juanita.

He then asked her a few questions about her employer and rushed back to Ada's room when he was satisfied with her answers. They waited for another long hour before the doctor told them that Ada's doing okay for now but the doctors were going to send her through another test in the Oncology department. Stress are quite harmful to cancer patients he had said that Juanita began praying fervently. 

The loyal employees asked for permission from the doctor to visit Ada quickly before they make their way to see Castiel on the other side of the room. The good doctor promised to keep them up to date with the family's condition. 

"Hey kiddo!! Long time no see! Where's your Giant buddy?" Bob's voice boomed from behind the counter. The old beta was very happy to see the young omega again though he looked a lot different then. "You grew more handsome or prettier I must say, Deanie!! Hey, you okay there buddy?' Bob's voice toned down instantly when he saw the omega just stared at his shaky hands on the table. 

"I....I...almost..ran over a cat wit...with my car Bob.." Dean said stammering.   
"Oh God kid! I thought you killed someone! Those dang cats love to roam around the streets. I ran over one once, I didn't look back just keep on driving..!..you know why Deanie boy?" Bob bent down and looked straight into Dean's green eyes. The omega just shook his head and Bob laughed and said to his face, "Because it was just a dang CAT!" and then he laughed and walked away. Dean was so mad that he got up and kicked the stool that he sat on. It went scraping across the room. Bob was startled by the boy's action that he stood rooted to the ground. 

"IT'S NOT JUST A DANG CAT!! IT'S A LIVING THING LIKE YOU AND ME MORON!!" with that he walked out hurriedly to his car. He went there to ask for a job initially but the beta disgust him and he went back home instead. 

He saw Sam climbed out of a cab with a big bag and was relieved to find that the alpha was okay. He parked his car in the garage and went to his house with Sam. He's going to apologize to his mother for the second time that day.


	71. Chapter 71

The doctors were amazed. Where they initially thought that the alpha's going to retain a number of possible internal injuries, the results from his MRI has turned out favourably instead. They only find a few rib contusions on him that will heal within weeks of home or hospital therapy.

The doctors congratulated each other for this good news, one of them actually said that the blood alcohol in Castiel somehow helped his body to relax during the collision. The doctor who saw Ada quickly told Juanita about the good news. The woman thanked him and asked if she could see her Bambino but the doctor told her to wait about an hour. She said okay and smiled with happy tears rolling down her face.

"I'm not going to work for him Sammy. He's nuts!" Dean said after telling the alpha about the-almost-hit-the-cat story. He had apologized to his mom earlier and she tried to understand Dean's pain because of Castiel. She also approved of him getting a baby from the cryobank. As long as Sam's there with her baby, she had nothing to worry. 

She knew that Dean and the baby will be in very good and capable hands. Bobby joined them for dinner that night and he was so happy at the news, he cannot wait to be a grandpa and teased Ellen the grandma. They had a good laugh just like the old times but something nagged inside Dean the whole time and he couldn't put his finger on it. The fork that he held in his hand dropped to the floor suddenly with a loud clang.

"Dean? Are you still shaken by the incident?" his mom asked. "No, mom. It's nothing." Dean replied shaking his head. "Are you thinking of him?" Sam asked quietly. Dean stared at him angrily and went back to eat his meal. Ellen shook her head lightly at Sam to let the matter go. Sam nodded and didn't ask again. Normal conversation resumed after the short awkward silence and they were laughing shortly afterwards.

Balthazar had tried calling Castiel many times but there's still no answer from the alpha. He was elated that he wanted to celebrate his victory earlier and now the only friend he had wasn't home. Sulking at his desk, he tried to make a few favors to speed up Dean's insemination process. It can be done but with very good reasons. Bal pulled up Dean's medical file and began to make some calls.


	72. Chapter 72

Christmas Eve 1992

Sam and Dean were shopping for themselves and their family at Fashion Island in Newport Beach. Dean was 4 months pregnant and he was so pleased with his glowing skin. His omega eyes sparkled much more than before and the gold in it shimmers when it hit the sunlight. 

Sam had never seen anything more beautiful and the omega had turned many heads as they were walking down the street of the mall. Dean rubbed his cute and round tummy absently while looking at the beautiful baby outfits on the window display.

The weather was nice and crisp outside with bright blue skies. Dean was glad he chose a light green v neck cashmere sweater with a white linen pants today. He thought he looked good already but Sam had insisted he wore the shawl around his neck which he shove it in his leather bag pack instead. Dean wanted to feel the cool air on his neck and face, that woolly thing will only get in the way. 

Thank god that Sam was busy talking on the phone or he would have notice what Dean did to the scarf.

The omega was so busy admiring the baby clothes that he didn't notice a pair of bright blue eyes looking at him intently from the side.

 

Sept 1992

Castiel recuperate from his home after spending 3 weeks at the hospital. He decided to let the hospital took care of him instead so that Juanita could concentrate on his mom. His survival brought a new meaning to his life. He vowed to never take it for granted. He had missed his omega but really there's nothing he could do with his condition. So he let the time passed by him without knowing what happen to Dean. He often wished that they would meet again somehow, this unfinished business between them will never go away and he hoped that Dean felt the same way too. Hannah and Balthazar had found out about him and they both had visited him regularly especially Hannah. 

She had apologized to Castiel every time they meet that he finally relented and they were on very good terms now. She changed somewhat, more quiet and pleasant. Even his mom liked her company lately. Ada was grateful that Hannah watched over Castiel when she can't. Balthazar never change though but it's okay with the alpha because he was truly entertaining at times. He heard that his sperm was donated finally and his friend won't reveal to him who the recipient was which was okay with Castiel. He didn't plan to mate nor marry anyone, Dean's the one that got away and there can be no other who could replace the omega in his heart ever.

August 1992

"You may go home in a couple of days Mr Smith. Everything has gone smoothly and I will see you in 2 weeks alright?" the doctor advised him and congratulated both of them again and walked out. Sam turned to look at Dean who was looking up at him with tears in his eyes. 

"Our baby, Sammy."


	73. Chapter 73

Dean felt the weight of the stare but he didn't dare to look yet. He looked at the glass window, at the reflection that stood a few feet away from him, the figure that was staring at him that he finally let his head turn around slowly to meet that gaze. The omega already knew who those eyes belonged to even before their eyes met. 

Castiel couldn't believe what he saw. It felt like a hundred years had passed even though it's been only 5 months ago. Castiel wasn't supposed to be there, he was supposed to be at home with his mother and Juanita for a family lunch. He told them he needed to go out and get something last minute for them this Christmas. 

But here he was, standing right before the omega, who broke his heart months ago, carrying someone else's child in his body. He never thought that it would hurt as much anymore after all this time. He never knew that if you really loved someone, it didn't matter how far you're drifted apart that you're heart chose to beat just the same as you first met them. So close now yet so far away. 

Castiel teared up without him wanting to. He wanted to shake the omega for what he's done to him, not cry for him, hurt him like he hurt Castiel by leaving without a word. 

Dean met his gaze, the blues that used to drown him in endless passion now glazed with tears. He thought he hated this man, this alpha who destroyed their love with a blink of an eye. The months of suffering alone, crying alone, trying to show others that he was strong enough without this man in his life. Where were those feelings he felt, why did they abandoned him now? He willed it to be just his imagination, this was nothing but an apparition.

Yet there he was, staring back at him with those tears in his blue eyes as he's walking slowly now towards him.

Should he turn? Should he run to Sam like he always did. But he found himself moving forward trying to close the gap, he's almost there but then his body was pulled away suddenly, backwards and the blue eyes alpha moved forward as if not to let him be pulled away. And he found himself crying, reaching out to the blue eyes alpha, without words, not necessary for they understood what this meant. 

It's the beginning of the end.


	74. Chapter 74

Dean was hyperventilating. He couldn't breathe, the tightening in his chest caused him to choke on his sobs. Why did Sam pull him away like that? He needed to speak to Castiel just for a second. 

The alpha was reaching out to him, but Sam was faster and stronger, pulling him, no, carrying him away, far away from the blue eyes alpha. The look on Castiel's face was heartbreaking. All these months he thought that he was the only victim of their ill-fated love.

Has Castiel been suffering too? He looked so different from when Dean last saw him. He seemed to lose so much weight, and there's no joy in those eyes that Dean was used to before. Did Dean break the alpha? He felt nauseous suddenly that he shouted for Sam to pull the car over. 

The alpha was driving so fast that the brake was abrupt sending them almost out of their seats.

Dean opened the passenger door in time for him to throw up the lunch he ate earlier at the mall. He threw up till there was nothing but dry heaves and his eyes watered. 

"Dean....drink this." The alpha offered, standing in front of him by the car. He took it and rinsed his mouth thoroughly before drinking the water from the bottle. Sam brushed the omega's hair away from his face and whispered, "I'm sorry, Dean, but I have to do that. I can't stand by and watch you get hurt again. Not this time, no, you're having this baby, and I don't want you to risk it."

The Omega looked up at Sam with tears falling from his face, "I just need to talk to him that's all Sammy. Just for a while, please take me back there, please, Sam."

"No. I'm not gonna let that happen. We're going home, and you are going to rest, Dean. We are going to have a long night at your mom's house, remember?"

Dean bent his head and cried harrowingly. He knew Sam won't let any alpha come near Dean since he got this baby inside of him especially Castiel. 

There's so much he wanted to say and ask the alpha, things that he thought he won't care to find out. He had let his hurt and emotions ran through his head all this time. He let his heart ruled his mind. 

The Omega felt so tired in all of a sudden. So he moved his body back to the car and faced the road ahead. He didn't trust his mouth saying anything to the alpha next to him right then. 

They were silent all the way back to his mother's place.


	75. Chapter 75

Castiel sat facing his mother telling her that he saw a pregnant Dean at the mall. He brought his hands to cover his face when he felt more tears coming. He hadn't stopped crying since he saw Dean just now. 

The alpha can't let his mother see him sad and broken. It's Christmas, tomorrow, and they're supposed to be celebrating. He wiped his tears away hurriedly and forced a smiled, but his mother saw through his facade and touched his face lovingly. "Let it out, Castiel, don't keep it to yourself, let me hear your sorrow." 

So the alpha told his mom everything amidst the tears. 

"You have to forget him Castiel. You have to try very hard, my love. He belonged to another, and they're going to have a family soon. If you ever saw him again, refrained yourself from talking because I believed that Dean still loved you but then there's nothing you can do. Don't break their union, Castiel. Don't break anybody's heart especially yours, sweetheart." Ada cried as she said this. It's not a mother's joy to see her son suffering, but she has no choice. 

"Be strong, my son. There will come a day where you will meet someone, and you will fall in love again, and you'll be happy, so happy, that Dean will be an only distant memory," she added with heaviness in her heart. She knew it's not what her son wanted to hear, but she has to say it.

"There's only one for me for the rest of my life mother, and it's Dean."


	76. Chapter 76

May 1993

"Come on Sammy!! Hurry up!!" Bobby shouted at his nephew. He wondered what took the boy so long! Dean was ready to pop, and there he was searching for things to fill up the night bag for the Omega.

"Alpha...please..I can't hold on much longer." Dean whined in pain, verging on tears. The contractions were coming in shorts now. He's so afraid that he's going to give birth in their car because of Sam's keen attention to details.

Ellen got out of the car and pulled the unsuspecting Alpha out of the house. He was about to protest, but Ellen beat him to it. "Nope! You're going in there, cause you're not going to drive, Bobby will drive, and I will attend Dean back here. Please, no more questions cause you're driving me nuts." She practically pushed the Alpha to the passenger seat and slammed the door and went to the backseat. "GO BOBBY NOW!" she yelled. "Yes, ma'am.!," replied Bobby with his eyes rolling and drove away. 

Since the boys moved to this new town, everything seems to be within reach. The hospital that Dean went for his check ups was right there too, fifteen minutes away from their house. Bobby and Ellen loved their new house. It was a three storey building with a swimming pool at the back and a garden upfront with cute white picket fence surrounds it that she insisted they have so that it looked more like a home. 

The nurses wheeled Dean in immediately, and Sam followed suit. The doctors stopped and asked him if he were Dean's mate, and Sam said no but stressed that he was Dean's alpha. He was denied entrance to the delivery room, and Sam created so much chaos that they had to let him in finally and when Dean said it was okay for Sam to be there. 

It took almost 15 hours till the baby was born. She was a beautiful girl with the blackest of matted curly hair plastered to her head. Her skin was alabaster even when she's red all over now and screaming at the top of her lungs. Dean cried openly, and he was too happy that his baby was safe and healthy that he can't wait for the nurse to give her back to him. Sam cried too and he was so proud of the brave Omega who wanted a normal birth instead of C-sect. He kissed Dean's head and congratulated him. Sam felt a sudden rush of protectiveness towards the Omega and the baby. He vowed to not let anyone harm them. 

The nurses had cut the umbilical cord and washed the baby. She placed the little bundle of joy into Dean's arms. Dean held the beautiful angel in carefully and looked at her face. Something like a recognition crossed his features when he looked into his daughter's face, and he quickly shrugged it off. It's just a coincidence. There're many alpha's out there with black hair and fair skin. The angel chose that moment to open her beautiful almond shaped eyes, and they were just like Dean's. The oooooohhhhsss and the ahhhhhhhhs in that delivery room went on and on. Sam looked at the baby with adoration and protectiveness that Dean nudged him playfully, telling him to relax. Sam's getting more and more possessive towards him and the baby lately.

"Okay, so Now we know that it's a girl, have you thought of a name for her Dean?" Ellen asked cannot wait for her turn to hold the precious baby girl. 

Dean smiled and looked into her daughter's eyes and murmured, "Cadence." 

"Her name is Cadence." and everybody started calling cooing her name and Bobby said he's going to call her Cady for short. 

No one in that room knew that the name was a combination of Castiel and Dean.


	77. Chapter 77

November 1993

"Oh, guys. she's gorgeous!!!" Balthazar looked at the cute baby girl in Dean's arms. "She's got your beautiful green eyes!! What's her name?" the beta asked. He had invited Dean and Sam to the clinic to celebrate the baby's six-month-old birthday. Bal had a pretty pink cake with six small candles on it.

Sam thought it was ridiculous, but Dean thought it's fun. He wished he could celebrate Cady's birthday every week! "Cady, meet Uncle Balthazar from the clinic! Balthazar... this is Cadence.." Dean held Cady's little hand out to Bal for a handshake.

Cady gave adorable little laugh on her daddy's face. It tickled her when Dean tried to shake her hands in with the beta. Bal made funny faces at her that she laughed some more. "Awww...she's so adorable!!" Bal cooed. She looked so much like Castiel except for those green eyes and full lips, Bal thought with satisfaction. "Hey! Let's take a picture with your handsome Uncle Bal!" Cady giggled, and the beta nuzzled her neck that she giggled harder. "She's such a happy baby! you guys are lucky!" Bal praised. "She shared Dean's traits a lot," Sam added. 

"Ah...but she reminded me of her other father too.." Bal supplied. Dean and Sam exchanged looks and Dean asked, "How's the other father like Bal?" "Oh..he's very handsome, very rich and of course very intelligent." the beta added while playing peekaboo with Cady, who couldn't stop laughing at the beta. Sam looked a little off put by the comment. Even when the sperm donor was anonymous, he can't help but felt jealous that Dean had the alpha's baby. Dean glanced at him, and he knew how Sam felt, so he lay a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave a little squeeze. Sam relaxed immediately and smiled at the Omega. 

The alpha was glad that Dean had not talked about Castiel since the day he met the alpha at the mall. Sam guess Dean had put his past behind him at last. But Dean never forgot about Castiel. He often wished that they will cross each other's path someday. Wondered how was he doing? Did he marry his fiance? Was he still pining for Dean as Dean yearned for him?

Sam snapped a picture of Bal and Cady on his old Polaroid and gave the instant photo to the beta. 

Bal placed the picture on his desk against a pencil holder. Cady was smirking, and her green eyes wide opened in the photo. She has the best of both daddies, interesting, Bal thought. He's going to use that photo as testimonials without telling the boys. 

They left the clinic after the short celebration and went on to do some shopping spree. Dean had left his bakery half day today for Cady's birthday. He was doing very well in his business, and he has hired two staffs to help him. He had asked Leah to work for him, but his former employer Alessandro won't let her go. The older alpha was still bitter at Dean for his sudden departure. 

Dean told Sam that he needed to change Cady's diaper at the nearest restroom and to meet him later at the baby's toyshop. 

The Omega was playfully pushing the stroller fast to make Cady laughed and was turning the corner when he accidentally hit someone's legs. Dean was about to apologize when he saw the man who he had hit with the stroller. Cady looked up at her daddy from her stroller and then turned to the stranger and then she smiled. 

"Castiel"  
"Dean"

They said each other's name at the same time. Cady looked at both of them and giggled with her cute little hands on her mouth. Her actions attracted Castiel's attention that the alpha crouched on his knees before her and held her hand. 

He smiled warmly at the grinning one tooth baby and asked gently, "Hello sweetheart, how are you..and what's your name?" 

Cady babbled and stretched her neck up to look at her daddy as if asking for help and Dean smiled down at her and then at Castiel. 

"Her name is Cadence.....after your's and mine."


	78. Chapter 78

Castiel looked at Dean and got up slowly while letting go of Cady's hand gently. 

"You named her after us..?" Cas asked smiling softly.

Dean turned his gaze to Cady who was still watching her daddy with interest and said "Yeah...I hope you don't mind?...I'm sorry if you don't like it, alpha.." 

Dean was so embarrassed that he kept looking down at his smiling daughter.

"I'm honoured, Dean and I liked it very much. Thank you, it's beautiful and she's so beautiful, just like you." Cas smiled genuinely.

Dean blushed at the compliment and he could hear the alpha's breath's hitched. Castiel can't look away; he missed that pretty face so much that he wished he could kiss those pink cheeks.

"I missed you so much... " Castiel blurt out before he could help himself.

"I missed you too Alpha.." Dean replied sadly.   
"Then why did you leave me, Dean..?" Cas whispered sadly.   
Cady stopped babbling beneath them as if she too waiting for her daddy to answer the question.

"Cas, I can't talk right now, I'm so sorry but Sam's here and he didn't want me to see you" Dean explained. 

He was clearly distress, kept looking over his shoulder to see if Sam's coming their way.

"Why Dean? What have I done wrong? Please.. tell me..." Cas asked quickly for he can see that the omega's ready to flee and for the life of him he won't let that happen again. He can't lose Dean till he knows what's happened between them.

"I'm terribly sorry Cas but I really have to go" Dean stressed and turned the stroller around. He can't talk about their old problems right now. Sam will become suspicious and started looking for him.

Dean was about to leave when the alpha pulled him by the waist and turned the omega around to face him.

The sexual tension was unbelievable that Dean can't breathe properly. Castiel pulled him closer till their body pressed against each other. He then growled softly into Dean's slightly opened mouth, "Do you still love me?" his blue eyes gazing down at him.

".........yes..!.." Dean whispered and kissed the alpha's mouth quick. He then pried away the alpha's arms from his body gently. Tears began to well rapidly in his eyes that he quickly pushed Cady away to meet Sam in the mall. 

The alpha ran his hand over his face in frustration and sighed.   
He really can't do this anymore.


	79. Chapter 79

"Cas, I'm sorry I took so long; there's the long queue in there."  
Hannah's voice startled him. He then turned around to see her walking towards him.  
"Are you alright?" she asked when the alpha seemed distracted.  
Cas looked back at her and said, "Yeah, let's go."

"That was fast.," Sam commented as he saw Dean coming.  
"Dean, what's wrong?" he asked when he saw that the Omega looked troubled.  
"Can we just go home now?" Dean asked looking away from the alpha.  
"We just got here, Dean. Is everything alright?" Sam pressed.  
"I think I'm in heat" he mumbled.  
"Oh okay," Sam replied.

Sam was driving the SUV out to the exit when Dean saw a car he were familiar with heading the same way and went it got nearer; he saw that it was Castiel and his fiance in it. 

Crushed, he told Sam to drive faster but unfortunately, the alpha couldn't because they have to wait for the vehicle in front of them to go first. Dean tried to turn away from his window, away from Castiel's view and pretend to fuss with Cady, who was in the car seat behind them. He tries hard to control the tears that threatened to fall while pretend to check the safety harness of the car seat. 

His thoughts jumbled in his head. How dare he!!! How dare he still do this to Dean!!! And why did he said yes just now!! Why did he kissed him!! 

Cady looked at her daddy and reached out her tiny hand to touch his face. Dean caught it and kissed it hard and let go. He felt like his heart's about to explode if Sam didn't move the car out of the parking lot now. 

Finally, the car was out on the road. Dean let out a deep breath that he didn't realised he was holding back. Sam looked at him worryingly but said nothing. He will ask Dean when they got home later.


	80. Chapter 80

The moment they got home, Dean ran out and into the house leaving the baffled alpha and Cady still in the car.

Sam turned to look at Cady, who was looking back at him curiously and smiled. "Daddy needs to go shee-shee sweetie" and the baby grinned widely back at him. 

Dean ran to his bedroom and broke down the minute he shut the door. He wanted to scream out loud, let all the anguish and pain leave his heart but he can't because Sam could hear and he couldn't tell him what's happened. He climbed onto his bed and cried hard into the pillow, muffling the sound of his sobs. 

He hated Castiel. He's never going to allow him in his heart ever again. He's had had enough. He had Sam and his beautiful daughter who needed him out there. He can't afford to think only of himself anymore.

After awhile, Dean pulled himself together and wiped away his tears with his hands. He changed his clothes and went out to greet his family. He saw Sam and smiled even though his heart's still breaking. Cady reached out to him with her outstretched hands, and Dean grabbed her from the alpha and kissed her. Sam smiled at them. He was glad that Dean's okay, and he offered to make them lunch. 

Dean thanked him and took Cady to the nursery to change her diaper. 

"Daddy love you very much. You're the only one that I'll ever love sweetheart, no one else baby," he whispered to Cady, who looked up at him smiling while grabbing her toes. 

He then bent down to kiss his daughter.

"Cas, are you alright?" Hannah asked the alpha who has been driving quietly for 15 minutes. They were heading to an opening of an art gallery downtown. 

The alpha turned to look at the Omega and said weakly, "I'm not Hannah, and I think I want to see my mother instead if you don't mind. I'm sorry. I will talk to you soon alright?"

Hannah forced a smile and said okay when Castiel offered to send her there first. She wondered what had happened. He was looking forward to going earlier. She shrugged it off and began to ask questions about Ada and that seemed to get the alpha's attention back..

She knew that Ada was her only ticket to Castiel's heart, and she's going to buy that ticket no matter how expensive it'll cost her.


	81. Chapter 81

"Castiel, I'm glad you're home! Come! See your mother! I think she needed to go to the hospital now Bambino!" Juanita spoke in a rush and ran towards Ada's room pulling Castiel with her. 

The alpha ran to his mother's bedroom and saw her throwing up continuously into the pail by her bed. He wiped her mouth clean with her handkerchief the moment she stopped retching and scooped her frail body up in his arms gently and walked hurriedly to his car with Juanita running before him to help open the door. 

He drove fast to the hospital. This symptom was a new development he thought. His mother threw up sometimes, but not this much, and this long, and he feared for her life. 

They sent her straight to the emergency room the minute they got there. Castiel and Juanita were beside themselves with worry. 

"Dean, can I ask you something?" Sam asked at the kitchen table. Dean looked up at the alpha and nodded slowly.  
"You know how much I love Cady right?" the alpha asked carefully.  
Dean knew where this question is leading to, and he dreaded to hear the rest, so he just nods again.  
"Don't you think it's best for her if she has a solid nucleus family. An alpha and omega daddy that would raise her without the constant scrutiny from the public?" Sam explained.  
"Why do you still care about what people say, Sammy? We're doing okay, and it's none of their business." Dean said exasperatedly. They had this same conversation before when Cady was born.

"It's not about them Dean! It's about Cady. Think about when she have to start school and I wanted for her to go the best but those schools have certain standards and requirements. Let me finish!!!" he raised his voice when Dean was about to open his mouth and interrupt.

Sam began ranting saying that he's an alpha and didn't mean to exercise his rights to the Omega but sometimes he had no choice. Dean didn't realise the importance of this detail concerning their uncertain relationship status in the community.

Dean wasn't the one that they argued with when Sam fought with the authorities to be at his prenatal check-ups, in the delivery room, to hold Cady during her monthly vaccinations, admit her to the urgent care when she got sick at night and so on and it's all just because he wasn't Dean's alpha!

Sam was getting frustrated by all these trivial things. He loved Dean and Cady so much that he wanted to be partly responsible for everything that concerns them.

Dean sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "What do you want me to do, Sammy?" he asked exasperatedly for he already knew the answer.

"Marry me" Sam proposed for the 1st time.


	82. Chapter 82

"Marry me, Dean. You don't have to love me, we don't have to sleep together, it's just for that piece of paper. For Cady" Sam reasoned.

"But you have to mark me.." Dean added softly.   
Sam sighed. "Only that, Dean."

"What if you meet someone, and it's too late because we're together. How can I hold you to that, Sam?" he cautioned.

"You mean if You meet someone? We both know who you're waiting for Dean. Just say it." Sam asked in defeat. 

Dean went silent and looked away. He didn't want to think of Castiel anymore. 

The alpha had his life with Lynn, and he will be greatly mistaken if he thinks that Dean would be that third person to destroy their union. Dean's not a home wrecker.

Sam was right. They should be thinking about Cady. His only fear was that Sam might want more from him in the future. 

Could he sacrifice himself for Sam's happiness? But then, the alpha had given him everything and expected nothing from him but this and it's mostly for his daughter. His sacrifice was greater than what Dean about to do.

"I'll marry you." he answered looking straight into Sam's eyes.

"I'll marry you, Sammy," he repeated with a small smile when the alpha went speechless. Unbelieving the words he just heard coming out from the omega's mouth. The words that he had imagined hearing since they first met.

Even though it's purely out of obligation, Sam knew in time Dean will find it in his heart to love him back for Sam will never give up on him.

Earlier, Castiel had told Juanita to go home in a cab and waited to talk to the doctor who said that he'll see him in an hour after attending his mother. So he went to the little chapel next to the hospital to pray.

Hannah didn't enjoy her time at the gallery. The reason she wanted to got there in the first place was Castiel agreed to go too. He wanted to buy a few pieces to support the owner. 

She went to the phone booth and called the Alpha at home. Juanita told her that Castiel was waiting for his mother to get treatment in the hospital. Hannah thanked her for the information and said that she will go there to support Castiel. 

Juanita hung up the phone feeling guilty. Hannah wasn't as bad as she thought she was.


	83. Chapter 83

Sam left the house on a pretext of getting some work documents that he forgot to bring home when he was out looking for a ring for the Omega. He was so excited though a little sad because of the given circumstances.

The Omega called his mom and Bobby to come over for dinner that night. Ellen asked him what the occasion was, but Dean said it was a surprise. He wondered what his mom will think of his decision later and prayed she won't ask him more questions. 

This thing that they're about to do wasn't easy for Dean, but he had no choice. The pain in his heart earlier refused to disappear so he went to the kitchen and grabbed himself some beer. He needed to relax the turmoil he felt inside.

Castiel was surprised to find Hannah there outside his mom's room. She told him Juanita told her about Ada's condition, and so she came. Castiel thanked her but advised her to go home instead because it's going to be a very long wait. The Omega said she didn't mind waiting, and they began to talk about his mom, the gallery, and other stuff.

Castiel must admit that Hannah was much tolerable now, and the conversations that they had recently was much better. He was somewhat glad that she was there to distract him because he was sick with worry about his mother and the thought of Dean loved him and kissed him earlier haunted his mind. 

He needed to find out where Dean works or lives. He didn't think he can wait any longer. Castiel thought about Cady or Cadence. Dean named her after theirs and it's the sweetest thing anyone has done for him apart from his mother and Juanita of course.

Castiel wished that Cady was his daughter. In fact, she could easily pass off as his with that dark curly hair and skin color and those beautiful green eyes that she got from Dean had the alpha mesmerized. 

Castiel tried not to read into it, but there's no recognition from the other alpha at all in her features. 

Sam found the ring and he was elated. He had bought flowers and champagne too before he drove home. 

Dean began to prepare dinner. He decided to make a simple pasta with baked chicken with rosemary. The Omega went through the motion but was distracted by the enduring images of Castiel earlier in his mind. He threw the knife in his hand and it landed with a loud clang in the aluminum sink. No matter how much he tried he couldn't get the handsome alpha out of his mind. 

The noise woke a sleeping Cady up, and she cried in her nursery.  
"Great." Dean muttered angrily and went upstairs to calm his daughter.


	84. Chapter 84

"I'm glad that you're here with me, Hannah. Thank you so much, you've been an excellent friend to me lately, and I'm sorry for the ways I treated you before." Castiel said with remorse. He truly felt bad except for the birthday party thing of course.

"It's okay Cas; I will always be here for you. We've been friends so long, Castiel, and I wanted to see you happy. Your mom was a wonderful woman; she's like the mother I've never had. You're very lucky."   
Hannah smiled saying this as she was telling the truth. Ada made an awesome mother-in-law.

"I wanted to tell you something Hannah because if not, I think I might go crazy." Castiel laughed humorlessly.

"What is it Castiel?" Hannah's heart was pounding, anxious to what the Alpha has to say.

At first, Castiel hesitated, but Hannah held his hand and urged him on. 

So he began to share his burden with the Omega.

"I'm in love, with a male omega for quite a while now, but we drifted apart because of reasons I never knew. One moment we're so much in love and next thing I knew he had made a new life with another alpha. They even had a child now, but I still can't forget him. I loved him so much, and I missed him so much that it's driving me crazy. I saw him earlier today at the mall before you came out of the ladies but he was in a rush. But before he left, I asked him if he still loved me and he said yes, and then he kissed me. I can't stop thinking about him since, Hannah."

Hannah was fuming inside, wishing she could scream out loud and let out her anger and disappointment. That piece of trash still has a hold on her alpha! What has Hannah not done for Castiel that he's still waiting on that omega! She tried to keep a neutral face but it's not easy, and she was glad that Castiel was looking at his hands right now instead of her. 

The doctor came just in time to Hannah's relief. She didn't trust herself to make any conversation or fake calming the alpha right then.  
The doctor told Castiel that his mother needed to stay longer for more treatments and that he will go through the procedure with Castiel tomorrow. 

They can visit her now as she's alert. The alpha thanked the doctor and went to see his mom; Hannah insisted on coming with him, and he said okay.

Ada was happy to see her son there and gave him a weak smile. Then she saw Hannah and smiled wider. Ada knew her time on earth was coming to an end, and she worried about Castiel so much.

Without her son's knowledge, she already made a will and sent it to her attorney. Ada left most of her possessions to her son and his future wife. She also left a small portion to the loyal Juanita who stood by her through sickness and health.

The only thing to do now is to get Castiel married because she didn't want her alpha son to end up alone. Hannah had been a great constant companion towards Castiel and herself that she trusted her to take care of her son and the household. Plus she knew that Hannah was in love with him too and that's all she needed to know.

Hannah's the perfect match for Castiel and Ada will ask him to marry her.


	85. Chapter 85

Ellen pulled Dean aside after dinner. She and Bobby were genuinely surprised at their engagement announcement that she wanted to have a word with the Omega. 

She was glad that Sam and Bobby offered to help clean up the kitchen. Dean held a sleepy Cady in his arms and led his mom to the living room. 

"Dean, are you really sure? Have you thought about this carefully?" his mom asked, concern apparent on her face. 

"Yes, mom. I have. Sam already told you guys just now so I just hope you're happy with his reasons." Dean tried to convince his skeptical mom.

"What about you? What's your reason, Dean? Ellen coaxed.  
"Cady, mom. We told you already." Dean reiterated, sighing tiredly. It's hard to convince his mother; she could read him like a book.

"Tell me the truth, Dean. Besides this thing about Cady, tell me why you decide to marry Sam and please don't keep anything from your mother." Ellen insisted. Dean wasn't in love with Sam so what he's doing right now could cause a lot of problems in the future that he refused to see.

Dean looked at his mother's worried face, and he relented at last. He began to tell her about Castiel and the two times they met. The reason he needed to move on with his life with Sam and his baby. 

"Dean....you're still in love with Castiel, and he still wanted you. How are you going to spend the rest of your life knowing this fact and be married to Sam?" his mother tried reasoning.

"Mom, Sam knew, and he's okay with it. I promise if I ever see Castiel again I will be sure to ignore him this time," he reassured. 

"Then what about Sam?" she asked again.

"I'm going to marry him!" he replied in disbelief.

Cady, who was asleep, startled at the sound of her daddy's loud voice. Dean quickly hushed her back to sleep.

"That's not my question, Dean and you know it. He's going to be your husband and your mate. Are you ready for that? Are you willing to mate with him, Dean?" Ellen asked seriously looking straight into her son's eyes.

"He said we don't have to sleep together mom, and that he don't even mind if I don't love him. And if the mating bite in this union so important, we have agreed to go ahead and do it" Dean induced.

Ellen let out a frustrated sigh and said again slowly, "Sam's going to be your Alpha, and I'm sure he will also want to adopt Cady soon. Eventually, he would want more out of this marriage, he's your husband, and you can't deny his needs, Dean, or you will both suffer. Please think about this carefully, talk to him before you do this." Ellen pleaded.

Dean listened to his mother and knew the truth of it. He has the same fear, but there's nothing he can do about it. He has to let fate decide his future.

"I'm doing this, mom. For Cady and Sammy."


	86. Chapter 86

"Hannah, dear, I'd like to speak to Castiel for a bit if you don't mind?" Ada asked the Omega nicely.  
"Of course, Mrs. Novak." Hannah excused herself and left the room.

"Castiel" Ada called out.  
"Yes mother," he replied and moved his chair closer to Ada.  
"Hannah's a beautiful girl and she's kind towards us," she stated with a smile.  
"Well, I'm glad you liked her mom. We've been close friends for so long." Castiel added.  
"Don't you want to take that friendship to a next level, sweetheart?" Ada encouraged.

"Mom, Hannah's just a friend, and I don't see her that way." the alpha explained.   
"Your late father and I were friends too Castiel, but we ended up married, and we had you...." Ada said smiling warmly at her son.

Castiel returned her smile. Her mom seldom talked about his father, but he knew that they were very good friends before they're married. His father's successful business took his time away from his wife and son. 

"It's different with me and Hannah, mom. I can only be her friend and nothing more." Cas confirmed.

"Are there someone else you have in mind?" Ada fishing for information.   
"Yes, and I told you about him, mom." Castiel said softly.  
"Castiel..." his mom whined.

"I saw him this afternoon, and we talked. I can't help myself, mom. I missed him so much.." Cas confessed and covered his face with his hands. 

"Castiel, did I not tell you to refrain yourself sweetheart, the both of you need to move on with your lives. I know it's hard, but you have to try." Ada advised.

"I don't have much longer to live, and I don't want to see you suffer like this sweetheart." Ada lamented.

"Please don't say such things, mom!! You're gonna be okay; the doctors are working on it, and I will be here to go through the procedures with them tomorrow." Cas reassured.

"They are only doctors Castiel, and I appreciate what they're doing for me but I know my body best sweetheart, and I'm wilting away..." Ada said gently.

"Please don't talk like that! You're gonna get treated I make sure you do! Or I fucking sue this hospital MOM!!!" Castiel cried holding his mom's hand. 

"Don't cry sweetheart, I need you to be strong for me, I will try holding on a little longer with God's grace and if you could do one more thing for your poor mom, Castiel, make me happy before I leave this world." 

"What is it, mom? I'll do anything for you, anything just say it!" Castiel proclaimed.

"Marry Hannah, Castiel, she loves you, and she could take care of you the way I do.."


	87. Chapter 87

"Castiel.....?" Ada called out gently when her son kept silent.  
"Yes, mother..." Cas answered weakly. He heard her the first time, but he can't bring himself to speak because he didn't want to marry Hannah, he want to marry Dean, his Omega.

"Would you do this for me, sweetheart?" his mother pleaded with a soft smile.  
".....yes...mom...I'll marry her..." Castiel's heart clenched as he uttered the words.

Ada moved forward to kiss her son's forehead and whispered thank you. Castiel fought the tears that threatened to fall as his mother kissed him and quickly excused himself to leave the room. He needed to get out of there and find a quiet place to drown his sorrows. 

Hannah saw Castiel left the room in a hurry and called out to him, but he ignored her. Baffled, she went into Ada's room and saw the older lady looked pleased and beckoned her to sit next to her. 

"Castiel said yes.....what about you, Hannah?" Ada asked the confused omega.  
"I... "she was about to tell Ada that she didn't understand but the older lady interjected. "It's okay, I know you're shy but we should start with the wedding preparations soon, what do you think? I think you will look beautiful in a white coral dress, Hannah." 

Hannah's smile was so broad that it could split her face into two. She then held Ada's fragile body tight in her arms that the older woman can hardly breathe. Hannah loosens her grip instantly when she heard Ada choked and muttered her apology. Ada just smiled, understandingly.

Castiel sat in the empty chapel, letting his unbridled tears earlier flow freely down his face. The pain he felt today was too much for him to bear, from Dean leaving him earlier to his promise to his mother. He felt like the world has just collapsed around him and he cried harder.

Dean played with the platinum ring on his finger with a million thoughts in his head. He replayed the conversation he had with his mom earlier and looked at Sam who was getting ready for bed. The alpha wanted to sleep next to Dean that night, and he can't say no to him. 

Sam climbed onto the bed and hugged Dean from behind. He whispered thank you in Dean's ear when the Omega bid him good night.

Sam didn't know that Dean cried himself to sleep.


	88. Chapter 88

"Are you fucking kidding me Castiel?!! OMG!!" Michael laughed hysterically as he read the beautiful wedding card in his hand.

"Castiel and Hannah...  
"Michael...  
" ...invite you to..  
"Michael....!.!.  
"......celebrate their wedding...  
"MICHAEL!!!.

The alpha shouted at his friend who thought that it was funny that he's getting married. He regretted giving him the card now, should've given to him when they left the office. 

Michael continued laughing though not as loud, "Hey, chill, I mean, who's Hannah? I thought you're gonna marry Dean the Adonis?" he asked curiously.

Castiel looked at Mike from his desk and just shook his head.  
"Why?" Mike pushed.  
"Just don't, please." Cas answered quietly.  
"Alright, I won't until you tell me what happened." Mike insisted.  
Cas sighed and rubbed his face tiredly.  
"Let's go out for early lunch, Mike. I can't focus, anyway," he suggested, and they left.

Sam was reading the newspaper in the office when a small article caught his attention. 

It's a Wedding Agenda of Castiel James Novak and Hannah Lynn O'Brien.

He looked at the date, and the wedding was set a week after his and Dean's. What a coincidence.

Sam wondered if he should tell the Omega and decided against it. It will crush his fiance further, and the alpha wanted him to forget the man he used to love and looked forward to their Big day instead. 

Sam smiled at the thought of them planning this happy event, and Cady's going to be their ring bearer. Ellen's going to carry her across the aisle.

Dean was busy baking in the kitchen, and it's almost noon. He'll expect the crowd soon and the kid that he just hired recently decided to play hooky last minute. 

The Omega was mad, but luckily Leah came in to help. She's off duty for three days as compensation for working every day at the cafe for the past month. 

She helped the front and the back end of the bakery. Dean felt so grateful for having her there. 

Michael was driving them around in circles that got the other Alpha curious.

"Mike, where's this place? I thought we're going to have the usual Thai?" Castiel asked.

"Relax....I'm looking for that little French bakery...Paradis something." Mike answered while peering up through the window. 

"You're just gonna eat bread" Cas stated.

"No....just take out. Our new receptionist told me about this excellent bakery, and she swore by it.....HAH!! THERE IT ISN'T!" Mike laughed triumphantly.

Michael parked the car in front of the small bakery and stepped out. Castiel followed suit. It was a very charming all-white building with French lattice windows and door in front.

"You're a glutton." Castiel accused jokingly.

The bakery wasn't crowded, but there is already a line forming, so the Alphas joined the queue. The smile was heavenly just like the name of the bakery. The pies, cakes and pastries were displayed near the cashier counter, so they have to wait to check it out. 

When it was almost their turn, Castiel froze. He heard a familiar female voice at the register, and he tilted his body to the side to have a better look. It was Leah! And she was in a white chef uniform like she did in the cafe.

What was she doing here? Did she quit her job at the cafe like Dean? Dean! Could he be here?! 

Castiel's heart was beating fast in anticipation. Michael was talking to him about which pastries they should get and so on, but Cas couldn't hear a single word. His feet moved involuntarily forward when the customer in front of them finished paying, and now it's their turn. 

Leah already big brown eyes went wider when she saw Castiel standing right before her. 

It took a while for her to speak till she found the words to say.  
"What are you doing here? she asked in an almost whispered voice.  
"We want some goodies honey...hey! aren't you the one working at the Italian cafe?" Michael interjected.  
Castiel only stared at Leah.  
"Is Dean here?" he asked finally.  
"You're kidding right?" Leah answered mockingly.  
"No. Can you please tell me if he's here?" Castiel asked again seriously this time.  
"He's engaged to be married, so please leave him alone." She then turned to Michael and asked, "Your order please?" ignoring Castiel.  
Michael exchanged confused looks between the two and then began to order his food. 

Castiel stepped out of the line and went around the counter towards the kitchen.  
"Hey! You can't go in there!!" Leah shouted after him, but it's too late. Castiel was already faced to faced with his Omega.


	89. Chapter 89

"Dean"  
"Cas"

They uttered each other's name at the same time.   
"Dean!! I'm sorry! I didn't know that he's coming in here!" Leah apologized profusely.  
"It's okay Leah. I can handle this" Dean said firmly.  
Leah looked at him unsure, but Dean nodded his head again to say that he's gonna be alright.

Leah left them alone and continued taking Michael's order.

"What are you doing here Cas? How do you know where I work?" Dean asked angrily.

"If I tell you it's kismet, would you believe me?" Castiel asked gently, moving closer towards the Omega.

"What do you mean??" Dean asked furiously. He knew what kismet was but why did Castiel said that.

"This is the second time I met you at work because of my friend out there. The first time was at the Italian cafe, and it's also because of Michael too. I'd like to think that he's my personal Cupid." Castiel tried to lighten up the atmosphere. He could see that Dean's beginning to build a wall around him again.

Dean was mad because he knew he was blushing at the Alpha's comment. It was indeed kismet because he's not seen Michael here once since he opened the bakery two months ago.

The Alpha's heart leaped at seeing the blushing Omega up close.  
"How are you, sweetheart?" Cas asked softly.  
"You have no right to call me that Alpha." Dean retorted angrily, stepping backward.   
"I know, but I just can't help it," Cas said sadly, as he saw Dean moving away from him.  
"Help yourself with your fiance," Dean said curtly and turned around to make himself busy which in fact he's supposed to be till the Heartbreaker Alpha miraculously appeared.

Damn Hannah. She probably had sent their wedding announcement to the local papers. Castiel sighed frustratedly. That woman will be the death of him one day.

Dean tried to concentrate on the ingredients before him, but all he could think of was Castiel standing right there. He had cried silently, the whole night over this man and this morning Dean thought that he finally can move on but then here he was taunting him again! He's not going to falter, this time, not gonna let Castiel see him frail and broken. He's stronger than that. 

"Please leave, Alpha," Dean said firmly.

"No. Not until we solve this, whatever this is between us. I'm not expecting anything from us, but I can't move on, and I know you can't too. So let us be adult about this and not just leave it be, Dean." Castiel implored.

"What do you want from me Alpha? I'm engaged to be married next week!" Dean asked exasperatedly. He really wanted to do this then, fucking stubborn son of a bitch! Dean thought.

"Yes. Leah told me, but I don't see the ring on you, Dean." Cas said curiously. He's been checking out Dean's left hand since he came in just now.

Dean tilted his chin up staring at Castiel and pulled the ring out of the front pocket of his apron. He shoved the ring dramatically on his finger and raised his hand backward for the alpha to see clearly.

"I'm getting married next week so there's nothing we could talk about, everything was just a tad too late. So please leave my bakery before I call the police and have you arrested for trespassing."


	90. Chapter 90

"I'm not leaving till we talked even if you call the authorities or call anyone Dean, I don't care, I will still look for you, anywhere, and everywhere," Castiel said firmly. Dean's not gonna get away this time. 

Dean stared at the alpha's serious face and dropped his shoulders in defeat.

"Come back when I'm closing at 6." he said not looking at the alpha and turned towards the kitchen counter.

"I'll see you soon..(my love)," Castiel replied and walked out. 

Michael was waiting for him in his car. He told Michael he didn't want to talk about it, and his friend understood. They went off to get lunch.

Leah came in after she's seen Castiel gone and asked, "Dean, you're okay?" 

"Yes Leah, thank you. I told him to come back at six so you can leave earlier if you want to." Dean supplied.

"Are you sure you want him to? What about Sam? Isn't he coming to fetch you later? He might see Castiel, Dean." Leah cautioned.

"I will call Sam and tell him I'm coming back in a cab. Thank you for your concern. Don't worry, we're just going to talk alright? I can't run away from him even if I wanted to Leah." Dean added with a sigh.

"Okay then. Just don't let him break your heart again alright?" Leah advised smiling. "Though I must say that he's pretty resilient. I've never met anyone like that. I secretly wished I had..." Leah smiled and walked away.


	91. Chapter 91

Sam hung up the phone feeling a bit dejected. He thought of surprising Dean with dinner at his favorite Chinese restaurant downtown, but the Omega had called to say that he's meeting a friend and will come home in a cab instead.

The alpha wondered who that friend was. They both hang out with other people from time to time, but usually, Dean will supply their names. Something's up, and Sam felt sick in the stomach. He tried not to dwell upon it and continued to work on his latest case with double efforts.

For the first time in months, Castiel was able to focus on things around him. All those times, his thoughts were consumed entirely by the Omega. And now he's looking forward to meeting the love of his life.

He wished that their circumstances are different, though. They're both getting married but like he promised his mom and Dean, he'll never back out on his words. He's an Alpha, and he's supposed to be stronger for the both of them. To protect them, even from himself. 

He's going to marry Hannah, but he must make it clear to her his heart will always belong to Dean. Due to obligations, Castiel will be her husband and give her a child as his mother had wished.

He didn't understand why Hannah had stooped so low like this. She's beautiful and intelligent and never short of suitors but still hang on to Castiel like a leech. He knew she had played a part in this marriage plans.

Castiel planned to leave her even when Dean won't ever leave his alpha. Castiel cannot live a lie forever.


	92. Chapter 92

Castiel arrived 30 minutes earlier even when there is still some paperwork in the office that needed his immediate attention. He was so excited to meet Dean, and so there he was sitting at a small table in the bakery watching the Omega cleaning up since an hour ago.

Dean adamantly refused his offer to help clean the kitchen. Castiel was so proud of his Omega, of his achievement, yes Dean will always be his Omega, not even Hannah, who was going to be his wife.

His Omega looked beautiful and ravishing even in his stained apron. 

It's a mistake to have Castiel there, Dean thought. He was so distracting that Dean can't finish cleaning up the shop in his usual record time. 

Dean glanced nervously at him and asked if he needed a drink, and Cas politely declined. The alpha then made his way slowly towards the omega behind the counter and Dean's heart missed a beat.

"Do you want to talk here or shall we go somewhere else Dean?" he crooned, gazing into those sparkling green eyes.

"Somewhere else," his weak reply before he could stop himself.

Hannah was interrogating the assistant when Michael walked by and asked what happened. The poor girl asked Michael if he knew where Castiel went and the alpha said he must have left the office early. 

Hannah interjected saying that the assistant was incompetent if she didn't even know where her superior was. Michael saved her by introducing himself to Hannah and invited her to his office down the hall.

Sam drove passed the bakery and saw Dean entered Castiel's car. They didn't see the fuming alpha watching them from across the road. Turning his car around Sam began following them at a distant.


	93. Chapter 93

They decided to go to Castiel's apartment instead. They would have more privacy there without people listening in to their conversation. The alpha could sense a car following them since they left the bakery but he didn't tell Dean. It went passed his car when Cas turned to his parking garage. 

Dean felt nervous sitting there in the living room. The place he used to feel welcomed in suddenly felt intimidating to him. He was half expecting Lynn to pop up anytime. Castiel brought him a soft drink and sat next to him. 

"Are you nervous?" he asked the jittery omega.  
'I'm not." he lied, but Cas could see right through him.  
"Looks to me like you are Dean. Care to tell me what's bothering you?" the alpha insisted.  
"Where's your fiance?" he asked immediately.  
"She doesn't live here...was that what you're worried about?" Cas asked.  
"I'm not worried about her. I don't feel good to be the cause of trouble." Dean replied defensively.  
Cas looked at him and said assuringly, "You're not trouble Dean, she was."   
"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled by the alpha's comment.

"I will tell you only after you tell me why you left me months ago without any reason, Omega. You drove me crazy looking for you." the alpha countered gently.   
"You have the nerve to ask me that? You broke my heart Castiel, and I would never forget that day." he exclaimed.  
"What did I do wrong? Please tell me! I needed to know Dean! What happened that day after you sent that birthday cake to that party?" Cas looked straight into his eyes for answer and Dean stared back at him unbelieving.  
"That birthday cake was for you, your surprise birthday party that was thrown by your fiance, Lynn. Ring any bells yet? You were engaged, and you didn't tell me! I had to find out in the most horrible way, Castiel!" Dean vented in anger. His face turning red trying to control his emotions.  
"Wait. What?! Lynn?...You mean Hannah?" Cas asked puzzled. He remembered the surprise birthday party very well but who's Lynn? He knew Hannah's middle name was Lynn. Could it be her?  
"Whatever her name was, the point is, you're taken, and you hide it from me, and you said you loved only me, what the fuck, alpha!"  
he began crying tears of anger.  
Castiel was beyond shock, and he did the only thing he could do right then. He pulled the trembling Omega into his arms and hold him as tight as he could. Dean tried to pry his body away, but Castiel just held on tighter.  
Dean was hyperventilating, and the alpha rocked him slowly, tried to calm him down.

Oh my God. What has Hannah done to his Omega? He thought angrily while soothing the distressed Omega with comforting words.


	94. Chapter 94

Castiel waited until the Omega has calmed down and his own anger to subdue. Still holding Dean close, he began to speak slowly.

"Dean....sweetheart...I think I know what's going on here but first, let me tell you this.... and you have to believe me that Hannah was just a friend of mine till we got engaged three days ago." 

He could feel Dean began to protest in his arms, so he held on tighter and continued, "We got engaged because it was my mom's last wish for me to settle down before......she dies." 

Dean looked up to see his alpha's eyes brimmed with tears as the man continued whispering softly into the omega's ears,   
"...My mother's dying of cancer Dean...... and she wanted me to marry Hannah, and I can't tell her No because it'll make her sadder...she only hoped to see me taken care of and not be alone after she's gone. I'm so sorry Dean...so sorry."   
Dean could feel that the alpha was struggling not to cry when he looked at that handsome face, but the tears fell anyhow.  
"I could prove it to you, Dean. I would make Hannah confessed what she's done to you...to us.....She was nothing but a friend, and I was trapped in this union with her. I've told my mother about us, and she knew how much I love you Dean, but she's afraid that I will end up hurting more if I keep holding on for you who already had a family."

Dean listened to his alpha, and his heart went out to him. He didn't realise how much Cas had suffered while trying to reach out to him all this time. Dean kissed away the alpha's tears and muttered sorry.

"It's okay, Dean, we have each other now.....you won't believe how much I've missed you ....how much I needed you my love....." he confessed while holding the omega's face in his hands and gazed longingly into those green eyes. He then pressed his lips to Dean's forehead then his cheeks, left then right, and finally his lips. The kisses were warm and gentle like they used to share, the love from his alpha that he's finally aware.

"Kiss me already alpha" the omega whispered into his mouth, and Castiel wasted no time catching those plump lips in his and began to kiss slowly and tenderly. He could taste their salty tears in Dean's hot mouth, and it's driving him crazy. The kisses got more urgent that Dean's body began to tremble in his arms.

All their pent up feelings and emotions poured into the kiss. Cas pulled Dean tighter to his body and Dean whimpered while tugging the alpha's hair hard, urging him on. Cas growled into his hot wet mouth and began kissing harder till the omega almost out of breath. 

Cas was so aroused that his hand roamed down the omega's body to squeeze the firm bottom. He immediately realized what he's doing and moved his hand back up to Dean's waist. 

The alpha refrained himself from taking the omega right there as they still need to address their problems at hand. He tried to pull away from the kiss slowly but Dean won't let go so he bit the omega's lower lip gently and pulled away. 

He gazed into the beautiful green eyes and growled softly, "God, I want you so bad baby, but we still need to talk and then I swear I will take you hard and fast till you forget your name sweetheart." 

Dean blushed furiously at his alpha's comment and smiled softly, "I'll take that challenge alpha, and I will make You forget both our names."


	95. Chapter 95

Dean told Castiel about what happened at the party and the alpha groaned. "God!! Dean...I wished I'd known you were there, or you came out to confront me! I'd rather you created a scene than suffered alone!! God!! I want to kill that Bitch!!" Castiel growled, his face flushed with anger.

He got up from his seat and rushed to the phone to dial Hannah's number but she's not home. Castiel cursed and slammed the receiver down hard on the cradle. He grabbed the phone and smashed it hard against the wall.

Dean ran towards his alpha and tried pulling him back to the couch. 

"Cas.....calm down alpha, please...? for me..?" Dean begged when he saw his alpha breathing furiously through his mouth while clenching his fists. 

"She hurt you that fucking bitch!! She made us suffer all these time and Now I have to marry her!! FUCK!! I could kill her for what she's done!!" Castiel growled louder and began to pace the floor. 

"Alpha!! Alpha!! please calm down!!...God..!!" Dean tried again to pulled the alpha forcibly back to the couch. The alpha yanked his hand away and picked his keys on the table. "Stay here!!" he commanded and was about to open the front door when Dean quickly grabbed hold of him from behind and cried out urgently into his ears, "FUCK me!! fuck me now Alpha!! Let your anger out inside of me...Fuck me!!" 

That got the alpha's attention as he stopped immediately and turned his head around quickly to look at the Omega. "What?!!? he asked, clearly surprised by the Omega's urgent request. 

"I said FUCK me Alpha!!" and he bit down hard on the alpha's neck and groped the man's groin at the same time. Castiel groaned at the sensations and he turned around quickly then hoist the omega up easily onto his waist. The omega wrapped his legs around his alpha and kissed him eagerly. Without breaking their kiss, the alpha walked fast towards the bedroom and threw the Omega on his bed unceremoniously. 

He stared down at the beautiful and desirous omega with pure lust and then fucked him fast and hard as promised.


	96. Chapter 96

Sam looked at the time and it was already past midnight. The omega's still not home yet. The alpha was getting restless, he wished he could go to back to Castiel's apartment and get his omega. He knew they were fucking each other, and the thought infuriate him. He's no choice but to wait since he needed to watch over Cady. The nanny couldn't be persuaded to stay longer as she lived quite far away from his area. 

Sam knew that Dean thought of their engagement as a farce but he had hoped that Dean would give them a chance. He often wondered what he's lacking that Dean has to keep running back to Castiel. That man was clearly a cheater and he's getting married soon! Sam's going to show Dean the article as proof. 

"That's some way to distract your alpha, Dean." Cas scolded the omega. "But it worked to both our advantage, right Alpha?" teased the Omega. 

"I could understand why she would lie to you that she's my fiance but I can't imagine that she went to all that length just to hurt you in such a way. I can never forgive her for that, Dean." the alpha complained.

"I guess people do strange things when they're in love, Cas." Dean explained.  
"Are you defending her after what she's done to you?" Cas asked in disbelief.  
"No, but I think she loved you too much to lose you to me alpha." Dean stated.  
"So what? I don't care, Dean. She's mean and she hurt you. Stop defending her, it's disgusting." Cas said angrily.  
"I'm NOT defending her Castiel please...just answer this question alright?" Dean asked.  
"Not if it's about her." Castiel insisted.  
"Please? I thought we're gonna talk about this. I just need to know how long did you guys know each other, baby?" Dean coaxed.

Castiel refused to talk about Hannah after their hot sex in bed. It's like splashing cold water over a still burning charcoal. So he ignored the omega's question.

The Omega moved on top of his alpha's body and kissed his lips.

"Please, just answer me alpha, if you really loved me." he persuaded.  
Castiel frowned at him and answered curtly, "Since college." 

"That's long and she loved you since then too?" he asked again.  
Castiel rolled his eyes, can't believe that Dean's gonna pursue this conversation, but he answered yes.

"She truly loved you, then. Even when she hurt me, I guess I could understand why she did it. To love someone with all your heart and not have it reciprocated like the way Sam has love me all this years." Dean said sadly.

"We're not having this conversation or we're gonna fight sweetheart. Please, let it go." Castiel begged.

"Unfortunately, we are Castiel because I've been thinking, no matter how much I hated what she's done to us, we still have others to consider." the Omega said.

"What do you mean by that, omega?" Castiel asked curiously.

"First, your mother, Cady and then Sam. Especially your mother, Castiel." Dean stressed.

"Are you trying to tell me to forget about this? About us? After we found each other again, Dean? What are you trying to say??!!" Castiel stared at him unbelieving.

Dean looked down at his alpha and slowly moved away from his warm body. He needed to do this and he hoped that Castiel would understand.


	97. Chapter 97

Michael sat thinking in his office after Hannah was gone. So that's Hannah, damn! She's gorgeous and feisty, his kind of woman, Too bad she's gonna marry poor Castiel instead of him. He didn't think that Castiel's able to tame that shrew. The Adonis suit Castiel better, sweet and kind. Michael wondered if she liked to play hooky after their marriage. Sex with someone else's wife is always more interesting anyway. The alpha smiled imagining their future trysts.

Balthazar read the wedding invitation with the hugest smile on his face.  
GUILT-FREE AT LAST! He thought. He picked Cady's photo and stuck it on the bulletin board. The beta looked at it for a while and decided to make it his testimonial. He didn't think anyone will recognize the baby accept Dean and Sam of course, but those guys are not making any appearance in his clinic anytime soon nor would he welcome them ever.  
This gorgeous baby will boost his clinic popularity and he could already feel the adrenaline rush in his veins. 

Ada sat in the church pew praying for her life, her son and Hannah. She's been sitting there for an hour and Juanita was worried that she might get too tired and jeopardized her health. Ada has been visiting the neighborhood church alot lately especially at night when it's quieter, she said her time's almost up, and she needed to make peace with God. Juanita need to talk to Castiel about this soon and see if he could convince his mother to rest more like the doctors had advised.  
Juanita looked at her watch and it's almost 1 am and think it's time to take her employer home. 

Sam didn't sleep a wink that night. Dean didn't come home and it's almost morning. He heard Cady cried in her crib and went to check on the baby. She stopped crying when she saw Sam, and then she smiled. Just like your daddy, tugging at my heartstrings always, Sam thought.  
He picked her up and said. "I love you, Cady with all my heart, no one will take you away from me, not even your daddy, do you hear me?" Cady babbled and smiled. "Good baby" Sam smiled and kissed her cheek.


	98. Chapter 98

"Do you trust in my love for you, Alpha?" Dean asked Castiel again.

"Yes, but I don't trust Sam." he retorted.

"Why you kept saying that?" Dean asked when the alpha steadfastly doubted Sam's sincerity in his friendship with the omega.

"I have my reasons" he answered. The alpha didn't tell the omega about Sam stalking them earlier. He didn't want to alarm the Omega.

"Look, Sam's been a very loyal friend to me for more than 8 years now and not once did he took advantage of me when there were lots of opportunities for him to do so. I didn't mean to make you jealous okay but I begged him to fuck me few times before during heats when we were younger. He loved me, yes, but he didn't jump me Castiel, no matter what the situation I was in. I trusted him with all my heart and you would too if you knew him. He's like a freaking angel, watching over me all the time." Dean tried to explain convincingly to the skeptical alpha.

"He's still a man Dean, and once you're married to him, he will want to own you and you can't deny him. He will exercise his rights." the alpha warned. He was trying to make Dean see sense. 

"You sound like my mom now. As if I'm gonna let that happen! I won't let anyone touch me but you. Only you, alpha, please trust me." Dean implored.

"Only for you, my heart, body and soul" Dean promised sweetly to his alpha.  
"You're gonna be faithful to me, always?" Cas cajoled, moving nearer to his Omega.  
"Yes, Alpha always..forever" Dean whispered softly.  
"Only me, Omega?" the alpha growled, pulling Dean closer to his naked body.  
"...yes...only you, my alpha" Dean assured and let himself being enveloped by the strong alpha.

"Is this mine...?" Cas nuzzled his neck and scent marked him.  
"...yes..alpha.." Dean purring softly when the alpha began to suck and bite his neck.  
"....what about this...hmm..?" the alpha stroked his half hard member gently.  
"...yours, alpha..." Dean moaned, looking down at the alpha's ministrations.  
"...and this...all mine omega?" the alpha growled lower when he moved his hand further down and slipped a finger in his tight wet hole.  
"Yours, ALPHA!.." Dean shouted and his alpha silent him with a deep kiss.

They made passionate love, and when morning came, Castiel sent Dean home before he went to his office. The omega's neck littered with tiny bruises that he teased his alpha endlessly for his possessiveness. 

When he entered the house, Dean was greeted by Sam, who's not in his work clothes holding Cady in his arms and a beautiful woman in a sharp suit and briefcase in her hand. Standing near them was his mother Ellen, who was looking at him disapprovingly and he was thinking what the hell's going on.


	99. Chapter 99

"Sam?"....Dean called out to the alpha. He was about to ask him what's going on when Sam said hurriedly while walking towards him.

"Hey, honey...did you get your morning fix?" Sam winked and pecked Dean's lips. His eyes saw red when he saw the hickeys on Dean's neck. The Omega was stunned. Obviously, Sam was acting, so he had to play along.

"I did? What's going on Sammy?" He whispered curiously to the alpha.  
"Just play along, please." the alpha hushed before continuing, with a higher tone "Ms. Alvey's from the Bebe Adoption Agency, and she's here to interview us and mainly me of course with regards to Cady," he turned to the lady and smiled.

"Ms. Alvey, this is my omega Dean, Cady's daddy. The alpha woman acknowledged him and smiled, "Hello, Mr. Smith." Dean returned her gesture politely.

Little Cady was playing with Sam's long hair and Ms. Alvey cooed saying that the baby's cute and loved her Papa.

Dean turned his head so fast to Sam, and the alpha explained,"Oh, and I decided our baby would call me that so she that won't get confused with two Daddies in the household." 

Dean forced a smile and took Cady from the alpha's arms gently, "Ms. Alvey, will you please excuse us for a few minutes; I need some time alone with my alpha?" he gave the agent his most charming smile and pulled Sam's hand towards the kitchen.

Ellen turned to the officer and offered her a seat while she gets them some coffee. 

"What's going on Sammy? And Mom? Why, are you here? Where's the nanny?" he asked the alpha and his mom who just walked into the kitchen.

Ellen told him that she's busy now and would have a talk with her son later. Before she left the kitchen with the steaming pot of coffee and 2 cups, she lectured,"Please cover up the bruises on your neck Dean, I could see them from miles away." 

The Omega had totally forgotten about that, so he passed Cady back to the alpha and told him that he want to speak to him later.

"By the way, I already posted a note on your bakery early this morning that said, you won't be open today." Sam supplied and walked out the kitchen after Dean.  
"Thanks." came Dean's short reply and he ran upstairs towards his bedroom in anger.

Once inside he locked the door and calmed his nerves down by taking deep breaths. What the hell! He thought. Sammy should, at least, have the courtesy to tell him this beforehand. He felt like a fool standing there oblivious to the event surrounding them.

Dean huffed in anger; he knew Sam had wanted to adopt Cady ever since she was born and Dean told him that he will think about it first and maybe after the marriage. Now Sam taking matters in his own hand without talking or sharing it with the Omega left the latter feeling cast aside even though Cady's his own flesh and blood. He paced the large bedroom restlessly and then reached for the phone to call Castiel. He needed to hear his alpha's deep, warm and reassuring voice to calm himself down.

Castiel saw the unfamiliar number displayed on his phone and picked it up. "Hello. This is Castiel Novak speaking. May I know who's calling?"

"Cas, it's Dean." The Omega replied quietly.

"Hey sweetheart, I missed you, thanks for calling baby. Had your breakfast?" Castiel asked smiling over the phone. He was happy to hear that beautiful voice. He's been waiting for Dean to call since he got to the office. 

"I missed you so much too alpha.," he replied weakly. Dean wished that his alpha's there to comfort him.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Castiel asked worriedly. Dean sounded sad.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just tired. I'm not opening the bakery today, I want to spend time with Cady since I missed her last night. So don't go over there okay? I will see you tomorrow then alpha?" Dean suggested.

He wished he could tell the alpha what's going on in his household now but thought out of it. This, was his problem, not Castiel's plus his alpha's busy with work. Dean didn't want to trouble Cas' already busy mind with his issues with Sam. 

"Okay baby, you rest well now. Please kiss Cady for me. I love you both, and I will see you tomorrow at the bakery, my love" the alpha said smiling. He wished that the three of them could spend some time together at the park instead in this beautiful morning. 

They bid goodbye and hung up the phone. Dean felt a little bit better, but he still have to face that drama downstairs in the living room. He sighed tiredly and changed his clothes choosing a black turtleneck sweater to cover up the hickeys. Those bruises made him smile at least.


	100. Chapter 100

"It's been a real pleasure meeting all of you, especially you lovely Cady." Ms. Alvey gushed at the little brunette, tweaking her cute nose. 

"It's been our pleasure too, Ms. Alvey and hope to see you before and at the wedding?" Sam asked smiling widely.

"Oh thank you again for the invite Mr. Wesson, it's very sweet and kind of you. I will see you in three days to finalize the adoption and be there at your wedding to witness this young lady be the ringbearer. Oh by the way, please think of her last name too so I can have it in written." she replied and bid them goodbyes.

Dean turned to glare at Sam and said, "I want to talk to you, Now." he stalked off to his bedroom and waited for Sam to follow suit. The minute the alpha got in, he locked the door and turned to the tall alpha.  
"What the hell Sammy?! What do you think you're doing?!!" Dean shouted, his eyes wide staring at the alpha. He was bewildered by Sam's action, the alpha has changed a lot recently, and Dean felt like he didn't know his friend anymore. 

"Calm down Dean, please sit down come on." he coaxed Dean gently and guided the Omega to sit at the edge of the bed. The alpha then knelt down in front of the Omega and held both his hands, "Dean, I know you're angry, and I'm sorry, but please understand that I'm doing this for Cady. I loved her so much Dean more than myself, and I wanted nothing but the best for her."

"Sam I know that already, but you could, at least, informed me first, I'm her biological father, Sam! I have the right to decide what's best for her too." Dean proclaimed.

Sam looked sad and then he implored, "I'm truly sorry Dean, I guess I was just so excited about the wedding that I wanted it to be perfect and able to introduce Cady as my daughter to the guests later. I didn't think that you'll be upset. Please forgive me." 

Dean looked at the alpha who's looking up at him with tears welling in his eyes. He loved Sammy, and he's been wonderful towards Cady and the little imp adored the tall alpha. Perhaps Dean had been a little harsh, so he relented. 

"Okay, Sammy I forgive you but please next time, discuss things with me especially when it concern Cady. She's very important to me so I hope you could understand that."

Sam nodded and mouthed sorry. 

"About the last name, I was thinking of Cadence Smith Wesson, is it alright with you? Since I'm the alpha, my last name will help her a lot in the future Dean but if you don't agree it's alright too because I only wanted to be her father that's all." Sam pleaded with a single tear rolling down his face.

Dean shut his eyes tight at lost of what to say. 

"Yeah, Sammy why not." He faked a smile and went out to meet his mom and Cady in the kitchen. Those two seemed to be the only normal ones to him right now.


	101. Chapter 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG...it's 101 chapters already? I'm so sorryyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!! :'O!!
> 
> thank you for reading by the way!!

"Was that Castiel who sent you home?" Ellen asked her son. They've been sitting in the kitchen making small talks till Sam left for work. Cady was banging her little fists on the kitchen table, and her grandma tried to stop her but in vain. 

Dean looked across the table at his daughter and grinned. Cady grinned back at her daddy with her little teeth showing. 

He turned his gaze back to his mom and answered quietly, "Yes, mom."  
Ellen sighed and looked at her son with concern. "You're getting married in 4 days Dean, did he know about that?" 

"Yes, we've talked about it and he's getting married in 2 weeks too" Dean confessed staring at his coffee mug on the table with renewed interest. He wanted to avoid that worried look his mom gave because he felt that he had disappointed her with his life choices.

"I knew, Sam showed me the clip. Castiel's future wife is an omega. Dean, what are you both doing? You're not only going to hurt each other but everyone else involved." Ellen let out a very deep breath and looked at her son in bewilderment.

"Mom, please, don't look at me like that..it's not how you think it would be between us. Cas and I made an agreement, a pact, whatever. That we're not gonna mate with our partners until the day we are free to be together." Dean stated hoping his mother understood the sacrifice they're about to make and support their decision.

Ellen couldn't believe her ears and quickly added, exasperatedly "Are you listening to yourself talking, Dean? Marriage isn't a joke, it's a serious matter. Yes, you both may abstain yourselves but how will Castiel feel if Sam tries to bed you or will you be okay if Castiel's wife seduced her husband because both of your partners know that they have the rights to do so."

"Then we will deal with it. I trust Castiel's love for me, and I'm faithful to him mother. We're doing this for them too and not just for us for Christ sake!" Dean retorted.

"Tell me, Dean, in what way does this crazy arrangement benefit all of you? All I can see are impending doom and heartaches for everyone, including me because I don't want to see either of you get hurt especially, Cady. She would be caught between all this chaos you'll both create and Sammy's not gonna let you go easily, Dean. I don't know about Castiel's wife, but any woman in their right mind won't want to lose her husband so soon after their married." Ellen tried reasoning.

Dean could be very stubborn plus he's a romantic, and that made it hard for her to make him see sense sometimes.

She had no doubt about their love for each other, and she could literally see how possessive Castiel was without even knowing him in person. Those bruises on Dean's neck served as a warning for Sam to back off. 

"Mom, please. I had this same conversation with Castiel last night, and I know someone's gonna get hurt eventually, but we have no other choice." Dean pleaded, and he began to tear up because his mother's right, and he's so afraid of what will happen in the future.

"Yes, you both have a choice, Dean. You have to figure it out yourself sweetheart because I can't tell you. I could only advise you." Ellen said gently. She's beginning to tear up too worrying what her son will go through later.


	102. Chapter 102

"Guess who came looking for you yesterday after you left?" Michael asked Castiel, who were busy working at his desk.

"Who?" the alpha asked without looking at Michael. He had tons of work to do, and the other alpha chose to chit chat with him instead. Castiel's too nice to shoo him away.

"Hannah," Michael answered with a smirk.

"Why was she here?" Cas asked nonchalant.

"You sound like you don't care, Castiel." Michael accused.  
"I don't." he replied.  
"Wow!..." Michael exclaimed, baffled at his friend's blase  
attitude.

"Michael if you please, I need to finish my work. My dateline is tomorrow." Cas pleaded.

"Okay but I have to say, she's something, your fiance. Smart and gorgeous. You're lucky pal!" Michael appraised.  
"..well you can have her.." Cas muttered under his breath.

"What was that? I can't hear you." Michael asked the alpha.  
"Nothing. I see you later at lunch Michael." Castiel dismissed him.

"Sure. See ya." Michael walked away puzzled. He swore he heard the Alpha said something about having just now. Hmm...oh well...he thought.

The minute Michael left his room, Castiel put his pen down and rubbed his face tiredly.

Fucking Hannah, Cas thought. He needed to put that woman in her place once and for all. Cas had wanted to cancel his wedding but Dean won't let him saying that it will break the alpha's mother's heart and Dean wouldn't want to feel responsible for her sadness. 

His Omega was confident about their plans but Castiel had his doubts. Firstly he can't see himself being with that scheming bitch and secondly, he hates to think Dean married to Sam. His heart and mind were burnt with jealousy.

He's afraid that he couldn't control himself later and he tried to warn Dean, but the Omega was adamant saying that it's going to be a few short months. The alpha wished he could see eye to eye with the omega in this matter but he can't. 

He picked up his phone and dialled Hannah's office number.


	103. Chapter 103

"Cas, I'm so happy you called, I missed you so much," Hannah exclaimed happily.

"Cut the crap, Hannah. I'm going to make this short, and I want you to listen carefully to what I have to say because I don't care to repeat myself to you." Castiel dictated seriously.

"My God Castiel! What has got into you?" she cried in shock.

"Listen, Bitch, what you've done to Dean, the Omega that I loved with all my heart was not forgivable. He hasn't done anything to you to deserve such pain and suffering."

Hannah was dumbfounded and went silent on the other side, but Cas could hear her breath hitched.

"Ah, you remembered your evil act months ago? Good."

"You owe him an apology but guess what Hannah? My sweet omega forgave you. He told me to go ahead and marry you because he cared for my mother unlike you who don't give a shit about her welfare."

"C..a..s I.." Hannah quivered but not able to finish her words.

"I'm giving you two options. First, we will marry BUT,"

"During our marriage, you are not allowed to ask me where I go, what I do or who I meet, and I will leave you the moment you had a child. The child will be supported by me till he or she comes of age."

"Or... you can choose this second option."

"I will cancel our wedding plans, and you'll be saved from further humiliation by me if we went ahead and got married," Cas added.

"So what say you, Hannah. Option one or two? I would choose option two if I were you."

Secretly, Castiel wished she will choose option two because being married to her was revolting.

"Castiel, I'm.... so.. Sorry, I only did.... that because... I love ...you alpha."  
Hannah's sob choking her voice. 

"Which one?!!" the alpha demanded.

"Please don't cancel our wedding Castiel! No Alpha will want me if you do!! I'll be doomed!!" She cried hysterically into the phone.

"You'll never stop being a selfish bitch Hannah, and I'm sorry that I ever met you."

"You'll hear from my lawyer soon to draft out an agreement."

Castiel hung up the phone before Hannah could even respond.


	104. Chapter 104

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I admit I have ADD hahaha. Can't wait to post this one. So happy reading! :))

The phone rang a minute after he hung up. Thinking it was Hannah calling, the alpha shouted angrily over the phone, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!!"

"Castiel?..." his mother's concerned voice called out to him.  
"Mom, I'm so sorry I thought that was someone else. How are you?" he quickly rectified.  
"The same sweetheart, thank you. Can you come here for dinner tonight? I needed to talk to you Castiel." Ada asked gently.  
"Of course mother, I'll be there straight after work. Do you want me to get you and Juanita anything.?" he offered.  
"Nothing dear, thank you. Just drive safely here," she cautioned the alpha.  
"I will mom, see you soon." 

After she had hung up, Castiel called Dean. They've been talking to each other on the phone a lot and been meeting each other for lunches. They seldom had dinner together though because Cady's not being feeling well lately and she needed her daddy. 

 

Ada tried calling Castiel again when she forgot to tell the alpha to bring his fiance along, but his personal line was busy, so she called Hannah and invited her instead.

The Omega accepted Ada's dinner invitation kindly and said she will be there soon. Hannah decided to leave her office earlier as she wasn't in the mood to work after that nasty call from her fiance. 

Ada told her that her son would be there, and Hannah was excited but also afraid when she heard that. She hoped that Castiel won't bring up their horrible conversation to his mom. Ada might want to know what happened, and that will put her on the spot.

Whatever conditions Cas had set upon her, Hannah has to adhere for now as long as the wedding take place. The Omega can't imagine the embarrassment she would face if it's canceled. Castiel mentioned her having their child, and said he will leave her after birth. Well, Hannah's gonna play on his guilt, later on. No alpha would want to desert his child especially when it's their first.

It's a good thing that she's born optimistic. Hannah wasn't easily deterred by problems that could be solved. Smiling, she walked out of the office and stopped by the little flower shop in front of her building.  
What was Ada's favorite flower again? Oh yes! The white gardenias. How appropriate, she thought, smiling to herself.


	105. Chapter 105

Dean sat thinking about his conversation with his mother two days ago and his wedding on Sunday. He was running out of time to decide on his future. Ellen was right, and he realized that he can't bring himself to do this to anyone of them. 

Castiel told him about his conversation with Hannah earlier, and Dean expressed his understanding of the matter. It's hard for him to know that his alpha's marriage will go ahead but at least, they know that it was for a valid reason.

His alpha has mentioned with regret about fathering a child with Hannah and Dean had played it cool saying that he understood when in fact his heart was breaking into pieces.

Even when he knew his alpha didn't love Hannah, the thought of his lover having sex with the female omega later made him overcome with jealousy. He has to control those feelings, or he's gonna break in front of Castiel. He has to make this sacrifice and strangely not just for them but for Hannah too. Castiel said she was selfish, thinking only about her status if the marriage doesn't take place, but Dean understood her worry because they're both omegas. Yes, times have changed, but some things don't especially in their Omega world.

He knew Castiel won't like the idea of him sleeping with Sam either even when they won't do anything, so Dean decided to do something. He's gonna try to talk to Sam later that evening and prayed that the alpha will accept his proposal.


	106. Chapter 106

Sam met Rebecca Alvey, the adoption officer at the Bistro by chance and they decided to have lunch together. Their offices were in the same building and that was the first time they ran into each other.

The Omega began asking him about his wedding preparations, but the alpha seemed apprehensive with his answers. She thought that the alpha would be more excited about his upcoming wedding, and she tried not to pry, but Sam's demeanor was too obvious.

She forced herself to ask him what's the matter, and he told her it was nothing, just nervous that's all. Rebecca was a smart woman, she's not easily fooled. 

Sam quickly changed the subject and asked her if the legal papers were ready for him to sign and thanked her again for her services. 

She knew there was something that the alpha was hiding from her, so she lied telling him they weren't ready when in fact the documents were lying on her desk since this morning. 

The day she met Dean at their house, she knew right away that he wasn't Sam's omega. But she has no doubt about Sam's sincerity in adopting Cady, and thought that Sam would make an excellent alpha father. 

Sam and Dean lying to her about their relationship status was wrong and against the law but she's going to let it slide for now. She needed to know the truth and hope that the alpha will cooperate, or she will have no choice but to nullify the adoption.


	107. Chapter 107

So Rebecca shared her knowledge of their situation to the alpha, and he finally told her the truth. The officer listened quietly to his explanations and began speaking after he's finished talking. 

"Thank you, Alpha for being honest with me. You're a really nice man, and I can see how much you loved Dean and Cady. I'm not going to charge you for the false information you gave earlier as I'm beginning to see you as a friend. But you must know that if your marriage failed, and if Dean contest for Cady, the chances for him to have sole custody are much higher than yours. Are you prepared for that to happen, Sam?" the omega asked gently yet firm.

"No, I don't know what I'll do without Cady, it used to be Dean, but he has never returned my affections no matter how long I've waited. I loved Cady with all my heart and she's the closest I have to him. I can't lose her Rebecca....I can't." Sam pleaded and tried not to cry as they were in public. 

Rebecca was deeply touched by the alpha's confessions. She understood now why the alpha hesitated to talk about the wedding. The Omega suggested that they talk more in her office. 

She's going to approve the adoption.

Dean called Castiel before leaving the bakery and headed home. He was thinking about how to tell Sam about his decision. The Omega hated to do this, but he has no choice, and his heart beat nervously throughout the journey home.


	108. Chapter 108

Juanita was happy to see Hannah there and led the Omega upstairs to Ada's bedroom. The ailing Omega has been resting in bed since early that morning due to continuous bouts of vomiting earlier. 

Juanita had wanted to call the ambulance immediately, but Ada won't let her saying she refused to get any more painful treatment from the hospital. She insisted that she's used to her condition and that she only need a little cheering up. That's why she invited Cas and Hannah to dinner.

Now that the Omega was here with her favorite flowers, Ada seemed happier. She beckoned for the young lady to sit next to her on the bed and gave her a square velvet box. "This is an heirloom from my mother, Hannah. She gave it to me when I got married, and now I would like you to have it."

Hannah's eyes went wide when she opened the box, she was shocked but happy to see the vintage European diamond necklace laid beautifully on the cushion box. "Oh my god!! It's so beautiful, Mrs. Novak!! Thank you! Oh, thank you so much..!" and she hugged the poor old woman tight and kissed her cheeks but then she quickly let go when she remembered Ada's condition. 

Juanita let out a relieved sigh and asked if she can get any drink for their guest. 

Ada was happy to see that the Omega loved the necklace and wore it right away. Fortunately, the jewelry design was simple enough to be worn casually and it made the new owner looked radiant and classy.

Hannah was doing a happy dance in her mind. She has already forgotten about her painful episode this morning, she knew the necklace will be the first in a series of gifts from her future mother-in-law later. If she played her card right, they're gonna be sooner. To hell with Castiel's conditions, she thought happily. His mother already compensated her for his horrible behavior earlier.


	109. Chapter 109

"You're back? Anything happened at work, Dean?" Ellen asked her son surprised to see him came home early.

"I can't work properly mom too many things on my mind, and I need to talk to Sam. Where's Cady? Is she better?" Dean asked while walking towards the stairs. 

Ellen followed him and said, "She's just fallen asleep, I think it's because she's still teething, Dean. Her fever has worn off, fortunately." 

Dean watched his sleeping daughter in her crib and brushed her curly hair away from her forehead. She looked like a cherub with those round pink cheeks and red pout. 

The Omega can't imagine not having her in his life, and Sam wanted so much to be her father. He guessed there's no harm in sharing his parental duties with the alpha. After all, Dean's going to cancel the wedding. The least he can do was to let Sam adopt Cady, and he will talk to the officer on Sam's behalf.

"She's so beautiful, mom. I'm gonna have a hard time fending off suitors when she's older." Dean confessed smiling at his precious daughter.

"I know, I only hope she didn't turn up like you, you're a terror, Dean!" she spoke in a hushed tone. 

Dean laughed softly and thanked his mom for staying with them till over the weekend. He kissed Cady and they both walked out of the room to the kitchen. 

"Dean did you said you wanna talk to Sam?" Ellen asked while pouring a cup of coffee for her son who sat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah and mom, you're right, I can't go through this marriage. I'm going to tell Sam to cancel this wedding. I don't know how he'll take it, but I'm ready for whatever that's going to happen. We will only hurt each other if we went through with it but I'm going to let him adopt Cady because he truly loved her mom." Dean confided. 

"You're sure this is what you want to do, Dean?" his mother reaffirmed looking at him straight into his eyes. 

'Yes, mother." he confirmed.

"Good. Never do things out of obligations, you will never end up happy. What about Castiel? Did you tell him this?" she asked.

"No." he answered quietly.

"Why not?" Ellen asked curiously.

"Because he would cancel his wedding to Hannah and his mother will be devastated. I won't want that to happen," he explained.

"Dean...." his mom whine in exasperation. Just when she thought that everything's going to be okay, her son has to drop this news. 

"Please understand mom. This is my decision." Dean said and walked out of the kitchen to his bedroom.


	110. Chapter 110

The beautiful 27-year-old Omega was intuitive and able to understand Sam without him revealing too much of himself but yet he found himself wanting to share more. He's never like that with people, and the only one who knew him that well was Dean. 

Perhaps the reason Sam was comfortable with her was because she reminded the alpha of Dean somewhat. She loved to tease and very affectionate, just like the other omega. He didn't notice her much when they first met at the house, maybe because he was too nervous trying to act like Dean's alpha.

But out there just now in the sunlight, Rebecca was a vision and like Dean, she too was oblivious to her beauty. It's like she's the female version of the unattainable omega.

"What are you daydreaming about?" she asked, giggling and Sam struck with deja vu. Dean had asked him that once at the clinic. He didn't think the quick answer he gave her would be a question instead. He had asked her if she's spoken for.

Rebecca laughed as she was caught by surprised at Sam's forward question but answered him nevertheless. She told him she had broken up with an alpha who wasn't supportive of her career years ago.  
Too busy climbing the ladder of success that she forgot to find love, she said. 

Rebecca saved him from embarrassment by saying that she would like to hang out with him sometime.

While driving home, Sam thought about his afternoon with Rebecca. It's amazing that they became fast friends in just three hours. He smiled all the way home for he can't wait to meet his daughter Cady. 


	111. Chapter 111

Castiel had a long drive to his mother's house in Pelican Hill. The traffic was very slow, and he has time to think about the offer he made to Hannah earlier, the offer that he will regret for the rest of his life.

He wanted to blame Dean, but his Omega was only thinking of his mother. At times, Castiel gets irrational thoughts that maybe Dean didn't want to marry him. That he's avenging Castiel or maybe he liked Sam that way after all. 

This journey's taking too much of his time questioning himself and his situation. Not good. He can't wait to see his mother and have a quiet dinner with her. He didn't eat much with Michael during lunch because he had missed his omega. 

Castiel was upset with Dean when he didn't sound affected when the alpha mentioned about giving Hannah a child, and it's been troubling Cas' mind since they hung up the phone. He knew he shouldn't read into it, Dean loved him and didn't want his alpha to know that he's worried or jealous or anything. Yes, that could be it.

Damn, he couldn't be having insecurities now when he already made those fucking agreements with that female Omega. 

Castiel began honking his car incessantly as he felt like he's going crazy in there thinking and he needed to get out already. Need to get on a phone and speak to his Omega. His lover is getting married in two days, and Castiel's going out of his mind trying to calm his inner turmoil. 

Sam got home and went straight to his bedroom. He heard Dean crying when he passed the hallway, he contemplated whether to knock on his door but decided against it. So he went to Cady's room and saw the baby was asleep. Sam gave her a quick kiss and went downstairs to look for Ellen. She has been sitting in the kitchen since Dean left and beckoned for Sam to sit opposite her. 

They began to talk.


	112. Chapter 112

"Dean's crying in his bedroom. Do you why El?" Sam asked worriedly.  
"That's what I wanna talk to you about, Sammy." Ellen began gently and continued, "Do you still want to go through with this marriage?" 

Sam went silent. Why's Ellen asking him this? Did Dean change his mind and that's why he's crying now?   
"Why are you asking me this, Ellen? Yes, I want to marry, Dean. It's only 2 days left to our wedding." he said looking at Ellen.

"Why do you want to marry him, Sam? Please be honest with me, I need to know." Ellen asked again kindly, she's not going to tell him about her son's intention of canceling the wedding yet. She wanted to hear from the alpha.

"Because I love him and Cady. They're two most important people in my life apart from you and Bobby." Sam admitted.  
"Not because you wanted to adopt my grandchild, Sammy?" she inquired gently.

"I already got the adoption, Ellen. The documents are in my briefcase," he confirmed, smiling and Ellen was surprised and asked,  
"You've got them already? Today?"   
"Yes, Ellen. I'm so happy I wanted to celebrate with you guys and Cady." Sam beamed happily.

Ellen didn't have the heart to tell him about Dean's plans so she congratulated him instead.  
"Thanks, Ellen, I'm going to check on Dean now?" Sam said and walked away.  
Ellen didn't respond because she's afraid of what's going to happen upstairs. She prayed that the boys would solve this calmly for the sake of Cady.

"Dean?...Are you alright in there? Please open the door, Dean?" Sam pleaded and knocked on the door a couple of times.   
Dean finally opened and went to sit on his bed.  
"Dean, what happened..?" Sam asked when he saw Dean's tear streaked face and sat next to him.

The Omega has been crying for the bad news that he's going to deliver to Sam and for his Alpha, who's going to be married and father a child.

The second one was mostly angry tears actually. He can't get off the image of his Alpha fucking his wife out of his mind and it's driving him insane!

Dean pulled Sam's hand in his and asked about his day at work. The alpha told him that it was more than okay because he has good news to share and told Dean about the adoption.

Dean cried instantly and pulled Sam into his embrace. 

"Congratulations, Sammy. We're both Cady's father now.....I'm happy for you......but I have something to tell you......" his voice trailed softly at the last words. His tears now wetting the Alpha's shirt but the latter didn't mind. He wanted to hear what Dean has to say but he already has a hunch.

"What is it, Dean? Please, just say it.." the alpha whispered against Dean's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sammy but I can't marry you...." Dean cried out the confession. 

Sam shut his eyes thinking that this would be the last time that the omega's going to break him. Never again. He won't let his tears flow this time.

But he's Cady's father now and he's still the Alpha in this family so he pulled Dean closer and said,

"It's okay, Dean....we're never meant to be. I'm sorry I pushed you into this in the first place. I want you to be happy Dean, that's all that matters. I will never stop loving you, it's just a bad habit I have yet to break I guess..?." and he pulled away and held the Omega's face in his hand. 

"Stop crying, Dean..........just think about our friendship and all the good times that we had. Let's treasure them forever...and now we have Cady, we're gonna make sure that she has the same happy childhood that we had." the alpha consoled and Dean pulled him back into a hug and cried. He kept muttering sorry for all the things that happened between them and thank you for the alpha's love for him.

Sam let him till he calmed down. The alpha's going to make all the cancellations by today or it's going to be too late. 

Tomorrow hopefully little Cady will get better because Sammy's going to take her on their first father/daughter trip alone.


	113. Chapter 113

Castiel arrived at his mom's place finally and he was so happy that he made it in time. But his happiness was short-lived when he saw Hannah's white Honda Civic parked on the side of his mother's house.

The alpha grunted as he walked towards the porch and rang the doorbell. That woman's not giving him a moment of peace! He thought.

Juanita opened the door and Cas saw his mom and Hannah stood hand in hand smiling at him. The omega let go of Ada's hand and ran towards the alpha at the door. 

"Castiel, look at this! Your mom gave it to me, isn't it gorgeous?" Hannah gushing while holding Castiel's hand. The Alpha gave a tight-lipped smile and said, "Yes, it's beautiful and it's an heirloom hope you'll take good care of it, dear." he warned gently and let go of the omega's hand, reaching out for his mother.

Hannah was unperturbed. She smiled widely and exclaimed, "Of course, darling!" 

Juanita watched the exchanged and shook her head discreetly. I'd better get dinner ready, she thought. 

"Mother, how are you? I'm sorry I was a little late, too much traffic on the way here." Castiel apologized and kissed Ada's cheeks.

"It's okay sweetheart, come let's have dinner, I'm sure you're hungry." Ada pulled her son's hand towards the dining area.

"Mom, I need to use the bathroom and wash up, will be there in a few minutes alright?" he excused himself and rushed to the East wing. Once out of their sight, he ran into the study to call Dean.

He waited impatiently for someone to pick up and his call was answered by Ellen.

"Hello, may I speak to Dean?" he asked.  
"Is this Castiel?" Ellen asked.  
"Yes, it is and sorry, you are?" the alpha asked the caller.  
"I'm Dean's mom, Ellen. Dean's with Sam right now, would you like to call him again? or shall I ask him to return your call?" she asked.  
"It's okay, Ellen. I will try to call again, please tell him that I called? Thank you, ma'am." he replied and hung up after Ellen said okay and goodbye.

He's with Sam? Talking? Or ?? FUCK! Stop assuming! He scolded himself. Cas blamed it on Hannah and his empty stomach for his agitated state.

The Alpha put on a happy smile at the dinner table and ate his dinner quietly. Hannah was busy chatting away with his mother who mostly nod and smiled kindly at the Omega but glanced at her son every once in a while. Cas hoped that his troubled mind didn't show on his face because his mother could detect the slightest frown he gave. 

The doctor had advised them not to stress the ailing omega. So he quickly gave his attention to Hannah and forced himself to start making small talks with the Omega. Her mother smiled warmly at the young couple interacting. If this were what it takes to make his mother happy and stronger, Cas wouldn't mind sacrificing his own sanity and happiness for awhile.


	114. Chapter 114

After making the few necessary phone calls, Sam left the house. He told Ellen that he wanted some time alone and will be back pretty late. 

Ellen told Dean that Castiel had called him earlier and said that the alpha will call him back. They talked about the conversation with Sam and showed his mother the adoptions documents.

"Sam's got the adoption, and he's Cady's father now. He's taking her out on a trip tomorrow. I'm happy for him mom." Dean said showing the documents that Sam gave him to his mother.

The sound of Cady crying rang through the hallway.  
He passed the paper to his mom and ran to Cady's bedroom. 

Ellen pulled out the certificate and looked at the name,  
CADENCE SMITH WESSON

She wondered if Dean and Castiel ever be together will the child's last name be another problem? She sighed heavily thinking when will Dean's problems ever end.

The Novaks and Hannah were sitting in the living room when Ada decide to tell them the news.

"Cas, Hannah, I'm so happy that we're all together here and that you both are getting married next week, but I think it's not soon enough my loves as I am getting weaker by the day. I wished to see you both tie the knot at our local church this Sunday? And, don't worry about the posted announcements, I will have them taken care of. About this Sunday event, my dear friends will help us out, and they're so excited already. We will have the dinner reception at your favorite rooftop restaurant, Castiel. All you need to do my children was to get your wedding suit and gowns tomorrow." the Omega was beaming when she announced this news to the young couple.

Hannah was elated, Castiel was rendered speechless, and Juanita looked worried. She had tried to stop Ada from wearing herself out making the arrangements earlier. But the older Omega was adamant saying that she wanted to do this before her condition got worse later, which it did lately. 

Castiel watched Hannah hugged Ada and showered her with thank yous, and he got up from his seat slowly. His legs felt heavy walking towards the happy omegas. 

He kissed his mother and Hannah on their cheeks and excused himself to get the champagne. He went straight to the study and called his Omega.


	115. Chapter 115

Ellen answered the call again this time and passed the call to Dean.

"Alpha? Where are you?" Dean asked worriedly when his mom said that Cas sounded sad.

"Dean....I'm at my mom's....with..Hannah.."Cas replied weakly.  
"What's wrong, Cas? Is your mother alright?!" Dean asked panicking thinking that Ada might have a relapse. 

"No, sweetheart, my mom's okay thank you, but I need to tell you something ........shit!..!" Cas cursed and rubbed his temple. He couldn't bring himself to tell Dean the news.

"Cas!! What happened? Tell me, baby, please?!!." Dean begged. 

"Dean, I'm getting married this Sunday.." he said forlornly.  
"What? Why?" Dean asked again.

"It's my mother's request cause she's not getting any better sweetheart," Cas explained softly hoping that the Omega would understand.

"Cas, it's okay, we're getting married on the same day just not to each other baby," Dean chuckled trying to make light of the matter although his heart was crushing at the news. Worse, he had to lie to his alpha too.

Cas heard his Omega laughed, and he wanted to join in the laughter, but his heart was too heavy with emotions right then. He thought that they had this all figured out but when reality strikes and just around the corner, he felt like his world has crumbled to pieces.

He hung up and cried in the darkness of the study room.


	116. Chapter 116

Sam went to Tony's pub to drown his sorrows. He expected that to happen that Dean wouldn't want to be married to him, but it's okay he has Cady, and that's the most important.

Sam has been very patient all these years, another few will be a breeze to the alpha. He took out Rebecca's card from his wallet and called her using Tony's phone behind the counter.

He asked the pretty omega if she would like to keep her promise to him earlier. She laughed and asked what it was, and he reminded her that she owe him hanging out date.

The Omega laughed some more and Sam told her that if she would like to hang out with her and Cady at the zoo tomorrow. She asked him shouldn't he be busy with the preparations on Sunday?

He told her sadly that the wedding was off, and they had moved on. Rebecca expressed her regret at what happened and said she agreed to hang out tomorrow. She can't wait to meet little Cady and promised to get them simple picnics. 

They had talked a bit before they hung up and Rebecca thought that Dean missed out on a good alpha by rejecting Sam and can't wait to meet Cady. 

Sam thought of Rebecca and knew that he could tell her the complicated love story of Dean and Castiel tomorrow. He can hardly wait.

"Is Cas or his mom okay, Dean?" Ellen asked, concerned.

"My alpha's getting married this Sunday, mom." he replied and gave her a sad smile before walking back into his bedroom.


	117. Chapter 117

Saturday 

Sam and Rebecca went to the zoo with baby Cady. He told the Omega about Dean, who's having an affair with an almost married man, the Castiel Novak. Rebecca heard about the Novaks and said she knew Hannah but not too well. Sam expressed his concern about Cady's welfare if Dean's not able to focus on his fatherhood if he kept on running to Castiel. Rebecca understood his concerns and glad that Sam's the baby's Alpha daddy now. She will visit them as often as she could. Sam has never smiled so wide in the morning.

 

Castiel and Hannah went to the lawyers office.  
They signed the agreement that the alpha had insisted be done that Saturday morning. 

After that, they went to dress fittings. Castiel let the tailor chose his suits for him and left her immediately after he was done to call Dean.

The lovers met that afternoon at his place, seeking comfort in each other's arms before their big day tomorrow.

Few words were exchanged, whispers of love and forever between gentle touches and warm caresses. Holding on to each other's promises not to weep this brief separation with reverent kisses. The Omega let his alpha took him without any inhibitions, spur him on with delicious moans, the alpha couldn't stop, wouldn't want to stop because this is the only time he would be inside his lover and he growled at the moment of heightened passion. The Omega felt it grew inside him, he wanted to pull away, but he's too weak to fight his ardent lover, so they went on higher to the peak of desire.


	118. Chapter 118

Sunday

Dean has been sitting in his car for the past 15 minutes, waiting for the ceremony to be over.

The anticipation's killing him, his mother has advised him not to be there, it will break his heart, she said. She had almost begged Dean not to leave the house, but he told her he has to. He needed to see his Alpha even though he promised his lover last night that he won't. 

Finally, the door flew opened and a group of beautifully dressed guests, cheering and laughing happily descending the steps and making way for the newlyweds.

Dean waited with baited breath, for his alpha to appear and when he did, his heart skipped a beat. His Alpha was striking in a black Italian tuxedo, and Hannah looked gorgeous in the backless white gown. They were laughing away with the guests who threw rice at them. They looked so happy together that Dean suddenly felt like an intruder.

The Omega smiled amidst the tears that's falling his face.  
His mother's right, he shouldn't be there because his heart's broken by someone he can't call his own. 

He started the car and left, not turning back, not once and perhaps ever.


	119. Chapter 119

Castiel sat in the limousine next to Hannah, but the omega might as well didn't exist. His mind has been wandering. He's been thinking about Dean's wedding that supposed to end earlier that morning. 

The Omega told him it will be just a simple ceremony at his house and said that he will try to make it to Castiel's church wedding that afternoon much to the alpha's protests.

Castiel was glad he wasn't there because it will be devastating for the both of them. Hannah reached for his hand, but he pulled away without looking at her. 

He didn't know how he's going to survive this three days honeymoon sponsored by her uncle. Hannah had lost both her parents when she was young, and she was raised by her said uncle and grandmother. 

Castiel heard Hannah grumbled lowly, but he ignored her and kept looking out the window. He longed for Dean and the time they spent yesterday was sweet and passionate that they had went all the way.

Dean told him he took birth control pills so they won't have to worry. Castiel wasn't concerned at all, if anything he wanted the Omega to carry his child. It's a crazy thought but he prayed that it will happen. 

It will happen, and he decided not to sleep nor touch his new wife at all.


	120. Chapter 120

"Where's Cady, mom?" the omega asked the minute he got home.  
"Sam took her to the supermarket. Dean, you wanna have lunch?" Ellen asked.

"No, mom. I have no appetite. Have you had yours?" he asked.  
"I did. It's almost 5, Dean. I'll make our dinner soon then." she chided playfully.

Dean smiled and pulled his mom's hand, and they sat on the padded bench in the window corner next to Cady's crib.

"I saw him, mom, he's so beautiful." Dean began, eyes bridled with tears that he quickly rubbed them off.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Dean? I told you not to go." Ellen demanded. She's upset at Dean's continued defiance lately, and it's worrying her so much.

"I'm sorry mom like I told you I have to. When I was on my way there, my thought was only on Castiel and that I can't wait for us to be together again but then I saw him with his wife, and they looked so happy. I stopped thinking about myself, about our future because Castiel's future was right there in front of me." Dean said with a faraway look out the window.

"Are you trying to say that you want to forget about Castiel?" his mother asked worriedly. She knew that this would happen the minute Dean left.

"Yes. No. I don't know mom, I really can't think right now." he spoke softly. 

Ellen just looked at her son's face. She wished she could take away the pain that was there. Dean reminded her so much of his mother, Mary. She too sacrificed her love for her married lover who's oblivious about Dean, his son that Mary bore. Mary didn't want his marriage to his wife crumbled because of her, so she took off and lived with Ellen and her husband. 

And now it's Dean turn to sacrifice.

"I missed Cady, what time do you think they'll be back, mom?" he asked looking at the time.

"Soon, I hope. It's time for her next feeding, and I don't think Sam brought her milk bottle." Ellen frowned. Sam has been very attached to Cady lately, not that it was a bad thing, but it's bothering on possessive, that Ellen was starting to worry.

"I'm leaving tonight Dean, but I'm so worried about you," Ellen stressed as she remembered the last time that Dean told her he almost want to drown himself.

"I'll be okay, mom, really. Thank you for all your help, I don't know what I'll do without you here." Dean confessed and smiled warmly at his mother.

"You promise me you're not going to do anything stupid, Dean?! Promise me now." she beseeched.

"I promise, I won't. It's different now mom, I have Cady. She comes first in my mind before anything else. I love you, mommy." he said, holding his mother close.

"I love you too, baby. Please, take care of yourself and think before you do anything. Call me anytime, night or day, if you need to talk alright? Don't keep things to yourself now, you hear me?" Ellen demanded seriously.

"Yes, ma'am, I will.' he replied, smiling warmly to his frowning mother. 

Sam came home that instant and Dean jumped from the seat and rushed downstairs. 

"Hey, looks who's back? Come here, sweetheart.!..Daddy missed you so much. Where've you been huh, you cheeky little bugger?" Dean grabbed Cady from Sam's arms and held her mid-air above him. Cady was giggling away at her daddy that her drool dropped onto Dean's face.

"Arghhh!! You spit on me! You spit on your daddy!! Argghhhh!!" Dean groaned playfully that got the baby laughed louder. 

Sam looked on smiling and walked towards the kitchen. Ellen followed suit as she's going to start dinner before leaving.

The phone rang in the living room, and Dean picked it up while holding Cady on his hips.

"Hello?" he greeted.  
"Dean?" It was Castiel.  
Dean went silent. His heart was beating hard when he heard the Alpha's deep voice that he missed and love so much. But he has to stay strong.  
"Dean..? Are you there, baby?" Castiel asked again, voice laced with worry.  
Dean quickly composed himself and replied as calmly as he could, "I'm here, Cas. How's the wedding?" 

"It was okay......how's yours?" the alpha replied uninterestedly, feeling a bit perturbed that Dean would bring up his mistake and that he had to return the same courtesy. 

"Same." the omega lied, there's no wedding took place at all, and he felt dreadful about this. Dean will tell Castiel the truth soon if they meet again.

"Dean, are you alright, sweetheart? You're so quiet. I missed you so much...so much baby." Castiel whispered sadly through the phone.

"I missed you too, but I need to attend to Cady now, Castiel. I'm so sorry," he replied almost urgently.

"Oh, of course, my love. Kiss Cady for me. I will call you tomorrow at work then okay?" the alpha asked gently.

"Sure, Cas. I really have to go now." Dean pleaded.

"Okay. Bye, baby, take care." Cas replied quietly.

"You too. Bye." and he hung up with heaviness in his heart. He missed the alpha so much that he's heart about to explode.

"Hug Daddy?" he asked Cady, who's been listening to her father's conversation liked she understood. The baby smiled and grabbed her father's shoulder with her little arms.

Dean found comfort in his daughter and vice versa. The bond that they have will get stronger by the year especially when she became an omega later.


	121. Chapter 121

Castiel pondered over the phone conversation that they had. Dean sounded aloof, and it hurts his feelings a little. It's like the Omega couldn't care less about what's happened to them. They were in a loveless marriage for goodness sake!

Cas tried not to read into it much, but it's hard, for sure it didn't sound like his Dean. It's okay, he will find out tomorrow morning before they leave for London for their honeymoon.

Cas wished that Hannah's uncle had picked somewhere in the states, now he has to worry about the time difference. But for Dean, he will do anything including losing sleep.

"Cas?! Are you going to get ready? Your mom has been asking me when will we be going upstairs to the restaurant!" Hannah asked impatiently.

The Alpha has been sitting in the armchair near the phone since they checked in the room. 

She knew he's been making calls to Dean and tried to steer his attention away from the phone. What a fucking honeymoon, she thought angrily. Pun not intended. She hoped that Michael will be there for dinner. He knew how to cheer her up at least unlike her brooding husband!

"I'm ready. Let's go," he retorted and walked fast out of the room leaving the omega scurrying behind.

"Castiel got married today right, Dean?" Sam asked out of the blue. They were having dinner at the kitchen table, and Ellen shot a look at the boys. 

"Yes, how did you know?" Dean asked curiously. He wondered where the Alpha got the information.

"I saw you there, watching them come out from the church," Sam stated.

"Were you spying on me, Sammy?!" Dean asked angrily and dropped his fork hard on his plate.

"I WASN'T!" Sam retorted.

"BOYS!" Ellen interjected.

"How come you know I was there?!" Dean asked again staring at the Alpha.

"Relax. I was driving through. We're heading to the supermarket when I saw your car. So I stopped for awhile." Sam explained.

"So you chose to spy on me instead of coming out and talk to me, right Sammy?" Dean asked unbelievingly. He got up and pushed his chair away before picking up Cady from the high chair. He left the kitchen and took his baby upstairs to her room.

"Sam, he's still upset over Castiel's wedding. You shouldn't have mentioned that." Ellen reproached gently.

"What about me, Ellen?! What about what he has done to me all these years?! Huh?!" Sam rebuked angrily and walked away. 

Ellen sighed heavily. She knew that things going to be very difficult for the boys from now on and it's all because of love.


	122. Chapter 122

The Massimo filled with the newlyweds friends and families. They all looked happy and comfortable making conversations with one another. 

Ada was proud at the turnout of events even though the party's arrangement was last minute. The beautiful 3 tier white wedding cake was made by the Head pastry chef of the hotel himself. There were flowers everywhere, and the restaurant has also added the dance floor tiles in the middle. 

What a perfect setting with sparkling stars that littered the black sky above, Ada sighed happily. 

Juanita pushed Ada in a wheelchair towards the beautifully decorated tables. Ada and Balthazar then sat on either side of the bride and groom. 

Ada smiled approvingly at her daughter-in-law who looked very sleek and sexy in her red Valentino dress but frowned at her son's outfit. He didn't change his clothes for the dinner party. She swore her son was becoming more and more like his late father lately.

"So you're unavailable now huh? You're breaking many Omega's hearts out there Castiel." Balthazar teased close to the alpha's ear.

Castiel just smiled bitterly, the only Omega's heart he's breaking tonight was Dean's, and the alpha wished so much that he was with his lover instead of being in this party even though he's at his favorite restaurant. 

"I'm sorry I've been busy Bal, let's catch up when I'm done with this shit." The alpha suggested, his voice slightly slurred. He's been drinking a few glasses of wine already with a sole purpose in mind which is to sleep through his wedding night later.

Hannah has been chatting non-stop to his mother so she couldn't hear plus the loud music drowned their conversations with the people at their table.

"Woah!! I didn't see that coming!" Bal laughed out loud. "Why not, pal. Come by the clinic sometimes, I would like you to see what I've done to it. You won't believe your eyes!" he exclaimed proudly. 

"What? You put naked pictures on the wall?!" the Alpha quipped and laughed. He's getting more and more tipsy. 

"Yes! That and more!" Both friends laughed hysterically. "Cheers to you, pal!" the beta toasted.

"Cheers!!" 

 

When Hannah got into the room that night, Castiel was already unconscious, sleeping face down on the mattress with his suit and shoes intact. She harrumphed angrily and stormed out to the elevator. 

Pressing the lift button incessantly, she cursed the Alpha under her breathe. A figure walked closer to her, and she looked up. It was Michael.


	123. Chapter 123

Michael found that it didn't take much to seduce the new bride because in just a matter of half hour he already had her writhing and moaning beneath him. 

Poor Omega, he thought, neglected on her wedding night. But it's okay, Michael will be there to fill in for Castiel, literally. He smiled and began to increase his speed, drilling hard into a half naked Hannah.

 

Sam stayed in his room after the outburst. He didn't mean to shout at Ellen, but he was so mad. Everyone seemed to forget his own wedding that was cancelled and no one noticed his pain.

Sam was torn between love and hatred for the Omega. He wanted to hurt him so much but at the same time protect him from himself. It's different this feeling he's having lately. Sam loved Cady with all his heart, but it's not complete without Dean being a part of his life. Why was he still waiting around for Castiel, Sam would never understand. Yes, love but the man's married and he's sure as hell fucking his wife into the mattress right now. Dean's always been an enigma to Sam, and he guessed that's why he intrigued the Alpha so much. Maybe that's the same reason Castiel fell for him too. Sam sighed and will himself to sleep. He has to go to work tomorrow and meet Rebecca for lunch. He wished he was that excited, though.

 

Dean had a dream that turned into a nightmare. At first, he dreamt that he was making love with Castiel, and it was sweet yet passionate that it felt so real. Then slowly, the image faded away and what reappeared was Castiel thrusting Hannah rough and fast while staring at him.

He woke up sweating profusely, and his body was hot. Slick trickled down beneath his thigh. He's in heat, and he has to satiate himself with the toys instead of having Cas filling him up. 

He muffled his cries into the pillow, calling out Castiel's name, begging harrowingly for his lover to come back into his arms. His heart was burning with anger and jealousy knowing that his Alpha was mating with another Omega right now when he's suffering physically and emotionally in bed.


	124. Chapter 124

Hannah woke up in shocked seeing her half naked state and Michael sleeping facing the other way on the bed. She looked around the room and knew it was the Alpha's. She tried to recall last night and remembered they agreed to have a nightcap in his room. She was already partially drunk when she accepted his offer. 

Hannah was panicking! She never takes any precautions like birth control before as Castiel never shown any interest before and now that she's married, those pills seemed like a moot point. She quickly got herself dressed and tiptoed out of Michael's room and back into hers. 

Castiel was still out! Thank God! So she ran into the shower and washed her body thoroughly especially down there. She wondered if Michael knotted her last night and began panicking again. Hannah hoped that the Alpha won't boast to her husband later, or she'll be doomed!!

Dean was working with half of his mind elsewhere. Castiel promised to call him, but it was almost lunchtime now. Maybe his nightmare about them was true, and he willed himself not to be sad about it. He's a professional, and he's going to concentrate on his job.

It's hard at first when your heart and mind don't sync and, fortunately, the bakery was suddenly filled with the usual lunch crowd and he found that he had no time to think, even of the married Alpha. He thought of 

Cady and his upcoming birthday. Dean wants to take her to the aquarium. His daughter loves to look at tropical fishes. The thought made him smile, and he can't wait for the weekend to come.

Castiel was awakened by an agitated Hannah, who said that they're going to be late. The Alpha has a good mind to cancel, but the Omega was dressed and was pulling the luggage near the entrance.

He grudgingly got out of bed and into the shower. Hannah screamed at him from the outside to hurry. Castiel controlled his anger, partly because his hungover and secondly, he wanted to annoy her. Maybe they will miss the plane ride, good.


	125. Chapter 125

While in the shower, Castiel realized that he needed to call Dean but he's running late, so he decided to call him from the airport. 

Hannah was beside herself with worry about missing the plane and her womb. The latter nagged in her mind and thought of visiting her family doctor as soon as they come back home. She's really not looking forward to the honeymoon now, but she can't upset her uncle who gave it as a gift.

Sam met Rebecca during lunch, and they talked about a lot of things mainly Cady and Dean. The Omega could see the Alpha's obsession with the male Omega, but she didn't say anything. It's pretty disconcerting because she thought that Sam has taken a little liking to her but all the conversation was about Dean this, Dean that. But not all good stuff, half of it were rants about the poor Omega.

So she asked the Alpha if he's still hung up on Dean but he denied saying that he's over him. She teased him jokingly saying that one more time if she hears Dean's name uttered from his mouth, she won't ever want to hang out with the Alpha again.

That really got his attention, and they began to talk about all kinds of stuff sans Dean.

Rebecca Alvey wasn't a successful Omega for nothing.

Castiel couldn't make that call to Dean as they were running super late. The gate almost closed when they were dashing through the security. Thank God for Hannah's uncle and his first class tickets, Castiel could continue to sleep comfortably on the plane. He promised himself to call Dean the minute they reached Heathrow Airport. 

Castiel tried not to notice, but Hannah was very quiet if not slightly agitated. He was tempted to ask her what's wrong, but then he decided against it. Maybe she's afraid of flying? Oh well. Not his problem. 

He willed himself to sleep, but he couldn't bring himself not to care. Hannah's after all an Omega, what kind of Alpha would he be if he didn't give her some assurance.

"What's the matter, Hannah? You looked restless. Are you in heat?" He asked curiously.

"NO!..Sorry...no Alpha. I'm just scared of flying." she lied. 

The Alpha felt sorry for her and grab her hand on the armrest. Hannah thought she should be happy that Castiel cared for her like that, but her thoughts were totally consumed by last night event that she remained stiff in her seat. 

Castiel leaned forward and looked at her pale face and said gently, 

"Come here." and he pulled the Omega into his arms and leaned her head on his shoulder. Hannah's guilt amplified.


	126. Chapter 126

The trip went smoothly for Castiel at least. He first thought that Hannah's going to drag him shopping at Mayfair and the likes, but the Omega let him take the lead instead. 

The Alpha was glad for that, at least, this fake honeymoon could be worthwhile after all. So he took them to the places that he loved, like the museums, the symphony concerts, the attractions and they did do some shopping because clearly Hannah needed some cheering. 

The night before they left he took her to an Irish pub in East St, thinking that she would enjoy the famous Irish food there since well, she's half Irish. 

But her demeanor remained the same, so he suggested that they see a doctor but she quickly refused and said that she's fine.

Castiel felt like something's up with the Omega, but he didn't want to ask further. His own mind busy thinking about Dean, who's not been answering his few phone calls. 

Dean's been avoiding Castiel's calls and its driving him nuts. It's Friday and the Alpha, and his wife will be flying back soon. He needed to explain himself to Castiel later, and he dreaded that moment because he has to tell him the truth about his situation.


	127. Chapter 127

The moment they got back to Castiel's place that evening, Hannah hurriedly excused herself. The Alpha was baffled, but he let her go as he was excited to meet Dean also. So he went out minutes after she left.

Hannah drove like crazy to her husband's office, hoping to see Michael there. Her mind jumbled throughout the trip, and she was thankful that Castiel had been nice towards her or she would have a nervous breakdown.

Castiel drove carefully, though a little faster than normal. His heart was beating faster as his car nearing the destination. He saw that the bakery was still lighted, so he quickly parked his car next to Dean's Impala. 

"Dean?" Cas asked as he entered the kitchen.

Dean was so surprised to see his lover there in the flesh. Castiel looked so good in that black leather jacket and dark jeans. The stubble on his face completes the rugged look. Dean's heart skipped a beat and against his better judgment he walked right into his Alpha's open arms and let himself be enveloped by the strong man. The Omega breathed in his Alpha's masculine scent and cologne. God, he missed his man so much that nothing else matters right then.

"I missed you so much....why didn't you answer my call, love?" Castiel whispered lovingly in his Omega's ear.

"Cause I'm mad at you." he sulked against the Alpha's shoulder.

The Alpha's laughter vibrated against their chest, and Dean felt a warm rush all over. "What have I done now, sweetheart? Seriously?" Cas asked tilting Dean's chin towards him. "Hmm...what was it that keep bothering this pretty head?"

Dean blushed and looked away. "Nevermind," he replied smiling secretly. 

"No. Tell me or I'll force it out of you." Cas kissed his blushing cheeks and bit his ear.

"Oh...how?" the Omega taunted him laughing. 

"I'll take you hard on this messy kitchen counter." the Alpha challenged, looking deep into the Omega's green eyes.

"No way. Not here, Alpha. I served people food here." he laughed as he said those words. 

"Then tell me, sweetheart, why are you angry with me?" he murmured, into the Omega's slightly opened mouth, gazing into his eyes.

"Did you have sex with her?" Dean asked worriedly, he's afraid of the answer.

"No. I didn't even touch her. The only time I held her was in the plane ride to and fro because she's on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She's afraid of flying I gather. You don't mind right do you, sweetheart?" Cas asked afraid to hurt his Omega's feelings with his honesty.

"Of course not. You're a gentleman, Alpha, and I love you." Dean praised and kissed the man.

"I love you too, my sweet Omega," Cas replied smiling when Dean pulled away.

"But I have something to tell you, and I hope you won't be mad at me." Dean confessed. He pulled his body away and leaned against the counter facing Castiel. His trembling hands gripped the edge. 

"What was it, Dean?" he asked seriously.


	128. Chapter 128

"Dean?..What is it?" Castiel asked again curiously when the Omega fidgeted and wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Cas....Alpha...I....." he faltered. He's so nervous right now that he can't even look at his lover in the eyes.

The Alpha was getting impatient, so he closed in on the Omega and demanded again, "Tell me." 

Dean had not choice but to adhere to the Alpha's command.  
"Cas,.... I'm so sorry..... I didn't marry Sam.... I....uh...I didn't wanna tell you cause you might cancel yours....I'm so sorry Alpha." the Omega confessed, finally looking up at Castiel with fear in his eyes.

The Alpha was speechless. His mind began spinning from what he'd just heard that he stared unnervingly at the Omega. 

"Alpha....I'm so sorry.." Dean whispered, his voice laced with fear. He could feel the anger seeping from the Alpha and wished he could take back his words, but he knew it's too late.

"Unbelievable," Castiel snarled as his hard eyes searched the Omega's face in this disbelief.

"Please forgive me, ...Alpha.."Dean's voice quivered, and he began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Alpha...." he begged piteously choking on his sobs.

"What else did you hide from me??" the Alpha growled dangerously low. 

Dean shook his head fast, and hot tears rushed down his cheeks. His heart couldn't handle the disappointment in those blue eyes that his body trembled involuntarily. 

The Alpha shook his head in disgust and turned and walked away. He has got nothing else to say to the Omega.

He could hear the harrowing cry that Dean let out the moment he left the bakery, and he kept on going till he reached his car.


	129. Chapter 129

Castiel drove his car so fast that he didn't care if the cops were on his tail. He cannot believe that Dean would hide something as big as this from him for four days! Four fucking days!! Or perhaps even more!! He had lots of opportunities to tell his Alpha instead of ignoring all his calls. 

Maybe Dean's not worried about him fucking Hannah, he's actually worried about this secret he's harboring from his Alpha. The Omega's the one who decided, no insisted that they should go ahead with their marriages and yet he could worm himself easily out of it. Now he's free, and Castiel stuck with freaking Hannah. He wanted to feel happy about the news, but all he could think of was that Dean chose to lie to him as if he's not important. 

What else could he be hiding from, he wondered? Maybe he and Sam did fuck but wouldn't want Cas to know. Castiel hated it when his loved ones lied to him. His fury and irrational thoughts overruled the love he felt for his Omega.

The Alpha pulled the car over to the side of the street. He banged his palms hard on the steering wheel and let out a frightening growl.


	130. Chapter 130

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited.

Dean washed his tear streaked face and willed himself to stop crying. He felt like he's going to faint. The extreme emotions he felt today was too much. The joyous moment that they felt, at first, spiraled down into this sudden affliction.

Dean let out heavy breaths, trying to calm his hammering heart and troubled mind. He should've known that this would happen and told his Alpha his decision earlier. Too late now, he already knew that he has lost the Alpha's trust even if the news pleased him somehow.

Dean should've been more forward. That has always been his problem, not sharing his thoughts no matter how much he needed to.

He grabbed the paper towel and wiped his face. The Omega looked around him at the mess that he still needed to clear and sighed. There's no way he could stay there any longer in his state, so he grabbed his bag and left. 

Dean's mind was in a disarray as he was driving home. He's worried if this would be it. This could be the last time he would see his Alpha and he began crying again. Amidst the tears, he prayed that his lover will reach home safely, cause he knew his Alpha could be reckless when he's livid.


	131. Chapter 131

Hannah was relieved to see Michael there at the office that she wasted no time in expressing her fears about their recent tryst.

The Alpha wasn't giving her any answer and tried to get fresh with her instead.

"Did you knot me, Michael? Please, I need to know." she pleaded again urgently. 

The Alpha just smiled leeringly at her and said, "Why? Did you not enjoy it, Omega?" 

"Michael, please, this isn't a joke! My marriage's at stake here. Just please, tell me!" begged Hannah, panicking.

"Should've thought of that before, sweetheart. And yes, I knotted you twice that night. You're so tight and juicy; maybe we could do it again? And don't worry I won't tell Castiel, cause he's my friend. If that's what you worried about?" he assured, smiled knowingly at the Omega.

Hannah was scared out of her mind listening to Michael's confession that she ran out of his office immediately. She needed to see her doctor first thing in the morning and prayed that Castiel wouldn't find out and that Michael would shut his trap. The Alpha watched her leave with a positive thought of her come running back into his arms soon. 

Castiel wasn't home, much to her relief and she went straight to take a hot bath. She needed to calm her troubled mind while soaking in the tub. Hannah wondered if the Alpha's meeting his lover and she felt a stab of jealousy. The Omega berated herself for her stupidity and prayed hard that she's not currently creating a life in her womb.


	132. Chapter 132

Castiel's anger subsided, and his mind began to rationalize. He couldn't stop thinking about his Omega and the evident fear he shown during the confession.

The Alpha knew he had acted on impulse by leaving his lover devastated, but then he was so angry. Dean should realize the consequences of his actions and his Alpha wanted him to learn this lesson that they shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other. 

Castiel wanted Dean in his life forever and was afraid to lose him no matter how much he wanted to shake the Omega right now. He started his car and began driving home, carefully this time. Castiel will speak to Dean tomorrow and talk about their issues.

Dean got home and changed his clothes tiredly. He's tempted to call Castiel to apologize again, but he knew Hannah might answer his call, so he went to Cady's room and watched his pretty little angel sleep instead.

His mind went back to the scene earlier, he couldn't get the Alpha's disgusted look out of his mind. Castiel hated him now, he's sure of it and felt tired all of a sudden, tired of all these things that's going on in his life and decided to shut himself out from everyone except his precious Cady and his mother.


	133. Chapter 133

Dean woke up very early the next morning. He left a note for Sammy saying that he's taking Cady for a trip and called the nanny to suspend her services for a week with salary. Next, he called his mother to say that they're coming. She had sounded happy but concern at the same time. Dean stopped by his shop and waited for his two employees to arrive. 

Dean asked them to help him clean up the place and threw away all the perishable food in the kitchen. He told them that he'll be closing the bakery for a week due to a family emergency and will continue to pay their salary. They wished him good luck and thanked him for his thoughtfulness.

After the boys had left, he locked all the doors of the bakery and posted the notice at the entrance. 

He has the strangest feeling that it will be the last time he would be at the bakery. 

Turning up the music in his car softly, he began to drive home to his mom. Little Cady looked at him grinning. She has four teeth now, and she has never looked cuter. 

"We're going to have lots of fun at Granny's house, sweetheart, and maybe Daddy will take us all to a short road trip. How about that?!!" Dean announced excitedly to his daughter who clapped her little hands happily.


	134. Chapter 134

Sam read the note, and seethed with rage. How dare Dean took off with Cady without telling him in person. He's also the father of the child now, an Alpha parent yet! Sam called Ellen immediately, and she answered. 

"Ellen. This is Sam," he said before she had the chance to say hello.  
"Yes, Sam?" Ellen replied. She already knew what this call is all about.  
"Dean left me a note saying that he and Cady will be staying with you for a week. Is this true?" he demanded.  
"Yes, Sam, he needed to clear his mind that's all, and it's good for him to have Cady with him too. He wanted to forget about Castiel, Sammy. Let him have some peace and quiet here, please." Ellen lied. Dean hasn't told her anything, but she had to give Sammy a valid reason because he was getting angry. 

The Alpha seemed to buy her story and told her to watch over Cady. He said he would call every day to check on his daughter. 

Castiel was getting anxious by the minute when all the calls he made to the bakery went unanswered. Dean should be at work by now, as it's almost eleven. He tried calling his home many times, and there's no one there too. The Alpha's getting edgier with his troubled mind amplified that he left the job on his desk unattended. 

He grabbed his jacket and told his assistant that he was going out for a while. Castiel made his way to the bakery first.

He was shocked to see that Dean had closed the shop for a week due to family emergency. So he drove all the way to his house next but he wasn't there too. Dean has left him again! He couldn't believe that this is happening to him all over again!


	135. Chapter 135

Hannah sat at her doctor's office in shock. The news that the Alpha gave her was too much for her to take. She wished she could take back the prayer she uttered to herself last night. To find out that she's not able to conceive ever, like this, was the worse for any Omega. 

Her late grandmother had requested the doctor to keep the information from a then sixteen-year-old Hannah till she's old enough to ask about her own condition one day. Hannah could only remember that she's been in and out of the hospital a lot at that age. 

Her grandmother was a very straight-laced woman who didn't believe in sharing her thoughts with her granddaughter, and now Hannah was left to face this horrible reality by herself. She can't control her emotions anymore, and she cried there in front of her doctor who looked at her sympathetically.

That's it then. That's the end of her life now. Castiel will discard her instantly if he found out the truth. There's no point in keeping her anymore, and her only ally, her mother-in-law, will be disappointed. 

She quickly brushed her tears and thanked her doctor. As she walked out, she thought of the Alpha. He's still her husband, no matter what and Hannah can't lose Castiel. He's the only one she has now, even when he didn't love her. He must not know about her condition. 

Castiel drove back to his office and sat at his desk. He couldn't focus on his job and berated himself for what happened. It's his fault for not being more patient towards the Omega and let him explained himself. 

Castiel tried to be positive. Dean would come home eventually, and Cas will find the Omega at his house again after work. He hoped that Dean hasn't given up on them. Castiel needs to fix all these problems they have before it's too late.


	136. Chapter 136

Bobby was at Ellen's place when Dean and Cady arrived. She told Dean about Sammy's call, and he passed the baby to his mom. He informed the Alpha nicely over the phone that they've already arrived safely and that Cady's fine.

Sam was pleased to know that the child was indeed with her grandmother and not somewhere else with her Omega daddy. 

Dean also informed that he closed the bakery for a week. Little did Sam know that Dean has lost interest in running it anymore and will sell his share to the Alpha when he gets back. 

Dean and Leah are going to collaborate and start a small bakery together, and they're both looking forward to it. Dean has never felt that he was part owner of the Paradis as all the financial aspects of the company was controlled solely by Sam. 

He wasn't allowed to know how much they make even when he's the one running the bakery. The Omega didn't mind because he was aware that in this sense, Sam was a pure Alpha, and he was in charge of both the shop and their household. He was also the principal investor after all. 

Dean dreamed of making it on his own soon, and he was glad that he has the trusted Leah's friendship.

The Omega looked happily at Cady being coddled by both grandparents. He was glad that at least there's normalcy in his baby's childhood with these two loving people. 

Dean thought about his life, torn between the two Alphas' love and hatred that sadness began to overwhelm him again. He tried to forget Castiel, but it's so hard to do when he wouldn't leave Dean's mind for a second. 

He's so in love, and he can't help it. Dean slumped back in the couch and rubbed his teary eyes. 

Ellen watched her son and sat next to him. 

"Dean, please don't think too much, sweetheart. Don't stress yourself. Come, let's have lunch together. I made your favorite dish. Come." Ellen smiled and beckoned him to the kitchen.


	137. Chapter 137

Sam ended his work early that day. He had rushed through the meetings and was driving home now in his SUV. 

Rebecca had called to ask him if he would like to hang out but he politely declined. He said that Cady's unwell, and he needed to take care of her.

He was turning his car into his lane when he saw Castiel standing on his porch. Sam stopped his car right in front of his house and charged towards the unsuspecting Alpha, who turned just in time to receive a severe blow on his face. 

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!!" Sam shouted angrily.

Castiel staggered under the force but kept his balance, and growled, "WHERE'S DEAN?!! WHERE'S MY OMEGA??!!" and he began to retaliate by punching Sam's face hard with his fist. Sam groaned and tried to shake off the dizziness in his head. 

"He's not your's asshole!!" Sam grunted and charged the other raging Alpha forward till both of them fell to the ground. Castiel's back hurt like a bitch but with unseen strength, he quickly turned them around and planted his knee hard on Sam's chest to restrict his movements. 

He then choked the tall Alpha's windpipe hard with both hands to take him down. Sam let out a strangled gasp and was struggling to pry Castiel's hands away from his neck. 

The incensed Alpha growled near Sam's face that was turning white due to the crushing force. Cas released his grip and Sam instantly let out a series of strangled coughs. Cas immediate thought was that Sam's not worthy of his time in jail as he almost killed the man.

"Where is he Sam or I swear I'll disfigure your face," Castiel growled lowly.

Sam gasped loudly and told the Alpha the address where Dean was. 

Cas got up slowly from his body and stared down at Sam. "Follow me and I won't hesitate to kill you the next time."


	138. Chapter 138

Castiel's not home again, she moaned. The Alpha was intent to stay away from her and she can't let this go on forever. The Omega needed her husband especially now when she's childless. Life will be meaningless without her Alpha, she thought sadly.

Hannah's been out since morning, and she was utterly exhausted. Physically and emotionally. She missed Cas, so she went into his study where she knew that's where he spent most of his free time before Dean came into his life.

The room reeked of the Alpha's scent, and she felt much better already. She sat on the leather chair and swivelled it to face the tall window. The view outside was beautiful. The sun was setting and the sky has painted an array of pink, orange and yellow that has the Omega sighed with gratification. She looked down at the manicured courtyard with its trevi fountain in the middle, imagining her and her Alpha sitting close to each other on the stone bench. Hannah loved Castiel and she will never let him go without a fight. She remembered the agreement that they signed and was curious to read more about it since she has no time to review before. 

She turned the chair back towards the desk and started looking for the manila envelope on the table. It wasn't there, so she began searching and found it in the bottom drawer. 

It was still sealed, Cas hasn't open it so she thought that since it belonged to both of them, he wouldn't mind if she opened it first.

The moment she pulled out the documents, her eyes went wide with surprise when she saw the header and read the rest. No, no..no...no..NO!!! She shook her head vehemently and put the paper down. She couldn't believe this!  
Castiel had a child??!!

Castiel drove as fast as he could and when he finally arrived at the said address, he stopped the car and ran towards the doorstep. 

Bobby opened the door and for a second, he thought that maybe he got the wrong house and then he heard Cady's little laughter.

"Hi, I'm Castiel, is Dean here?" he asked and offered the beta his handshake.

Bobby took it reluctantly and asked curiously, surprised to see the Alpha there with an ugly bruise on his face."You're the Castiel?"

"Yes, sir, that's me. I'm here to see Dean if it's okay with you?" he asked the older man politely.

"Yeah, of course. I'm his well, you can say Uncle Bobby. Come in, he's in the kitchen." Bobby offered.

"Thank you," Castiel replied smiling and went straight to the kitchen.

Dean was feeding Cady her dinner in her high chair, making funny faces at the laughing child who refused to eat her food. Castiel's heart melt at the sight. 

Ellen was the first to see Castiel standing by the kitchen door and then the Omega. They're both very surprised to see him there that no one spoke a word. 

Dean got up from his chair slowly and asked the injured Alpha.

"Cas, what are you doing here? and what happened to your face" he asked worriedly and walked towards the Alpha. 

"I missed you, and I wanted to apologize for last night, Dean. I should've let you explain yourself." Cas beseeched.

"How do you know where to find me, Cas?" Dean asked while turning around to grab and ice pack in the freezer. 

"I went to your house and asked Sam" he confessed, and Bobby turned to look at him. 

"Oh my God! Did you guys have a fight?" Ellen exclaimed excitedly. 

Castiel nodded shamefully. "Yes, I'm sorry, but I need to find your son." 

"Well who started it?" Bobby chimed in. He's worried about his nephew or maybe Castiel because he knew Sam's rage.

"Not me," Castiel replied simply.

"God, Castiel....I came here for some peace away from the both of you. Come here." Dean whined and pulled his Alpha to the chair.

"Sit." he ordered and started pressing the ice pack on Castiel's bruised face gently.

"I miss you." the Alpha looked up and whispered to the Omega.

"I hate you" Dean replied and glanced at the Alpha.

"I love you" Cas countered looking up at Dean.

"No, you don't." Dean retorted.

Castiel held Dean's hand and said "I love you, and I'm truly sorry, sweetheart. Forgive me, please." 

Dean looked down on the floor and said, "I'm sorry too Alpha."

"Come here," Castiel whispered, pulling Dean's head towards him and kissed the Omega chastely.

Dean was about to open his mouth to let the Alpha kissed him deeper when Ellen cleared her throat quickly.

The lovers had forgotten that they had an audience and laughed lightly.

"There's a minor here." she chided them playfully and lifted up her granddaughter from the high chair.

"I'm sorry Ellen" he apologized and smiled at his lover's mom who smiled back at him.

"It's okay, Castiel, I will talk to you later and make yourself at home." she offered kindly.

Bobby shook his head and walked out after Ellen.


	139. Chapter 139

Sam looked at his face in the mirror and swore. Castiel may get away with it, this time, but not for long, he thought as he rubbed his bruised neck and face. He will have his vengeance and Castiel, and Dean would be sorry, really sorry.

He got out of the bathroom and called Rebecca.

"Hey, Becky, what are you doing?" he asked merrily.  
"I'm about to make dinner, Sam. How's Cady?" she asked.  
Oh yeah, he almost forgot about that one and answered, "She's okay, Dean's taking care of her. Thanks for asking, whatchu making?" 

"Just bolognese pasta, had your dinner?" she asked.  
"Nope. Can I come and eat some of yours" the Alpha said jokingly.  
Rebecca laughed and answered, "Of course, Sammy, come on over. You know where I live." 

"Thanks, Becky. I will be there soon. Bye."  
"Bye." and they hung up. Sam thought that tonight would be the first night to plan his revenge.

Hannah was exhausted, but her restless mind won't let go of the new information that she found out about her husband, so she took her car keys and left. It's time to make that visit to Balthazar and interrogate the bastard.

 

Castiel sat in the living room with the rest of the gang, telling his side of the story and what had happened to him and Dean all this time.

Ellen listened on while glancing at her son every once in a while and when Castiel stopped talking she turned to Dean.

"You see, Dean. You should try not to keep things to yourself, sweetheart. It won't solve anything, and it's gonna be a burden for you to carry by yourself." his mother advised.

"I know, mom. I'm sorry. It's just I thought I was doing the right thing, that's all" he defended himself and Ellen just looked at him sympathetically.

"So, Castiel? What are you going to do now? I don't like the idea of you two meeting each other behind your wife's back no matter how much you loathed her." Ellen warned lightly.

"I'm going to dissolve our marriage though I will lose out financially in the process, but it's okay. I can't go through the charade any longer. The hardest part was to tell my mother, and she's really sick, Ellen. I'm so worried if I might stress her and worsen her condition." Cas replied, rubbing his face.

"I'm sorry about your mother, Castiel," Ellen replied softly.

"Please, I hope that you'll give me some time to figure this out. I wanted to marry Dean as soon as possible, and I wanted him to meet my mom too." the Alpha said sadly.

"It's okay, Alpha, I could wait. I trust you with all my heart. We don't have to meet often, and we'll call each other daily because I needed to hear your voice." Dean confessed, smiling softly at his Alpha, who took his hand in his.

Ellen smiled at the lover's vows and then asked her son.

"What about you, Dean? What are you going to do in the meantime?" 

"Leah and I are going to open a bakery soon mom, and we're so excited!" Dean exclaimed and Castiel smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Really sweetheart? I can invest in you guys, if you'll allow me?" Castiel offered kindly.

Dean thanked him and declined because he wanted this to be solely his and Leah's. He explained to Castiel about his experience with Sam as his sleeping business partner and the Alpha understood, but he left the offer opened if they ever needed his help. The Omega thanked him again for his kindness.

Ellen was happy for the both of them and wished that her husband and Mary was there to witness these beautiful couple planning their lives ahead. 

Bobby excused himself to go home. He was glad to know that Castiel wasn't as bad as Sam made him out to be. He wondered how his nephew's doing and decided to give him a call later.

Ellen told them that she's going to bed as they had planned to take Cady to the aquarium tomorrow morning.

Dean asked her if Castiel could come along and she said okay. Castiel thanked Ellen and pulled Dean in for a kiss when she's out of sight. 

"I love you and your family's nice including Bobby. Thanks for inviting me tomorrow, I can't wait to bond with Cady, she's so beautiful, I sometimes felt like she's mine. Her scent's so familiar, Dean. Did you notice?" he asked the Omega.

Dean wanted to tell Castiel that she came from a sperm donor but was afraid that Castiel might judge him, or worse he might contest for his baby too if he knew that Cady wasn't Sam's daughter. 

The last thing he wanted was another brawl between the Alphas. So he just nodded and said that it was a coincidence since Cady really took a liking on Castiel. They were almost inseparable earlier. 

Castiel left that night feeling like a heavy burden just lifted off his shoulders. The only thing now is just to try talk to his mom and Hannah. He's not sure which one of them will be the harder to convince and sighed again heavily.


	140. Chapter 140

Sam was about to leave his house when his phone rang, and it was his Uncle Bobby.

He told Bobby that he's okay and that he was rushing to meet his date. Bobby was pleasantly surprised and told him to enjoy himself. 

After they had hung up, the old beta smiled to himself, thinking that at last Sam has moved on and was really happy for his nephew. He can't wait to share the good news with Ellen tomorrow at breakfast before they leave. Finally, happiness for everyone like it should be.

"Tell me who's the recipient Balthazar?!!" the Omega was getting antsy when Bal insisted that he couldn't reveal the identity of the child's other parent due to ethics.

"Oh come on, Bal! You can take your ethics and shoved it up your ass! Just tell me who or I swear I won't leave this place till you confessed!" Hannah threatened the beta. She was clearly not in the mood for negotiation in this state. 

"FINE! But it will cost you, Hannah.....a.... lot." Balthazar smirk as he went in for the kill.

"Are you extorting me??!!" Hannah screamed in the empty clinic. Her eyes went wide in horror. The evil bastard knew that she will oblige and that's why he's buying his time!!

"Errr....yes?" he mocked her and smiled.

"Fuck You BAL! I'm gonna give you a thousand, now tell me who was it?!!" she rummaged through her purse and took out her cheque book.

"A thousand, Hannah? Really? Come on...you could do better than that I'm sure. You're married to a very rich Alpha. I'm sure you can afford it?" he taunted the Omega, smiling slyly.

Hannah's seething, her pale face flushed with anger. She wished she could shoot the conniving beta dead and find the information herself.

Gritting her teeth, she asked quietly, "How much?" 

"That's better, Hannah. I was thinking of paying off my recent renovation loans.....hmmm....let's see.....HA! What about a mere figure of a $100,000?" he asked nonchalantly.

"WHAT!!! ARE YOU CRAZY BALTHAZAR??!!" she growled angrily at the beta's ridiculous request.

"Not as crazy as ya are, honey." Bal mocked her in a Texan accent.

"I'm not giving you that amount Balthazar! Please be realistic!" she retorted.

"Suit yourself! Exactly why are you worried about the other child Hannah? Can't you make your own with your dashing Alpha?" 

Hannah was totally caught by surprise at his comment that she went speechless. It hit home hard that she began to shake and tear. 

Bal was merely taunting, but the devastated look on her face gave him a new revelation, and he was elated when he said,

"Oh my god! You're barren?!" and Hannah began to cry louder that the beta quickly apologized, "Ah....I'm so sorry..so sorry sweetheart...please don't cry now....I didn't mean to say those hurtful words. I could keep a secret very well, indeed." he walked up to Hannah while pulling a few tissue out of the box and gave it to her. He guided her to sit on the chair opposite him.

"Alright, $50,000, my final offer, okay by you?" he asked gently at the back of his mind, that was as good as a deposit. He's going to get more from the distraught Omega eventually. God, he's good.

Hannah nodded her head slowly and opened her chequebook. Bal has never smiled so genuinely.


	141. Chapter 141

Sam and Rebecca had a wonderful time together. It turned out that she was an excellent cook, and the Alpha praised her endlessly for her talent that she blushed at the attention.

Sam's heart skipped a beat, someone else used to blush like that, and he quickly shook Dean's image out of his mind. This is about Rebecca, and he's going to get her fast.

"Wow, not only are you gorgeous, but you can cook too. Your ex didn't know what he's missing." Sam complimented again, smiling. He's amazed at the cheesy comment that he just made. He's never done that before, with Dean he was always genuine with his praises. FUCK! He should stop thinking about the traitorous Omega and concentrate on the beauty before him instead.

"You're too kind, Alpha. I had my moments, just the other day I burnt a whole pot of curry and the smoke set off the fire alarm that woke my next door neighbor", she said modestly laughing at the memory.

Sam laughed with her, and they continue talking about Cady and work and their interest. Sam never failed to compliment her or talk about Dean once. He was very proud of himself and by the end of the night, he found that he can't get enough of the Omega. So was Rebecca that they began to get more comfortable with each other on the couch watching tv. Held hands turned to touches escalated to kisses, and finally, they made out with the tv blaring in the background.

Sam whispered softly if he could stay the night and she smiled and said yes.


	142. Chapter 142

Castiel was so tired and ready to get into bed when he saw the door to his study opened, and he went inside. The door to that room always remained closed if he's not home so maybe Hannah was in there earlier. The Alpha was angry, he told her not to enter his study. It's his private dwelling.

He wondered what was she looking for in his room, so he checked if there's anything missing. Maybe she was looking for their mutual agreement documents. Well, she could have asked instead of snooping around his stuff.

The documents are still there in the sealed envelope, but the one from Balthazar's clinic was missing! Did Hannah got hold of the documents?! Shit! Where was she?! She's gone since morning and never came back!

It's too late to go to Balthazar's clinic now, so he decided to go tomorrow morning which means he had to miss the outing with Dean and Cady. Sadly, he called his Omega at his mom's house and told him that he couldn't make it tomorrow and promised to make it up to Cady another time. 

"Hannah....Hannah...please don't cry..come on! You have Castiel now and so what if Dean has his baby! They don't know about it, see? You can trust me! I kept this secret for so long. Cadence is almost nine months now Hannah and Dean's already married to Sam. You really have nothing to worry about." he consoled and assured the desolate Omega. 

Hannah was shocked when she found out that Dean's the one who had Castiel's sperm. What a twist of fate! It's bad enough to know that Cas' fathered a child and to know that the child was born by his lover was more than Hannah could take. And the baby was beautiful too and she looked so much like Castiel.

If Castiel ever found out about it, then Hannah might as well be dead. He will go running to his lover and his child. She thanked Balthazar for his help in keeping this information still from her husband and wrote another cheque of $50,000 in the beta's name. 

Balthazar smiled while continue to console the Omega. Why he got his initial request after all.


	143. Chapter 143

Balthazar took Hannah to a 24 hr diner for a late supper since they have not eaten their dinner and he was celebrating the $100,000 cheques in his pocket without the knowledge of the poor Omega. He could sleep soundly tonight and decided to come in late for work tomorrow.

Hannah seemed a little better knowing that she could trust Balthazar. He was a good friend after all even though she has to buy that friendship but it's worth it because he will help her keep Castiel.

She got home at around 3 am and Castiel was fast asleep in his bedroom. Hannah locked her bedroom door and leaned against it. She's thinking about what to do next and thought about Ada. The Omega's going to visit her mother-in-law tomorrow and tell her about her son's infidelity. She went to bed crying again that night.

Castiel got up very early the next morning and left the apartment, thinking that Hannah still wasn't home. He wondered where the woman went with his documents. 

The Alpha's very sure that Balthazar would tell him if she had visited the clinic. His friend has never been chummy with Hannah anyway, and she might not get any answer from the beta.

Well, whatever. She's not important. The most important thing for him is to tell Dean, and he's going to do it later when they come back from the trip. He knew Dean's going to be angry and called him a hypocrite, but he's ready for anything. He prayed that Dean would forgive him as he forgave the Omega. 

The clinic was opened, but Balthazar wasn't there, so Castiel asked one of the nurses where's their employer and they said he might come in a bit late. Bal was asleep at home, and he didn't call in to inform his staffs.

"Why don't you wait inside his office, Mr. Novak? I'm sure he'll come later, it's Sunday after all." the beta nurse suggested and walked away.

Castiel thanked her and looked around the clinic. It was so amazing, Bal wasn't kidding when he said he spruced up the clinic nice. He smiled and walked into the beta's office at the end of the hall.

Castiel sat at the desk and looked around the office. Everything was changed from the last time he was there, felt like ages ago. He thought about his baby and wondered if its a boy or a girl? 

He's sad thinking about it and wished he knew who's the Omega, who had his child. He would gladly help him or her financially if they needed it. The guilt still burdened his soul. Balthazar will never reveal to him anything about his child.

He sighed and grabbed a magazine from the desk and saw a stack of documents beneath with a picture of his friend and a baby attached to it.

Castiel took the document and turned it around to see the picture and his eyes and mouth wide opened in utter shock! It was Cady!!! He remembered the first time he saw her wearing that same dress!! 

The Alpha was getting so anxious and his heart was beating fast as he read through documents quickly, and it confirmed that Cadence was his! There's another document with Dean's name and particulars on it, the date he received Castiel's sperm and the dates of his insemination were all there!

CADY WAS HIS CHILD!! HIS DAUGHTER!! AND SAM'S NOT THE FATHER!!

FUCKING BALTHAZAR!!! he yelled out loud. The beta had kept this information from him for this long and didn't even have the decency to tell him he knew when he begged for it!!! 

BALTHAZAR WAS HIS FRIEND!!! AND HE DID THIS TO HIM!!

Castiel was overwhelmed with anger and sadness that he broke down and cried harrowingly in the office. The nurses could hear the loud heartbreaking howls of the Alpha from their station, but they didn't dare to do anything.


	144. Chapter 144

Castiel stormed out of the clinic and got into his car heading to Balthazar's home which was near. He's raging inside and can't wait to teach that beta a lesson for doing this to him. He brushed his tears away angrily and tried to focus on the road. He wanted to be alive to kill that traitor!

He sprang out of the car the minute he turned the engine off and strode fast towards the beta's front door and knocked incessantly on the wooden door that it rattled.

"OPEN UP BALTHAZAR!!! YOU FUCKER!! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!!" Castiel was so incensed that the moment the door flew opened he decked the beta hard on his face that sent the man flying backwards with a loud groan. The Alpha advanced on him and began kicking him in the guts.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!! YOU HIDE THE TRUTH FROM ME!! ME!! BALTHAZAR!" and he grabbed the groaning beta by the collar, pulled him up and punched his face again. 

"CAS!!! ALPHA!! STOP!! PLEASSEEEE!!! I'M SORRY!! SO SORRY CASTIEL!!!" Balthazar cried and begged his attacker to stop. He could feel his ribs snapped in his body, and it was frightening. His shaking hands held Castiel's.

"HUH?!!!! YOU FUCKING CAN'T TELL ME THE TRUTH WHEN YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE MY OMEGA!! YOU'RE GONNA DIE BALTHAZAR!!" Castiel growled, his eyes getting redder by the minute and the powerful scent he let out into the room got the beta trembling with fear. And he feared for his life!.

The Alpha was about to hit Bal's battered face again when the beta quickly grabbed the raging man's wrist. With hot tears that ran down his face, he cried pitifully, "Please Alpha, please forgive me...please...I beg you...please don't kill me." 

Castiel glared at him and pushed the beta away till his body dropped hard to the ground. 

He towered over beta and growled, "Pray, I don't see your face again, Balthazar or we will both regret it." and he walked out of the house leaving the broken beta on the floor lamenting his fate.


	145. Chapter 145

Castiel drove all the way to the aquarium, where Dean, Cady and Ellen went. He was mad with anticipation, happy but a little nervous about their reunion. Cady is his, Dean is his, and there's nothing better in this world for Castiel than having his family reunited. He has always wished that Cady was his daughter and now that it's a reality Castiel prayed to the Almighty for his intervention.

Thankfully the aquarium was small, and the dark hall lined with all sizes of aquarium inside the walls. 

The Alpha watched with tears in his eyes. From this distance he could see his Omega holding their beautiful baby in his arms and was pointing at the luminous jelly fish that was swimming freely in the small aquarium. 

Castiel could hear his daughter squealed with excitement when the creature contracted it's bell-shaped body to push water behind it. Dean, happy to see her reaction, turned his head and kissed Cady's ruddy cheeks soundly. That's when Omega's green eyes caught his Alpha standing a few feet away watching them and smiled. 

The Alpha was still in tears, and he didn't care about the curious passerby that turned to look at him. He needed to close the gap between and reached his family. He strolled towards his Omega and Cady with his tears still running and a smile on his face. The picture of Cady was in his hand. He had snipped off Balthazar's image from it. 

As he got nearer, his Omega's smile faltered, and he began to look anxious. "Alpha?....What's wrong, love? What happened?" he asked, voice full of concern and his hand reaching out to his man. 

Castiel just shook his head, smiling amidst the tears and held Dean's face in his hand and kissed it then he turned to his daughter and kissed both her cheeks. 

"Cas? Alpha?" Dean asked again softly and then Castiel put the picture in Dean's hand.  
"What's this?" Dean asked before looking at the picture, and he gasped. 

"Alpha....??...." he couldn't find words to say, he was utterly flabbergasted, and the Alpha spoke for the first time he got there.

"Cady's mine, Dean. I was your donor. She's our daughter. I found out this morning when I went to find Balthazar at the clinic. He was my friend but he lied to me, Dean.... he kept this secret from me. He knew I loved you, and yet he kept us away from each other. I lost my mind, and I hit him, Dean. How dare he took my family away from me." Castiel lamented in tears and Dean pulled his distraught Alpha close, and they cried into each other's shoulder. "Oh Alpha...I'm so sorry...so sorry, I didn't know my love.." Dean whimpered. 

Ellen, who's been watching them, took Cady away to let her parents seek solace from each other.

It was heartbreaking to see them that Ellen was in tears and hugged her granddaughter and told her,"That's your other daddy, sweetheart. Castiel's your daddy." 

Cady looked at her grandma and grinned. Ellen laughed with happy tears at the child and walked nearer when the lovers began to let go of each other.

She passed little Cady into Castiel's opened arms and gave a quick hug to her son. Cady was squashed between her two daddies who showered her with kisses. 

It's a beautiful and heartbreaking sight that Ellen walked away to let the family have their moment.


	146. Chapter 146

"Hannah, is this true?" Ada gasped and felt her heart weakened suddenly. Her daughter in law had come crying to her to deliver the bad news.

"Yes, Ada....he hasn't been home since we got back from our honeymoon. Castiel was so sweet and loving to me when we're in London....but the moment he got home, Dean called him, and my Alpha ran back to his lover. I didn't know what else to do Ada." Hannah bawled on her mother-in-law's shoulder.

"Oh no, Hannah, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that Castiel's still seeing the omega. Please don't cry, I will talk to him, sweetheart. Juanita, could you please get Castiel on the phone, see if he's home." Ada said weakly while consoling the Omega.

"Ada, I think you should rest, I'm worried about your condition," Juanita advised. She was mad at Hannah for upsetting her employer this way. The young Omega has no regards for Ada's deteriorating health!

"It's okay, Nita. I'm okay. I can't sit here and do nothing to help their marriage, please call Castiel for me dear. Thank you." Ada assured.

Juanita just shook her head disapprovingly and got the cordless phone to call the Alpha. His home phone rang continuously, but there's no answer. "Castiel's not home, Ada," she said gently. 

"I think I'd better go home in case he comes back soon. I will try to talk to him, thank you, Ada, " Hannah hugged the matriarch and bid her good bye.

When she left the room, Juanita pulled her aside. "Hannah, we can't be stressing Ada, just this morning she had bouts of nausea and vomiting. Please try to work it out with Castiel b.."

Hannah interrupted Juanita and warned, "Please know your place, Juanita. You're just a housekeeper, and I definitely don't need your advice."

The newly united family had a great time at the Aquarium and when they got back to Ellen's place, the Alpha had asked to stay longer. Ellen took Cady in her room for a nap while Castiel and Dean were in the latter's bedroom next to their daughter's. 

Dean took in the comforting scent of his Alpha as he rested his cheek against his lover's chest playing with a button on the shirt. They were lying together in bed, cherishing each other's love and existence. 

"I'm so happy that you both are mine, my life's complete now sweetheart. " the Alpha confessed while he held the Omega close. "Me too, Alpha..I swear on our daughter's life, my love, I will never leave you again." Dean whispered, smiling warmly on his lover's chest. Castiel turned the Omega's face to him and pleaded, "Would you allow me to mark you, Omega? Make you mine right now?"


	147. Chapter 147

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited

Sam and Rebecca were still lying in bed, neither made any move to get up after the pleasurable moment they just had. 

"I never thought I'd say this, Becky, but I don't really feel like going to work tomorrow." Sam confessed smiling at the blissed out Omega in his arms.

"Me too, Alpha," Rebecca replied shyly. She felt so comfortable in Sam's arms that she didn't want to let go either.

"What shall we do then, Omega?" he whispered and smiled.

"Whatever you wanna do, Alpha." she countered, blushing softly.

Sam turned them around and began kissing the beautiful Rebecca. They stayed there almost the whole of next day.

Hannah came home to an empty apartment again and sat on the couch unhappily, wondering whether the Alpha would ever return anymore. She knew that Castiel would be furious if he knew what she had done but that didn't matter to the Omega. Dean may have her Alpha's body and love, but Hannah would hold on to this marriage as long as she's still alive. 

There's no way in hell will she ever give up and hope that Balthazar could keep his promise to her even if it had cost her dearly.  
She's been alone most of her life especially after her grandmother's death. Castiel's her family now and she can't lose him, ever. 

She sat there going through all these things in her mind that she didn't realise that she's been rocking herself on the couch back and forth, crying with both her hands on her head.

Dean looked up at his Alpha and said, "I wanted that very much, Alpha but I'd like you to do it on our wedding night. Make it special for us after all these things that we went through. I want to make it right, without you still married to Hannah. I'm afraid of how she will take this, though. How are you going to do this, Alpha?" Dean asked worriedly, he knew it's not going to be easier from now on and he could hear Cas exhaled deeply above him.


	148. Chapter 148

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited again. LOL...I'm sorry, writing this in the middle of the night that's why!

The Alpha has no choice but to grant Dean's wishes and when Dean told him that Sam already adopted Cady, he growled painfully. Dean apologized and cried to him saying that if he only knew that Castiel was her father, he won't let it happen in the first place. The Alpha quickly held his Omega and reassured him that he's not mad only a little upset.

 

Castiel left after his Omega fell asleep in his arms. Dean had insisted earlier that the Alpha went back to his apartment, and they will meet after he finished work tomorrow. 

It's hard for the Alpha to leave his family but he knew that Dean's right. He needed to tell Hannah about Cady and his intention to dissolve their marriage. 

The Alpha's ready to breach the contract that they had signed together and prepared to lose any amount of money to her in the process. They're not important to him, his new family and his stable job were his primary concern now. 

Castiel was driving home when he changed his mind and turned the car towards his mother's house instead. He needed to talk to his mother tomorrow about his family and his decision to end his marriage to Hannah but was afraid to stress her further. 

The Alpha stopped his car by the roadside and winding down the window to breath in the fresh air that seeped in from the outside. He needed to clear his mind and began to pray. Pray for his mother's health, pray for her acceptance of Dean and Cadence, pray for his family's happiness and lastly pray to the almighty to give him enough strength and courage to go through more obstacles coming his way.


	149. Chapter 149

The Alpha was enraged when he was informed about Hannah's visit to his mother earlier that Juanita has to calm him down fast. She had to tell him before his mother does because she cringed to think of his reaction otherwise.

Ada hasn't been resting the whole time after Hannah left. She's been pestering her friend to call her son at his apartment, and his office but he wasn't at either place. She agonized their problems over and over in her head that she got attacked with a severe heartburn followed by bouts of nausea and vomiting. 

The Alpha ran to his mother's bedroom and caught her before she almost fell off the bed trying to reach the pail beneath her bed.

"Mother!...Oh God! Nita! Open the front door now! We're taking mom to the hospital now!!" the Alpha shouted his order, panicking when he saw his mother spat blood on his clothes.

He carried a wracking Ada in his arms and ran out of the house into his car. He drove fast to the same hospital that his mother has been treated for her illness.

He tried to drive carefully, but his mind was filled with fear for his mother and raged for Hannah that few times he almost lost his focus on the road ahead.

Juanita was holding a tormented Ada while soothing the troubled young Alpha at the same time. She prayed that they all arrived safely at their destination.


	150. Chapter 150

Ada was taken immediately to the Intensive Care Unit, and both Castiel and Juanita was told to wait outside till the doctor or nurses talk to either of them.

The Alpha couldn't sit. He was very anxious that he paced the hospital floor agitatedly torn between being there for his mother and kill Hannah.

Luckily for the latter, Juanita was there to make him see sense and calmed him down further. She steered his anger away by asking him about Dean. The Alpha told Juanita about his baby daughter and the older woman beamed with happiness!

"I have a granddaughter?!!! Oh, Castiel! I can't wait to see her..!!.you must bring her and her daddy to meet her grandmother! Your mother will be so happy, Bambino that she will forgive you, my son!" Juanita was ecstatic that she hugged Castiel immediately. She really can't wait to share it with her best friend when she's better.

Castiel smiled warmly against his second mother's shoulder despite his worry over his mother's condition. He told her how much Cady looked like him and Dean and that he loved his Omega all the more when he found out about their child. 

Juanita was relieved to know that Castiel's going to leave the thoughtless Hannah and built a life with his family. But the Alpha became silent suddenly, and she asked him what's wrong. 

He said that his biggest problem wasn't Hannah but Sam. Castiel hoped that the other Alpha won't make it difficult for him and his Omega to claim their own child or all hell will break lose.

Juanita watched the young Alpha broke down before her with his face in his hands.


	151. Chapter 151

Hannah had been drinking the whole night trying to drown her sorrows which refused to leave her heart. What made her condition worse was that Juanita had been calling the apartment many times looking for the Alpha, reminding her of her misfortune. 

The Omega knew that the helper did it under Ada's instructions and wished that she could just yell at the both of them to stop calling. Hannah tugged the ringing phone off the wall and smashed it on the floor angrily. She sobbed loudly in the quiet space for a long time till she passed out face down on the couch, finally.

It was almost 5 hours later when the doctor came to talk to Castiel, and it was almost morning. The nurses had taken a brief statement from him earlier, and he told Juanita to go home and rest, but the loyal employee wouldn't budge. She 's afraid to leave the Alpha there on his own. 

The doctor told Castiel he could see his mother now but to be very careful as not to say anything that will cause her more grief. His mother's condition has accelerated at an alarming rate that it's important that Cas heeded his advice. The Alpha assured the doctor that he understood and went in to see his mother. 

Ada was lying in bed with her eyes half closed and her breathing supported by an oxygen mask. She looked so pale, much paler than Cas had seen her just last week and it saddened his heart so much that he cried silently next to her. He held her thin hand in his and apologized softly in his mother's ears with tears fell freely on her gaunt face.

Sam slipped away from underneath the sheet and stood at the foot of the bed watching the lithe Omega sleeping with a peaceful look on her face. He smiled, thinking that she's the one to break his Dean-trance finally all these years. 

The Alpha wanted to propose to her when she wakes up. He's positive about her answer and ask her if she would love to share his responsibility in raising his beautiful daughter, Cadence too.


	152. Chapter 152

Dean called Castiel's office in the morning, and his assistant told him that the Alpha had taken emergency leaves for a few days and the reason for his absence. 

The Omega hurriedly told his mom that he needed to see his Alpha and his mother at the hospital and brought Cady with him. He hoped to give them their moral support and Cady seem to be always able to calm her Alpha daddy instantly. 

Ellen wished them all Godspeed and warned Dean gently to drive safely. She wished she could go with them. Castiel has been a wonderful Alpha to Dean, and she could only imagine what kind of woman Ada was judging by her son's character. Ellen prayed that she will pull through and able to meet their beautiful granddaughter. 

"Morning, beautiful..." Sam smiled as he placed the tray of hot coffee and fruits next to Rebecca, who just woke up.

"Good morning, Alpha.." she replied, smiling back at the fully clothed Sam and looked at the breakfast tray adorned with a single flower in a tall glass and asked, "The coffee smelled so good. Where did you get the flower?"

"I ran downstairs to get it," Sam smiled remembering the curious looks he got when he plucked the daisy from the sidewalk. He pulled the daisy and gave it to Rebecca who smelled the flower slowly.

"How original," she said grinning, "Thank you, Sam." and she puckered up for the Alpha to bend down and kiss her softly. 

Sam let go and looked at the Omega's face intently. Rebecca sensed that the Alpha was about to say something very important to her, so she slowly sat up and asked the man.

"What is it, Alpha? Do you have something to tell me?" she coaxed gently, looking into Sam's eyes.

"Yes.....Rebecca. I know we're going too fast, and we have yet to know about each other but I'm more than ready, Omega, and I don't want to wait anymore. Waiting isn't good, I learned the hardest way that you will lose in the end if we do." Sam confessed earnestly and then stopped. He had to remind himself not to be nervous. This wasn't Dean, this was Rebecca, who let him took her, again and again, without inhibitions.

Rebecca straightened herself more and asked again curiously, "Alpha?...What was it that you're trying to tell me?"

"Rebecca, will you marry me?"


	153. Chapter 153

Rebecca stared at Sam's hopeful gaze and began to tear up. She was proposed before by her former lover, and it had meant nothing to her at that time when she turned him down.

But now, hearing those imploring words by this Alpha in front of her who made her a complete woman in just one night made her want to yell YES! She suppressed her excitement and smiled slowly at the waiting man.

"Yes, Sam, I will marry you," she replied softly, and Sam pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

The Alpha apologized for not presenting her with an engagement ring since it's impromptu and promised to get her the most beautiful jewelry that matched her beauty. Rebecca told him that didn't matter and asked if their five years age difference an issue with the Alpha. 

He assured her not at all, in fact, he thought that it's hot that Rebecca was older than him. The newly engaged couple spent the rest of the day going out to shop for Rebecca's ring, and when they were having a nice quiet lunch, the Alpha brought out the subject of Cady.

The Omega confessed how much she adored the beguiling child when he asked if she cared about his daughter. She didn't expect the next question she answers, will bring so much chaos to their lives in the very near future.

Dean and Cady arrived at the hospital and went straight to the emergency to ask about the Alpha's mother. Juanita was sitting near when she heard the Omega and got up from her seat hastily to meet him.

"Are you, Dean? Castiel's Omega?" she asked excitedly.  
"Yes, ma'am. And you are?" Dean asked politely with Cady cradled in his hips.  
"I'm Juanita. I worked for the young master's mother, Ada, and is this Cadence?" she asked smiling at the pretty child.  
"Hi Juanita, I'm Dean. It was so nice to meet you finally and yes, this is our daughter, Cady. Sweetheart, please say hello to Juanita, my love." 

Dean coaxed a shy Cady gently. The baby smiled and babbled a sound like a hello before hiding her face quickly in the crook of her daddy's neck.

"Oh...she's so beautiful and shy, and she looked so much like our dear Castiel." Juanita cooed and patted Cady's hair gently. The child turned her face to look at Juanita and smiled again before hiding her face again. 

Dean laughed softly and told Juanita that she'll warm up to her soon enough. Juanita said not to worry, and they began to talk about Ada and that Castiel's been in that room for 2 hours already.

Just when Dean thought of asking the nurses about Ada, the Alpha walked out of the room and saw his family. He hurried towards them with tear streaked face and pulled the Omega tight in his arms.

Little Cady was delighted to see the Alpha that she squealed, "PAPA!!" for the first time and surprised both her parents immensely. They had been trying to teach her to call Castiel that the whole day yesterday and the Alpha broke into tears again but a happy one this time.


	154. Chapter 154

Hannah woke up with a parched mouth and a horrible pounding in her head. She moaned in pain and tried to pull her body up into a sitting position. The living room was in such a mess that she began to groan louder. 

Hannah thought she needed to get out of that apartment or she will go crazy and walked slowly towards the shower. The Omega decided to make herself happy, instead of waiting out for her husband to come home like a mousy housewife. 

Castiel will get tired of the male Omega soon, she's very sure of it. Anyway, it's always hot and heavy with love, at first, and after that, it will turn into nothing but hot air. 

She washed her body with so much vigor that the whole shower stall reeked with her angry scent and shouted angrily"Two can play that game Castiel!!!" 

She's determined to have a fucking good time and dressed herself to kill when she left the apartment that late afternoon finally.

 

Castiel told Dean and Juanita that Ada was still weak due to the medication she took. He hoped that his mother could get a good rest before they have a chance to see her later. 

The Alpha was still reeling with emotions when Cady called him Papa and he's been holding his daughter close since they met. He felt calmer with his daughter near, and Cady wouldn't want to let her Papa go either. 

Dean smiled warmly at the sight and hoped that Ada will be alright, and all of them will be at peace soon.

Castiel told him the reason his mother was in the hospital, and Dean just kept quiet when the Alpha began ranting about Hannah. He couldn't judge the other Omega's mentality, but he knew very well that he unwittingly becomes her arch enemy and cringed to think that if she had no qualms about doing this to Ada, her mother in law, then she will have no problems exacting revenge on him. It's Cady he's most worried about, and he vow to protect his baby at all cost.


	155. Chapter 155

Hannah sat at the bar sipping her appletini while the Alpha, who sat next to her kept leering at her figure. She knew she looked ravishing in the tight spaghetti strap black dress, so she gave the man a side glance and a subtle smile. The Alpha began to move his body nearer to the enticing Omega. 

"What's your name sweetheart?" he asked seductively.  
"I'm married, Alpha." she said demurely showing the ring on her finger.  
"Could've fooled me with that sexy dress and smile.." he teased while running a finger lightly on her thigh.  
"I don't appreciate the handsy, Alpha." she smiled tightly as she gave out the subtle warning.  
"Perhaps you would prefer a knot, Omega? hmm?" the Alpha raised his eyebrows suggestively at her that she immediately felt disgusted more with herself then at the Alpha. He was gorgeous though much older with salt and pepper hair but his directness turned her off instantly. Sliding off the stool, she grabbed her little purse and walked quickly out of the bar.

FUCK! What the hell was she thinking?! Her grandmother's dead body would've turned in her grave if she knew Hannah picking up strangers for cheap sex.

But she really needed to get laid. She could be the only Omega in history not laid by her husband on their wedding night through their honeymoon!

There's only one Alpha she knew she's not disgusted with, who appreciated her in his own way of course but he's in the same office as her husband. That's dangerous. They might get caught red handed. 

Maybe she will try to call Castiel at the office, see if he's already left. She went to the telephone booth at the hotel lobby and called the Alpha. The assistant told her that Castiel won't be in for a few days due to a family emergency. 

Hannah knew right off that it has to be about Ada. Well, if dear mommy didn't make it, then Hannah will be a rich woman, her sufferings won't be in vain after all. So she called Michael next and sure enough he's there and was excited to see her again. The omega happily made her way to her husband's office to meet his substitute.


	156. Chapter 156

"I had a great time Sam, and thank you, for everything, it is really beautiful," Rebecca whispered happily, touching the diamond ring on her finger. 

Sam tilted her chin and kissed her lips chastely. "Let's plan for our wedding soon? I thought maybe we should get ourselves registered first before having the event? I can't wait to make you mine, baby." he whispered into his fiance's ear.

Rebecca didn't reply him but just nodded. She knew her attitude now was so different than she was before with her ex. In the past, she used to call the shots, and her Alpha had let her. He had loved her with all his heart, but Rebecca chose career over their love. This time, though she's not going to repeat the same mistake. 

The Omega has love and a career now and at 27 she's ready to start a family, and if Sam wanted Cady in their lives, she would love the child like her own. But she's worried about what Dean might feel. It's his flesh and blood. Maybe she could try to convince the Alpha to have joint custody instead. Cady shouldn't be separated from her Omega dad, it's not right. 

Sam gave her a mating bite that night and Rebecca felt like a complete Omega now. She only wished they had done it on their wedding night though.

"Dean, baby, it will be awhile till my mom comes around, I thought of going back to my office and grab some of my work to do at home later. Would you like to stay here or come with me, sweetheart?" the Alpha asked his Omega. 

"No, Alpha, I'd stay here with Juanita till you come back, and then I will go home with Cady okay?" Dean said, smiling warmly to his Alpha.

"I won't be long, my loves," Castiel promised and kissed both Dean and Cady before he left. 

It's such a nice feeling to have all his family together even though his mom was not well. He prayed for her fast recovery and hoped that she'll come around soon.


	157. Chapter 157

Michael and Hannah were enjoying the post-coital bliss in his office. The Omega was deeply satiated by the Alpha's vigor that she sighed contentedly in his arms. 

The Alpha had helped her dressed and kissed her languidly. He was surprised at first when she came into his office dressed provocatively and was glad that Castiel's assistant had left the office minutes before she arrived. 

Michael was even more surprised when she started making the first move on him when he clearly remembered the last time she got all panicky thinking he might get her pregnant. 

The Omega didn't even slow down when Michael asked her what's changed her mind? Being an Alpha and a man he couldn't say no to a heated Omega so he went all the way with her and yet she said nothing after. 

Michael wondered what was Hannah thinking about as she stayed quiet in his arms. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he looked down at her and asked gently.

She kept silent and buried her head against his chest.  
Something warm stirred within the Alpha, and he held the woman tighter. The need to protect her overcame him. That was a first, he never really cared about his conquests before. 

Michael caressed her thick dark brown hair, and she purred. He smiled at the sound and kissed the top of her head. 

"Talk to me when you're ready then, sugar. I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Michael assured her, and she nodded slightly. 

He tilted her chin and repeated his words before kissing her again.

Castiel was walking in the darkness of the hallway leading to his office when he saw Michael's room was lighted and shook his head. His friend worked too hard sometimes, but then he's in the finance division and their job seemed endless. 

So Cas made his way to the Alpha's office with every intention to scare his friend but the moment he opened the door, he realized too late that the joke was actually on him.

Castiel was rooted to the spot, speechless.

Hannah, who was cradled and kissed passionately by his supposedly good friend, was flabbergasted, but Michael wasn't perturbed, and he slowly pried himself away from a trembling Hannah. 

He was ready to put up a fight with Castiel on the account of the Omega.


	158. Chapter 158

To brawl or Not to brawl? That is the question. Help!! :O!!


	159. Chapter 159

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FEEDBACKS AND OPINIONS AND IDEAS AND SO ON!! I truly appreciate each and everyone of them and hoped that this chapter won't fall short of you good people expectations.
> 
> I've been racking my brain trying to write this chapter but by reading all your comments, they gave me an idea somehow. I don't like brawling either because it's difficult to write!! LOL
> 
> Oh and yes! can you guys please help vote for Dean and Castiel!?!! Thank you very much!!
> 
> http://www.purefandom.com/2016/03/25/ultimate-cw-ships-poll-relation-ship-passionate-fans/
> 
> So happy reading and thank you once again!! Hugs and kisses!!

Edited*

Castiel stared at the traitors before him and was ready to rant when Hannah in tears quickly came around to approach him. Michael looked like he was ready to charge if Castiel hit the Omega.

Castiel immediately raised his hand to stop her and growled. "Don't even bother. This thing you're doing was nothing compared to what you did to my mother. She's fighting for her life right now. So save your breath because I'm not interested in any of your explanations, ever. You will hear from my lawyer very soon."

Then he turned to Michael, shook his head and laughed a humorless laugh, he mocked, "And as for you. Enjoy my ex-wife. You two deserved each other." and then he turned around and walked away. 

Hannah wailed and wanted to run after him but was pulled back by Michael into his arms. Her sobs echoed throughout the hallway.

Cas went to his office and collected his paperwork without feeling anything but anxiousness of seeing his family in the hospital. That scene Cas just saw began to feel like a damn circus in his mind that he could laugh out loud, so he controlled himself. 

Hannah had handed his life back to him on a silver platter.


	160. Chapter 160

One of the nurses told Juanita that Ada was conscious now and asked for Castiel. She told her that the Alpha had gone for a bit and will be back soon.

The nurse who recognized Juanita by now, due to Ada's frequent treatment there, allowed her to see the patient first. Juanita thanked her and told Dean she won't be long. The Omega smiled and told her to take her time.

Ada's sunken eyes watched her best friend entered the room and gave her a ghostly smile. Juanita pulled the chair closer to Ada and sat.

"Ada...how are you feeling?" she asked gently, holding the patient's bony hand. Ada looked at her with tears in her eyes and murmured tired and thank you.

"You don't have to talk, my friend. I will be here.." Juanita smiled through her tears.  
"....where's Castiel...?" Ada whispered.  
"He went to his office to get some of his work, Ada, he will be coming back soon.  
Ada nodded and said, "....I'm so worried about him, Nita. I thought that they would be happy..but...I was wrong, so wrong..." and she cried.

"Ada, please, don't be sad. You're just doing what most mothers would do for their children, but Castiel ...." Juanita couldn't finish her words, afraid that what she said will distress the ailing woman further.

"....Castiel what, Nita?..please.. tell me, I want to hear." Ada pressed her grip on Juanita's hand.

"Nita?" Ada asked curiously and tried to move her upper body to sit up straight. 

Juanita got up and helped Ada adjust her position by propping up the pillows on her back.

"Ada...Castiel wasn..." Juanita's voice was cut off by the sound of the door opened by Castiel, who went right inside and held his mother's hand.

'Mother...you're awake. How are you feeling? I'm so worried about you." Castiel spoke in a hushed whisper.

Ada smiled wanly and lifted her shaking hands to her son's face. 

"....I'm still hanging on, my love. Don't worry too much....How are you?" Ada asked weakly, and Castiel hugged his mother and said okay.

"I'm sorry for causing you all these pain, I didn't mean to, mom. Please forgive me.." he apologized and cried softly on his mother's shoulder.

"Castiel, I should apologize too for making you do things without your heart's consent. I'm sorry for doing this to Hannah too, I must apologize to her too, Castiel." 

The Alpha pulled away gently from his mother and said softly, "Mother, you don't have to worry about her, she already found someone else who made her happier than I could, and we're going our separate ways soon." 

"She didn't tell me this, and Nita, you're about to tell me something? Was it about this?" Ada asked. 

Juanita shook her head and said no. Ada turned to Castiel, who said, "I just found out about her just now, mother, but I've something else to say to you, and I hope you would forgive me again for what I've done."

"What was it, Castiel? Please tell me, I can take it. I'd rather hear everything you have to say now than be left in the dark, my love." Ada pleaded and held her son's teary gaze. 

The Alpha told her slowly about what has happened from the time he donated his seeds to his family waiting outside.

"They're here?" Ada asked, surprised. She looked at her son's face questioningly. The Alpha thought that his mother's going to lecture him first.  
"Yes, mother and I would like for you to meet them." he said gently.

"Bring them in, Castiel.." Ada requested, smiling and the Alpha kissed her hollowed cheeks and walked out to get his family.


	161. Chapter 161

"Nita...?" Ada reached out for her dear friend's hand for support. Juanita smiled and nodded. She knew Ada's nervous and anxious to meet them and was glad that Castiel told his mother everything about what has happened in his life. That Hannah was indeed bad news, and she was glad that the destructive female Omega was out of the picture now. 

Dean was just as nervous waiting outside with Cady asleep in his arms. He saw Castiel walked out of the room and the Alpha said that his mother would like to see them. 

"Come, my love. Let me carry our baby." the Alpha offered and kissed his Omega's forehead.  
"It's okay, Alpha, I want to hold her." Dean said while rubbing Cady's back slowly.  
"Are you nervous?" Castiel asked smiling softly.  
"Yes.." Dean replied, laughing softly.  
"Don't be, sweetheart, my mother's excited to see you both. Come.." the Alpha smiled and coaxed the Omega gently.  
Dean took a deep breath and smiled at his Alpha, "Okay.."

Castiel opened the door to see his mother and Juanita beamed happily with tears in their eyes. He slowly led Dean to the empty chair next to his mom and introduced his family.

"Mom, this is Dean Smith, my Omega and this is your granddaughter, Cadence, she'll be nine months in 2 weeks. Dean this my mom, Ada," Cas said proudly touching his daughter's cheek.

"Hello, Mrs. Novak. It's really nice to meet you. I'm sorry, but Cady just fell asleep." Dean smiled and apologized.

Ada returned his smile and said, "It's okay, sweetie. I'm so happy that we finally meet. Castiel loved you and Cadence so much, and I can see why" she declared "May I?" and held out her arms. Dean nodded and passed a sleeping Cady gently to her grandmother. 

"Oh....she's so beautiful..." she gushed happily and kissed Cady's smooth cheeks. Ada's tears fell on the baby, and she laughed softly. "Oh....I'm sorry, sweetheart, Nana's very emotional now....." she quickly wiped her tears away and kissed her granddaughter's round cheeks again and again. 

She turned to smile sadly at Dean amidst the relentless tears that ran down her face. "I'm sorry...." she whispered as she held Dean's face gently in her hand. Dean smiled warmly and said that he's okay. Castiel came between them and pulled them together in a big embrace. 

Juanita looked on happily and thanked the Lord for this beautiful moment.

Ada felt like she's almost cured by just feeling the joy and witnessing her son's love and devotion towards his Omega and his daughter. She turned to look at Juanita and beckoned her friend to come closer. There were quiet laughter and happy tears on the small bed surrounding the martriach. 

Ada was praying in her heart for the Lord to grant her a little more time to cherish her beautiful family.


	162. Chapter 162

"What do you mean they are not there? Where could my daughter be at this late hour, Ellen? Didn't Dean tell you?" Sam barked. He was angry when he found out that Dean had taken Cady out since early afternoon and not back yet.

He had been calling Ellen since he got home after sending Rebecca.

"Calm down, Sammy. Dean took Cady to meet Castiel's mom who was in the hospital. They're on the way home now so, please don't worry." Ellen assured.

"Hospital?! Cady is in the hospital?! Do you realize how bad that is for a baby?" Sam snapped at Ellen who quickly interjected.

"Sammy, I understand that you're upset, but I need you to stop yelling. I'm a nurse, and Dean knew how to take the necessary precautions for his daughter," she assured calmly. 

There's no use retaliating with the Alpha because it will only make the conversation worse. She heard Dean's car pulled up and told the Alpha to wait on the line.

The Alpha waited three full minutes before Dean picked up the phone.  
"Yes, Sammy?" Dean asked tiredly.  
"What do you think you're doing taking Cady to the hospital, Dean?" Sam asked grimly.  
"Sam, my mom told you already. Castiel's mother was in an emergency, and I wanted to go see her. Have some compassion, Sammy." Dean pleaded.  
"Why did you have to bring, Cady? Can't you leave her with Ellen?" the Alpha asked incredulously.  
"My mom has to work, Sammy. Look, Cady is my daughter, I will never do anything to harm her. You know what? I'm tired, and I just got home. We'll be visiting his mother till she gets home from the hospital. I will meet you soon, Sammy. There are things we need to talk about, and I'm not going to do it now. I'm tired." Dean said seriously. He had enough of Sammy's authoritative attitude.

Sam went silent for awhile and then he warned, "If anything bad happened to Cady, I'm going to hold you responsible, Dean." 

"There's nothing bad going to happen but happiness for my daughter, Sammy." Dean almost wanted to tell the Alpha that Cady was Castiel's daughter out of anger. But he needed to do this right, show Sam all the supporting documents when they meet. 

"What was it that you want to talk to me about?" Sam asked. 

"About Cady. I will meet you on Sunday at home. I really needed, this timeout with my family. So please respect my privacy. I will call you sometimes and let you talk to Cady, alright?" Dean said.

"Call me tomorrow, I needed to hear her voice. I missed her Dean." the Alpha confessed.

"I know you do, Sammy and yeah I will. Good night," he muttered.

"Good night." Sam replied and ended the call. He wondered what was it that Dean wanted to talk about this weekend. The Alpha's got the strangest feeling that it's not going to be good and quickly shrugged it off. There's nothing he couldn't solve especially when it comes to Cady. 

Dean told Ellen about the conversation. Ellen told him to be patient with Sammy and it's a good thing that Dean decided to tell the Alpha about Cady's father and not Castiel himself. God knows what will happen if Castiel's the one to tell Sammy that.


	163. Chapter 163

Castiel stayed with his mother that night after Juanita and his family left. 

Ada smiled at her son and held his hand tight, "Dean and Cadence are so beautiful and adorable, it's so easy to love them, Castiel." she confessed.

"I know, mom. I'm crazy about them and can't wait to make them mine officially," he replied happily.

"I'd like that too. Would you mind asking Dean to stay with us for a week in that old house, Castiel? I wanted to spend more time with all of you as much as possible. And can you please help me tell the doctor that I want to go home? Tell them that I promise to take my medicine regularly." Ada pleaded to her son.

Castiel smiled at his mother who he knew hated to stay in the hospital. Plus it's unhealthy for Cady to come here often too so he went to meet the said doctor to convey his mother's request. The doctor was reluctant at first but relented after Castiel assured him that he'll be close to Ada for the rest of the week.

The Alpha needed to call and inform his senior partner about him working from home for a while. It's a good thing too for he didn't think that he could be in the same office with Michael for now. That man owe him an apology for screwing their friendship! 

Ada was elated that her doctor allowed her to leave early next morning and that Dean had agreed to stay with them for a whole week when the Alpha called to ask.  
Ada has so many plans for them already that Castiel had to slow her down. He's never seen his mother so happy like this for so long, and it brought tears to his eyes.

He wished that they could be this happy forever but he knew sadly, that wasn't the case yet until Dean and Cady, finally his.


	164. Chapter 164

Castiel fetched Dean and Cady after he sent his mother home. Instead of resting in bed, Ada chose to help Juanita cooked the family meal in the kitchen and ignored her friend's objections. 

But she was made to do the simplest tasks at the table as Nita won't allow her to stand up and walk around the kitchen. They were making Castiel's and Dean's favorite food.

Ada even made the gardener drove to the nearest store to buy a highchair for her granddaughter. The happiness that she exuded got Nita excited too. They both can't wait for Castiel and his little family to arrive.

Hannah scanned Castiel's apartment one more time before leaving the box that contained the heirloom necklace given to her by Ada and a note for the Alpha. She had cleaned up the mess in the living room thoroughly and packed all her belongings while Michael waited patiently for her in the lobby.

Sammy replaced the notice in front of the bakery. He decided to close it down for good. The next door tenants had asked him what happened, but he only gave them vague answers. The Alpha stood in front of the store for a long while before driving back to his office. He and Rebecca are going to register their marriage that afternoon.

Cady was lively and fully awake this time when Ada held her. The child was so adorable and unafraid of new people and place that they all had fun playing with her.

Dean thanked her and Nita for cooking their favorite food and for getting the highchair. After lunch, Castiel and Dean went out to buy Cady's crib and left their child in the women's care.

They went to the same mall that Castiel saw Dean pregnant months ago. It was a bittersweet moment for them, but they had so much fun shopping for Cady that the past incident was momentarily forgotten. 

The Alpha let Dean have anything he wanted, and the Omega thanked him for the generosity. Normally, Dean wouldn't like to be spoiled like that, but his Alpha was so happy that he let him. Dean stole a passionate kiss from his Alpha when no one was looking and professed his undying love for the man. He pulled away when he thought someone's coming.

Castiel grabbed his Omega's hand and hastily led them to his car. He needed to finish where they left off.


	165. Chapter 165

They celebrated Dean's 23rd birthday that night at dinner. Castiel gave him a ring that he got at the mall earlier when Dean was busy shopping in the babies clothes section.

The Alpha said that it was a pre-engagement ring, and they all laughed.  
Cady crawled fast and squealed with delight as her daddy playfully chased her in the spacious hall.

Castiel joined in the fun, and the baby shrieked louder. The happiness that Ada felt watching them was so unreal that she thought that she had died and gone to heaven.

She wanted them to tie the knot soon while she still has the strength. So she posed the question to her Alpha son that night when he came to bid her goodnight. 

Castiel promised that they will get married soon, and Ada asked him when? But the Alpha went silent.

"Castiel, what is it? Something you want to tell me?" she asked gently.

He was reluctant at first, but his mother held his hand to encourage him.

"Mother, Cady was adopted by Sam, Dean's friend. He's an Alpha. And my daughter has his last name. I wanted to tell him that I am her father and talked to him about this, but Dean won't allow me. He said he would talk to the Alpha instead." Castiel sighed.

"Oh, Castiel....what are you going to do?" she asked worriedly.

"I have to wait out this weekend when Dean meets him. He didn't want to tell Sam earlier because we are spending quality time together with you. Dean knew that Sam will be upset because the Alpha loved Cady and wouldn't want to separate them either. We just hoped that Sam will understand our situation too. God, we're in such a dilemma. I don't want any hatred between us because the last time we met, it ended badly." Castiel sighed and rubbed his face then looked forlornly at his mother. 

"Castiel, Cady is lucky to be loved by everyone around her. I hope you both will solve this peacefully with the Alpha. Please don't resort to violence, my son, if you can help it. I wish I could take all these problems away from you and Dean. Everyone deserved to be happy. Go to sleep now, Castiel. Don't brood over this matter. I will pray for all of you to find a way to solve this problem. Good night my love." Ada kissed her son's cheek and watched him left her room. 

She finally let the tear that she held earlier fell down her face.


	166. Chapter 166

Castiel walked into his bedroom and saw Dean ended a phone call. The Omega told his frowning Alpha that it was Sam on the other line.

"He wanted to hear Cady's voice, Alpha. I promised him last night that I would call him." Dean explained carefully.

"Did you two talk about anything else?" Castiel asked warily. He didn't mean to pry, but his troubled mind made him otherwise.

"No...he just talked to Cady, why Alpha?" Dean asked worryingly.

Castiel just shook his head, muttered "nothing" and began to remove his clothes. Dean got up and put Cady to sleep in her new crib in the next room.

He returned to the bedroom and found his Alpha sitting on the edge of the bed, half naked with his waist clad in a towel. Both his hands covering his face. Dean needed to calm his troubled Alpha, so he crouched before the man.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Dean asked gently as he pulled the man's hands away from his handsome face.  
"Nothing, Dean. I'm sorry it's just silly that's all." Castiel replied, laughing softly.  
"What was silly, Alpha?" Dean asked and laughed too.  
"Jealousy, that's the silly thing I'm feeling right now, that's all sweetheart." he murmured looking into Dean's green eyes and smiled softly.  
Dean tilted his chin and kissed the Alpha.  
"There's no reason for you to be jealous, my love." Dean assured.  
"I know..." Castiel admitted softly.

Dean smiled and said, "I love you" kiss "I want you" more kisses "I need you, Castiel." he spoke between the kisses and the Alpha immediately pulled him onto the bed and began kissing his Omega intensely. 

Dean snatched the towel away from his Alpha's body and grabbed his rigid cock. Castiel moaned and started ripping Dean's clothes away. They continued kissing fervently till the Alpha pulled away and climbed on top of his Omega's naked body, stroking his hard erection and stared hungrily at the Omega.

Dean immediately wrapped his legs around Cas' waist and held his Alpha's neck with his quivering arms. Cas began to push inside him gently. It felt so perfect that they both groaned at the wonderful sensation. Dean cried out in pleasure as his Alpha began to move faster and harder, pushing deeper inside of him. His reddened eyes never left the Omega's. 

"You're mine and I love you so much." The Alpha whispered with ragged breaths into Dean's mouth, and kissed more desperately. Cas moved quicker and sharper, and moved his mouth to bit Dean's soft skin on his neck hard. Dean groaned at the double stimulation as his body arched with pleasure.

They kept the momentum longer till the Alpha can't hold himself back anymore and knotted his Omega. He groaned as his sperm spurt into his lover again and again till it subsided and then slowly turned them around to spoon the Omega. Dean fell asleep instantly with the Alpha still inside of him.


	167. Chapter 167

Sam sat in the armchair in Cady's room and looked at the pictures on the wall. Pictures of Cady from infancy till the past two months graced the wall on the right. There were images of her alone, with Dean and the three of them.

Dean loved to take pictures of them together, and Sam smiled when he remembered the happy times that they had. It made him yearned for the past, and he hated himself.

Sam tried to think only of Rebecca and the future they will have together, but the memories he made with Dean and Cady still etched clearly in his mind. 

Cady's adorable belly laughter earlier still rang in his ears, and he could hear Dean's gentle whispers in the background, coaxing and tickling the baby to talk into the phone with him. He missed them so much.

Fuck! Dean's his enemy. Sam needed to remember that, or he will go crazy.

He's registered to be married to Rebecca. He loved Rebecca, and they are both going to take care of Cady no matter what happened. He had lost Dean, but he's not going to lose Cady.

Castiel kissed a sleeping Dean in his arms. He wondered if the Omega was on birth control pills, they were so lost in desire that the Alpha forgotten to ask him. He splayed and pressed his hand possessively on Dean's abdomen and imagined their second child growing in there. He kissed Dean's neck softly and fell asleep finally.


	168. Chapter 168

Castiel left the house that morning to meet Hannah and his lawyer. The sooner they got the annulment, the better. Thankfully the meeting was fast, and the Alpha hurried off as he has more important things to do. 

He went to his office next and assigned some duties for his assistant to do while he's away. Michael stood`at his door watching him grabbing some files, but Castiel chose to ignore the Alpha. 

"Cas, I'm sorry for what happened, Hannah told me everything, about Dean and your baby and I, felt terrible about it. I hope you forgive us." Michael implored, but Castiel just grabbed his things and walked past the Alpha as if he was invisible. Castiel has no time to entertain his shit. He needed to settle his things and get back to his family soon at the Pelican Hill. 

When he got back to his apartment, he found the jewelry on the table and a note from Hannah. He took the gem and threw away the note without reading it then went to his bedroom and grabbed some of his clothes to bring back to his mother's house. He was glad that Hannah has taken away all her belongings from his place. On the way home he bought flowers for his mother, Nita and Dean, the people he loved the most. Castiel cannot wait to meet his daughter too, wondering what that little imp's up to now, and it brought a happy smile on his face.

"Dean, I'd like to meet your mother, her name is Ellen right?" Ada asked the Omega while they were having lunch in the kitchen.  
"Yes, Ada. I'm sure she would like to meet you too." Dean replied.  
"Maybe she can come for dinner tonight? I will call the caterer, and we will have a very nice dinner this evening. How does that sound?" Ada asked cheerfully.

"Sounds good, Ada. I will call her now. Hopefully, she's off duty today. Thank you." Dean smiled and got up from the kitchen table. Cady called out "Dada!!" when she saw her daddy walked away. Dean turned and blew her a kiss. 

Ada laughed at her adorable granddaughter and asked Nita's help to pick up the child from her chair. Ada can't get enough of little Cady that she spent most of the time playing and reading to her. She felt blessed to have Dean and Cady around and vowed to do much more for their future. She's going to rewrite her will and give it to her lawyer.


	169. Chapter 169

The dinner was scrumptious, and the company was fun and lively. Ellen made fast friends with Ada and Juanita that the women were roaring with laughter reminiscing their children childhood years. 

Castiel and Dean flushed with embarrassment and Cady, who always seem to understand the adult conversation, laughed along with her grandmothers.

It was in the middle of the racket that Dean suddenly fell ill, and nauseous. He excused himself and hurried to the bathroom down the hall. Castiel wiped his mouth and excused himself too, to check on Dean.  
The women at the table went silent and looked at each other worryingly.

Inside the bathroom, Dean was retching into the toilet bowl till he threw up the contents of the food he just consumed. The Alpha was sick with worry, rubbing the Omega's back, comforting him. "Dean, what's wrong baby?" 

Dean straightened up his body and was about to wash his mouth in the sink when another bout of nausea hit him hard, but he managed to throw up again into the toilet. Castiel repeated his actions and comforted the Omega with hushed words.

Castiel heard Ellen's voice and footsteps approaching behind them and then the knock on the bathroom door. "Dean, are you alright?" her voice filled with concern.

"Cas...." Dean finally said weakly "Tell my mom, I'm okay. Just nauseous." and he threw up again into the bowl. The Alpha did as he was told and Ellen said okay, and she walked away. 

Cas quickly ran a hand towel under the warm running water and began to wipe his Omega's perspiring forehead gently. Dean finally stopped retching and turned to the sink. Castiel flushed the toilet and helped him filled the toothbrush with the toothpaste. He stared at the pale Omega as he was brushing his teeth and asked gently, "Dean, could you be pregnant?" 

The Omega stopped brushing his teeth abruptly and turned to face his Alpha without saying anything. He was surprised by the question as he took birth control every month without fail. The Omega turned back to the sink and rinsed his mouth. 

"I don't know, Alpha. I was on pills so it couldn't be right?" Dean asked him back, touching his flat tummy. 

Castiel pulled Dean into his arms and rubbed his back slowly. "Maybe? But I wish you are, sweetheart. I want you to bear my child, badly." the Alpha cooed in his ear and kissed his neck softly.

Dean blushed furiously on his Alpha's shoulder and murmured, "Me too, Alpha...I think it was the night before you got married?"

"Mhmm...the night that I didn't want to let you go and you tried pushing me away, Omega." he scolded playfully and laughed. Dean laughed too when he remembered that night of wild passion.

"Come, let's get back to our mothers or they will be more worried." Castiel pulled his hand and led them back to the dining table.

The women began to question the Omega and Castiel the moment they're in sight. Castiel told them that Dean was sick, and that he threw up. The mothers came to their own conclusions that Dean could be with Castiel's child and began chatting excitedly with one another.

Dean smiled and blushed again when his Alpha held his face and kissed him softly on his lips. He prayed silently that their mothers were right.


	170. Chapter 170

The days went by smoothly and happily for the lovers that Dean had to pinch himself to convince that this was real. It's been quite a while that he felt happy like this though he still suffered from vomiting and headaches almost every day. 

The Alpha took him to his family doctor who confirmed that the Omega was indeed pregnant and the joy they all felt was unbelievable. Castiel took the whole family including Nita on a short trip to the National Park, to celebrate. The clean, fresh air in the woods benefited the ailing Ada a lot that day.

"My love, if our baby is a boy, I'm going to name him Tristan James, what do you think?" Castiel asked the peaceful Omega in his lap. Dean's scent was much sweeter these days that the Alpha found it hard to resist from taking the Omega night after night.

They were resting on the large picnic blanket as he brushed Dean's long bangs away gently from his beautiful face. The Omega spotted a new hairstyle for a while now, which made him looked more youthful.

He looked up, smiling at his Alpha and gushed, "I love that name..!!we could call him T.J for short. He's going to be so handsome like his Papa with those magnetic blue eyes." 

Castiel blushed at the compliment and whispered,"And he will have his daddy's pretty dark blond hair too." The Alpha bent down and kissed his Omega chastely. The sound of Cady squealing with delight caught their attention. Ada and Nita were showing her the tiny fishes that were swimming in the shallow stream a few feet away from them. 

Dean resisted the need to pinch himself again. This must be what paradise be like. Surrounded by happiness and your loved ones. It's so beautiful, and yet it scared the Omega at the same time. He didn't share his thoughts with the Alpha. He didn't want to ruin this magical moment they were having.


	171. Chapter 171

Saturday came, and the lovers had a fight. The Alpha had insisted that he come along with Dean tomorrow to meet Sam, and Dean vehemently refused. 

"Cas, please don't worry. It's better that I talked to Sam alone. If you're there, it's not going to be easy, Alpha, trust me." Dean pleaded.

The Alpha was pacing the floor agitatedly with hands on his hips. They've been on the same subject since almost half an hour ago, and he was getting angrier by the minute.

He stopped to face the Omega and growled,"You are carrying our child inside of you, Dean! I don't want you to take any risk by being alone with him!" 

"I will be fine! Stop thinking that I couldn't take care of myself! I had enough of Sam and now YOU!" Dean retorted angrily, glaring at his Alpha. He will not let Castiel come face to face with Sammy because it's going to be disastrous and if they have to fight like this then so be it. He rather they argue now than have someone hurt unnecessarily later.

"Did you just said you had enough of me??" the Alpha advanced on him, and Dean realized that he had said the wrong thing in the heat of the moment, so he quickly rectified.

"I'm sorry, Alpha, I didn't mean to say that, so sorry." Dean apologized in a whisper and buried his face in Castiel's chest. The Alpha wrapped his arms around the Omega and pulled him closer. "I know...I know....and I'm so sorry for growling at you, but I'm worried, Dean. I just feel that I should be there. I can't let you handle this by yourself. If he hurt you, I will kill him, Dean." the Alpha confessed, and Dean felt a sudden chill ran through his blood.

"Don't be silly, nothing's going to happen alright? I will make sure of it, Alpha. Please believe me." Dean beseeched looking at the Alpha's worried face.

"Fine, I will be near in case anything happened. NO!...No!...End of discussion, Dean" he warned when Dean's about to protests again.

The Omega just shrugged his shoulder and muttered okay. Castiel tilted his chin and kissed him slowly. "I love you, Dean," he said, and the fight was forgotten almost instantly.

Ada had heard their loud conversation from the outside with worry. She was carrying Cady in her arms. The child was clinging to her neck tightly, and when the fight finally stopped, she took her granddaughter back to her nursery.


	172. Chapter 172

"Are you going to tell Dean about us?" Rebecca asked Sam in bed.  
"Maybe." he replied.  
"Why are you hesitating, Sam?" she asked again. That last Tuesday when they registered their marriages, none of Sam's relatives or friends were present, and Rebecca felt a little put off by that.

Her parents and best friend were there to support and celebrate it with them afterwards.

She thought that at least Dean would be there, despite everything that happened between them. The Omega wondered if Sam's still harboring feelings for Dean and so she threaded carefully, "Alpha, do you mind if I ask you something very personal?" 

Sam frowned and asked, "No, what is it?"  
"Are you still in love with Dean?" she asked softly.

"Becky, please, I don't wanna talk about him." he sighed tiredly.  
Rebecca lifted her head to look at the Alpha in the eyes.

"That's not an answer, Alpha." she stressed gently.  
"I told you I don't want to talk about him, period. Let's talk about something else," he ordered and held Rebecca tighter hoping she dropped the subject. Sam wished he could say that he didn't care about Dean anymore, but he couldn't bring himself to lie. He'd be only lying to himself if he did.

Rebecca felt a twinge of sadness in her heart. She knew that the Alpha's not over Dean yet, but she can't say anything else. The thing was that their relationship is so brand new, and they're going to embark on a bigger journey very soon. She were falling for Sam and knew how much he loved Cady too. 

Rebecca hoped to give them a child soon after marriage so Sam would stop this obsession that he has over Cady. He were going to meet Dean tomorrow and declined Rebecca's offer to accompany him. She felt a little jealous but kept it to herself. 

Dean has Castiel, and she will have Sam's love too if she remained patient. If her ex-lover could wait for her for years, she could do the same for Sam.


	173. Chapter 173

The Alpha saw Castiel dropped Dean off in front of the restaurant and noticed that Cady wasn't in the car with him as he drove away.

He missed her so much and Dean had kept his promise of letting Sam hear her voice everyday, but it's not the same as having her in his arms. The Omega was walking towards him, carrying a big white envelope in his hand, and Sam wondered what was in it. 

He got up when Dean was nearing the table and offered the seat in front of him.   
"How are you?" he asked the Omega, smiling. Sam thought that Dean looked different from the last time he saw him. It felt like ages ago. The Omega has a new haircut which looked very nice on him. 

He reminded Sam when he was much younger and carefree. Dean's light tanned skin glowed, and his eyes sparkled even in the darkness of the restaurant. 

Sam took a whiff of the Omega's sweet scent. Dean's pregnant, Sam thought bitterly. Jealousy coursed through his veins.

"I'm fine Sammy, thank you. You?" he returned the smile as he sat facing the Alpha.

"Good except that I missed Cady very much. How is she?" Sam asked, and he saw Castiel's car made a turn and parked right in front facing the restaurant. They could see each other clearly, but Dean's back was facing the entrance so he couldn't see his Alpha watching them.

"She's fine, Sam and she missed you too," Dean smiled warmly at the Alpha and Sam seized the opportunity by reaching out for Dean's hand on the table. "Dean, are you having a baby?" he asked gently, looking into the Omega's eyes. He knew Castiel saw their hands touching, and Dean didn't pull away. 

"How did you know, Sammy?!" Dean was too surprise by the question to notice Sam's hand on his. 

"I remembered how you looked like when you're pregnant with Cady, Dean. You were so beautiful." he squeezed the Omega's hand that Dean suddenly realized what happened and pulled his hand away slowly.

"Thank you, Sammy. You looked great too," he said, blushing slightly.

Sam just smiled but was a little disappointed. He wanted to hold the Omega longer just to spite his Alpha outside in his car. 

"Sammy, there's something I needed to show you, but please promise me that you will let me explain and don't get angry. Please, promise me?" Dean implored.

Sam tilted his chin a little and asked, "What is it? I promise to behave myself." He was a little pissed off at Dean's request. Sam's a civilised man for goodness sake unless provoked of course.

"That's not what I meant...but here, these are the medical reports and documents from the cryobank. I rather have you read it instead." Dean said carefully, his heart was beating fast, a mile a minute.

Sam stared at him, then he opened the envelope and started reading.   
A dark look flickered through the Alpha's features as he glanced through the documents.

Dean watched him nervously. He could feel sweat running down his back in the air-conditioned room.


	174. Chapter 174

Sam gritted his teeth as he ran through the information in the documents. Fury ran through his brain as he read the matching facts and the reports of all three of them in his hand. 

Castiel watched them from his car with forced patience. He refrained himself from going to the restaurant earlier when Sam touched his Omega. Castiel could see Sam reading the documents now and was ready to make a move if the Alpha went out of control.

"Did Balthazar gave you these?" Sam asked steely, staring at Dean.  
"No, Castiel did," Dean muttered. Sam's stance unnerved him. He could see the Alpha's trying hard not to rip the documents in his hands.  
"Balthazar gave him??" the Alpha growled lowly, his eyes were not blinking once, staring harder at the Omega.  
"He was Castiel's friend." Dean regretted the minute the words fell from his mouth as that's the only thing that Sam needed to hear as he got up from his chair abruptly and stormed out of the restaurant towards Castiel's car.

"Sam stop!!Please!! You promise me!!" Dean shouted after the raging Alpha and the people around them watched the scene before them with sudden interest. 

Dean ran and pulled Sam's arm, but the Alpha yanked it away roughly and kept on walking out of the door.  
Castiel saw Sam coming fast towards him, and he got out of the car immediately, ready for his attack.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS CASTIEL?!!! WHAT SICK GAME ARE YOU PLAYING NOW?!! Sam shouted and waved the documents into Castiel's face.

Castiel was enraged that he snatched the documents back from Sam's hand and shouted back."CADENCE MY DAUGHTER! AND I'M NOT PLAYING ANY FUCKING GAME WITH NOBODY!! YOU SAW THE FACTS YOURSELF!!"

"LIKE HELL SHE IS!! SHE'S MINE FUCKER!! and Sam punched the Alpha's face hard without warning. Dean shouted at Sam to stop, and the crowd that watched the scene from inside the restaurant now ran outside in the parking lot to witness the brawl between the raging Alphas.

Castiel fell to the ground, and Dean hurried to help him up, but the Alpha gained his footing fast, came charging forward at Sam and wrestled him to the ground. The Alphas began walloping each other in their faces while rolling on the tarmac, groaning and cursing loudly. Dean tried to grab hold of one of them, but they're too fast and too violent for him to come nearer. 

"STOP THIS!!! JESUS CHRIST!!!! STOPPPPP!!!!" he yelled at the Alphas as the crowd gasped and yelped behind them.

Fortunately, three security guards from the next building rushed to the scene and tried to separate the Alphas away from each other. It took the guards a lot of effort to settle them as the men continue kicking and punching each other that one of the guard too got hurt in the brawl.

The restaurant manager and few of the onlookers jumped in to help the guards, and they managed to separate those two at last. The Alphas struggled to be free from their restraints, but they were held tight by the unwitting referees.

The Alphas faces were both bloody and battered that they were almost unrecognizable. Their clothes were partly torn due the rough tarmac that they rolled in.

Dean shook his head in disgust with tears in his eyes and climbed into the driver's side of Castiel's car. He threw the documents at the backseat and hollered at Castiel.

"GET IN HERE, ALPHA!!" Castiel yanked his arms away from the clutches of the guards and walked towards his car. He turned around when he heard Sam shouted, "THIS AIN'T OVER YET NOVAK!!!"

The men pulled the tall Alpha as he tried to free himself from their restraint. Castiel shouted back at him"BRING IT ON!!" and turned and walked slowly towards his car. He didn't even get to close the passenger door when Dean drove the car away.


	175. Chapter 175

Dean drove to them to his mom's house instead of Ada's. He wanted to spare the matriarch from stress seeing her son's condition. The Omega was so incensed that he refused to look at Castiel nor talk to him.

The Alpha knows that his lover was furious at him, so he too kept his peace and let Dean drive safely without interruption. He didn't even ask when Dean took a different route away from Pelican Hill. Castiel only realized that they were heading to Ellen's place when Dean exited the highway. 

The Alpha rubbed his throbbing head where Sam gave him that multiple blows earlier. Cas didn't mean to fight him, but this was the second time Sam started it and he just couldn't stand back and take it, think he might die! He wished that Dean would understand, but he promised to himself no more.

Dean was right, he shouldn't be there in the first place, but then Castiel's doing this for his Omega and his daughter. He loved them too much not to do anything about it....except brawling of course. Dammit. The Alpha has a lot of convincing to do to his Omega and Cas afraid that he might be in the doghouse for a while.

Ellen was in the garden watering her flowers when she saw Castiel's car stopped in front of her street. Dean got out without waiting for the Alpha and ran towards his mother, whispering in her ears.  
She nodded and muttered something and walked towards the Alpha. Dean ran upstairs to his bedroom and locked his door.

"Oh, Castiel, what happened to you! Come inside, let me fix that." Ellen moaned and pointed to his face.

Sam went to Rebecca's place and told her what happened. The Omega was clearly disappointed with him but didn't say a word. She attended to Sam's injury which was pretty bad quietly and decided to talk to him later that night. There's no point bringing up anything now since he was still mad anyway.


	176. Chapter 176

Dean sat on his bed clutching his tummy with his arms and cried. He was so disappointed in Castiel that he couldn't even be in the same room with him right now, and that's why he got his mom to help. Dean was glad she was home if not he would've asked Bobby to take a look at his injured Alpha.

Dean laid his body down and cried into the pillow till he fell asleep.

Ellen sat in front of the Alpha after she finished attending to his injury and sighed.

"Please tell me now what happened, Castiel?" she pleaded looking forlornly at the Alpha.

Castiel told her everything and when he's done talking, Ellen said to him gently," Did you even consider Dean's condition when you retaliated Sam, Castiel? Did you think about your child he's bearing?"

The Alpha slumped forward in his chair and pulled at his hair. "I gave in to my anger that I forgot to protect my Omega. I'm sorry, Ellen, I didn't mean to put Dean in harm's way." He sobbed into his hands, and the Omega felt sorry for him. 

It's easy to forget sometimes that the men are still in their 20s. Young and hot-blooded, so she beckoned the Alpha upstairs to Dean's bedroom. It was locked so Ellen got the key and gave it to the Alpha. "Comfort your Omega, Castiel." and she went back downstairs to attend to her garden.


	177. Chapter 177

Castiel removed his soiled clothes down to his boxers and climbed into the bed next to Dean. The Omega stirred, and his swollen eyes fluttered opened. The room was dark because of the tightly drawn curtains on the window.

It took a while for Dean to adjust his vision and when he saw Castiel's face hovering his, he began shouting, "GET AWAY FROM ME!! I HATE YOU!!" hitting the Alpha's bare chest hard and frantically pushing the Alpha away from him.

Castiel pulled Dean's thrashing body into his arms and cried, "I'm so sorry my love, so sorry, please forgive me, I'm so sorry, so sorry..." 

"I hate you!!" Dean painful cries muffled as Castiel gripped him tighter in his hold as he rocked his Omega on the bed. The Alpha kept muttering his apologies and soothe his distress lover at the same time. They stayed that way till Dean went pliant in his Alpha's embrace. Castiel held his lover's face and showered him with kisses and more apologies. The Omega, emotionally exhausted, finally fell asleep in his arms again.

He berated himself for Dean's condition now and hoped that his Omega will forgive him one last time. 

Ellen saw Bobby and called him over. She told him what happened, and the beta decided to give Sam a visit tomorrow evening. Bobby hoped that his nephew would listen to him.


	178. Chapter 178

Sam stared at Rebecca in disbelief. His fiance was actually taking his arch enemy's side! 

"You have no idea what I've been through, Becky. You have no fucking idea!" he said bitterly.

"I know, Sam. I experienced it," she said in grieved.

"Don't compare your pain and mine, Becky. They're not the same!" said Sam indignantly at his Omega.

"I'm not comparing, Sam. Look, all I'm trying to say here is that I think you should let Dean explain what happened. I know you're angry at him and Castiel, but nothing could be solved if you go ahead and hit the Alpha every chance you got!" exclaimed Rebecca exasperatedly. 

"He didn't deserve Cady!!" Sam said resentfully, gritting his teeth. The more he thought about Castiel, the more his blood simmers.

"You mean he didn't deserve Dean, right Sam?" Rebecca stated. She's at the end of her tether. Sam's not listening to her suggestions at all. The Omega believed that Castiel and Dean are reasonable people, or they wouldn't even bother to meet Sam and tell him what they knew. 

Dean and Castiel could easily get married and get full custody of Cadence from the court. Sam's hatred for them stems from a single reason that the Omega he loved was with another man and the child he thought that could bring him and Dean together now happy with her natural parents. 

Sam ignored his fiance and walked out the door leaving the Omega with her troubled thoughts. Could she be patient with Sam? Wait for him to see sense? Make him realize what he's going to miss if she walks out of his life right now?

She looked out the window and saw Sam's car zoomed out of the garage.  
Rebecca Alvey made her decision.

"Dean...wake up, sweetheart," Castiel whispered to the sleeping Omega. It was almost 8 pm and he's still fast asleep. He's worried if his lover went to bed hungry and Ellen has called out to him earlier that dinner was ready. Bobby was waiting for them downstairs too. Cas knew the beta would like to have a word with him.

"Dean?" The Alpha brushed Dean's hair gently as he tried waking him up.

Dean's eyes opened up finally, and he looked into Cas' concerned face.  
His eyes began tearing as he saw the bruises on his Alpha's face. 

"Don't cry, my love. I'm sorry it won't happen again. I swear on our babies lives, it won't happen again, sweetheart." Castiel kissed Dean's tears on his eyes away.

"Promise me, Alpha." Dean stressed between his sobs.

"I swear to you, my love." he said firmly, gazing into Dean's eyes.


	179. Chapter 179

They went back to Ada's place that night and was glad that she's already in bed, or she would've been shocked to see her son's condition.

Both parents went to visit Cady in her nursery and Nita was there. She gasped aloud when she saw her master's bruised face. Castiel hastily calmed her as he's afraid that they might awaken his mother. 

Cady's eyes were drooping when her parents looked down at her in her crib, and she gave them a tired smile before turning on her side to sleep.

"I don't know what I'll do without the both of you, my love," Castiel whispered holding Dean close by his side. They looked at their daughter with so much love and adoration.

"Just don't get yourself killed." Dean joked softly. The Alpha laughed and kissed his lover's forehead.

"Come, let's have a hot bath and go to bed," Castiel murmured in Dean's ear, and they kissed their sleeping child before leaving her room.

Sam was in Tony's pub getting drunk. The burly Alpha was surprised to see the state Sam was in when he walked in two hours ago.

"How come I don't see you around much these days, Sammy? You've been busy working or busy dating?" the jolly man joked, but Sam remained aloof and drank his beer in one long gulp.

"Woah! Someone's really thirsty!" Tony laughed again.

Sam stared at him and said,"Do you know why I never come by lately, Tony?" 

"Why?" Tony asked curiously.

"Because I hated this place." Sam said bitterly.

The bartender raised an eyebrow at Sam, he knew it's the beer talking so he asked again, "Why, Sammy?"

"...here's where I brought Dean to meet his fucking Alpha, Castiel." 

The bartender stared at him for a few minutes and then began his routine as a drunkards' confidante.


	180. Chapter 180

After Sam had left, Tony sat down on his stool feeling a little disturbed about the conversations they had. He hoped that Sam wasn't serious when he shared with the bartender his plan. Tony wouldn't want to be involved with something dangerous like that. For Sam's sake, he truly hoped that it was indeed the beer talking.

Sam woke up the next morning with a horrible hangover that he was tempted to go back to bed but he dragged himself to the shower. He needed to be at his office in less than an hour, and he was rushing. 

Sam thought about Rebecca and how he left her hanging yesterday. The Alpha decided to call her later at work and apologize. He wished that Rebecca would stay away from his problems and not bring up Dean's name again. She didn't realize how much it hurts Sam if she kept reminding him. 

Castiel left his home early in the morning to avoid meeting his mother. He went to his office and worked quietly in his office. The Alpha never closed his door but since the incident with Michael and Hannah, he did. 

He was glad that Michael left him alone for now and only communicate on a professional level. 

Bobby caught Sam on the phone before the Alpha left for work.  
"Yes, Bobby? I'm in a rush, can I call you back later at the office?" Sam said in a hurry.  
"No need, Sam. Just make yourself free tonight. I'm coming to your place around 7." Bobby said.  
"Well, okay, see you then." Sam hung up and wondered why his Uncle wanted to see him suddenly. The beta never does that, he usually informed Sam much earlier. 

He grabbed his suitcase and ran to his car outside. 

Sam tried calling Rebecca on her personal line at work, but all his calls were forwarded to the recorded machine. Maybe she was outside or in a meeting, but Rebecca would tell him or leave him a message on his work phone if she did. 

Something doesn't seem right, and Sam has the worst sense of foreboding that Rebecca has left him. His anxiety amplified when by the end of the day there were still no words from his Omega.


	181. Chapter 181

Rebecca listened to all Sam's pleading messages and deleted them. She needed to do this for their sakes not just hers and prayed that she's doing the right thing.

Sam was on the way to Rebecca's, apartment when he remembered Bobby's coming to visit him and with a grunt, he drove fast towards home.

Castiel proposed to Dean that night in front of his family. Ada wanted to question her son's condition, but since the loving couple was happily celebrating their union, she held her tongue.

The Alpha surprised him with the ring and few other valuable things that had the Omega broke into tears. That night they spent whispering sweet nothings to each other in bed, promised to be there for each other, always.

Castiel wanted to wed his Omega that weekend at home, and he told his mother that it's going to be a family affair like Dean wanted. Ada was exhilarated and quickly made a call to her friend who was a wedding planner. Castiel smiled at her enthusiasm. His mother has always loved holding parties even now in her condition.

"You're married?!!" Bobby asked, surprised at Sam's confession.  
"Registered." Sam corrected.  
"That's as good as married, Sam! Why don't you tell me? I would've been there for you!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Yeah, right, Uncle Bobby, you would." Sam sneered.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" Bobby asked curiously.  
"Nevermind, Bobby. By the way, why are you here?" he asked.  
Bobby stared at the Alpha for a bit and then sighed. 

"It's about Cady, Sam," Bobby said gently.  
"What about my daughter?" Sam retorted, and Bobby was taken aback by his nephew's defensiveness.

Bobby calmed his nerves before continuing carefully.

"I know she's your daughter, we all know she's your daughter, Sammy, even her own father. Castiel told me the reason Dean went to you wasn't because he wanted you to stop seeing Cady or being her father, Sam. Dean only wanted to let you know about her biological father and that he will add Novak to Cady's last name. That's all Sammy." 

"No, I wouldn't want that for Cady. She's mine before her "father" gets into the picture. So, no." Sam said stubbornly.

"What's got into you boy?!! It's just a name, and your name will be there too, but it's just right that she's a Novak because of her natural father. They are going to be married this weekend, Sammy. I wanted all of you to end this hatred right now, and Castiel was ready to talk with you about this, but I'd rather give you the heads up before you both meet again."

Sam was shocked to hear the news, but he didn't show Bobby that he was affected. That's it then if they're married, he will never see Cady again and he knew that for sure. Cady's his daughter, and before she becomes a fucking Novak, Sam vowed to take her back even by force.


	182. Chapter 182

Sam still couldn't reach Rebecca the whole morning, and when lunch came, he went to her office and find that she's already left. The Alpha was getting agitated, and Rebecca's female colleague was getting scared, but Sam left the building to her relief.

He wondered where she could be and looked for her at all the usual places they went, but she's nowhere to be found.

Fine, if she wanted it this way. Sam has never cheated on her or do anything to make her unhappy. She'd better have a good explanation when she decided to call him. The Alpha's not thinking rationally now, and he picked up the phone in his office and dialed Ellen's number. 

"Hi Ellen." he said.  
"Hey Sam, how are you?" Ellen asked warily. She never knew what to expect from the Alpha's phone calls nowadays, but he sounded pleasant enough now.  
"I'm good, thank you, yourself?" he asked kindly.  
"I'm well, Sam. By the way, congratulations on your marriage. Where are you, now?" she asked.  
"Thank you, El. I'm at the office. Listen, I was thinking about what Bobby told me yesterday that Castiel wanted to talk to me. I thought that maybe my fiance, Rebecca and I will visit them instead. We missed Cady very much. So could you give me their address and phone number? I will give them a call before we come visiting." the Alpha said convincingly.

"Oh, Sam. I'm so happy that you're going to do this. It meant a lot to Dean and me. Wait a second, I get my book." 

Sam thanked her and hung up the phone.


	183. Chapter 183

Edited*

Castiel was busy catching up with some of the workloads that he left behind, and he has back to back meeting that day that he apologized to his Omega earlier if he couldn't be reach.

Dean was out buying groceries for the house that week. He loved Ada's place so much that the matriarch invited them to stay longer.

In fact, Ada was thinking if Castiel and Dean would like to live there forever. She and Nita enjoyed their company tremendously, especially with little Cady there.

Her granddaughter has brought so much joy and laughter in her remaining life that she would be heartbroken to see her leave. 

Sam left work early and drove towards the house in Pelican Hill. He was anxious, million of thoughts invaded his mind at once. The Alpha kept telling himself that he's doing the right thing. He's confessed about kidnapping his own child to Tony in his drunken state and realized how absurd that plan was. 

Cady's his daughter and it said so in her certificate. She's a Wesson, and no one can dispute that fact. His daughter's the only one left in his life worth fighting for. He has every right to take his daughter back.

Rebecca, who he thought, would understand him deserted him when he needed her the most.

Dean and Castiel will be married soon and will take his Cady away from him. He has not seen his baby for a week, and it's driving him crazy! 

Sam's not going to feel guilty, no, this is what he must do, and it was the right thing to do because Cadence's his child. The thoughts ran over and over in his head till he realized that he already arrived at the house in Pelican Hill.

He was glad that there were no cars on the property grounds which means that neither Castiel nor Dean was in the house.

Sam knocked the door hard, and an older Hispanic woman opened it. The Alpha walked past her into the house and growled.

"Where's Cady? Where's my daughter?!!"

"Who are you!!?!" Juanita shouted in a panic. "STOP!!! What are you going to do!!?!!!"  
Ada could hear her friend's distressed voice from her bedroom and quickly tried to get herself out of bed to see what's going on downstairs.

Sam ignored the hysterical employee and ran up the staircase three at a time.  
He called out, "Cady!!! Papa's here sweetheart!!" 

The baby was jolted out of her nap when she heard Sammy's loud voice and started crying out loud. Ada was at her door when she saw the Alpha strode passed her towards Cady's room and yelled at the man.

"STOP!! Don't take my granddaughter!! Nita!! Call the police now!! Hurry!!" Ada cried urgently. She wished that she's strong enough to take on the Alpha herself and berated her weakness. With all the strength left in her, she walked over to Cady's room and saw the Alpha already had the child in his arms. Cady cried louder when she saw her grandmother begged and wailed at Sam. Ada tried to grab Cady, but she was no match for the big and tall Alpha.

Dean saw Sam's car the minute he drove into the compound. His heart pounded as he turned off his engine and ran into the house. Juanita, who was about to make the call to the police, saw Dean and ran to the Omega screaming at him to stop the stranger upstairs from taking Cady. 

Dean ran as fast as he could up the long stairs that he collided with Sam, who was rushing down with a sobbing Cady in his arms.

"Sam! Please don't do this, let's talk about this!! PLEASE SAM!" Dean pleaded desperately while trying to stop the Alpha from leaving by blocking his way.

"There's nothing to talk about Dean! Cady's my daughter!! I'm taking her home with me!!NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" the Alpha yelled and tried to push his way past the Omega. Cady's loud, pitiful cries echoed through the house. 

"SAM PLEASE!!! GIVE CADY TO ME, WE'LL TALK THIS OUT! SAM!! PLEASE!!" Dean moved forward and tried grabbing his crying daughter when Sam pushed the Omega away that he fell backward down the stairs. Sam panicked at what he has done, quickly jumped down the remaining steps and ran out the opened door to the street. 

Ada and Nita screamed, and the latter ran towards an unconscious Dean at the foot of the stairs. Blood slowly seeped through the Omega's pants, and Nita screamed louder. 

Ada, who was holding on to the railing, trying to get to Dean, shouted at her friend to call the ambulance. 

Nita in tears scurried to the phone and dialed 911 with shaky hands.

Ada cried for Dean the moment she reached the Omega.


	184. Chapter 184

Sam's heart was pounding in his ears and he tried to focus on driving his car safely, but it's hard to do when he's panicking and Cady hasn't stopped crying since they left.

The image of Dean lying unconscious on the ground flashed through his mind and got him trembling with fear. Was he dead? They were at the top part of the long staircase, but Sam didn't mean to push him off! He was pushing him away! It's not his fault!! Oh, GOD!! OH NO!! DEAN'S PREGNANT!! The sudden realization hit him hard that he hit the steering wheel with his palms, "FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam screamed out loud as he lost control of his mind which resulted to terrified wails from Cadence. Sam immediately stopped the car to the side and turned to the crying baby.

"Oh no!!! Oh no, sweetheart!! Papa so sorry my love!!" he cried as he quickly unbuckled the strap on Cady and hugged the quaking child tight.  
Cady was shaking so bad, and her hiccups cries got louder.

"Papa so sorry baby...you're my baby, sweetheart..I'm so sorry." Sam sobbed along with Cady.

Ada waited nervously outside the emergency room while Nita tried to reach Castiel on his personal line but there was no answer. The Alpha's assistant was on sick leave, and everyone in the office was at the meeting.  
She ran back to Ada and asked for the Alpha's name card in her wallet. 

Nita ran back to the nurses station and called the main office line and the receptionist answered her call. Nita told her to convey the urgent message to the Alpha who was in a meeting and within seconds, he was on the phone. Nita told the anxious Alpha that Dean's in the hospital, and Castiel said he will leave the office now and hang up.


	185. Chapter 185

I deleted the miscarriage tag so there will be no more tragic moments for Dean. Two babies taken away at once too much even for me. Consider it my little Snafu 

Thank you for reading and enjoy my few last chapters!!


	186. Chapter 186

The minute Sam reached his house, he took Cady up to her room and get her settled. He prepared her formula, changed her clothes and diapers. 

While doing all these, his mind got to thinking. He can't stay there because Castiel will come after him once he found out what Sam has done. Sam knew the trouble he's in and was racking his brain to find a way out of this rut and needed an ally. He needed Rebecca, which also means that he has to swallow his pride.

Cady stopped crying when Sam gave her the bottle. The baby was so exhausted that she fell asleep in her crib while drinking her milk. Sam looked at her sadly and vowed to keep her safe. 

Sam paced the hallway, building up his courage to call Rebecca and tell her the truth about the incident. It was almost 6, and the Omega should be home by now. He prayed that she would answer his call. The phone rang and rang till it went to the recorded message.

"Becky, this is Sam! I'm so sorry to disturb you, but I really needed your help." Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and continued "I'm in trouble, Becky, Cady is....she's with me, and I have to get out of here!! Please call me back. I need your help!! Please!!" he uttered with sobs.

The phone was picked up on the other end, right before Sam hang up the call, and Rebecca's concerned voice came through, "What's going on, Sam?".


	187. Chapter 187

Ada pleaded to the doctor and security guard, asking for their help. She was afraid of her son's reaction later when he found out what Sam has done to Dean and Cady. 

"Please, I need your help restrain my son, Castiel from losing control and leave this hospital once he knew what happened. He will want to settle the score with the other Alpha, and I'm so worried about what's going to happen if he did. Please, I needed your help, restrain him when he's here please..don't let him leave." Ada can't help her cries when she beseeched the professional men for help.

The doctors and the head of security understood her consternation and were ready to help prevent Castiel from leaving the hospital and to keep a watchful eye on him. Or in a worse case scenario, if he's not cooperative, they will detain him in the special room meant for outraged Alphas.

It's not uncommon to see this problem in the hospital especially in the emergency section. Alphas out of control, brawling with each other, giving in to their primal instinct. Good thing Ada gave them a warning before it happened because, if not, things could turn disastrous. The men felt sorry for the ailing Omega and assured her that there will be other guards there to help them. 

Ada was relieved to hear that, and Nita came back towards her after calling Ellen. She prayed for Dean, his baby and Cady. She cried again thinking about them, and Nita was beside herself with worry because Ada might suffer a relapse and she refused to rest as the doctor suggested.

Castiel came 15 minutes later and true enough, the moment the doctor told him about what happened to his Omega, he let out a roaring heartbreaking howl that his voice reverberated throughout the room, his fists in the air and his eyes were bloodshot. 

The Alpha was ready to dash out of the hospital and looked for his target when the head of security and his men immediately tackled the Alpha down and restrained him with cuffs when he tried to resist. 

They had to place him in the special room as he couldn't control his fury. Ada and Nita cried when they witnessed Castiel's pain that they tried to console him but were refrained by the doctors. The Alpha's not in the right frame of mind, and he might hurt them by accident, the doctors warned. They're helpless, and the only thing they could do was to pray for everyone involved. 

They saw a few policemen came and talked to one of the doctors. Nita, who was within earshot, overheard their conversation. They had issued a warrant of arrest on a Samuel Wesson.


	188. Chapter 188

Castiel screamed and shouted at the guards outside through the glass window to set him free. The Alpha was overwhelmed with anger, devastation and helplessness as they held him in the room with just a table and chair for him to sit on. 

The men couldn't release the Alpha until his anger subsided. Frustrated, Castiel grabbed the chair and hit it on the tempered glass wall again and again till it broke to pieces. The guards unaffected by his actions remained stoic as the Alpha fell to his knees and cried in desolation.

Inside the emergency room, doctors and nurses were trying their best to save Dean's fetus due to bleeding, the moment he regained consciousness. They were glad that Dean did not suffer from a severe head concussion and able to respond though he might suffer from back and tailbone injury which will take months to recover.

Ada's stressed level got higher that the nurses put her in a room ward next to the emergency department. Nita stayed by her side when the doctor came to examine her ailing friend who was still in bereavement. She prayed silently to the Lord to protect Ada and her family.

Sam was pacing the floor nervously in his living room waiting for Rebecca. He was appalled when the Omega told him not to come to her place and to wait for her instead. 

She had advised him not to take off as this will complicate his situation further. Sam knew this, but he was afraid of what's going to happen to him later. He's only human after all, and the world he knew is going to end that day that he ended up crying as he leaned against the wall.


	189. Chapter 189

Rebecca found the Alpha still sitting on the ground of the living room, staring into space. His tears were falling, but he paid no attention to them nor the Omega, who was watching him sadly.

Cady was sleeping soundly in her cot when Rebecca went to check on her earlier. 

"Sam....." Rebecca spoke softly, brushing Sam's tears away gently from his face. She was beginning to tear up as Sam finally met her gaze and his face crumpled. He hid his face in his hands and cried harrowingly that the Omega cried too and held him tight. 

"Call the police, Becky. I will surrender." Sam whispered amidst the tears on the Omega's shoulder. Rebecca cried and nodded. 

She's going to be there if the cops came to get him. For all that happened between them, she still loved the Alpha and understood his plight. She wished that she had been more patient and not stayed away so this terrible thing won't happen if he had consulted her first. It's too late to regret what happened and the best to do now was to be there for him as she had promised to herself.

She prayed that Dean and the baby would be alright and that he will forgive the Alpha for what he's done.


	190. Chapter 190

Bobby drove fast to Sam's house after he dropped Ellen at the hospital. The old beta hoped that he got there on time before the cops get Sam. Ellen told Bobby the little she knew about the tragedy, that Sam took Cady away from Dean by force, and he was the reason for the Omega's traumatic condition now in the hospital.

Bobby knew the trouble his nephew will be in if anything happened to Dean's pregnancy. The Alpha will be apprehended and jailed for a long time, and the beta found himself crying for his nephew while driving his car. 

He prayed that Dean and the baby would be okay for Sam's sake. He also wondered if Castiel got hold of Sam first and knew that it will be worse than any imprisonment. Sam could be killed.

Ellen begged for the guards to let her talked to Castiel after the doctors told her to wait outside the emergency room.

They were very reluctant at first, but when the grieving Alpha saw his lover's mother out there, he sprung up and ran towards the glass window with his hands plastered against it. They were crying as they looked at each other and the guard took pity on them. The Alpha opened the door and warned Castiel not to harm Ellen, or they will get the cops to arrest him. Castiel gave them his word and Ellen ran to hug her son's Alpha. She spoke in a whispered rush, her thoughts, and concern into his ears.

"Castiel, please listen to me. I understood how you must feel right now, but your Dean needed you, and the doctors are trying their best to save your baby. I needed you to stay calm, Castiel. Please control your anger, now's not the time for revenge but prayer and patience that both Dean and your baby will be okay. Promise me, Castiel." 

The Alpha nodded fervently and said yes. The guards released him after Ellen assured them that he'll be okay. Ellen and Castiel rushed back to the emergency room, and were informed that the fetus will survive and they broke into tears again.

Bobby arrived at his nephew's house 15 minutes before the cops arrived and arrested the Alpha after they read him his Miranda rights. Cady was still sleeping when she was taken away. Rebecca and Bobby followed them in his car to the police station.


	191. Chapter 191

Edited*

It's been four months since that incident. Four incredibly heartbreaking months for all of them. Dean has dropped all the charges against Sam and the latter who served two months in prison, has refused to be bail by his uncle and Rebecca. He said that this was his penance for what he's done to Dean and Cady. He was released immediately after. 

However, it hasn't been easy for the Omega to convince his Alpha about his decision. Castiel thought that even though both their babies are safe, he still wasn't sure that this won't happen again and when Dean told him that he's going to meet Sam alone, his Alpha got more incensed.

Castiel has been very busy, what with his mother now bedridden in the hospital, and Dean in and out of the hospital for physical therapy every month. The Alpha was glad that Nita helped him with Cady when he has to do all these things. Thankfully enough he could work from home at night.

The Alpha was worn out and even though he didn't let on, Dean could feel the burden his fiance carried. It wasn't just the physical burden, it's more the emotional and mental burden that the poor Alpha's suffering from.

The constant reminder to keep his family safe haunted Castiel's mind daily. So when Dean insisted that he has to meet with Sam alone, they almost had a big fight if not for the Omega's condition. Dean assured Castiel that the meeting with Sam will be his last.

Sam lived with Rebecca since he was freed and put up the house he shared with Dean for sale. He wanted to move on, and so he agreed when Dean said that they should meet.

And now here they are, facing each other, away from everyone with tears in their eyes saying their goodbyes. The friendship that they thought would last a lifetime, ended with so much sadness and heartbreak. They both agreed that Sam should meet Cady through Rebecca. Dean was happy that Sam finally met someone wonderful who loved him unconditionally. 

"I will always remember us, Dean and I'm so sorry again for what I've done. I hope you forgive me. Be happy with your family and take care of yourself and Cady and the new baby. I'd like to know if it's a boy or girl, if it's alright with you." Sam whispered sadly in Dean's ear as they held each other close for the last time.

"I already forgave you, Sam, and I will always remember us, our childhood. No one could take that away from me. Please forgive me for all the things I've done to you. I want you to be happy with Rebecca, build a life with her, have children Sammy." Dean said amidst his cries and pulled away a little to look into Sam's teary eyes. "Have lots of them, Alpha. You'll make the best father." 

Sam cried at his comment and kissed the Omega's forehead longer, saying that he will. 

That was the last they saw each other for a long time.


	192. Chapter 192

Edited*

Sam and Rebecca got married and soon after, they had a son named Alfie. He was a spitting image of his father, and they all lived on the East Coast. 

Once in a few months, Rebecca will come to Dean's place and visit Cady before she took her to the hotel where Sam and she stayed. Cady was older now and had a younger brother called Tristan. Her last name now was Smith Novak, and so was her brother. No ill will between the two Alphas in regards to this matter. They finally forgave each other and buried their hatchet through letters.

The Alpha married and mated his Omega when the latter almost recovered. It was a small and private event as Ada was really sick at that time. 

Tristan looked like what his parents had predicted him years ago, dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He has Castiel's temperament, and Cady was more like her daddy Dean every day. At the age of 3, she was so mischievous that neither her Nana and Nita could keep up with her shenanigans, but they all loved her so much as she was too endearing. 

Ada died when Cady's almost four years old. She died happy surrounded by her loving family. Sam and Rebecca sent their condolences to Dean and Castiel from afar. 

The families got closer after a while though they didn't really meet up with each other except Rebecca. She will bring Alfie with her too to visit the Cady and the Novaks sometime. The toddlers played with each other every time they met and when they're older, Cady was allowed by her father to go with Rebecca and Sam to spend the winter with the Wessons. 

Dean was happy that they all turned out okay in the end. Except that he didn't think his daughter would be very affected when she found out about her existence. It was hell trying to explain to a stubborn and lively teenager that Ellen took the problems off them. Cady reminded her so much of Dean that her grandmother joked that it was Dean's turn to "suffer" at the hands of his daughter.


	193. Chapter 193

Edited*

2009 

The teenagers were spending time talking in the gazebo at the Pelican's house. Alfie gets to spend the summer with the Novaks, and the fifteen-year-old boy had the best three months of his young life. Happy because he's with Cady, elated when he found out that he was falling in love with his best friend the Omega.

Alfie hoped that he would turn out to be an Alpha and prayed that history won't repeat itself. He knew about the love his father had for Cady's father years ago. His mother had shared with him recently. He wished every day since he discovered his feelings that Cady would return his love too. They're still too young and he could wait. 

Rebecca and Sam have tried for another child after the birth of Alfie without success. Sam blamed himself, and Rebecca wouldn't entertain his negative thoughts and was steadfast in her love for her Alpha. 

Dean and Castiel had another child, two years after Tristan, and they were much careful this time. It was another baby boy, and they called him Cyan as he shared both his parents' blue-green eyes. 

Castiel noticed Alfie's interest in his daughter that he brought the topic up to Dean. 

"Are you okay if they end up together one day, Alpha?" Dean asked carefully looking at his Alpha, who got more handsome by the year. Castiel spotted the stubble look since the birth of Cyan and Dean was more attracted to him than ever. They wanted more children but needed to span out the years in between or poor Nita will be overwhelmed with their babies.

"Of course, Dean. I took your love away from Sam, I couldn't do it to his son. And Alfie's going to be a very good Alpha, I just knew he will but I don't want them to start dating too early, my love. They have to focus on their education. Hope you understand. I will have a talk with Alfie later." Castiel said, and Dean agreed. 

Something good he hoped came out of this after all. It's like fate has played this game on them all along. Sam and Dean were never meant to be together. They were thrown together for their children to continue their legacy. 

When Sam was told about this by his wife who their son chose to confess to, he remembered a long time ago when he asked God his existence in this world where Dean's concerned. When the Omega had his first heat.

Sam finally got his answers now and smiled at the bittersweet irony.


	194. Chapter 194

Present day. 2015.

Years went by, and the teenagers went to college together and on Cady's final year, Alfie proposed, and both families began to plan their wedding with so much excitement. 

Dean and Castiel were beside themselves with joy that their eldest daughter's getting married. She's 22 and even when her Papa thought that they were still too young initially, had given his blessings. The love the young lovers shared was too beautiful to be ignored. Her siblings, Tristan, now 20, Cyan, 18, Adelia, 15, named after her late grandmother and a much younger Danielle, 10 were just as excited. 

Their parents, Castiel and Dean were 46 and 44 respectively. They were still as much in love with each other as ever. The faithful Juanita passed away a year ago, and the couple was sad that she wouldn't be able to witness Cady's wedding. Nita was buried next to Ada, her lifelong friend.

"I love you so much, Dean. Thank you for our beautiful children and for loving me all these years. I cannot believe our little Cadence getting married, sweetheart." the Alpha hugged Dean tight and kissed the Omega soundly. 

"I love you too, so much Alpha and yeah it's so unreal that little imp's getting married. I wished I could give you more children, but I'm getting too old and too tired." the Omega laughed softly, and Castiel smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"What are you talking about? You don't look a day older from the day I met you, my love. " the Alpha praised lovingly. 

"You and your sweet talks." Dean scolded playfully, pecking his husband's stubbly cheeks.

"Do you miss having those glowing skin, sweetheart?" Castiel teased as he mouthed his Omega's neck, inhaling his sweet scent.

"Nope." came his fast reply and they both laughed out loud. The Omega knew what his Alpha's trying to do and for the life of him, five children are more than enough.

'I wished your mom and Nita could be here with my mom on the wedding day though I know they would be smiling at all of us from heavens above." Dean spoke quietly, and the Alpha held him tighter, soothing him. 

They both missed the women very much.


	195. Chapter 195

The young lovers held their wedding ceremony in the beautifully decorated gazebo on the green lawn of the huge house in Pelican's Hill. 

There were white and pink ribbons intertwined prettily along the railings. Sweet smelling gardenias, Ada's favorite flowers were everywhere, and the beautiful music played continuously by the ten-piece orchestra that Castiel's hired.

Families and friends from both sides of the family gathered. It's a breathtaking scene as everyone dressed in whites and off-whites, the couple favorite colors.

Delectable hors d'oeuvres of all kinds spread out on the white lined buffet table, and free flows of champagne served to the happy guests.   
The ceremony started at around 4 in the afternoon, and there were happy tears and smiled all around. 

Cadence and Alfie were married off by the priest and Cady's a Wesson at last. Their beaming parents congratulated each other, and they all enjoyed the rest of the afternoon tea party and on to the dinner reception at the couple's favorite restaurant. 

The couple went to South Africa for their honeymoon and came back two weeks later.


	196. Chapter 196

Life has been wonderful for the newlyweds especially after their honeymoon but then again which marriage or relationship didn't encounter any problems, and that's when the handsome couple had their first fight. 

Alfie wanted a family right away, but Cadence wanted to finish her studies, in fact, she wanted to take her masters. Times have changed a lot since their parents days, and if she didn't take the opportunity to make their life better now, she would only have herself to blame. 

Alfie has no problem waiting but Cady's decision to study medicine and take up residency for seven years total without having any children in the meantime was too long for the young Alpha to wait. 

He voiced his opinion and concern one night after Cady adamantly refused to go without pills. They've been fighting almost every night lately, and Alfie was at the end of his tether with his feisty Omega.

"I wanted us to have our own family, Cady. Seven years are a very long time!" Alfie reasoned furiously, glaring at his beautiful green-eyed Omega.  
"And we will have a FAMILY! Just wait!! I needed to do this! I told you I wanted to be a paediatrician! Don't kill my dreams for me, Alpha!!" Cady lashed out angrily.  
"Was that what you think I was doing here?!! I wanted you to have your career, Cady!! and what's wrong having a child, just ONE child in between?!!" Alfie tried explaining, he couldn't believe the Omega wouldn't even want to consider his needs.  
The young Alpha knew the importance of career and education for their family. It's the modern times now and everyone wanted a good life but he wanted a child of their own, partly because he's afraid of his own parent's inability of giving him siblings.

"We could wait, Alfie! There's no need to hurry!!We're still young!!" Cady retorted as she's not backing out on this one. Damn Alfie for picking up fights with her three nights in a row.

The Alpha then uttered the words that he instantly regretted.

"I'm not like my father, Cady," he muttered angrily under his breath. 

Unfortunately, the Omega heard him and asked back heatedly,  
"What's that supposed to mean, Alpha?!!"

Alfie realized his mistake, hastily got up and get out of their bedroom.


	197. Chapter 197

Cady went after her Alpha and found him in the kitchen drinking a glass of water.

Alfie was cooling his anger down with cold water, and thinking about how to rectify the words he just said.

"What do you mean you're not like your father?" Cady pressed further, standing at the doorway, staring at the Alpha's back.

Alfie turned around and looked sadly into his Omega's eyes and said, "Cady, I'm so sorry, baby. I don't know why I said that, please forgive me." 

"No. I see what you 're trying to say, Alpha. You're not like your father because you don't love me that much to wait for me." she ran into the bedroom, slammed and locked the door.

Alfie turned back towards the kitchen sink and threw the glass of water on it. "Shit!" he muttered frustratingly.

They both knew about their parent's history, his Papa's undying love for her Daddy. Alfie didn't mean to hurt Cady, but he was getting angry, and the words just came out. His father's past ordeal came first in his thoughts.

It looked like he has to sleep on the couch tonight and the Alpha sighed tiredly. He needed to comfort his Omega tomorrow.

Cady cried herself to sleep that night. She was more angry than sad. How could Alfie said that to her, it's so unforgivable. She's going to her parent's place tomorrow and talk to her daddy. Only her daddy understood her and her Papa will support her decision to study. Cady knew that seven years a long time but if she stopped and have a child, she might lost touch and interest in her studies. How could Alfie not understood this. He's studying too. They got married too soon without consulting each other's life goals but it was so easy to give in to love. She's very much in love with her Alpha. Cady sighed and forced herself to sleep and felt a little sorry for Alfie who was probably asleep on the couch.


	198. Chapter 198

"Maybe you should try to talk it out with Alfie sweetheart. I'm sure the both of you can find a solution to this matter." Dean said gently to his daughter. He was sitting next to his Alpha Castiel, who was getting a little annoyed at their daughter's husband now.

"The thing was why he has to say that to me. I know his Papa loved you so much, but he shouldn't be saying that like he don't care about me." Cady whined. She may be married, but she's spoiled by Dean sometimes.

"Cadence!" her Papa warned seriously, clearly unhappy with what he just heard his eldest daughter just said.  
Dean turned to look at Castiel, smiling softly and squeezed the Alpha's hand on his lap gently. Some things never get old, he thought.

"I'm sorry, Papa. But you do understand my dream to be a doctor right? Can you maybe talk to him for me?" she pleaded with those pretty green eyes. She reminded Castiel so much of Dean that he can't stay mad at her for so long.

He smiled and said, "I'm sure he understood too Cady. Just give him a chance, my love. Compromise." Castiel advised gently.

"Like Daddy compromised his business venture with the female Alpha because of his injury?" Cady replied and this time, her daddy scolded her. The young Omega didn't mean to be mean, but it just came out of her mouth. She just realised that maybe that's what happened to Alfie last night and berated herself for her impatience. She's just like her Papa sometimes.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I will talk to him later at home. See if we can work this problem out somehow." She had just finished talking when she saw Alfie walked in the living room towards her.

He greeted his father-in-laws and turned towards his Omega.

"Come home with me, my love so that we can talk, alright? I'm sorry again." Alfie pleaded his Omega and held his hand out for her to take.

Her parents knew her Alpha was there all along! 

Cady smiled warmly at Alfie and reached for his hand.

Dean and Castiel exchanged pleased looks and kissed.


	199. Chapter 199

Dean was nibbling his Alpha's neck in the bedroom when the latter asked him about Cady's conversation earlier.

"Do you ever think he loved you more than I do, sweetheart?" Castiel asked worriedly. They may be married for a million years, but he still needed assurance from his Omega from time to time.

"Well, you gave me five beautiful yet annoying kids, so I guess not?" Dean joked and sucked the Alpha's neck gently.

"Ahh...Dean...." the Alpha moaned and said softly," Please don't joke sweetheart. I needed to know if you feel like that sometimes."

"I don't know how much he loved me, but I do know that I loved you so much, Alpha and my life's nothing without you in it, my love." Dean professed, gazing into his Alpha's blue eyes.

"I love you so much too, Dean. I'm nothing without you either, sweetheart." Castiel turned them around and kissed his Omega languidly.

They vowed to be there for their children whenever they're needed and not let them make the same mistakes their parents did.


	200. Chapter 200

Damn.....!! lol....it's been a wonderful, and interesting experience for me writing this fic. The comments that I got, the endearing ones, the encouraging ones, the life threatening ones (kidding!!) had helped me realized something. Never write a love triangle between Castiel/Dean/Sam lol. lest I offended anyone.. :p Seriously, it will be my first and last.

THANK YOU so much for reading and bookmarks and kudos, I hope to see you guys here at A03 again soon!! Ta-ta!!!  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Oh and by the way, I wrote a new fic titled Mon Ame...so check it out!! :))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading... :)


End file.
